YuGiOh: Life of the Cards
by Eoko
Summary: The amount of YAOI increases as fic goes on. Main chars are Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Curse of Dragon, Kuriboh, Luster and Chaos later. All but one duel move for move. R 4 later Chs. Do not request pics
1. Pasts Forgotten

Hicky: Hi, I'm finally going to start my own fic, YAY for me.

Anu: walks out of Yams' fic so he can say the disclaimer Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if she did they'd all be gay... why doesn't she own Yu-Gi-Oh?... SELL HER YU-GI-OH!!!

Guy: walks up Two billion dollars...

Hicky: Ummmm, maybe later. On with my fic.

Pasts Forgotten

The deck was passed on and everything began to change. The cards began to forget their life with Solomon; forget their memories and experiences. All that stayed in tack was the core personality of each card and the knowledge of the Shadow Realm.

Every monster in Solomon's deck froze what they were doing. A strange feeling came over them as everything they could remember about their lives slowly faded away. When it was over the cards looked around. They still knew that this was the Shadow Realm and that they still lived in the Moto Card Mansion. They knew how to duel and they remembered the Code of the Cards but everything else was a blank.

Dark sat down on the edge of the fountain, rubbing the sides of his head. He looked around again and in the distance he noticed a Blue Eyes White Dragon struggling as it was pulled by other monsters toward another mansion. Dark got up and began to run toward the monster who seemed in need of assistance. He was joined by several others; Celtic Guardian, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Curse of Dragon and a fury, but angry looking Kuriboh. They had all gained a particular new characteristic from their new master; help those in need. They ran together until they were only meters away from the blue and white dragon.

"Let him go!" Dark commanded the unknown monster that held the ropes that bound the Blue Eyes. All they did was laugh and continue onward.

"We said let him go!" repeated a muscular looking elf. "We don't want any trouble, just do as we say."

"We won't listen to you, hahahaha," they continued to laugh.

Dark raised his staff in the air as the energy for his attack began to accumulate at the top. Just as he was about to attack a terrible sound, quite resembling thunder, ripped through the air, and the Blue Eyes was torn in half. Moments later it had disappeared, leaving only and glowing ball, the monsters soul. Dark walked over, picked of the soul gently and returned to this "new" companions. They turned and walked back home, hearing the monsters behind them muttering about Seto's mistake in destroying that Blue Eyes card.

On their way back home they began to introduce their selves to the rest of the group.

"Well, thank you all for trying to help that Blue Eyes, my name's Dark Magician, Dark for short." He gave a friendly smile to the monsters around him.

"I'm Celtic Guardian, Celtic for short," Celtic said to the group.

"I'm Gaia"

"Curse's the name!"

"Oooooooh! Kuriboh! Nothing short for that!"

"Oh, so I can't call you Kuri?" Gaia asked dumbly.

"Ooooooh! Not funny stupid Knight!!!" Kuriboh yelled and hit Gaia in the head. _{Hicky- And so it begins}_

Everyone laughed and continued to the mansion. They arrived at the front door and Curse turned to the stables. "I'm going to my place now, bye guys." Curse said as the headed off.

"Wait up, I'll walk you." Gaia said as he dashed over to the insect looking dragon's side.

"Well aren't you kind..."

"Nope, just scared to hell of that freaky little fur ball. Jeeze, not wanna get him pissed."

Curse laughed and they continued toward the dragon pens.

Hicky: Okay, it's short, most of chapters are, but there will be lot of them. Also, I might not get to update for a while because I need to copy some of the beginning episodes still. Anyway R&R and no flames please.


	2. Ancient Monsters, New Duels

Hicky: The only reason that this chapter is up so fast is because of my very first and very special reviewer LeoBubbleGum. She is the one who sent me the entire duel, dialog and move for move. Thank you again LeBub (lol)!..... Where's Anu?... I need him to do my disclaimer.... hmmmm, must be busy...."

Dark: What am I doing here?

Hicky: The disclaimer... blank look from Dark.... Hicky whispers that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

Dark: Then why are you writing about us?

Hicky: Arg, Dark go away... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, cause if I did, they would have the series I'm writing.... OH! And I want to give a Dark Magician plushie and a Celtic Guardian plushie dressed up like each other for Halloween to LeBub!

****

Ancient Monsters, New Duels

Before the monsters could make it to their rooms, which they just happen to know where they were, they felt an odd feeling in the air. They stopped again and soon realised that it was a duel vibe. They instinctively ran, galloped or flew toward the graveyard, the weakest link between the Shadow Realm and reality. By the time the monsters and magic pieces arrived the duel had already begun.

deet

"I designed this virtual stadium myself, impressive, hm? I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more life to the game. We each begin with 2000 life-points! First to hit zero loses! Are you ready to play, runt?" an angry Kaiba yelled across the stadium.

"Playtime is over, Kaiba!" The midget teen yelled back. Then, though no one noticed, he grew another foot and a half, his gold bangs formed lightning in his black and red spikes, and his eyes changed to those full of knowledge and ancient wisdom.

"Uh! What the?" the millionaire was shocked that this boy was so eager and determined to take him down.

"Now, Kaiba, prepare yourself, because it's time to duel!" Yugi yelled again.

"Virtual systems, ready! So let's begin! I attack with the mighty Hitosume Giant! Brace yourself Yugi, you've never duelled like this before!" As the card was placed on the podium the monster appeared on the field shocking Yugi and his cheer-leader friends.

Yugi gasped as he saw the 'virtual' monster. "He's brought the monster on the card to life!"

"It's my virtual simulator. It creates lifelike holograms of every Duel Monster." Kaiba said smugly.

"So this is how you beat my Grandfather! I call on the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!" Winged Dragon appeared on the field, stretched his wings, and flashed his fangs at the one-eyed monster on the opposite side of the field.

From the side lines came the voice of a very amazed blond hair twit, "Whoa! Monsters?! Real monsters?!" Right after the words left his mouth, Kaiba's monster started his attack.

Yugi countered, "Fireball Attack!" Full of glee and excitement, or maybe just a flaming ball of gas, Winged Dragon sent the fire flying, hitting and destroying Kaiba giant.

"Uhh!" Kaiba was already shocked that even one of his monsters had been defeated. "Well played, Yugi, for a beginner. But how will you deal with this?" Kaiba said as he lay down Saggi, the Dark Clown. The crazed clown appeared on the field immediately.

" Saggi, the dark clown?" Yugi asked himself. "But that card has hardly any attack strength!"

" True," Kaiba began to give away his strategy, "your Winged Dragon's attack is 1400, while my Dark Clown's is only 600, but if I combine it with this card...." With that he lay down the Negative Energy card.

"A magic card!" Yugi yelled surprised.

" Exactly... The Negative Energy Generator. It multiplies my monster's attack by three. Dark Clown, attack with Dark Light!" Saggi sent his attack toward Yugi's monster, cackling the whole time. The attack destroyed the blue dragon and he was sent back to the Shadow Realm.

"As you can see, combining cards can be very effective." Kaiba said as if training the 'young' duellist.

Yugi begins to think to himself.

deet

Back in the Shadow Realm a very excited dragon appeared. "We're duelling! Really duelling! We have our bodies up there! We can actually attack! It's amazing!" The other monsters looked at him wide eyed, half in disbelief.

deet

Yugi placed a monster on the field in defensive mode.

Kaiba moved in to attack again, "Dark Light attack!" Yugi's monster is again destroyed. Yugi and Kaiba keep this up until two more of Yugi's monsters are destroyed.

"You're not faring any better than the old man did, Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather." Kaiba said mockingly.

" My grandpa is a great man, and a better duellist than you'll ever be!" Yugi shot back. "He entrusted me with his cards, and I can feel his heart in this deck! I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards,

Kaiba!"

"Wha?" Kaiba barely got out. Faith in his cards was not one of his strong suites.

" But I believe in my grandpa's deck! Yugi continued as he draws a card from his deck. "...And my faith rewards me with Gaia, the Fierce Night! With a destructive power of 2300!"

" Uh!" Kaiba shouted, shocked. Gaia galloped toward Kaiba's crazy clown, piercing it with his lance, and returning to his side of the field. His horse whinnied gleefully as the clown disappeared from the field.

"Alright, Kaiba, your move!" Yugi said quite pleased with his come back.

" Hah!" Kaiba laughed, not giving Yugi the satisfaction of his small victory, "This'll be over sooner than you think." He draws a card and plays it immediately. "I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Huh! No way!" came the surprised voice of Yugi, having seen Kaiba tear up a Blue Eyes card just prior to their duel.

" Surprised?" Kaiba asked, enjoying Yugi's reaction so very much, and the opportunity to flaunt his genius. "Did you think your grandfather was to only one to posses a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" The Blue Eyes then sent a marvellous White Lightning attack at Yugi's Knight.

"Argh!" Yugi groaned over the loss of his monster and his life-points.

"Hah. Your Fierce Knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yugi! Power is what this game's all about, you fool! Faith is for losers! Like your pathetic grandfather. In your entire deck, there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue Eyes White Dragon. So what hope do you have against two?" Kaiba ranted as he placed a second Blue Eyes on the field. "Why don't you just admit defeat, Yugi?"

Yugi growled and began to think again.... "Swords of Revealing light!" He said as he played his magic card. "It stops all monsters on the field for three turns!" He stated.

"How desperate. What possible good will a three turn delay do you?" Kaiba asked thinking he had already won the duel.

" He's right. What do I do? I can't figure out what to do with these cards" Yugi says to himself as he looks at his hand....... "They're just a bunch of pieces! How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba?" After thinking again he begins talking quietly to himself, "Puzzle? When are the cards like a puzzle? Wait!" He went into a flash back.

deet

"It's true you guys!" A very excited Knight shouted as his horse galloped around the headstones. "I actually stabbed that other monster with my lance. I can't remember the last time I did that, man it felt good!" Again his horse whinnied as it reared, kicking its front hooves in the air.

deet

"Quit your stalling, Yugi! Or you will forfeit the match!" Kaiba yelled impatiently.

" I never forfeit!" Yugi shouts, and is happy to find that he has pulled another piece of the puzzle. He puts a monster in defence so as to protect his life-points.

"Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell." Kaiba says happily as he places a monster on the field. "The Judge Man! With an attack power of 2200!" Judge Man attacks Yugi's defence monster, and the Rude Kaiser is sent back to the Shadow Realm.

Yugi draws another card, and after thinking for a short while he lay's it down, "Dark Magician! Attack!" Dark gathers the energy and sends it flying toward Kaiba's Judge Man. He is destroyed. "Your Judge Man falls!" Yugi says.

" Ohh…a sacrifice that doesn't even faze me!" Kaiba says not caring at all, "And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is…the third Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He of coarse lays it down and it appears on the field with a mighty roar. Again Yugi is shocked.

"Now my dragon, attack!!" The Blue Eyes attacks and as the Dark Magician is destroyed he can only think about the glowing Blue Eyes soul that rests on his shelf...

"Unh!" Yugi begins to lose hope.

" So tell me, Yugi, how's your faith now? On my next turn, all three Blue Eyes White Dragons are free to attack! This game's over no matter what card you draw! You can't possibly stand up against my three Blue Eyes White Dragons! It's over, Yugi. You were never a match for me!" Kaiba said half ready to call the match his and walk way then and there.

Yugi returns to his thoughts, thinking more and more that he can't win. In the Shadow Realm a faint voice is heard by Yugi's monsters, "The deck! It senses my doubt!" and then a second voice is heard, "Don't lose focus Yugi! Don't lose faith! Concentrate!" The monster are somewhat confused, but the voices had now dissipated.

"Draw your last pathetic card, so I can end this Yugi." Kaiba's voice broke Yugi's thoughts.

" My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba!" he replied angrily, "But it does contain the unstoppable Exodia!"

"Uh! Impossible!" Kaiba yelled more shocked than Yugi had been at any point during their duel.

"I've assembled all five special cards. All five pieces of the puzzle!" The symbol for the Star of David appears and out of it emerges the beast known as Exodia.

"Exodia! It's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him!" Kaiba began to cower as Exodia begins his attack.

"Exodia! OBLITERATE!" With immense power, Exodia unleashes his attack, destroying all of Kaiba's dragons and reducing his life-points to zero.

Hicky: There we go. You already read, so now review... oh, and the names of some monsters may be different because I'm from Canada and we get our eps from America who probable gets them off of someone before Japan, so by the time we get them they've gone through about eight dubbings.

Anu: That's a lot!

Hicky: Where were you?!?! can still hear Hicky ranting at Anu as you type your review


	3. Two Masters, Two Memories

Hicky: Yeehaw! I got another chappy!... TRENT!"

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue her.

Hicky: I said call me Your Writership Trent.... well on with the fic!

****

Two Masters, Two Memories

The monsters stopped their rejoicing and looked up at the monstrous monster that had just appeared. He was huge. A gold color with a purple and gold pharaoh like headdress. He had shackles dangling from his wrists and ankles, making him look even more dangerous.

Dark and his new companions moved a little futher away and closer together, while the others made considerably more distance between them and the gold titan.

"Greetings fellow monsters, I am Exodia. And since you all look so terrified I believe the phrase, I come in peace, is in order."

Dark made a move to move forward and greet the new card, but instead was pushed by Celtic, Gaia, and Kuriboh. He tripped forward, then quickly regained his balance. "Ehem," Dark said, glaring behind him at several monsters waving and smiling with their eyes closed, then returned to Exodia. "I am pleased to welcome you to Master Yugi's deck."

"Master Yugi? Who might that be? I only obey my master, Yami," said a somewhat confused Exodia.

The name Yami triggered something among almost all of Yugi's monsters. They grabbed their heads in pain as they fell to the ground. Some cried out, others groaned. Images and events passed through their minds in seconds. They were clouded and foggy, which just caused more confusion and frustration. Exodia and a handful of other monster stood by as their companions carried on in agony. Finally their episode had passed and they began to regain their composure. Spell-casters were first to straighten up, then the dragon, followed by warriors and later, everyone else.

"Yami....." Dark said aloud by thinking about it more to himself.

"I-I think I remember something about him," Celtic added, "but it hurts my head to think about it."

"Ooooooh, all muddled and fuddled!" Said an angry and swirly eyed Kuriboh.

"None of you remember the great Yami?" asked a very astonished Exodia. "But he is your master, your lord, and most importantly... your pharaoh!"

"That what he was!" Dark said jumping back into the conversation. "Pharaoh... of Egypt in....."

"One, Two, Three, Four..." Dark looked over to see Gaia counting.

"Ooooh! What are you doing stupid Knight?!"

"Duh! Trying to figure out how long ago Yami was pharaoh! Little FUR BALL!" Gaia shot back childishly.

"It's much to long ago to count," Dark said bluntly.

Celtic stepped forward a bit. "It would have been five millennia ago that he was pharaoh of Egypt, wouldn't it?" he asked cautiously.

"That is right little elf man!" said a much happier sounding Exodia, as he patted Celtic on the back, causing him to go flying forward.

"For the sake of Amun!" Dark said as he leapt into the elves path of flight and cast a spell.

"Ooooooh! Finish on time he won't!!" Kuriboh said, closing his eyes. And he was right. Though the spell had caused Celtic to slow down, he still hit Dark with enough force to send them both flying another ten feet before hitting the ground.

"I-I'm sorry," Celtic apologized, quickly getting off of the spell-caster.

"It wasn't your fault," Dark said almost sweetly, smiling at the elf, and getting up. They walked back over to the company of monster, only to see something completely unimaginable.

"Oooooh! Stupid! Big BRUTE! Small BRAIN! Oooooh!" came cry after insult after cry from the little ball of fur, directed at the giant of all warriors, Exodia.

"I didn't mean to... I just don't know my own strength.... Come on! I haven't been created in five thousand years!... Stop glowering!!! For the sake of Amun!!!" Exodia tried to defend himself.

"Kuriboh, calm down," Dark said putting his hand on Kuriboh's head.

"You touch KURIBOH!!!! OOOOOOOH!" he turned under Dark's hand, a glare that foreshadowed the coming of death to whom ever it landed on.

"Duck and cover!" Gaia yelled as he charged, leapt through the air, grabbed Kuriboh, and finished his little move with a triple-somersault finish, Kuriboh trying to flail the whole time.

"Ooooh! Knight!!!! You! You DIE!!!!"

"Ahuh, like that's gonna happen Fur Ball!" Gaia said, now holding Kuriboh like a basketball under his right arm, as little arms and legs flailed in little circles. Everyone burst out laughing. After the affect of the struggling fur ball had worn off Dark, Celtic, and Gaia decided to take Exodia to his room.

"Well, you sure are big! We need to find to a BIG room!" Gaia said. He was quickly elbowed in the ribs by Celtic.

"Oh yeah, insult him why don't you?"

"It wasn't an insult... it was an ob.. obse.....?"

"Observation?" Celtic asked evenly.

"Yeah, observasheeon."

"You're a moron," Celtic said before quickening his pace to catch up to Exodia and Dark. "So, what room does he get, what floor?"

"Full of questions aren't you? Like a child..." Dark said trailing off.

"I'm no child! And I have much more intelligence than Mr. Stunt Devil over there," Celtic said shortly, hunching his shoulders up, looking very much like an angry little kid.

"Of coarse he's no child!" Came the booming voice of Exodia. "Why he is a great man of elves! A true warrior! With all the trimmings!"

Celtic straightened up, showed off his strength in his pace... then stopped dead.

"Hahahahahaha," Came laughter from Gaia. "A warrior with all the trimmings, pahahahaha! Yeah, like a pretty garland and a star on top!"

"You are such a moron," Celtic said, hunching his shoulders again and getting back to were he was before.

"I didn't mean in a festive way!" Exodia boomed, laughing much like Gaia. "But, could you just picture... you in a garland and a twinkley little star atop you head?... hahahahaha!" Even Dark started to laugh.

"And some silver streamers all about him," Dark added.

"I don't have to take this! I'm no tree!" Celtic said furiously before turning around and marching back to is room angrily.

"Oh... well, let's get you to you're room then Exodia," Dark said as his laughter minimized to a light chuckle. They walked a ways longer, down a staircase and down another hall. They then stopped at a door that looked like it lead to a tomb and not a room at all. Dark heaved it open and presented it to Exodia. "I never new what this place was for, but I suppose it was meant to be your room..."

The room was tomb like, but also very cozy. It was warm, had a bed and table, including everything else a giant warrior would need. The bed was much larger than the regular ones. As a matter of fact, everything was on a larger scale, but to Exodia it was perfect.

"Well, this is nice," Exodia said looking around. "It's changed a bit in five millennia but it's still as nice as ever."

"Heh look! A BIG room!" Gaia said walking up.

"Yes, big room, for big sleepy monsters. Thank you for showing me to my room, but I believe I will retire for the night." Exodia said, smiling a big toothy, almost evil looking smile.

Gaia jumped behind Dark. Dark looked over his should quickly, laughed a bit, then said good-bye to the newest member of the deck.

"Well that was freaky!" Gaia said as soon as the door had closed.

"That's how he smiles." Dark said shortly, not really wanting to have to talk to Gaia the whole way back to their rooms.

"Well, it's still just a-" and before Gaia could finish he was transported to the first floor's main hallway.

Dark smiled as he walked down the tomb like hall, up the stair into what looked like a modern day hotel , then up three more flights. He went to his room and sat down at his desk. 'So, I have two masters....'

Hicky: Yeah I know it's short but that's okay. Review please, and I hope you liked it.


	4. Meeting a Master

Hicky: Sorry for taking so long... school is hectic. Wow, I spelled hectic right. Well it's midnight and I've been up since seven and had a long day a school, so Trent will do my disclaimer.

Trent: Her Writership Hicky does not own Yu-Gi-Oh for many reasons. One is that if she did then the next chapter would be real and Yami would be like he is depicted in this chapter.

Hicky: starry eyed You called me your Writership!

Trent: Yes I did. Now enjoy... people... Hicky... stop..... glomping..... me!

****

Meeting a Master

Dark had thought about having two masters for some time. But each time his thought drew upon the 'new' master, memories flooded his mind. They were cloudy memories, fuzzy, and completely undecipherable. His head hurt slightly ever time another one passed by his mind's eye. He eventually just gave up thinking about his master and started to think about his fellow monsters. Within a day he had made friends quickly with Gaia, Celtic, Curse and Kuriboh; they were already on a 'call me this' basis. Dark thought more about each monster; _'Gaia was a show-off, no brains teenager, Kuriboh was a bossy, gets-his-way-or-else troublesome fur ball, Curse was a smart, more courteous teen, and Celtic... he was a hard one to figure out, especially in a day. Celtic was both mature and child-like'_ Dark thought. '_He was strong and kind but he had other qualities as well.'_ Dark looked forward to getting to know everyone better.

deet

Yami had left his soul room and had appeared in the graveyard. He walked slowly toward Yugi's Card's mansion, which now was partly his. He had a steady pace and kept his eyes forward, not nervously looking at the shadows that darted past him from every which way. It did not take him long to reach his destination. He stood about one hundred feet from the front door, placed his hands around the Millennium Puzzle and it began to glow.

deet

All monsters in Yugi's deck felt something. They felt their ears twitch, which was felt most by the elves, then a strong urge to make their way to a certain place. Every one of the monsters, in a trace like state made their way out of their mansion to stand before Yami. Then the spell was released. The monsters blink, looked around, and finally all eyes rested on Yami.

"PHARAOH!" Exodia's voice boomed. He bowed to Yami and waited until was allowed to return to his previous state.

"Stand Exodia," Yami said smiling. "I appreciate your loyalty, but... these times are different, and though I know little of them, I know I do not need you bowing to me."

Exodia stood and looked down at, compared to him, the very small pharaoh.

Yami looked around at the many other monsters. "You seemed somewhat confused." Yami was right. The monsters were all very confused. Most hadn't even begun to think about two master, and now one of them was standing in front of them.

Dark stepped forward, quite accepting his role as welcomer and the deck leader. "Greetings," Dark said performing a slow and graceful bow, then straightening back up in the same manner. "I am-"

"Dark Magician," Yami finished his sentence. "I thought you might have remembered me somewhat, but it seems the five thousand years is just a bit too much for you right now."

"Will I remember later on?!" Dark asked quite enthusiastically.

"You may...." Yami said as he walked around to each monster. They had arranged themselves into a perfect semicircle. "You all look even better than you did all those millennia ago. It seems the Shadow Realm agrees with you." Yami was smiling at all the monsters. Most of the monster, he had known from when he had been the great pharaoh of Egypt, while a few were new, but he treated them the same. He came up to Celtic.

Celtic was standing ridged before his 'new' master had come to him, but now he just looked like a very nervous statue. He was almost whimpering.

"Celtic Guardian... after five millennia... you still haven't grown up?" Yami questioned but just chuckled while he continued inspecting one of his main monsters. "Well, you were young when you became a duel monster. I suppose it is just your personality now." Celtic was whimpering slightly now. "Don't worry so much," Yami said placing his hand on Celtic's armoured shoulder. "You are safe with me, and there are others who will protect you as well, calm yourself..." Yami's hand slid off as he moved onto the next monster.

Dark was in the center on the semicircle, where he had been when he greeted Yami. He watched as this master inspected the monsters, stopping longer at those he was familiar with. After Yami had left Celtic, Dark's eyes stay upon him. He could understand what Yami was talking about, how Celtic didn't have the same maturity as some of the other. _'Had he been young when he was made a duel monster.'_ Dark thought more about that. _'Made? Were we made? Were we human or magical energies, or maybe both?'_ So many questions, and his head was hurting again. He focused of Celtic to make the pain in his head go away. When Yami had said 'others will protect you as well' Dark thought he might be talking about him. He felt protective over the young elf. '_Were we friends in the past? Brothers maybe? There is some kind of connection_.' Dark's thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his chin. It moved his head up, to the left and then to the right.

"You look just as spectacular as ever," Yami said in a neutral tone, but it slightly shocked Dark anyway. He didn't say anything but you could tell by the fact that his eyes were now twice their normal size. "No memories at all I see... well, I will let you find out about yourself by yourself." Yami turned to face the many monsters. "Now! I have met you, and I am truly pleased with all of you. On behalf of Yugi and myself, I wish you good health and good duels."

Many of the monsters bowed slightly and turned to leave. A certain few remained standing in the semicircle. Curse, Kuriboh, Gaia, Celtic and Dark had remained.

"My council remains even without their memories?" Yami questioned, but only to himself. "Well now," he addressed the monsters. "Do come closer now. I am pleased to see you have all stayed. Though you do not remember you had an important role in the past, and it seems you will have it again."

Dark, still somewhat shocked from what Yami had said to him before, spoke first. "And what, lord, was our past duty?"

"Lord? Well, that does sound good... oh, you five were The Council. The Council of my cards in ancient Egypt. We met and you advised me into how to best care and respect my monsters."

"We were The Council?" Gaia asked stunned.

"_HE_ was part of The Council?!" Celtic asked shocked, and pointing at Gaia.

"Yes, young elf. You were all very important in the workings of The Council. This meeting will not be for my benefit, but for yours. I do not know everything about the modern world. In truth I know very little, but I will answer as many questions as I can." Yami sat on a head stone and smiled at his monsters.

"Were is it that you and Master Yugi live?" Dark asked.

"We live in America, far from Egypt, across the endless sea."

"How come you live 'inside' Master Yugi?" Gaia asked.

"Because I am nothing but a spirit that was sealed into the Millennium Puzzle, and Yugi was the one that released me."

"How is it that we are your monsters from the past, but were Yugi's before you were 'reborn'... OOOOOOH?" Kuriboh asked.

Yami sat there for a while. "...... fate?"

"You got a girl yet oh great pharaoh?" Curse asked grinning.

"I have my eyes on someone special, but that is none of your concern."

"What kind of festivals do they have now a day?" Celtic asked shyly. Dark and Yami both gave him a caring, and protective look, he had such a child-like nature, it was sweet.

"There are many, and I do not know them all, but there is one that I find quite amusing. It is called Halloween and it is a frightening and fantastic night. Children dress up and go door to door yelling Trick-or-Treat and then they are given candy. The teenagers and adults dress up as well. Some teens go Trick-or-Treating, but many others have great celebration, with candy, food, and drink. It is wonderful, and the dressing up is such fun!" Yami was very enthusiastic about Halloween.

"You do like Halloween don't you?" Celtic asked. His eyes, as well as those of the other monsters, had grown a tad larger as Yami had gone on about Halloween.

"I do. I have decided on a perfect costume already..... hold on one moment... I have something to give to you all." Again he placed his hands around the puzzle, calling something else to the shadow realm. It was a box filled with papers and thin books.

"What are these?" Dark said, picking up one of the books.

"They're some of Yugi's parents, and Yugi's old magazines. No one was using them for anything so I thought it would be okay for you all to have them. You can learn a lot of stuff from them, about the real world."

"Where are the hieroglyphs?" Celtic and Gaia both asked.

"Americans don't use hieroglyphs apparently. But thanks to Yugi you can all read English, so don't worry about hieroglyphs-"

"Found some!!!" Celtic said happily. Yami looked over Celtic's shoulder at the National Geographic, open to an Ancient Egypt section.

"Well there you go. I hope that I answered enough of your questions, and I hope that the magazines will help as well, but I must leave now." Before any of the monsters had time to respond Yami was gone.

"Let's have Halloween!" Celtic said, looking up at everyone from his position on the ground.

Hicky: Review since you read, but please no flames. And I'll try to have to next chappy up really soon, because I already know what it's about.... hehehe

Trent: Did you all notice how Yami came on to Dark and Celtic and said he has his eyes on someone else.... what a slut.

Hicky: Shud'up Trent!


	5. Costume Cards

Hicky: I started this chapter at ten thirty PM! And I finished at two twenty AM! So it was a lot of work, but I totally love it!..... TRENT!

Trent: Her Writership does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is the chapter that would definitely be real if she did.

Hicky: glomps Trent for caller her his Writerdhip ENJOY PEOPLE!

****

Costume Cards

Dark, Gaia, Curse and Kuriboh stared down Celtic. "OOOOOH, you want to have Halloween????"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. We can have a party and candy and drinks and all sorts of stuff." Celtic flipped through another magazine. "And we can bob for apples!!! See, it says right here."

"Those magazines got everything!" Gaia commented.

"And when do you plan to have this little party?" Dark asked the elf.

"In about two hours," Celtic said looking up again.

"TWO HOURS?!" Curse practically yelled.

"Yep, two hours. It won't be hard. The spell-casters can do half an hour of decorating based on a couple of these festival magazines that feature Halloween, and they can use magic so it won't take long-" Celtic started explaining the plan he was coming up with right on the spot.

"You give tasks before you have support Celtic," Dark said in a calm, sweet voice, as if speaking to a child.

"You won't help?" Celtic asked, his eyes beginning to tear up.

"I never said that!" Dark said quickly, slightly surprised that the elf was on the verge of tears.

"Good! Then you get the spell-casters together and start decorating. You got one hour, if you need that long that is," Celtic said standing up and quickly assigning tasks. He was also very happy that his 'tear act' had worked. "Gaia, Kuriboh, Curse, you go tell all the monster in Yugi's deck about the party, and that they have to dress up. Take some magazines and give them out in case someone needs an idea. Also, tell them to bring food and drinks." Celtic was practically high on the idea of a Halloween party.

"And what do you plan to do you energetic little elf." That was Curse.

"I'm in charge of candy!"

"OOOOOH! Are you sure that is wise?!" Kuriboh questioned.

"Don't worry, I won't eat it ALL!" Celtic yelled as he ran off toward the mansion. The four remaining monsters looked at each other briefly before heading off to get the party started.

deet

Celtic was standing in the front foyer, looking at a certain flyer on the bulletin board. It read 'CANDY by C and g'. _'I thought I saw this before.'_ The foot high letters practically jumped off the paper, anyone would have seen it. _'Well then, I guess I'll be off to get the CANDY!"_ He scanned the flyer again and found out where their room was. _'Floor twelve... okay... to the elevator!'_ Celtic turned on his heels and dashed over to the elevator. He arrived a few minutes later on floor twelve and made his way down a hall with graffitied doors on both sides. He eventually came to a door with a large C and G symbol on it. Celtic remembered the names on the flyer and knocked. Within a few moments the door was opened.

"Hello, can we help you?" A younger than Celtic looking Celtic Guardian was standing in the door frame. "Oh, you're a Guardian too, cool."

"I'm Celtic, I need candy."

"A candy order is it?" a voice from somewhere else in the room asked. Then he made his way to the door, "Who wants some?" Celtic was now looking at two younger versions of himself, and they could have been twins. The second was a bit shorter though.

"I need candy," Celtic stated again.

"Hey! I don't know you!" The shorter one said quite happily. "Come in, have a seat."

Celtic was slightly puzzled, but he decided that he'd go in. "Sure."

The taller of the young guardians sighed slightly as he stood aside and allowed Celtic to enter.

"I'm Celtic," Celtic said to the shorter elf.

"I'm Gee, and that's Cee," the shorter elf finally introduced himself and his roommate.

"Nice to meet you Cee, Gee, I need candy." Celtic was very happy that he at least knew their names.

"Yes, you have said that about three times, we get it," Cee said shortly.

Gee elbowed Cee lightly in his arm, and looked at him through slanty eyes, "Don't be rude dude! He's one of us."

Celtic smiled slightly and waved. He opened his mouth again but was stopped before he could speak.

"Say you need candy again and I'll shove it down your throat." That was Cee. Celtic looked shocked.

Gee walked over to Celtic and whispered in his ear, "He just got dumped, he's really usually a very nice guy." Celtic's answer was a simple nod.

"So, what do you need the candy for, and how much, what types?" Gee started asking questions.

"There's TYPES! I thought it was just candy... SWEET!" Celtic was giddy. Cee had slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead.

"This is going to be a long evening..." Cee went and lay down on the bunk bed.

Gee watched Cee walk away, then returned his attention to Celtic. "Yeah, there are a lot of different kinds. Some are Pixie Stix, Sugar Wands, Rock Candy, Pop Rocks, Liquorice Whips, Bubble Gum, Fish Eggs, don't worry, it's just a name, and Floss and Sabers and Lollies... There are a lot more."

Celtic was drooling slightly. "I need some of everything!"

"For the sake of Ra! For what?!" Cee had heard from his bunk and was now sitting up shocked.

"For a Halloween party. You dress up in costumes and have fun and mingle and eat candy and good food and it's really gonna be fun!" Celtic explained his little version of Halloween that he had dreamed up.

"Oh oh, that does sound like fun! If we get all the candy together.... can we come?" Gee asked shyly.

"YEAH!" Celtic squealed with the thought of more monsters at 'his' party. "It would be great fun and Cee can stop being grumpy!"

"That's just what I as thinking..... so how long do we have?"

Celtic thought for a few seconds. "Half an hour."

"Oh Gods!" Cee and Gee said in unison. "Well, it's a good thing we have a huge stash at all times." Gee said with a nervous laugh, since it was Cee that made most of the candy and he hadn't really agreed to the deal yet.

"It's gonna be in the graveyard, by that fountain. The spell-casters are decorating it now..... I gotta go get ready now." Gee nodded and Celtic got up to leave. Gee got up and opened the door for Celtic and said good-bye. Celtic walked back down the hall, into the elevator, got off on the first floor and made his way to his room.

He opened the door and walked in. He was very pleased that he had the whole candy situation figured out, now he just needed a costume.... "....shit...." Celtic started worrying a bit. He had planned the whole party, kind of, and HE of all monsters didn't have a costume. "Everyone will call me a child! Just cause I didn't have everything planned, well I didn't, I came up with it all on the spot...." Celtic began to pace but stopped when he got to his full length mirror. "I'm no child!" he said to himself. He knew no one could hear him. "Just look at yourself Celtic! You are a man and you know it!..... but everyone else thinks I'm young and childish... or a tree..." he dropped his head thinking back to earlier that day with the whole 'warrior with all the trimmings' incident. He raise his head and looked back in the mirror, "That gives me an idea." Celtic went over to his closet and rummaged through it. He recognized very little of its contents but somehow knew it was his. He found some silver streamers. "Hehehehehe, this might work," Celtic chuckled as he stood to look though some boxes on the closet shelves. He found a garland of fake, but very real looking, holly, and a shiny gold star. His eyes glinted with delight. He knew where the last piece of his costume was. He walked over to his dresser and opened on of the doors. From it he pulled a silver speedo that shimmered and glinted in the light. "Ehehehehe," Celtic laughed almost evilly. "Let's see them call me a child while wearing this!" He started stripping out of his armour and in it's place he put on his 'costume'. Finally he attached his sword, and went over to look in the mirror. "Damn Celtic. Now don't know look fine. You truly are a warrior with all the trimmings. He adjusted his garland, that he had placed on his head, and made sure the star was perfect. In a few more minutes the party would be starting, but Celtic wanted to be just a bit late, just so that he'd know everyone would be there.

deet

Dark had gathered a few other spell-casters and they had gone about decorating the graveyard. Celtic had never told them were the party was to be held, but Dark made a guess and went with it. Half an hour later the place look magnificent. There were balls of light that looked like they were strung together all over the place. They crissed and crossed over each other ten feet in the air. There were different colors of light streamers and energy jack-o-lanterns. A few of the spell-casters had even made an imitation Pumking, just because it seemed to fit. There were tables set up for food, drinks and candy. The fountain was illuminated, as was every head stone in a fifty meter radius. The graveyard looked spooky but beautiful at the same time. Dark and the other spell-casters had done a wonderful job. When Dark was pleased he told everyone to head back to their rooms and get ready. Before he left he put a magic barrier around the whole party area. He would come back earlier and release the spell before anyone got there.

Dark opened the doors, went to the staircase and walked to his room on the third floor. He went and lay down for a moment. He thought about how well the decorating had gone, and how the party might actually turn out pretty good. "..... I still heed a costume!" Dark sat up quickly, then got up just as fast. "What do I wear? What do I wear?!" he asked himself. "I have to have a costume, a good one... hold on...." Dark took his hands away from the sides of his head. "I am a spell-caster... I have any costume I want at the end of my finger tip. Hmmmmm.... but that still leave what to be..." Dark picked up one of the magazines he had taken and went to sit down at his desk. His eyes widened considerably. On the page before him was a gorgeous male human wearing nothing but a speedo, bunny ears, and a fluffy white tail. Dark closed the magazine and looked at the title. "Playboy....?" Dark read out the title. He read something else on the cover. "'Special edition: Let's see those boys babe!'........ Well, this is quite an interesting magazine...." Dark looked at the small pile of other magazines he had taken. They were all over on the bed. Dark sighed, then raised his hand and commanded one of the magazines to come to it. '_National Geographic huh?'_ Dark thought as he opened it. There was an article of sheep herders in the mountains of Italy. "They have pretty nice cloaks," Dark said to himself. "And the staff's aren't bad either." Dark's eyes continuously darted back to the magazine he had been looking at previously. He finally put down the National Geographic and pick up the Playboy. He flipped through a few pages. Every once in a while there would be another Playboy Bunny Boy. "Hmmmmm...." Dark thought to himself. He then got up, leaving the magazine open, he walked over to a large full length mirror that hung on the wall. Looking into it he snapped his fingers. His purple armour was gone, and instead he was wearing quite a different outfit.

deet

Celtic decided that it was time to go the party now. He had waited about fifteen minutes after the party was suppose to start. He got up, walked out of his room, and out to the graveyard. He walked to the edge of the lighting without anyone noticing him. He looked around and saw many familiar monsters, but others wore such wonderful costumes you couldn't tell who they were. He saw Curse, who was now painted black, and it didn't look like a very good paint job. Koumori had white splotches on her and a large bell around her neck. Everyone had some kind of costume on, and the turn out was great. There was food and drink on the tables. And a whole one was covered in all sorts of candy. Celtic was very excited and really just wanted to rush over to that candy. But what he really wanted, even more than sweets, was to get back at Gaia, Exodia, and Dark. He spotted Exodia before Dark, but they were together. Exodia had a spiky red and black thing on his head, with yellow stuff that look like lightning. He wore a cape as well. Beside him stood Dark Magician. But Celtic wasn't positive it was him. He was covered in think cloaks and a hood, and in his right hand he held a wooden staff. Celtic stepped into the light of the party and began walking toward them. He heard several whistles as he did this, and a slight blush formed on his cheeks _(Hicky: The ones on his face people! lol)._

deet

Exodia and Dark stood by the fountain talking. It wasn't hard to start a conversation, just had to ask what the other monster's costume was. "So Exodia, who are you anyway?" Dark asked the giant.

"I'm Pharaoh Yami of coarse, couldn't you tell?"

"Of coarse I could, I'm sorry, it was a silly question." Dark looked over Exodia and finally did see a slight resemblance.

"It's the hair... or in my case the wig thing. It's made from the card board that those magazines came in. I think it turned out pretty good.... but I still can't figure out what you are suppose to be."

"Well, I had trouble deciding...." Dark started. "Really, I'm wearing two costumes. This one is a sheep shepherd but my other is hidden underneath." Dark didn't really want to discuss his other costume with Exodia. Just then the two of them heard whistling and looked in the direction it came from. They saw Celtic walking over to them, and Dark's mouth just dropped open.

Exodia saw Celtic coming, waved, then noticed Dark, who looked like he was about to fall over or something. Exodia placed his hand on Dark's back so he wouldn't fall and whispered to him. "I'd advise you to close your mouth and regain your composure my magician friend, for our elven comrade approaches quickly."

"hmm, maaa, llaaa, wha?..... I'm okay, I'm okay!" Dark said as he finally returned to normal just as Celtic came up to them.

"Hi!" Celtic said brightly. Trying to hide that he was slightly embarrassed and trying to ignore the many cat calls he was getting, and not just from the girls either. Celtic wasn't quite sure what he thought about that yet.

"Hello, Celtic," Dark said. Dark forced his eyes to stay on Celtic's face.

"So, lots of monsters showed up huh?" Celtic looked down at the ground and twisted the toe of his boot into the dirt. Dark took the opportunity and took in all he could of the young elf standing before him. He grinned happily but forced it into a simple smile as Celtic lifted his head.

"Yeah, a lot of monsters. It really is turning out great..... Heh Celtic, there's Gaia, Kuriboh, Curse, and the others. Why don't you go over and talk to them, and we'll be over in a minute."

"Okay!" Celtic said just as brightly as ever.

Once Celtic was out of ear shot Dark turned and put his hands on the headstone that he had been leaning on before. He felt like he was going to faint. "For the sake of Amun and all the is Egyptian!" he said loudly, while trying to control his breathing.

Exodia looked down at the almost panting mage and chuckled.

"It's not funny," Dark said. "I don't even know what it is....."

"Well, just because you don't know your past doesn't mean I don't." Exodia chuckled again as he walked off to join the group Celtic had gone off to.

Dark leaned against the headstone for a while longer. He took some deep breathes and decided that he'd have a talk with Exodia later, and then a long chat with himself after that. He regained his composure and also went to join the group. Dark hadn't realized that it had taken almost half an hour to calm down and make his way there.

Celtic turned on the headstone he was sitting on, his elven ears hears Dark's footsteps. "Finally, took you long enough." Celtic had a bunch of candy in his lap and he was enjoying all of it. Dark smiled and went to get a drink. He came back and joined in the conversation about costumes. He discovered that Curse was 'dressed' as Koumori, Koumori had said that she was a cow named Betsy. Gaia had made a wise, or maybe no so wise, crack and had almost gotten burned to a crisp.

"And you two?" Celtic asked Gaia and Kuriboh, with his mouth full of candy.

Gaia answered, "well, I'm a basketball and he's the player.... no wait-"

"OOOOOOH, stupid knight! I basketball! You basketball player!!!!"

"Oh, okay," Celtic said. "And you Exodia?.... wait, I see it, you're Yami! That's funny!" Everyone laughed a while. "And how about you Dark Magician?"

"Right now I'm a sheep shepherd."

"And later?" Celtic asked in a kind of tone that to Dark sounded just a little bit sexy.

"Ummmm, later, I'm not sure... I might not change...." Dark really had to try not to fall over. He felt sort of weak in the knees.

"You should sit down Dark," Celtic said, this time sounding concerned. Dark did so. The monsters talked for a long time, and at some point Dark had made a lovely fire in the center of the large circle they were sitting in. But as the night wore on Celtic thought that his costume had one major flaw. He was extremely cold and he could no longer hold back the shivers that crept over his skin.

"Why did you wear that anyway Celtic? You look like you're freezing." Gaia had noticed Celtic's slight tremors and had also been wondering about the costume all night.

"Well, I am freezing, but I wanted to show you, show you all that I was no child, show you I truly was a guardian with ALL the trimmings." Everyone was looking at him now. Dark had gone to get a drink or food and was on his way back when he heard.

"No one thinks you a child my elf friend," Exodia's booming voice slightly slurred the words, because of the many drinks he had downed.

"Dark does......." Celtic spoke so quietly no one heard him, except the monster that was right behind him.

Dark had removed his heavy cloaks and draped them around Celtic's shivering body. His face was right by Celtic's right ear and as he crossed the corners of the cloak over the elf he whispered, "I don't think you a child." Then Dark drew away and sat back down. He didn't notice at first, the many wide eyed monsters staring at him. Celtic too looked and his eyes grew even larger than the others. There sat Dark Magician in a red speedo, bunny ears, and a fluffy white tail. His purple hair tumbled down his slender back.

"THAT'S your other costume?!" Celtic asked stunned. His mouth didn't close after he had asked his question.

"Yep," Dark said simply. He got up, and demonstrated a few moves that he had picked up from a certain magazine before asking, "What do you all think?" There was a soft thud and all eyes turned to see Celtic on the ground. Exodia burst out laughing. Everyone else ran over to Celtic. Dark looked at Exodia briefly, just long enough to send him a mental message, '_we must speak._'

Hicky: Review please, no flames.

Trent: Celtic fell over AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hicky: Shud'up Trent! Oh, all you readers. Just wanted you to know that no yaoi couples get together until the finals at Duellist Kingdom. Sorry, but I have those chapters writen already and I have to get them to that point, and have they still not be together. But I got plenty of stuff in store.

Trent: The infatuations have begun MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hicky: You had sugar didn't you Trent?

Trent: Huge Smile..........................

Hicky: And for all those who want to see Celtic and Dark in their costumes just tell me your e-mail and I'll send the pics. (-) CHIBBI CHEEKS!


	6. Shadow Game

Hicky: Alright then. This chapter is another duel chapter. It's the Yugi vs Pegasus word for word so please enjoy the hard work I did. Plus there are some funny bits still. TRENT!

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and for all the homophobic people out there, you are very lucky she doesn't! Well, don't sue and enjoy!

****

Shadow Game

Celtic had been taken back to his room, many monster under the impression he had just eaten too much candy. A few of the monster that had carried him back stayed with him until he woke up. Dark, Gaia, Cee and Gee were all sitting somewhere in Celtic nicely sized room. Cee and Gee were on a desk, Gaia on the floor, Dark sitting on the edge of the bed. They were talking quietly. It was mostly Gaia and Dark who had a conversation, with an occasional, "It wasn't our candy that did it!" from the young guardians. Dark didn't pay much attention to them, not even a glance. To him they were just annoying pests that wouldn't leave until Celtic asked them to. Dark took the damp cloth off Celtic's forehead, wetted it, rung it out, and placed it back on the elf's head. After another fifteen minutes Celtic opened his eyes, almost reluctantly.

"You okay?" Came a calm, familiar voice.

"Dark Magician?" Celtic asked rubbing his eyes while he sat up. "I was having a great dream... I wonder what it was about...."

"How do you know it was good if you don't remember it?" Gaia asked, thinking he was so smart.

Cee and Gee snickered on the desk. "Well, maybe there is some-" Gee started.

"- physical evidence." Cee finished. Celtic was blushing quite a deep shade of pink.

"Heh... wasn't I at the party?" Celtic asked realizing that he was in his room.

"You fainted, we brought you home," Dark stated.

"Oh, alright. Thanks everyone, you can go if you'd like." Gaia gave a peace symbol as he walked out the door, Cee and Gee left too, telling Celtic to stay in touch.

"You sure you're fine?" Dark asked again.

"Yeah. I wonder why I fainted.... Nice costume," Celtic said looking again at Dark's Playboy Bunny costume.

"Yours isn't bad either... but if its alright then I'll be heading off too. I'll see you around." Dark got up and walked toward the door. For some odd reason Celtic's eyes wandered down to Dark well toned behind. His stare was broken when a strong duel vibe filled the room and Dark turned around quickly, a grin on his face. "It's time to duel." He snapped his fingers and he and Celtic were in their duelling attire. Together they hurried into the graveyard. More monsters showed up soon after, the duel was about to begin.

deet

Yugi and Pegasus were in the Shadow Realm. The powers of Yugi's puzzle had slightly altered his physical appearance, but mentally he was almost all Yugi. "Start the clock and make your move Pegasus." Yugi ordered his opponent.

"Certainly, let's begin... Nervous Yugi-boy? You should be... You've never faced a duellist like me before." Pegasus said to the young boy, letting him know who was in charge through words.

"You may be good..." Yugi said, not fearing Pegasus at all, skill or otherwise.

"I assure you, I am."

"But I will beat you to save my friends." Yugi looked at the cards in his hand a made the decision on which to play.

"You won't be saving anyone with that dragon card." Pegasus stated, as if mind reading was a normal thing to encounter.

Yugi was not quite as calm about it. "How?!" he asked almost shocked.

"I told you you've never faced anyone like me before... I know every move you'll make even before you can make it. Knowing every move you make gives me a distinct advantage wouldn't you say?" Pegasus continued to try and intimidate Yugi.

"What?"

Pegasus answered quickly, "For example, I can anticipate your next play and counter it with this Dragon Capture Jar. It will draw the Koumori Dragon from your card and imprison the beast... trapped, never to be played against me." As he spoke, the events he had just described happened, each in its own time. "This dark dimension we're in is known as the Shadow Realm... a mystical place were incredible things can happen and the impossible is quite possible."

"But what you're telling me can't be true," Yugi couldn't understand all of this talk. Yami was at the very back of his mind, unable to react to the information.

"Tell me Yugi... do you believe there is magic in these cards?"

"Don't you know? You invented this game."

"What if I told you I didn't," Pegasus openly admitted.

"Huh!?" was all the confused fifteen year old could ask.

"In ancient times the Egyptians called this the Shadow Game. Powerful pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions, just as we're doing now. But not with cards. They battled with real monsters and real magic. Magical forces so powerful the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world."

"It's a good story Pegasus but these monsters can't be real." Yugi said obviously not taking into account that the part of the story to do with the Shadow Realm was true, so why not the monsters.

"Tell that to my Dragon Piper. As his Flute of Resurrection frees your Koumori Dragon but puts him under my control." Koumori was greatly offended that she had been called a 'him', but since most of the dragons were male, and it was the rules, she just took it.

"I have to counter attack!" Yugi said as if he was speaking to someone that actually cared. "Silver Fang!" The two monsters attack, and Silver Fang whose attack points were five hundred bellows those of Koumori, was destroyed with a fabulous fire attack. "Ah! The Heat! Arg," Was Yugi's response as the tail end of the flames flicked in his face.

"Ha! As you see Yugi, these monsters are very real," he chuckled unpleasantly before continuing. "And also quite dangerous." Another chuckle. "Ah Yugi-boy, you really are quite entertaining... the way you scowl and sneer. So defiant and yet helpless. And so completely ignorant of the power of you Millennium Puzzle."

All Yugi could say was another one word question. "What?"

"Five thousand years ago a powerful pharaoh locked the magic of the Shadow Games away."

"What's this have to do with me?" Yugi asked, getting more confused by the second. The spirit wanting to know more.

"The pharaoh captured these vast magical energies in seven mystical Millennium Items,"

"Seven items?" Yugi repeated. "You're saying my puzzle's one of them?"

"Yes and there are mystical energies locked within it. Magic that could change your life if you only knew how to unleash it."

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Why? Simply because I need you to know, but perhaps I have said too much, and since the clock is still ticking I propose we resume playing our little duel."

Yugi realized that along this telling a good story, Pegasus had wasted more than five minutes of precious duelling time. He wnet to play a card, but quickly put it back when it was welcomed by Pegasus' smile. A realization about Pegasus' weird eye occurs and Yugi changes his strategy.

"Hurry up now Yugi-boy! Time is running out for you and your friends. I already know you plan to play the Zombie Warrior, and I'm already prepared to counter it with a trap card that makes even zombies lye down and play dead!"

"Not this time," Yugi said, having confidence in his plan. "I figured out your little game Pegasus. You may be able to see the cards in my hand but you can't see the cards I pull from the deck."

"Hum?" Pegasus makes the suggestion of some surprise.

"My next card is... the Dark Magician!"

"Ooh, a big, scary Dark Magician." Pegasus mocked.

'Better believe it bud!' Dark thought, not taking to the man who, right off the bat, insulted him.

"Mock me all you like, but my magician will destroy that dragon!"

"Go right ahead if you think it'll help," not the slightest care in his voice.

"It will do more than that Pegasus. It will bring you closer to defeat, and bring me closer to saving my friends."

"If it can do all that, by all means play it." Pegasus was encouraging Yugi to attack, but Yugi didn't bother wondering why.

"Dark Magician!... Dark Magic Attack!!"

After the blast came maniacal laughter, "Nicely played. But by playing your Dark Magician you've let me manipulate you once again... By playing that card you have insured my victory."

"No." Was all Yugi could say, not believing that even without being able to see his cards, Pegasus could still counter just as easily as before.

"We shall see Yugi... Oh, a very rare card," he said drawing and then showing it off. "This is the fearsome Faceless Mage."

'Fearsome... yeah right. As the name goes, faceless. Can someone tell me why a manikin with lips and doll heads coming out of its shoulders is scary?' Dark thought as he looked at his opponent.

"I've never seen _that_ card before. But my Dark Magician is one of the strongest magic cards in the game."

At this point Dark wanted to turn around and ask Yugi when last he was used as a magic card. 'Maybe the Shadow Realm's a bit too much for him..... Oh Gods, we're in the Shadow Realm....'

"But how will he fair once I combine my Faceless Mage with the equally rare Eye of Illusion?"

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

'Gladly Master Yugi.' He attacked, but as the smoke cleared the other mage was still standing. 'What the fuck?!'

Pegasus chuckles again while Yugi contemplated what has just transpired.

"His Faceless Mage should have been destroyed-"

'Yeah!'

"- but it's still standing and I'm running out of time." Yugi drifted back into thought while Pegasus took control of his Dark Magician. "I attack your combo with the Celtic Guardian. This mighty warrior will cut your Faceless Mage down to size."

'Yeah, he knows what I am.... wait, didn't Dark just come here a second ago?... where is he?' Celtic thought.

"True your Guardian is mighty but you have once again underestimated the incredible power of my Eye of Illusion... Dark Magic Attack!"

'Dark Magic Attack??? What the- Arg!' Celtic did a perfect monster scream, the only sound allowed, before disappearing, and reappearing in the graveyard.

"But that's impossible!" Yugi almost yelled, "The Faceless Mage doesn't have a Dark Magic Attack1. Oh no!" Yugi quickly realized that it had been his own monster that had attacked him.

"Well Yugi, our time is nearly up, and as I have more life points than you, it appears I am the victor."

"Time's not up just yet Pegasus, and you've left your Faceless Mage vulnerable to a physical assault," Yugi wasted his precious time before actually calling the monster and the attack. "Summon Skull! Attack!"

Just before his attack Skull had a quick thought on how his attack was elemental, not physical, and that Yugi needs some sleep. By the time he went for the attack time ran out and the duel was over.

deet

Dark stood in the graveyard concentrating on where he had just been, filtering the extra strong duel vibe into words that all the monsters could hear.

First Pegasus' voice came, surrounding them all. "Well, we've run out of time, but how close was that? If you had been able to complete that attack I would have lost. But I didn't, did I?! I have taken the measure of your talents this day Yugi Moto and when next we duel, we shall play for much higher stakes."

Yugi's voice came next. "I'm done with your games!"

Pegasus again. "You assume I'm giving you a choice in the matter, but I'm not. Fore I too possess one of the seven Millennium Items... the all powerful Millennium Eye!"

Yugi again. "A Millennium Eye?"

Pegasus. "That's right Yugi-boy, and now I'll show you the true extent of its magic. You see, I have found that, given the proper incentive anyone can be made to play my game."

Suddenly an odd feeling came over them. A feeling that something was coming to the Shadow Realm that was don't supposed to be there.

A faint cry was heard, "Yugi......"

And an answer, "Grandpa!!"

The duel vibe dissipated and the monsters were free to go about doing whatever they wanted. Dark stood pondering for a moment. "Um, just who did everyone get destroyed by?"

Silver Fang answered first, "Koumori got me."

"And you got me Dark," said Koumori.

"You got me too," Celtic stated, slightly sad by what had happened, though not truly understanding why.

"So, did we just all destroy each other?" Dark asked them.

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"Well, that is probably the oddest and funniest duels I've ever been in. But I must apologize. It never feels right to destroy a team mate from the field, whether you fine or under control."

Other apologizes were exchanged and accepted. Then the monsters all went back to what they had been doing before.

1) Hicky- Did he not just say a little while ago that he didn't know the Faceless Mage, so how all of a sudden does he know what attacks it does and doesn't have?

Hicky: Okay! That was fun to write. I transcribed it, and wrote it in one night. Good for me! TRENT I need a pant on the back.

Trent: pants Hicky on the back

Hicky: hehehe, now I want a massage!

Trent: Yes your writership.

Hicky: Review peoples! But don't flame me pwease!!!!!


	7. Exodia Obliterated

Hicky: Hiya every person! I gotta update right here!

Trent: It's short but it's finally up.

Hicky: Shuddup! I'm gonna have another one up soon too. Got it all planned out up here points to her noggin

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue her... but the makers have every right to take the story, make the show about the cards and then send the entire series to Yams and Hicky who will go gaga and show it to all their friends. Is that what I was suppose to say?

Hicky: nods Yep! So on with the fic!

****

Exodia Obliterated

Dark began to make his way back to his room when he remembered a very important discussion that he had to have with someone. Celtic fainting and the duel had taken the subject off his mind, but now the questions were returning. He turned and began to head down a different hall when he heard a summoning. Yami was in the Shadow Realm again. 'You have got to be kidding me!' Dark thought angrily as he turned and made his way to the front of the mansion. It was now the designated gathering place for when Yami came. Dark was quickly joined by Gaia, Kuriboh, Celtic and Curse. The Counsel had come together quickly.

Celtic and Gaia started a bit of small talk while Dark stroke up a conversation of more importance with Yami. Before long Yami asked the others to quiet down and listen to what he had come to say.

"As you have probably already noticed, I have only gathered you five here for this meeting," Yami began.

"Heh, look at that! It is only us," Gaia finally realised.

"Umm, yes. This is very important, and I'd like you all to pass the information onto the others afterwards."

"Why couldn't you have called them all here and told them at once?" Celtic asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to make that many monsters listen to what you have to say? It's like-"

"Oooooooh! Harder than making Stupid Knight listen! Oooooh," Kuriboh said. Gaia decided not to take offence, or possible he didn't understand.

"Will you just remain silent until I have finished." Four of the five monsters nodded, Dark did not, he had been behaving. "Now," continued Yami. "As you know that last duel was in the Shadow Realm, and you should also know that it should not be happening in this time. That man we duelled, Maximillion Pegasus, has stolen Yugi's grandfather's soul." Curse opened his mouth to speak but shut it when he saw Dark glaring at him. "Pegasus has invited, or should I say forced, Yugi into participating in a Tournament. For what end I do not yet know but I fear something terrible. Yugi is in pain over the loss of his grandfather and is determined to win his soul back by winning this tournament. It is vital that you understand that these next few days of duels are more than a game to him, and to me. We will be fighting for a man's soul and we must be strong. I will be his mind. I need you all to be his muscles."

"Wow... sorry, that was kinda deep," Celtic said.

Curse now blurted out what he was going to say before, "He's here. I mean, it's here. I mean, the soul, Master Yugi's grandfather's soul is in the Shadow Realm!"

Yami raised an eyebrow in slight curiosity. "Is that so. I had my suspicions, but... are you sure?"

"We did all sense it. After the duel had ended, and Pegasus had spoken of another duel for higher stakes, we felt something come to the Shadow Realm. Something that should not be here. I suppose that was the soul." Dark confirmed what Curse had said.

"Well, that does make things easier. I worried he may have access to other dimensions as well, and for all I know he does, but if Grandpa's soul is here then... I'll need a couple of you to search for it. If his soul is in my possession I may be able to return it to his body, even if Yugi fails to win the tournament. Well, I do not need you to search right this moment," Yami said as Celtic and Gaia started to turn to go off on a little adventure search. "Take this time before the tournament to rest. Yugi and I need you all to be strong. But, I do need you to spread the word to the other monsters as soon as possible. I'll leave you now." Yami faded away until he was no more.

"I wonder how he does that..." Gaia wondered aloud.

"Gaia, stop wondering about things you will never, I repeat, will never understand and go tell the monsters in the stables about the tournament." Curse decided that if he could diss Gaia and tell him what to do he'd be happy. And it turned out he was.

"Well then," Dark said slightly surprised that Curse had beaten him to assigning jobs. "Curse will take all those in the dragon pens and in that vicinity, Gaia will do what Curse told him to do, and the rest of us will take the mansion floors. Celtic, floor three, Kuriboh, two, and I'll take the main level." Dark thought that he could hurry through the explanation of the tournament to the monster and hurry down to meet Exodia.

"But Dark Magician..." Celtic began to ask. "... since you live on the third floor and I live on the first floor, wouldn't it make more sense if we switched?"

"You would be right, but I have something I have to do, and being on the first floor would get me there quicker."

"Oh, okay then. I'm off!" Celtic dashed off up the steps. Gaia toward the stables. Curse had already flew off. Kuriboh floated quickly up and into a window of the second floor hall. He then recovered from the slight conclusion and flew through the open one.

Dark slowly walked back to the mansion mumbling under his breath. "Stupid pharaoh....... make me miss......... chance to talk....... makes me........ stupid monsters........ stupid tournament....... stupid.... stupid...... stupid." By the time he was done ranting to himself he had passed half the doors he had to go knock on, and tell the monsters about the "stupid" tournament. He groaned and walked back to the start. He repeated the same process until all of the cards in Yugi's immediate deck that lived on the first floor knew what they had to know. His information went a bit like "Our Masters are going to participate in a very large and important duelling tournament. We all need to be at our best, duel hard, and rest up until the tournament begins." Dark lazily continued until he got to a door and no one answered. "Arg..." After another couple of minutes of loud knocking he realised that it was Celtic's room, slammed the heel of his hand into his forehead and continued his routine.

By the time he was done, his lazy attitude toward the task had gotten the better of him and he was much to tired to go and speak to Exodia. He could barely remember what he wanted to talk about. He climbed the stairs to floor three and made his way to room. Once inside, too tired to use magic, he threw his robe and armour on the floor, fell into bed, and kicked off his boots before falling into a deep sleep.

Dark seemed to really take what Yami had said seriously because, while the other monsters were out and about relaxing, he was sound asleep. He had slept through the entire day and the only reason he woke up was because his dream self was literally yelling at him to wake up and go talk to Exodia. Dark jerked awake and sat up. He looked at the clock on his bed side table. "Six forty-three p.m. huh.... hold on..... I've been asleep for almost twenty-four hours! For the sake of Amon!!!!" He jumped out of bed, snapped into some casual clothes of his trademark colours and sped down to Exodia's room as fast as his legs could take him. Obviously he was too mad at himself for sleeping so long that he forgot he could teleport there.

Dark arrived outside Exodia's door panting slightly. He was fit of course, but a sprint from his third floor room to Exodia's on the second basement level would make anyone a bit tired. After regaining his composure he knocked several times.

deet

Exodia had been expecting Dark ever since the party. Dark seemed very serious in that one sentence of mental message. He found it somewhat odd that Dark had not already come to chat. When the knock came he knew it was him. "Come in Dark Magician." As the door began to open the strangest feeling came over Exodia as an eerie cackle rang through his mind. It lasted less than a second and then it was gone. And along with it went Exodia.

deet

Dark open the door, almost relieved that he had heard Exodia's voice. No more putting this off. Even though it seemed that everyone was against him, even the gods. "Exodia, it's time we had our talk," Dark said as he stepped inside and closed the door. He looked around the room but no one was there. "Exodia?" Dark asked while scanning the room a second, then third time. "What the- he was just here wasn't he? I heard him." Dark, getting angry, walked around the room until he came upon a letter with his name on the top. "Oh yes, now it all makes sense..." Dark said annoyed. "First he's here, and within a couple of seconds he's gone and then there's a letter addressed to me. Well let's read it then."

__

Dark Magician,

I thought it might be best if I wrote you an explanation rather than have to listen to your argument over the matter. It is true what I said before. I do know your past. I know the past of every monster that served Master Yami five thousand years ago. The reason I know this and you do not is simple. The Pharaoh summoned me then, and I had not been summoned since. Then a few days ago, the same Pharaoh, through another, summoned me again. You have memory of only the master you serve, others are lost. Old lives are lost each time you receive a new master. Before Yugi you had a life. That one I do not know about, and you will never know it either. You have lived for five millennium and yet you only remember the few days that have been your new life, and whatever fragments you can retrieve from your first life with the Pharaoh. Doesn't sound too great does it? The fact is that if you do not know your past, your are not meant to, and I can not tell you what it was. I will say however that through the ages time does repeat itself and soul mates will continue to find one another. You'll know yourself soon enough Dark. Think about it for a while and you will see.

Dark read the letter several times and frowned when he got to the part that had be heavily blackened out. He tried using magic to fix it but that didn't work. He was determined to know what that last sentence was. It could be something that Dark shouldn't know, so he had to read it. After a while of pondering he looked back to the desk where he had found the letter. There was a pad of paper, a pen and a pencil off to the side. 'Hmm,' Dark thought. He took the pencil and lightly shaded the entire paper. Sure enough, Exodia had written hard enough for the indent of the letters to be revealed. Dark checked to make sure it was the same letter then quickly went to the bottom where it had been blackened out. "Thank you Amon!" He almost yelled when he saw that Exodia had blackened the sentence out after removing it from the pad. The final sentence of the letter read:

__

He'll be yours again soon my friend. Just wait and see.

Dark put his hand on the desk to steady himself. His mind screamed 'what the hell do you mean HE!' While a name escaped his lips as nothing more than a whisper, "Celtic....." 'Oh.' His mind seemed to have some kind of understanding now, but there was much more to come. He wrote down the last line on the letter and took it back to his room. This would be a lot to process.

Dark didn't sleep that night. Why would he when he had already slept the whole day. He brooded over the letter for hours. He was absolutely vexed that he had lived so long and had no memory of it. He didn't see how that was fair. He couldn't understand why something so harsh could happen time and again. He considered telling the others that they had had past lives, but it wouldn't matter. Either they would not believe him, or they would be confused because they couldn't remember any of them. Dark couldn't even remember his life with the Pharaoh as master. That seemed odd to him. According to Exodia's letter he should remember more than he did. Could it just be that it was to long ago, or could it be something else as well. What took up more of his time were those last two sentences. Dark was fighting an mental battle over them. Part of him was attempting to get the fact across that two men being together just wasn't right. The other side wasn't listening much. 'But it's Celtic,' was a continuous response. Dark wasn't sure how he felt in the first place, so it was hard for either of the two sides to gain any ground on the subject.

He thought about who he might be able to talk to. Non of the other monsters of Yugi and Yami's deck could help. They had just as much memory about their lives as Dark had about his. It was unlikely that they could know more about him than he himself did. He considered the cards that lived on Solomon's Card Shop floors. But he didn't remember if he was friends with any of them, let alone who they might be. He gave up that idea quickly. Next he thought that maybe if he just went on with his life things would fall into place. But he was too impatient for that to work. Maybe if he hadn't read those two sentences it would all be fine, but since he had, he had to know what it meant. He had to know who he was. __

Hicky: So whad'd you all think? I liked it so I'm happy. Well, review if you want to say something nice!

Trent: Dark doesn't know who he is, haha.

Dark: I still know how to use my magic.

Trent: OO Shit!

Dark: Dark Magic Attack!!!!!

Hicky: EEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE.s


	8. The Bug Brain Battle

Hicky: I apologize ahead of time for the torturous chapter you are about to read.

Trent: You'll know why soon.

Hicky: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue.... but if I did one of the two duellists in this chapter would die a terrible, terrible death.

****

The Bug Brain Battle

Dark was still thinking about his predicament when a duel vibe hit the air. The tournament had begun. He snapped into his battle attire and down to the graveyard. Soon the others joined him there. Some seemed nervous, but most seemed excited about duelling for something other than just fun. Everyone started lining up to how their cards were sitting in the deck. It was time to duel.

deet

Weevil (Haga) wagered two Star Chips while Yugi wagered the only one he had. Weevil was the first to move. He played his Killer Needle monster. But Yugi countered with his Mammoth Graveyard. The two monsters, having the same attack power, whipped each other off the field.

Now Weevil moved again. He played a purple bug that looked like a scarab then waited while Yugi played his Feral Imp. Feral Imp took down the pathetic bug but was overwhelmed by Weevil's next move. Weevil equipped a Basic Insect with Laser Cannons so that it could actually do some damage. Weevil laughed, enjoying the look on Yugi's face as his monster was destroyed. He then played another card and waited for Yugi to move.

Yugi drew his favorite monster and played him. Dark Magician appeared on the field and Yugi combined him with Mirror Force to send an attack made by Weevil's bug right back at him. Yugi took the upper hand.

Weevil didn't care about the monsters he had just lost fore in his hand were the cards that he was sure would bring him victory. He first laughed eccentrically then played his most powerful combo. Larvae Moth appeared but was quick wrapped up in the Cocoon of Evolution. The field power bonus it obtained nearly made it impossible to defeat. For a moment Yugi looked beaten.

Yugi tried an attack with Gaia the Fierce Knight which was somewhat foolish for it was obvious that his attack points were lower than the defence points of Weevil's cocoon, and Yugi lost some of his precious Life Points. Weevil passed his next turn, trying to hurry the duel along until he's perfect monster was ready to come out to play.

Yugi, in a desperate attempt to build up his defences in case Weevil's beast was unleashed, played Beaver Warrior in defence mode. Weevil passed his next turn as well, his moth coming closer and closer to reaching completion.

Yugi then played a combo of his own. He played Curse of Dragon and equipped him with the Burning Land card. Curse was ordered to attack the forest under the cocoon and this he did. The loss of the forest caused the field power bonus to disappear along with the smoke. Yugi then sent Gaia to attack. Gaia's lance pierced the cocoon but instead of it being defeated, the moth emerged. He had been strong enough to reach his final form in time.

Weevil sent his Great Moth into the air, showing off the glorious bug that he was sure would take down anything it came across.

Yugi used his Polymerization card to fuse Gaia and Curse together, forming Gaia the Dragon Champion. Yugi sent his monster into the air to go head to head with Weevil's Great Moth. Yugi seemed happy with his move until Weevil let him in on a special effect of his Great Moth. Yugi was horrified to learn that the moth's wings continually sent poisonous spores into the air, causing his Dragon Champion to loose attack points rapidly.

Yugi countered Weevil's poison with Magical Mist. First Weevil didn't realise the effects of this card and just told Yugi that a bit of dampness wouldn't bring down his superior bug. Yugi then explains to Weevil that his magic card would cleans the field of all the poison and return Gaia's attack points to normal. After Weevil has a slight fit over the matter he attacked using Great Moth's Tornado of Doom, a bit to hysterically.

Weevil's hysteria calmed after Gaia the Dragon Champion was destroyed. Yugi had only fifty Life Points left and he had to make his next move count. Yugi placed Summon Skull on the field only to be taunted by the irritating Weevil. Yugi informed Weevil, somewhat subtly, that he was doomed, soon to face defeat and was going to be relieved from the burden of participating further in the tournament. Yugi attacked with Summon Skull. The water, formed my Magical Mist, raised his attack by one thousand points. Skull's attack vaporised the over-sized, pathetically flapping, lightning rod, and reduced Weevil's Life Points to zip.

Hicky: Just to tell you all, when I read this out loud to my sisters I said zerip instead of zip. shrugs But I'm all better now.

Trent: That was pathetically short.

Hicky: Yeah well, my story is about the cards and even though the duels are important I don't I don't want to torture my fans with more Weevil Underwood than I have too.

Trent: Yeah that makes sense. Well, review or the last thing in your mind will be Weevil. AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Runs off looking like a pansy

Hicky: Hehehehehe. I love it when he runs like that!


	9. Babe vs Bozo optional

Hicky: Okay, this is an optional chapter because it doesn't involve Yugi and Yami's cards but the duel's good, and it does have Yami in it. And I got all the duels so I'm gonna use em.

Trent: Hicky forgot to thank her very special and helpful reviewer Leebub for sending her the Weevel vs Yugi duel for the last chapter. So thank you.

Hicky: Enjoy the chappy.... oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue. And Kazuki Takahashi... if you happen to read this fic and like it... MAKE THE SHOW PWEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!!!! thanks!

-

****

Babe vs Bozo (optional)

After Yugi's duel it was time for another. This time Joey was the one to be challenged by the tricky Miss Valentine. After repeatedly being told to decline from the duel, Joey accepted and the two duellist faced off.

Joey had the first move, playing Masaki the Legendary Swordsman. "Hey, I made my first move," he stated as if no one had seen.

Mai played her Harpy Lady card, introducing everyone to a card they would she all too often. Joey stupidly sent his swordsman to attack, and he was destroyed. He got lip from both Yugi and Mai about flying monsters having a resistance to monsters that could only walk on the land.

Mai started her tricks. "Oh cards, speak to me..." she muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. With that once sentence Joey was already shaking in his boots. He couldn't figure it out. Even after Mai's enlightening Joey with her psychic powers, he still was too dumb to figure it out.

Joey plays Tiger Axe, another stupid and hasty move, and before anyone can scream at him to think first, his second monster is destroyed. After Mai's easy win over the axe wielder she lay down a magic card without looking. She told Joey that it was a magic equip card, knowing that when she turned it over Joey would flip.

Joey worrying that he was going to lose his one and only Star Chip, placed a monster face down, in defence. Mai found Joey's pathetic attempts to save his Life Points funny, chose another card without looking and played Cyber Shield to power up her Harpy. She then sent her winged friend to attack. Another one of Joey's monster was destroyed.

Joey was really freaked now. He was sweating and wasn't concentrating at all. He was sure Mai had ESP. Tea, our favorite little side-line cheer leader _{Hicky- That was sarcasm}_ told Joey not to worry because his friends were all there cheering him on. Mai probably just wanted Tea to shut up so she went on her own little rant about how duellists can't be friends because sooner or later they would have to fight each other and that the only person a duellist can count on is their self.

Joey asked Mai, "Why do you duel?"

Mai repeated and then responded. "Why do I duel?...... For all the comforts that I crave; designer clothes, travel perks, anything to avoid real work, hot car, turbo charged, for livin' large."

To comfort Joey and urge him on, Yugi's puzzle glowed and Yami took control of the teen's body. "She's just trying to divide and conquer, a strategy that's been used for centuries.... Believe me I know," Yami said in his deep voice, almost hinting that he was not who he appeared to be. The eye shined brightly on his forehead.

"When you get that look in your eye I believe everything you say," Joey said. Could he have noticed the single gold eye that no one else seemed to, or had he just forgot to add an 's'. Joey closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the duel. After a short time he sniffed at the air and noticed what Mai had really been doing all along. "I see through you're little scheme Mai! You sprayed all of your cards with different perfumes." Mai was shocked that Joey had figured it out. "You really had me buying into the whole psychic powers shtick. I was too freaked out to think straight... but you're not psychic at all! You're just a big fake!!" With his speech done he played his Baby Dragon in attack mode.

Mai played another magic card, Elegant Egotist, to make two copies of her Harpy that just happened to look nothing like the original. This move caused her turn to be over, which was a good thing for Joey's baby. Mai did however freak Joey out with have three Harpies so strong, and the threat that she would keep multiplying them until she had an army.

"Don't give up Joey," Yami coached him along. "Think hard about her strategy. She's been using only one monster card and strengthening that one card with many magic cards. But there's a serious flaw in her duelling strategy Joey." Yami spoke as if to a child, trying to have him figure it out without just being told.

"That's true," Joey realised quickly after Yami's many hints. "Maybe Harpy Ladies are her only monster..."

"That's right Joey," Yami sung him praises. "Now what card in your deck will help you win?" Another leading question.

"Which of my cards? You tell me..." Joey goes off into thought for a moment before realising what card he needs, then notices he does not have it in his hand. As he goes to draw Yami does one of two things; he forces the Time Wizard to be the next card drawn or he forces Joey to believe that the card will be the Time Wizard, have Joey be the one to change his deck. Joey is ecstatic when the card actually is the Time Wizard and he lays it on the field. "Time Wizard! Time Magic!" Joey yells and the Wizard complies. The hands on his staff go round and round, slowing down eventually, almost stopping on an skull, and then hopping up to a jackpot. The attack caused the playing field, and everything on it, to move forward one thousand years.

"Attack my three Harpy Sisters!" Mai commands without looking at what her Harpies have become.

"Hahaha," Yami laughed at her plight. "I warned you. A millennium has passed on the playing field and your Harpies have become old and decrepit. Face it Mai... time's running out for you and your ladies!" _{Hicky- Now, since it ain't Yami duelling, I'm not sure when he actually warned Mai about anything but whatever.}_

Joey was shocked and gleeful at the outcome. "I believed and the cards came through for me. Awesome!" For his final move, Joey sent Thousand Dragon to attack with Inferno Flame Breath, winning his first duel of the tournament.

Hicky: Review you all. Hope you liked it since it was optional.

Trent: The next chapter will be better because it will be about Cetlic and Gaia and a little story telling.

Hicky: Oh my gods Trent... the way my fans think, they'll be thinking that...... well, maybe they will be right. EEEHEHEHEHHEHEHE. Hicky's gonna go to bed now!


	10. Adventure in the Shadow Realm

Hicky: Hiya every person! I like this chapter for two reasons.... but you'll find them out once you read it.

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue. But feel free to make her series.

Hicky: Yeah, I won't sue if you do. Anyway, ENJOY!"

-

****

Adventure in the Shadow Realm

After Yugi's first victory the monsters were already a bit tired. Not by much though, and some were still raring to go. Celtic and Gaia were two of those still full of energy. They had gone off exploring on the day they were to rest. They had been on a search for the grandfather's soul but had found many other things instead. The two of them decided to call a meeting of their counsel together to discuss what they had learned.

"So, who are you gonna get?" Celtic asked Gaia, who was eying an angry looking Kuriboh.

"Well, Fur Ball's here, so we just gotta tell him to stay put-" Gaia started.

"OOOOOH!"

"Oh Ra save me!" Gaia pleaded quickly before he was confronted by Kuriboh.

"Ooooh, call me ball of fur Stupid Knight?!"

"Ooooh nooooo," Gaia attempted to imitate the flying mass of brown fur. He wasn't very good at it. "Kuriboh... we want to get the counsel together, so will you wait here for a few minutes?" Gaia asked though a tightly clenched smile.

"Oooooh! Fine!"

Celtic was laughing quietly. "Well, you get Curse then Gaia... I'll go get Dark Magician." He bounded up the steps and into the mansion. 'Hmm hmm hmm,' he thought. 'Where could he be at now? I'll check his room.' Celtic walked leisurely to the elevator and took it to floor three. 'Mhmm, now which room was his.... nope, not that one... oh here it is.' Celtic knocked on the door and took a step back to wait. Dark soon opened the door.

"Hello Celtic," Dark greeted him with a smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Hi Dark Magician-"

"You can call me Dark you know."

"Oh, okay. Dark, that sounds funny, too familiar or something, and I don't know you that well... anyway, Gaia and I want to get the counsel together. We have something to talk about. You're going to come right?" Celtic asked.

"Well, I am a member of the Counsel, and if there is to be a meeting I should surely be there," Dark replied as he reached for his staff leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, you are pretty much the leader. All strong, and tall, and smart," Celtic started to walk down the hall.

Dark liked hearing the compliments coming from Celtic. Even if they could have just been observations, he didn't particularly care. "And where are we off to young elf?"

"I'm not young!!!!"

"Calm yourself, you are, you are filled with youth and beauty," Dark continued to walk behind the elf, and was grateful that he was. He cringed slightly as he realised what he had just said.

Celtic was glad to be in the lead. It hid the faint blush on his cheeks, though he wasn't too sure why he was blushing. "Haha, me, beauty. That's funny Dark Magician," Celtic nervously shook off the comment, knowing he'd be thinking about it later.

Dark resisted the temptation to continue to speak. He wasn't even sure where the words were coming from. But he was now seeing Celtic slightly different than he had just moments before he had said it. 'Hmm,' he thought. 'Even more to ponder over.' "Celtic, you're not taking the elevator are you?" Dark asked almost surprised.

"Oh me?... no, of course not," Celtic said as he turned quickly and went toward the stairs.

A small smile played of Dark's lips. "It's only three flights, and even down."

"I said I wasn't taking the elevator."

"You were going to," Dark said, playing a bit.

"I said I wasn't!" Celtic said, turning so he was directly in front of Dark, and by directly I mean about three inches. Celtic gulped quite noticeably and turned to go down the stairs.

Dark followed. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"Scared? Me? Yeah right," Celtic said.

"Uhuh," was Dark's response.

They continued walking to were the rest of the counsel was waiting in silence.

"What took you so long?" Gaia asked.

Curse whispered something into Gaia's ear, a smile began to form. "I see it!" He blurted out.

"See what?" Celtic asked confused.

"Nothing," Curse said quickly. "Gaia why have you two called this meeting?"

"It's not really a meeting..." Gaia admitted.

"Then what exactly is it?" Dark asked, a little bit of interest in his voice.

"It's kind of an informational story time, so come on," Celtic said taking Dark by his hand and making his way over to the group. Gaia nudged Curse twice, but Curse just told him to cut it out. Celtic told Dark and everyone to sit down. "Okay, Gaia's gonna start and then we'll go back and forth I guess."

"Well, it all started the day before the tournament, when we were all suppose to be resting. Well, Celtic and I decided that it might be the best time to go searching for the soul so off we went. You guys would not believe how many neighbours we have!"

"Yeah!" Celtic started. "First off, too our right, the mansion's left, is a cottage type place. It's very cozy and pretty. And in the back there is a huge garden. There are flowers as tall as trees and there are fairy-type monsters tending to them. Everywhere you'd look there was a flying butter ball thing with big eyes and tiny wings!" Celtic was very exited about everything he had learned.

"Tell them what they called themselves," Gaia urged Celtic on.

"Oh yeah, right. Let's see... they were the S.M.A.R.T."

"The smart?" Curse asked.

"No, S.M.A.R.T. It's an abbreviation. It stood for Spectacular Monsters of the Amazingly Respected Tea. I think Tea is there master. But they talked more about some gardener person than her."

"And to our left in a pathetic place. It's kinda run down and it ain't that big. And it's got two duellist's monsters living under one roof. A lot of warriors over there. Made a few friends. Some of them seemed to know me a bit but whatever. They called themselves something a little plainer... that's right the J.T.M. Stands for Joey and Tristan's Monsters. Original ain't it?" Gaia told the counsel.

"Oh, come on. Those guys were so boring! It's my turn again! Next to the right is a small but lavish place. Only a few monsters, but decorations galore! I felt like I was in a miniature castle or an extravagant hotel room."

"They were just letting you two in?" Dark asked.

Gaia replied, "In most cases. In that one we kinda walked in cause no one came to the door. We found 'em though."

"This one's mine Gaia!" Celtic barked. "There were three Harpy Ladies. Sisters I think. They were nice but seemed, umm, spoiled. They were the I.B.M.-"

"INVINCIBLE BABE'S OF MINE!" Gaia shouted

Celtic scolded at him. "Invincible Babes of Mai! And they weren't that hot..."

"Celtic obviously wasn't paying attention. Anyway, moving to the left we find a whole mansion of monsters that had picked up some weird accent-"

"- British Gaia," Celtic said quickly.

"Whatever. They were all British then, and they were either happy looking light and fairy monsters, which an occasional spell-caster, or were super creepy ones that's I would not like to duel against. And the males are all.... um Celtic, what did they say they were?"

"Umm, queer, gay, homosexual, some said bi. I think that was it."

"Yeah, what he said. I got hit on and so did Celtic, by guys. And someone started blushing didn't they?" Gaia started to talk to Celtic in baby-talk.

"I did NOT!" Celtic said sternly, again a pink color came to his cheeks.

"Oh Celtic! I said someone! But you just admitted it! Not too comfortable around strangers are you?"

Celtic clamped his mouth shut.

"Anyway... after I told them that we weren't interested they told us a bit about there master. Sound kind of feminine to me. Long white hair I believe, oh! And they have two masters also. They have a yami master too!"

"A yami master?! Like Master Yami?? A spirit?" Dark started asking questions quickly.

"Yeah dude, a spirit like Yami, but they said that he's awful, rude, and doesn't care about them much, just their power."

"Oooooh! Terrible that is!!!!"

"Yeah, well, I think that every one of them is in love with their master because they called themselves the C.C.S.B.D., which means Cute Cards of the Sexy British Duellist. See what I mean. Then up next is someone you may remember. Seto Kiaba's monsters! Now, if you think our place is big, just multiply it by about five or six and you got the Kiaba place. There is, what looks like a main building and then places where entire traveling decks can stay. We didn't learn too much about the place however. They got three Blue Eyes White Dragons on guard duty. They got shifts. It's really organized. But we figured out what they call themselves... the stuck up snobs got a banner, huge banner, that read S.M.S., the Superior Monsters of Seto. But there's another duellist there too. His cards call themselves M.R.B.M., Monsters of the Rabid Beast Mokuba. You know, I don't think they're too fond of him."

"But we beat them... why are they superior?" Curse asked.

"Ooooooh, SNOBS!"

"You've been quiet Celtic... no more news from you?" Dark ask kindly.

"Oh I got news. I got the greatest news of all. The last place we ended up was a place even larger than the Kiaba place. It had everything that they had, and also a even bigger place that seemed to be were cards lived that would only stay a little while. I think it's like how the Card Shop Cards live but more hectic. I think that Pegasus has a big time card selling thing going in the real world. Anyway. He's got the security and the banner too. His reads P.M.S., Pegasus' Monster's Sanctum. But these guards weren't as bad, in that they talked to us. But it was almost as if they were telling you the stuff because they wanted you to know, not because you wanted to."

"Hmmm, interested," Dark mused to himself.

"Well, they told us about the powers of their master. The powers of the _item_ he held. Yep, that's three now. Three items, odd, isn't it. Well, not only did they tell us that, but also that there master's powers include the extraction of human souls... you catching my drift? Master Yugi's grandfather's soul is somewhere in Pegasus' Monsters' Mansion, hotel, resort, oh I don't know... but that's where it is!" Celtic said brightly, happy to have given the best news of all.

"Ahh! Good work you two. Very good job Celtic!" Dark said getting up. "We must bring up that last point when next Master Yami comes to speak with us. Until then we should rest, fore I sense another duel approaching. Be strong friends."

"Heh, we can't leave yet!" Celtic said as Dark got up.

"Why is that?" Dark asked surprised.

"We don't have a name yet you know. We need one too, and Gaia's suggestions sucked."

"Ooookay then," Dark said slowly. "Any suggestions you guys?"

"It's gotta have something with Yugi's name in it.... what's his last name?" Curse asked.

"Moto," Dark said.

"Okay, Yugi Moto's...... hmmm," Curse thought about what next.

"I want it to be an association! It can go at the end... sooo, Yugi Moto's blank Association," Celtic said enthusiastically.

"Ooooooh! Needs something about us! Monsters?" Kuriboh added.

"Nah, beasts, or creatures!" Gaia said.

"We aren't beasts loser," Curse said, hitting Gaia in the back with his tail.

"Fine!" Gaia shot back, sticking out his tongue.

"What about Cards? We are cards, and using it would be more original," Dark said, speaking more to himself than to the others.

"Yeah!" Celtic shouted. "That's great! So Yugi Moto's Card Association! We're the Y.M.C.A.!"

Everyone seemed to like the sound of that. "The Y.M.C.A.!" they are shouted.

Dark turned and started walking then stopped and half turned. "Want to walk back with me Celtic?"

"Sure," Celtic said as he nodded and got up. They walked back to the mansion, talking a little more about Celtic's adventure and the great title they had just worked out.

Hicky: So, was it good?

Trent: Review if you liked it.

Hicky: I'll try to get a couple more chappies up this weekend because there's one I really, really want to write!


	11. A Fishy Feeling

Hicky: Hiya everyone!!! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue, but if you are Kazuki Takahashi feel free to make my series changes.

Trent: Enjoy...

****

A Fishy Feeling

Dark's prediction about the upcoming duel came to pass rather quickly. After a short time of relaxing in their own rooms another duel vibe came to the Shadow Room and the monsters began to file into the graveyard. It was time to duel once again.

deet

"I'm curious to see how you combat my denizens of the deep," A topless, long haired hottie said as he played a monster in attack mode.

"What's this?! His creature is under water?" Yami asked stunned. "How do I choose which card to play when I can't even see what I'm fighting?" Again Yami seemed dumbstruck.

"The ocean conceals many things beneath it's shifting surface," Mako said in his serine voice.

"As long as that _thing _stays submerged, I can't attack."

"I promise he won't stay submerged for very long. HAHAHAHAHA, it seems my ocean-based strategy has taken you by surprise Yugi."

Yami had to get his act together. "I call upon the Horned Imp!"

"Now Fiend Kraken, ensnare him!"

"My Imp!" As the monster attacked Yami tried to make a quick counter. "Attack!"

"Fiend Kraken, end this now," Mako said and his monster crushed Yami's. "Well done Kraken," he praised his creature.

"Your good Mako, a brilliant opening play," Yami said, being the good sport that he is.

"I am pleased you appreciate it... though I very much doubt your imp did." Mako seemed slightly overconfident, which is never a good thing.

"Well, now I know what I'm up against," Yami said as he continued to work out an attack strategy.

"Yes, the mighty ocean commands respect! As do the creatures that inhabit it!" Mako said proudly across the field, almost implying it was he who deserved all of the respect.

"Feral Imp...." Yami said as he began to put his plan into action.

Mako quickly made it clear that Yami's plan would prove to no avail. "I am familiar with your Feral monster, and its electrical attack. So for my next card... I play... my Giant Jellyfish!... Behold!" Though, the monster was under water and no one could actually behold it at the moment.

"I don't like the sound of that!" Yami said looking down at the dark silhouette hidden under the water's surface.

Mako laughed as his monster made a sound that seemed almost if not exactly like a whale, "That is the battle cry of my creature."

Yami, taking no heed to Mako's slight advice went in with his combo. "It will be crying alright, once I combine my Feral Imp with the magical Horn of the Unicorn!" Yami's imp twisted and grew as the extra power was absorbed. "Magic Lightning Attack!" Yami shouted. Unfortunately when he looked at Mako's Life Points they were unchanged. "But wait! What is this? Nothing's happened. Mako still has all his Life Points."

Mako laughed again, glad that his opponent was playing into his trap so easily. "Your strategy has failed Yugi!" Again he laughed.

"How?" Yami asked dumb-struck.

"As a sea duellist I am well aware that water conducts electricity, so I played my Giant Jellyfish. It has the magical ability to absorb all electrical attacks, protecting all of my ocean creatures." He took a short pause before continuing. "And now it's time for my counter-attack. Fiend Kraken, crush his Feral Imp! Crush him now!" Mako waited eagerly for the monster to shatter before laughing and speaking more. "Did you enjoy my Kraken's embrace?" Yet again the ocean duellist laughed. "Do _any _of your cards have the power to stand against my ocean pets?" Mako asked smugly.

"I have the power of Silver Fang, and I combine him with the magic of the full moon to double his ferocity!" Yami yelled clear and bold across the duelling stadium.

Mako laughed again _{causing Hicky to run up and smack him}_, "Ferocious indeed, but the moon also controls the tides, causing them to rise, allowing me to unleash my next creature. Arise mighty Kuriosheen!" _{Hicky- Leave me alone about spelling here, that's how it sounds}_

"What's this?" Yami asked, again seeming to know very little about his opponent's monsters.

"Behold the colossal Kuriosheen. A creature so enormous that when he rises up from the ocean depths he creates his own tidal wave."

"What a beast!" Yami said as the monster rose before him.

"Your wolf is brave Yugi but he will not stand before my Kuriosheen's Tidal Attack!" With that the attack is released and Yugi's wolf is destroyed.

"No! Silver Fang!"

"Gone... but my Kuriosheen's Tidal Attack did more than simply wash your wolf cub away."

"What?" Yami asked before looking at the field. "My land. Kuriosheen's attack has nearly washed away my entire land-based playing field!"

Mako chuckled, "You should consider yourself luck Yugi. In my previous duels, when Kuriosheen attacks, absolutely nothing is left standing in its wake. I think it was quite considerate of my pet to leave you a little patch of dirt to stand on, don't you?.... Or does it make you uneasy to be surrounded on all sides by the sea? All men give pause before the savage power of the mighty ocean... even the greatest of fisherman."

Yami somehow caught onto what Mako was saying. "You mean, your father...."

"My father was a great fisherman. He taught me my love for the sea, but one day the sea... took him. I loved going out on the boat with my father; just the two of us, and the big, beautiful ocean. Never expecting that the sea would turn on us. Suddenly the calm, friendly sea turned into raging maelstrom. It pitched our boat as if it were a toy... When the storm finally died out, our little boat had washed ashore. My father had been right, I had been perfectly safe, but because he had stopped to tie me down he had no time to secure himself to the mast. I thought I had lost him forever... but then I noticed that our lifeboat was missing. I know my father is alive. So I will win this contest, but a ship, and search the seven seas until I find him. That is why I duel Yugi, that is why I must win and you must lose!"

"I understand Mako, _believe me_, but I still can't let you win." Yami said.

A simple HA was Mako's reply.

"Giant Soldier of Stone." Yami said as be played the card in defence mode. "you may have shrunk my battle field down to an island Mako, but my Stone Soldier still gets a field power bonus."

The move had shocked the sea duellist but he had to keep his cool. "Your massive monster can barely fit on that little rock, let alone to battle with my under sea attack force. And he is surrounded on all sides by the ocean, making him easy prey for... Great White Terror! This savage shark will lead my other sea creatures in an all out ocean onslaught! This is it Yugi, it's over, but you played honourably." The over-confidence was getting the better of him.

"You have been a fair and noble opponent too Mako but I also dual with the fate of a loved one at stake, and I can't afford to lose... I switch my Stone Soldier to attack mode."

Mako was utterly shocked, "attack mode? But why... he cannot attack my sea monsters while they are under water."

Yami quickly corrected Mako's error. "But his target isn't your sea monsters. I'm having him attack a card I put on the field myself... the Moon!"

"NO!" Mako yelled.

"Now Stone Soldier, destroy the moon!" Yami's monster thrust his sword into the moon and pieces shattered everywhere, then disappeared.

"Ahh, ah, ah, what's happening?" Mako questioned as he watched the water flow back toward him and disappear. "The tide, it's going out... but how?"

Yami reminded Mako of something he had said earlier. "As you yourself said before Mako, it is the moon that controls the ocean's tides, its ebb and its flow. So I ordered my Stone Soldier to obliterate the moon, causing the ocean's tide to reverse and recede." Yami's knowledge for terms of the ocean seemed to have grown.

Mako screamed as he realised that it was over for him.

"My Stone Soldier has beached all you sea monsters, you have no ocean left."

"No.... my precious fish," Mako whined, on the verge of tears.

"And now I'll deliver the final blow... I combine my Curse of Dragon card with the magic of the Burning Land card to wipe out your remaining Life Points. Burning Land Attack...... and that takes your Life Point's down to zero."

Mako groaned but recovered shortly after his little episode. "Ahhh, NO!.... Destroying your own moon card was a brilliant and unexpected move Yugi..... hu.... haha. What a grand duel, I salute you my friend!"

"This victory was not easily won Mako, you're a great duellist yourself."

deet

Back in the graveyard Celtic and Dark stood awkwardly, looking at each other. They double blinked. They were both stunned that neither of them had been played.

Hicky: So review if you liked my job at copying what they said.

Trent: Just remember that Hicky is using both Canadian and American eps for these so they may no be perfect.

Hicky: I had some thing to say about Mako but it's late and I forgot.... and if anyone has been wondering.. Trent is my writer's block.

Trent: Yeah, I'm the one stopping her from writing all the couple, lovey-dovey, hot-rompy sex bits, so HA!

Hicky: They're all going to hate you Trent.... don't worry I got a little something for next chapter.... It involves Yami's certain trait (if you pick up on what it was good, if you didn't re-read the part were he first comes to the Shadow Realm.) and a certain monster. EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE. I can't wait to write it.

Trent: And please tell Hicky about ant spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes in your reviews.

Hicky: Sorry to ask Leebub, but can you give Dark a black, hard cover, spiral bound sketch book as a gift. I need to get that in there for next chappy too. (o)


	12. More Than Expected

Off in the distance

Yams: Hey you! points at Leebub

Leebub: What?

Yams: You gave Dark the book I was suppose to give him!

Leebub: But you didn't, so Hicky asked me to.

Yams: I don't care! She's my hikari!

Leebub: Well... HAAAAA traps Yams in a giant bubble of gum Ahahahahahaha!

Hicky: Shhhhh, quiet. puts finger to her lips I got away from my writer block just long enough to write his chapter. For some it may be a relief for, others it may be a disappointment. But I needed it to happen so that something in a later chapter would work.

Trent: Hicky? Hicky, where are you?

Hicky: Eeep! Shhhh. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but it's okay if you make the series my way Kazuki Takahashi. So no one sue.

Trent: There you are...

Hicky: Nooooo! runs away from Trent in a mad panic

****

More Than Expected

After returning from the graveyard, still some what astonished that he hadn't had a chance to battle in the duel, Dark went back to his room. He sat down on his bed, and looked around. Before long he realized that he really didn't know what he had in his many drawers, cupboards and his closet. Dark made his way over to a desk. He glanced again at a certain magazine while he sat down. "Hmmm," he thought that maybe the magazine shouldn't just be out in plain sight. "Well, what about in here?" Dark asked himself as he opened one of the bottom drawers. "Heh, good. Nothing in here." Dark took his magazine and put it in the drawer. Next he put a simple magic lock on it... just in case.

He rummaged around the desk a bit more, until he came to something of interest. In the top right drawer there was a book. Dark picked it up. It was a black, hard cover, spiral bound sketchbook. "I wonder...." Dark said as he began to open the book, hoping to see a picture or something from one of his other lives. Unfortunately the first pages was black, as were the rest that followed. Dark frowned slightly and looked back to the drawer in which the book had come from. There were also pencils and pens, paints, pencil crayons, erasers, and col erase pencils. A feeling of familiarity came over him as he looked over the supplies. "I feel like drawing something...." Dark said as his hand went to grab a pencil and an eraser.

He took everything back to his bed and got comfy. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to draw or even if he was any good. So he just let his mind enter a trace like state and let his hand draw. When he snapped out of it he looked down at the paper, half expecting to see lines and squiggles. Instead was a picture of Celtic. And not just any picture. It was of him in his costume from the Halloween party. Celtic was smiling happily and waving. The drawing was quite good. "And just think... what if I was actually tried," Dark laughed but stopped when a certain part of his brain cut in.

'What the heck are you doing?' the thoughts asked.

'Drawing,' Dark thought back at them. He had been fighting this part of his mind ever since he had read that letter. He was still confused, but was continually listening less and less to what this part had to say.

'You're drawing a picture of Celtic...'

'So,' Dark was getting ready to win this battle.

'You can't draw him in that!'

'Why?' He thought.

'It isn't right.'

"But that's what he was wearing," Dark began speaking out loud. It gave his side of the argument more strength. He could hear himself saying the words, and not just thinking them.

'But the drawing could have been fully clothed, or not of him at all.'

Dark was getting slightly agitated. "But I wanted to draw him in that," he pointed to his picture. "So shut up!" There was no reply.

Dark smiled at his victory, and at his drawing as well. "He looked really good in that....." Dark trailed off and came back to what he had just said. "Hmmm, I want to understand these feelings but it's difficult. There is no one that I can trust enough to talk to... now that Exodia is gone. Well, I thought about talking to the Pharaoh so I guess that's what I'll have to do..." Just then a sensation crept over him and immediately he knew what is was. "Speak of the devil." Dark headed out to the front of the mansion.

deet

Yami stood and waited for The Council to show up. He did not have to wait long. "Hello again my dear Council. What are your thoughts on the duels so far?"

"We won!" Gaia yelled.

"Your strategies are really helping Yugi a lot," Celtic said thoughtfully.

"He is an excellent duellist, but he still needs help here and there," Yami told his cards.

"Oooooh, you here why?" Kuriboh asked shortly.

Yami was slightly taken back. "Well Kuriboh, I just came to talk really. Jeeze, I live in the puzzle and I'm all alone...." Yami began to look a little gloomy.

"Don't worry Pharaoh!" Curse said brightly. "I'm sure he did mean it like that. We like it when you come down to see us."

"Are you sure it's down?" Gaia asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Curse asked, looking toward Gaia.

"I mean, does the Pharaoh come from up there," he pointed up.

"Of cours... well, I think... he could.... sure?" Curse stumbled around the answer.

"In truth, not even I know Gaia, so don't vex yourself over it," Yami put in.

"Oooooh, no time. Kuriboh BUSY!"

"Then you may leave!" Yami slightly raised his voice, and Kuriboh flew away just a bit quicker than usual. "Does anyone else have other plans that they would like to get to?" Yami asked as if really saying 'stay and talk or else'.

Unfortunately for Yami, Gaia and Curse seemed to not catch that and did say that they had to leave. Celtic excused himself as well, but he did so with more grace and apologized to his Master for not being able to stay.

Yami sighed, then looked up at Dark. "You don't have to stay just because everyone else left. I don't mind."

"Actually Pharaoh, it was I who made them think they had to leave," Dark said, with a small smirk on his face.

"I don't understand."

"I need to talk to you about something, and you know, I think that you would have the best conversation with me anyways."

"I see. So what is it that you need to discuss with me?" Yami asked, quite delighted in his monster coming to him to talk, but did a great job at hiding it.

"Not here Pharaoh. I want to speak with you in private... we can go to my room," Dark said, eager to learn something about his feelings.

On the inside Yami was grinning like Celtic in a candy store, but on the outside he just showed calmness and understanding of what his monster had just said. "Lead the way then Dark Magician."

Dark lead Yami to his room and told him he could sit wherever he would like. Yami sat on top of one of the desks.

"So, what is this about?" Yami asked as Dark went over and picked up a piece of paper.

"This," Dark said as he brought the paper over and passed it to Yami.

"A letter?" Yami read the letter and looked back at the pacing mage. "Who wrote you this?"

"Exodia... but he was there, in his room I mean, and when I went in and he was gone, but I found the letter."

"Yes... a boy named Weevel was looking at Yugi's Exodia cards and he threw them off the ship. Then Joey jumped overboard and tried to get them, then Yugi jumped in to save Joey and by the time they got saved by two of Yugi's other friends, some of the pieces were lost." Yami explained what had happened.

"I see. So Exodia is gone forever then..."

"Yes.. what's this last line? The one written in a different writing?" Yami asked.

"It's my writing, but it's what that blackened out line says," Dark explained the letter.

"This implies certain aspects of your past... tell me, how did you react when you read this, specifically the last line?" Yami continued questioning.

"First I didn't understand. I kind of lost it. But another part of me did know what it meant. I knew who it was talking about."

"You're soul mate?"

"That's what Exodia said, but I really don't know if it's true. But... it's Celtic... isn't it?" Dark asked, eyes pleading for an answer.

"Ahhh, Dark Magician. It is against the ancient laws of duel monsters for me to reveal to you your past, and it was wrong of Exodia as well...." Yami had trouble saying those words.

"But Pharaoh... in truth, if soul mates continue to find each other then it is not my past which I seek answers to, it is my future. I'm begging you Pharaoh," Dark was on his knees, he eyes on the edge of breaking into tears.

Yami slid off of the desk and onto the ground in front of the mage. "In that case, yes, it is Celtic that he speaks about." He put one hand on Dark's shoulder and the other on his cheek. Dark's eyes shifted toward Yami's hand on his face and then back at Yami himself.

"Yami, thank you, but part of me doesn't not feel okay with it..." Dark really did just feel like crying, out of joy from knowing it was Celtic or from the sadness of his inner conflict, he wasn't sure.

"It is part of life, and it is easier to accept feelings toward others if you know what to call them. For instence; if a man and a women are together it is a straight relationship-"

"So is that way the right way?"

Yami looked at him, almost wanting to laugh. He stroked Dark's cheek, "Ha! Of course it is not the _right_ way. The right way is to follow your heart toward love. Now listen, if a man and a man or a women and a women are together then it is a homosexual relationship. If you like women you are straight...."

Dark shook his head slightly, "But in what way are you talking about?"

"Simple. Like who you want to hug, hold, kiss, sleep with, talk to, be with, sleep with... did I say that already? Well, it's a good indicator." Yami smiled at the mage.

"I understand I think... but what would I call myself? A man who wants a man?"

"You're gay, and it is perfectly normal for a gay man to want a man."

"So it's normal?" A certain part of his mind seemed to disappear and there was no more opposing thoughts to his feelings.

"It's perfectly normal," Yami voice grew quieter as he leaned in to close the few inches that were left between his and Dark's lips.

Dark pulled away rather quickly. He stood up and took a step back, "Pharaoh?"

"What's the matter?" Yami asked as he slowly raised himself off the ground. "I'm just man," he pointed to himself, "who wants another man," he smiled and pointed at Dark while taking a step forward. His fingertip touched Dark's chest and he ran his finger down the center of Dark's torso. Dark shuttered slightly.

"Pharaoh.... I wouldn't know what to do...." Dark spoke quietly and almost without thinking.

"That's alright, I'll teach you.... and you needn't to call me Pharaoh." Yami was slowly moving Dark over to the end of his bed.

"But, Master Yami-" Dark was cut off.

"Master? No... I deserve no such title. Not in such circumstances. It was not I who had the title of Master, not in my bed or yours...."

Dark was slightly taken aback. "We've-?"

"Yes.... Master," Yami said as he smiled and with a gentle push, Dark was on the bed.

deet

Dark's lesson had gone extremely well. Yami and Dark lay together under the violet sheets. "You know, you were right... it was like riding a bike, well, how you said it anyway. It did all seem to come back to me. Even some memories of times when we've..."

"Yes I know. But there is plenty more that can be done. Foreplay and blow jobs are just the beginning." Yami curled up closer to Dark.

Dark smiled a gorgeous and seductive smile. "I know Yami. When I said it all came back to me I wasn't lying."

"I'm going to tell you a little story, about Celtic..."

"Really?"

"Yes. In Ancient Egypt before the monsters were created. The fittest and most prominent men and women were brought before me. Their skill was measured, as was their ability to be infused with the magical energies, for that is what you all are, both being and magic." Yami began his story. "For the dragons and bugs, the fish and the beast, creatures where captured from all over our land. Through their infusions some became much more human than other, and therefore there are beast-warriors."

"I thought you said this was about Celtic?" Dark asked impatiently.

"It is, but you must wait. For spell-casters my loyal mages came forth, many youths and young men. You were among that group. For warriors the humans needed strength and one being in particular caught my eye, as well as yours." Dark smiled and cuddled close to Yami to listen to the story.

"He was younger than the others when he first came to the palace, a boy of thirteen, but with so much potential. You had become my favorite, for more than one reason, and together we trained the boy to become a fine warrior. His hair was shorter then, but I suppose you don't remember that. He was only eighteen when he was infused with magic. That is what caused his body to mature more, but he would have been perfect without the magic.... he just wouldn't have lived long enough, so overall I think it was a good choice. I must say I began to get jealous. The two of you did everything together. Everyone could see that you were in love. I remember one day when the two of you went hunting. You wore your hair braided, and Celtic's was just to here," Yami made a indication by running his finger two inches under Dark's ear. "You were going to teach him how to use a spear. But when you came back you were empty handed. I always thought that not much hunting got done that day, but you were both so tired when you came back." Yami nudged Dark to get his point across.

Hicky: panting I have avoided Trent through the entire fic, except he caught me just after Yami pushed Dark on the bed and I got away when they were under the sheets.

Trent: HICKY!

Hicky: sits on ground sulking Wahhhh, what?

Trent: Haha, they didn't do nothing.

Hicky: swats at Trent's leg they did, it just wasn't writen.... because of YOU!!!!

Trent: Yes well, the pairing isn't Dark Magician and Yami, so I think I saved your fic.

Hicky: Ha, I had this planned all along.

Trent: Sure you did. turns to readers Review her story or she will cry. pats Hicky on the head

Hicky: Sorry 'bout the first bit. My yami wanted me to write it.


	13. Duel Hard

__

Off you in the distance

Yams: uses her authorette powers to burst free of Leebub's bubble, meraculiously making it explode all over her Ha! Did you think that you could trap ME in a puny bubble of GUM?

Leebub: now covered in gum mumble mumble snaps fingers Did you think the trick would work!? Bubble gum obeys only me! The all mighty LeoBubbleGum!

Yams: You gave Dark the book!

Leebub: Yeah! And he used it!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Yams: You will die! charges at Leebub

Leebub: snaps fingers Ha ha! You can get me that easy! runs off

Yams: looks down at her feet which are now covered in a bubble gum trap I'LL GET YOU LEOBUBBLEGUM!!!!!!!!!!

Hicky: Okay Dokie, well that last chapter was fun.

Trent: Hicky is getting stressed.

Hicky: Shud'up Trent!

Trent: She wrote two chapters for way later on, and then the middle of her fic, and then a bit more after the

middle, and now she's writing the beginning and she has to make it all come together at the right time.

Hicky: You forgot that I have all the stuff planned that they're going to do and I don't know if I'll have enough time... and I'm really happy that not every duel involves Yugi's cards because they need time to do the stuff... Oh, I just found out something... I don't need to have the book mishap happen to early, phew

Trent: Hicky, you shud'up. Hicky don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue. But the idea is open to any Japanese animators who want to make her show.

-

****

Duel Hard

Yami had left Dark, and had returned to his soul room. Dark had gotten dressed in an outfit he found in his cupboards. A medieval-like, light lavender top, and some tight fitting leather pants. Even he had to admit he looked fine. Dark thought about what he had done. He had learned more about himself than he had expected to. He thought about the story Yami had told him. He had been able to picture some of it, Celtic mostly. He went and picked up his sketch book and turned to a new page. He began drawing the image in his mind; Celtic, younger, not so strong, but still powerful. "Hunting with a spear hmm?" Dark thought aloud while drawing it in. When it was finished Dark was pleased. Celtic looked adorable. His skin even looked young, and Dark had made sure to make as much skin show as he thought appropriate. All that was hidden was that which was covered by the wrap like loincloth wore in Ancient Egypt. Dark sighed dreamily as his mind got wrapped up in the drawing. Finally something happened that forced him to close his book and stop staring... a duel.

deet

On one side on the duelling stadium stood Yugi, using Yami's improvements to his body without realizing it, and a child with a bandana around his face and a toque covering his hair.

The child moved first, playing a Man Eating Bug.

Yugi played his Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress and waited for the boy to call an attack.

Man Eater Bug was destroyed as soon as it made it's move. The child seemed shocked but just played another monster and hoped for a better outcome. Crocodilus appeared on his side of the field. The child ranted at Yugi; ranted about his brother's broken spirit and that Yugi was the cause.

Yugi only took moments to put two and two together. He then announced to everyone that this child was the little brother of Seto Kiaba. This child was Mokuba.

Winged Dragon was shocked when Mokuba removed the bandana and the toque, long black hair tumbling down from where it had previously been hidden. 'THAT is a GUY!!!?' He thought.

Mokuba figured by now that he would never be able to defeat Yugi in a duel, so he just popped over to Yugi's side of the stadium and swiped his star chips. With that the duel was over, both sides technically forfeiting.

deet

"What was that?!" Gaia asked. He was sitting on his stead, and was wondering why the duel vibe had left so suddenly.

"It was a duel," Celtic said.

"That wasn't a duel. That was sad. What were there.. two moves? How pathetic is that!" Gaia continued.

"We didn't even take all their life points down," Winged Dragon commented.

"Calm down everyone," Dark said walking into the graveyard where everyone else was standing. Still wearing the outfit mentioned above I might add. "The duel took place and now is over alright?" Everyone agreed.

Mystical Elf looked like she was going to fall over. Her eyes were half closed and her cheeks were bright pink. She had seen Dark. Celtic was the first to notice and ran over to steady her.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Celtic asked female elf.

She could barely string a sentence together, and couldn't raise her voice over a whisper. "Dark... wow.... so...... hot...."

"Good grief," Celtic said as he let go of her, not caring if she fell or not. He went over to Dark to let him know. 'Wow,' he thought as he got closer. "Hey Dark Magician, someone's got a crush on you!" Celtic said happily.

Dark felt a little excited, thinking it was Celtic, but alas, "Who?"

"Just over there. Mystical Elf, silly girl," Celtic said.

"Mystical Elf?" Dark asked almost wanting to stick out his tongue and go 'gaah'.

"Yeah, I believe her exact words were 'Dark.... wow... so.... hot....'" Celtic copied her perfectly, right down to the clinging to the closest monster's clothes for support. In this case it was Dark himself.

Dark looked down at Celtic after he had finished clawing and grabbing, seeming very much like a love struck elf. Dark was slightly upset it had only been an act, and a copy of what Mystical Elf had been doing. "Nice acting..."

"Sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away with the hands there," Celtic gave a kind of embarrassed grin.

'Feel free to let your hands get carried away more often,' Dark thought but then mentally slapped himself. 'You don't think about him like that when he's right there in front of you!'

"What the heck are you thinking about? You're smiling like a fool," Celtic asked Dark. "You thinking about Mystical Elf?" Celtic raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm thinking about an elf alright," Dark looked over at Mystical Elf and rolled his eyes. "Stupid girl."

"Do you feel that?" Celtic asked.

'That electric chemistry between us?' Dark asked again in thought.

"Another duel." Celtic smiled. "Hey Dark Magician get out of those clothes, we gotta duel."

'Oh Gods I could make that so bad.....' Dark snapped his fingers, replacing his outfit with his duelling attire.

deet

This time it was Yami was the one dominate in Yugi's body. I serious duel called for a serious player. An evil looking Seto Kiaba stood on the opposite side of the stadium. He had began by saying how he had died and had come back to get his revenge. Yami had shot back with a very stern, "S'not him!"

The evil Seto made the first move of the duel, playing Hitotsu-Me Giant, the same move that began Yugi's first duel with Seto Kiaba.

Yami played Dark Magician and set his to destroy the green giant.

After Dark had accomplished his task he looked at Kiaba. He was giving of a darker vibe than last time, and the darker skin and creepy eyes didn't help any.

The now, more properly defined, psychotic Seto played one of this Blue Eyes White Dragons and another card face down.

Everyone was shocked. At the beginning they had all believed this guy to be nothing but an impostor, but only Seto Kiaba had the Blue Eyes in his deck. Still Yami refused to believe anything the crazy Kiaba said to him.

Yami switched Dark into defence mode and played Curse of Dragon in defence as well. He knew that he would need to protect his Life Points from Seto's dragon.

Seto, almost gleefully, flipped up his face down card, Defence Paralysis. Yami was horrified as his monster switched back to attack mode. Seto unleashed the power of his dragon's White Lightning Attack on Curse, bringing Yami's Life Points down to one thousand.

Yami's next move was Magical Hats to conceal his Dark Magician.

Dark sat under one of the hats and an interesting thought popped into his head. 'I wonder if being under a hat is like the same as being in the closet?' He chuckled in his mind.

"Are you so afraid you're having your Magician doing simple hat tricks?" Evil Seto asked Yami.

"It's not a trick and it's not that simple," Yami replied.

Seto attacked one of the hats but unfortunately for him, missed hitting Yami's Magician.

Yami put a card face down on the field and finished his turn with that.

Seto attacked again, this time destroying the hat that concealed Yami's trap. Spell-binding circle surrounded Seto's Blue Eyes and reduced its attack power by seven hundred points.

Yami called Dark out from under his hat and ordered him to attack. Seto's first Blue Eyes was destroyed.

Seto made a quick recovery by playing a second Blue Eyes and wiping Dark from the field.

Yami played Feral Imp in attack mode, a move that would surely be the end of the duel, but....

Seto ordered his Blue Eyes to attack but something strange was happening. The dragon was beginning to melt, pieces of it was falling and dripping to the ground. Finally and with what seemed to be with great struggle, the dragon attacked. The White Lightning Attack barrelled down on Yami and his monster.

Yami was prepared for the end of the duel when he heard a voice call to him is his mind. He questioned it aloud, "Kaiba?" The eye on Yami's forehead glowed gold and suddenly Seto's second dragon was gone from the field, though no one except the Pharaoh had even the slightest idea how.

Seto went even more psychotic than before as he and Yami yelled at each other across the stadium. Evil Seto's face bulged every which was before blowing apart to reveal an ugly looking clown type thing that dared call himself a part a Seto Kiaba _(Hicky- I love Seto so that just made me sick!)._

Feral Imp was just as shocked and disgusted as everyone else, and though he could not express it in words is mind yelled, 'What the hell is THAT!'

The scary clown thing played Grapler in defence mode.

"I don't know what to call you," Yami started, "I was thinking of monster, but I didn't want to insult the cards." He played one card face down and Celtic Guardian in attack mode.

Scary Clown Thing played Mystical Horseman in attack mode and played another card face down.

Yami played Mystical Elf and a card face down.

Scary Clown Thing played his final Blue Eyes and ordered and attack. Yami quickly counter with a magic card, Mirror Force, to reflect the attack back. Scary Clown Thing uses his own magic card, Negate, to get rid of the ricocheting attack once and for all.

Yami played Reborn the Monster and after a few stupid comments from Scary Clown Thing Yami explained and did revive one of the Blue Eyes to his side of the field. A still happy Scary Clown Thing was positive that since the two Blue Eyes had the same attack power that nothing bad would really happen. Yami informed his quickly that there was an error to his prediction. Yami said that all along Mystical Elf had been chanting a spell that transferred her power along with that of the Book of Secret Arts that had been equipped on her, to Yami's Blue Eyes White Dragon, significantly raising its attack points. Yami was ready to attack and win, "Obliterate!"

The Blue Eyes made a quick thought comment before attacking, 'It's White Lightning MORON!!!'

The duel was over, Yami had won and had set that clown thing back where he belonged.

Hicky: Okay, that was okay. I like when Dark and Celtic were talking at the beginning kinda part.

Trent: Prepare for a LOT more of that before they get together.

Hicky: I have a proposal for all yaoi fans. If you love yaoi and think that homosexuals should have all the rights and think that homophobic people should get a life, please feel free to refer to yourself as a Homomaniac like I and several of my friends have done. Say you've become a Homomaniac in your review so I can keep track of my terms growing popularity.

Trent: Hicky also would like to ask anybody that has the Bonz vs Joey duel recorded or has it written already, she needs it move for move... or just tell her to cut it out of the fic... it's your decision.

Hicky: As before with the pics, they are available by request. I will give a title to each one at the end of the chapter if Dark doesn't.

Dark: I have titled the drawing from this chapter, "Celtic with Spear"

Hicky: Ooooh, the hidden meaning is killing me!

Dark: What hidden meaning?

Trent: She's being sarcastic... there isn't one.


	14. Dummy Duels and Dark Drools

__

Of in the Distance

Leebub: Laughed as she ran

Yams: screaming something odd

Suddenly Leebub found herself surround by OCs!!!! All of which came from Yam's fic!

Leebub: AHHHHHHH!

She was trapped. Hands grabbed her arms and legs. She could not escape from the many original characters!

Hicky: Hiya, I'm happy!

Trent: Been warned, this chapter is somewhat odd.

Hicky: A HA!

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue.

Hicky: OH!!! Thank you very much Leebub!!! I could not write the Joey/Rex duel without you. For your trouble, a copy of Dark's sketch book.

****

Dummy Duels and Dark's Drools

In the real world duels were going on everywhere. With Yami's help, Yugi was winning all his duels and getting closer and closer to his ten star chip goal. But now it was Joey's turn to up his status. Thinking he'd be re-challenged by Mai, he was shocked to find that she had hired an attack dog, or should I say, attack dino.

Joeystarted off the duel with his Baby Dragon, in hopes of using it in combination with his Time Wizard.

Rex put his King Rex on the field, and in no time squashed Joey's Baby Dragon.

Joey, after recovering from the shock of having his plan fail, played Leogun and sent him to attack.

Rex now took the opportunity to explain to Joey that on certain fields, certain monsters get power bonuses, namely his. King Rex's power bonus gave him the attack strength he needed to destroy Joey's pretty little kitty.

Joey played his Axe Raider, now understanding slightly how power bonuses work, he was rewarded. Axe Raider charged toward Rex's dino, and soon it had disappeared from the field.

Rex laughed maniacal laugh that only he could pull off, then played Sword Arm of Dragon. In one swing of it's tail Joey was left monsterless.

Joey played Time Wizard face down as a magic card _{Hicky: I know it doesn't make sense}_ and Rock Ogre in defence mode in a futile attempt to save his remanding Life Points.

Rex played Megazowler and sent the triceratops-like dinosaur to attack. Joey's Rock Ogre crumbles into oblivion.

Joey finally found a strategy that worked when he played Flame Swordsman, and a second when he found how well Swamp and Lava Battle Guard worked together. Together they destroyed one of Rex's strongest creatures, Serpent Night Dragon.

Rex dashed Joey's hopes of having destroyed his strongest by playing his ultimate monster, Red Eyes Black Dragon, who is said to, but is not even close to, rivalling the Blue Eyes. After enjoying in Joey's shock and hopeless face Rex upped the ante and put his Red Eyes on the table along with the star chips, if Joey were to pony up his Time Wizard for the same cause.

Joey now remembered, because of what Rex said, his Time Wizard, and decided that it was the card which he would play. He flipped his card over and shouted the attack's name. Time Wizard's Time Roulette spun and spun around his staff. Rex watch half hopeful and half hopeless. By the time the arrow stopped Joey was ecstatic and Rex was stunned.

Rex looked down at a now fossilized form of his once great dragon. With a small shred of hope left Rex called an attack, only to watch his dragon's head fall off its next and turn to dust on the ground. Joey had won the duel, and quickly reminded Rex what he had won besides to chips.

deet

After Yugi and Yami had beat down that creep of a clown it was time for the cards to get some well deserved down time for themselves.

Dark had quickly popped back to his room and to his sketch book. He had gotten more than a few interesting ideas and he wanted to get them down on paper before he forgot them. All were of course of that cute little Celtic. The first of Dark's sketches was quick and he wasn't very proud of it. He hadn't really cared for the pose to begin with but still he had drawn it. Celtic was stretched out on his stomach with his left leg crossed over his right. His arms rested below his neck and his head was turned to the left so that part of his face could be seen. Dark had made use of a sheet to cover Celtic up, still thinking that it would be inappropriate to draw him fully nude.

Dark flipped the page and started a second drawing, hoping that this one would turn out better than the last. This time Celtic was stretched out on his right side, and was drawn to face, well, whoever was looking. He was grinning and holding his head up with his right arm, while the left gripped the side of the bed. His legs looked good, no they looked great. His left was down, in front of his right, and was bent in a way that just made the rest of the picture look better. Again Dark used a sheet. "I'm getting better at sheets," Dark said aloud, "... but I don't like sheets." Dark looked at the first four pictures he had drawn. He looked through them and criticized his skill. They were fine, but they did not do justice to the gorgeous creature that he was attempting to capture in the pages. As his mind drifted over the images and the thoughts something happened.

Dark saw Celtic in his mind; it was not odd to see him, but there was something odd about the way he saw him. It wasn't the same as usual. There was a misty kind of substance on the edges of the image, as if it were a dream, but Dark knew he was awake. Celtic was humming something to himself as he got undressed. Dark's eyes bulged slightly, and it was then that he realized that they were closed. Dark continued to focus on what Celtic was doing. It was like a wonderful dream to watch Celtic doing what he was doing. He took off his heavy breast plate like it was nothing and tossed it to the ground, only to cringe slightly at the sound it made. Dark chuckled a bit. He continued to watch as Celtic removed that thing around his waist. "What the heck is that called? Who cares, focus on the good stuff..." Next to go was that oh so tight, brown, spandex-like top that accentuated every one of his muscles, but without it they looked just as good, if not better. Dark noticed an odd line on the right of Celtic's lower back which extended down to be hidden by his pants. "Take it off! Take it off!" Dark pleaded not caring how bloody wrong this was. Dark was quickly rewarded as Celtic removed his pants and whatever else he had on, if he had anything else on, in one fell swoop. Dark's eyes immediately went to the scar he had seen the beginnings of. It went about half way down Celtic's well toned cheek and then off to the north west... it looked like a check mark. "Yeah, I'd give him a check too!" All of Dark's lusty thoughts over the elf in his mind blocked the spell Dark had been unconsciously using and all that was left was his own thoughts. Dark opened his eyes, which went quickly to his sketch book. He snatched it up and started drawing frantically.

This time Dark was not going to draw any stupid sheet, no wrap, no nothing. He was going to draw Celtic for who he was, with nothing to hide. "Well, almost nothing..." Dark chuckled again. He still thought that drawing that part of Celtic's anatomy would be just too disrespectful. He drew Celtic standing like he had been in the spell-image but a bit different. "Yeah, okay, so you wouldn't actually be turning your head and waving at me totally naked but a monster can dream can't he?" Dark questioned his picture. It turned out pretty good, better than his others had. "Oh, I could just grab that ass!" Dark was getting a little to carried away with his drawings. But there was one last idea he had to get down. Dark's last picture turned out to be his favorite thus far. It was a side view which he thought would was turned out awful but it didn't. Celtic faced west with his head tilted down. His right leg was up and bent, while his left rested on the ground. His chest and the rest of his torso were well toned and really brought out the strength of the warrior. By the time Dark had drawn his fourth picture of the day, and had watched as Celtic undressed a certain part of him was aching for some attention, and it was time for Dark to deal with it.

deet

Celtic went back to his room for a well deserved shower. He tossed his helmet on his bed and started toward the bathroom. Next off was his breastplate, followed by that what-cha-ma-call-it around his waist, that brown top and his pants. Suddenly Celtic felt a strange feeling wash over him, as if someone was watching him, and he quickly popped into the bathroom. Once inside the "eyes" that had been watching him seemed to disappear. "That was a little creepy.... but it didn't feel threatening..." Celtic wondered to himself as he turned on the water, not very hot, he like it just warm.

after the shower

Celtic felt great after his shower, totally refreshed. He stepped over all his clothes on the floor while drying off one of his ears with his towel. When he got to his cupboards he pulled out a few things that just didn't seem comfy enough. Most of the pants he found were shiny, or tight, or skimpy, or two of the above, or on a few occasions... all of the above. The shirts were similar, but a few were just simple shirts with a profanity or two on them. 'I was a very interesting monster......' Celtic thought as he continued his search for something to wear.... I repeat, still naked! He finally came across a drawer of clothes that looked extremely comfortable and also looked okay to wear out of his room. He chose a pair of faded jeans with a rip in the left knee, and a white muscle shirt. He grabbed a hair elastic, put his hair in a pony-tail, but left a little hanging freely on the right, and grabbed his sword on his way out.

Celtic walked outside and found himself heading for the stables. There he found Gaia ranting at raving at none other than his purple steed, Twilight.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Gaia yelled angrily at his horse.

"I mean what I mean. Calm down master," his horse replied.

"Hey!" Celtic called as he waved, "what's up?"

"Oh nothing!" Gaia said, both sarcastically and angrily. "It's just my god damn queer horse!"

"You're what now?" Celtic asked once he finally made it to were Gaia stood. Twilight was in his stall, by the door, while the two warriors stood in the isle.

"He's a bit perplexed over the fact that I mentioned that he looked rather good today," the horse explained to Celtic.

"You're horse talks?"

"Well, duh Celtic.... oh, and not only does he talk, he puts the moves on ya!" Gaia was now stomping around with his arms going every which way to try and make his point bigger. "Oh and Twilight!" He said, stopping and facing his mount, "you did not _'mention that I looked rather good'_" he mocked. "You said, 'why master, _neigh_, you look very sexy today'!" he continued to pace and stomp.

Twilight tossed his head. "Actually, I whinnied, not neighed, and sexy, rather good, same thing really."

"Creepy queer homo horse!" Gaia shouted.

"GAIA!" Celtic said rather angered by Gaia's display. "Leave the guy alone will ya! Jeeze, he's entitled to his opinion, and you know..." Celtic gave Gaia the once over glance, "... he's kinda right." Celtic finished with a wink, just to add to his statement.

Gaia stopped dead as soon as Celtic had yelled, but then soon started backing away, "Oh no! It's a plague I say! I plague! Horses and now monster are all gay! All of them. Gay, gay, gay! Homo, gay, queer!" Gaia tripped over something and fell on his ass. He looked up at Celtic who now looked rather upset. "Celtic, dude. I'm kidding, well, I mean, everyone does seem to be gay but I don't mind." Gaia got back up.

Celtic now seemed to have recovered.

"Just don't hit on me," Gaia warned the elf.

"Hit on you?" The elf questioned as if it was to absolute last thought in his mind.

"Well, you were just, with the, and the," Gaia winked to finished what he hadn't said in his sentence.

"That was not hitting on you.... actually, I'd rather hit on your horse, but I only go for the two legged type," Celtic said turning to face Twilight.

Twilight tossed his head and whinnied a the attention, he obviously didn't get often. "Thanks," he said, then went to start at Gaia. "See master? I can get a guy before you!"

"I don't want a guy!!! Were you not listening?!?!?" Gaia shouted at his steed.

"Fine a girl, happy?" The horse turned back to Celtic who was both cuter and more.... everything than his master.

"And plus horse," Gaia added before leaving, "he said he didn't go for the four legged variety."

"Minor detail..." Twilight said, not turning away from Celtic.

"Minor detail my ass! I'd like to see you walking on your back legs! Ha, then fall right in your ass!" Gaia laughed as he walked away, picturing what he had just said.

"Wanna ride?" Twilight asked Celtic, who was slightly taken back.

"I've never ridden..." Celtic said a bit shyly, considering the horse had been a little forward.

"You don't know if you've _ever_ ridden, and don't worry..." Twilight reached his head over the door and unlatched it with his mouth. He pushed it open and walked out proudly. "...I'll be gentle, hop on." Twilight bent down a bit to help out the elf.

"What do I hold onto?" Celtic asked looking around. Twilight did not wear a saddle or a bridle.

"Grab a fistful of mane and hold on tight!" Twilight went from halt to canter almost immediately, causing his rider to tighten the grip his legs had on Twilights sides. The steed did not mind.

"Wahoo!" Celtic yelled once he finally got used to the rhythm of the pace.

Twilight ran faster, coming into a gallop. He tossed his head in the trill of the ride. He neighed loudly and continued straight.

Again Celtic went to shout from the fun, this time taking one hand out of Twilight's mane and circling it above his head like a cowboy. This wasn't the best idea as he almost came off. He flung himself forward and wrapped his arms around Twilight's neck.

"Keep holding on," Twilight said as he made a sharp turn and started back in the direction of Yugi's mansion and stables.

"Woo-ooo-ow," Celtic thought he was going to slide right off but he just held tighter with ever limb that would. Celtic straighten up and decided that holding on would be his neck task until they got home.

Twilight slowed as he approached the stable, he slowed from a gallop to a canter then a trot. He could feel Celtic bouncing on his back. He knew he had a lofty gait, but he decided to make it just a bit loftier... for Celtic's sake.

Celtic slid off when Twilight stopped. "That was fun," the elf said smiling.

"I thought you'd enjoy," he said tossing his head.

Celtic blushed slightly... "I'm gonna go now k..."

"Hope to see you again," The horse said, rather seductively.

"Ehe." Celtic turned and started to go when... he felt a soft nip at his backside. He blushed a deeper shade and walked away.

Hicky: I'M SORRY OKAY!!!!! But why not?

Trent: It wasn't that bad Hicky.

Hicky: glares t wasn't _bad _at all.... It's just odd. But there is a point to these oddities.

Trent: Review please.

Dark: has to claw his way out of his thoughts Celtic pictures are titled, Under sheets 1, Under sheets 2, Saying Hi, and Side View. Ehhhehehehe. They available by request!


	15. Bad to the Bakura

Hicky: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Trent: And she doesn't own the duel that was written by the wonderful dubbers.

Hicky: If you don't want to read the duel just read the stuff between the deets that are close together.

****

Bad to the Bakura

When all of Yugi's monsters had finally relaxed and calmed down from the days duels they were pulled into yet another battle. And with them three monster from other decks. One from Teà's, and two from Tristan and Joey's.

Celtic turned his head sharply as a duel vibe surged through the Shadow Realm. It was stronger than than the others of that day. It reminded him of that duel against the odd man with long, white hair, Pegasus. Could this duel be against him as well.

deet

Yugi and his friends fell unconscious to the ground as a wild, white haired boy used the powers of his Millennium Item. Souls flew into the cards and something very odd happened in the Shadow Realm. Just as the white haired boy reached for the puzzle Yami immerged to block his path. The two glared at each other and went to begin their duel, each taking a position on one side of the tree stump on which the duelling mat was laid out.

"For my first card, the Cyber Commander, Tristan's favorite," Yami said as he played the card, then looked down to see his friend on the mat. "Tristan?!" He asked shocked.

The little Tristan stood on the field. "Huh, what a weird dream, huh, where am I and what going on here..." He heard a voice from behind him and turned, "Ahhhh!"

"Bakura must of used his Millennium Ring to capture Tristan's soul within his favorite card." Yugi theorized aloud.

The white haired boy snickered. "Who's your little friend Yugi? He looks pretty tough but can he deal with this?" Bakura asked as he played his monster. "White Magical Hat.... Attack!"

"Oh man, I must still be dreaming," Tristan said as Bakura's monster ran toward him. "Yeah that must be it. This is all just a really bad- AHHHH!" He screamed as he was attacked and sent to the graveyard.

"No! Tristan!" Yami yelled.

Bakura laughed again. "Aww, looks like that card's been defeated, and your poor friends soul was trapped within it."

"Where is he?" Yami asked angrily. "What have you done with Tristan!?"

"Your friend is gone, on his way to the discard pile, or the graveyard as we call it in Duel Monsters."

"It can't be," Yami said shaken. "Tristan can't be... gone."

deet

Tristan made his way through the graveyard. "Man, this place is creepin me out big time. But how'd I get here?" He questioned. "I remember being attacked, the next thing I know I'm wandering around this graveyard... huh what's this?" He said as he came upon a headstone that caught his eye. "No, according to this tomb stone I'm DEAD! BUT THIS CAN'T BE!!!" Tristan wailed.

Back at Yugi's monster's mansion something very odd had occurred. Everyone stood staring dumb-founded at Dark Magician, Magician of Faith, Cyber Commander, and Flame Swordsman. The four monster stood in not their normal duelling attire but in the clothes of their masters!

deet

Yami groaned at what had happened. He knew he'd have to save Tristan, for Yugi's sake.

"Hmhmhm, when you duel in the Shadow Realm the stakes are always higher Yugi. You made a sloppy move and now your friend, he paid for it with his very soul. Now, which of your friends will you sacrifice next?"

Yugi contemplated and then made his move, "Joey's favorite card, the Flame Swordsman."

"Heh, what gives?... Hey Yugi," Joey turned. "AHHHH! What the, you're a giant. Oh man, I finally cracked."

"Joey, listen to me." Yami said down to the miniature man. "You soul has been sealed inside your favorite card. You've become the Flame Swordsman."

Joey was shocked, "I'M THE WHO?!"

"If I don't win this duel, we can't restore you to normal. But if you're defeated in this battle you'll be carried off to the card graveyard, just like Tristan was." Yami explained quickly what had happened and what had to be done.

"Graveyard??" Joey asked frightened.

"In order for me to win this duel, restore you all back to your bodies, _and_ get us out of the Shadow Realm I'm going to need your help." Yami listed the tasks.

"You want my help, you got my help."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yami asked, finding Joey's attitude toward the duel very different from Tristan's.

"Okay?" Joey asked. "I figure I lost my mind but I'm going with it. Nooooow, who wants a beating?.... AHH! Giant Bakura! Now I know I'm nuts. I'm six inches tall, wearing a dress, about to attack my giant friend."

"That's not really Bakura," Yami assured Joey. "An evil spirit from his Millennium Ring has taken him over."

"Weeell, I have no idea what you're talking about, so here goes nothing... Ahhhh.... Say goodbye to the cat-in-the-hat.... wow man, I did it Yugi. Now what?" Joey asked surprised at his victory.

"Now it's his turn."

Bakura growled. "Your little Swordsman got lucky last time Yugi, but not this time." Bakura placed a card face down on the field, in defence mode.

"Huh? Why'd he play that face down?" Yami question himself.

Joey gave him an answer. "Because he's afraid of what Joey the Swordsman will do to it."

"Hang on Joey, it could be a trap."

"I'm going in."

"WAIT!" Yami yelled but Joey didn't listen.

"AAAHHH" Joey screamed as he charged. Bakura's monster flipped up, revealing it as a Morphing Jar. Joey sliced and the monster was destroyed. "Pasacha!"

"What a dolt!" Bakura commented.

"It was a Morphing Jar!" Yami said a bit startled.

"Huh? A Morphing Jar? Did I skrew up?" Joey asked.

Yami had to squash the want to just say yes. "When a Morphing Jar is attacked all the monsters in both player's hands go to the graveyard. We're just really lucky I didn't have Tea's soul card in my had right now."

"Ooh, sorry Yug..." Somehow Joey knew that Yami was not pleased with what he had done.

Bakura chimed in again. "With a new hand... comes a whole new perspective." Bakura played another card face down, in defence, and another card face down. "The game is shifting. New dangers surround every turn."

"The Dark Magician," Yami said as he looked at the card he had drawn.

"Ah, uhh," Yugi said as he appeared next to Joey.

"And I play a magic card that helps me revive monsters from the graveyard, Reborn the Monster." Yami revives Tristan.

Tristan looked around. "Huh, what the? Joey? Yugi? You guys dreaming this too?"

"Nah, this ain't no dream Tristan, this is just me going insane. It's all on big delusion," Joey said as if he were very sure that he was losing his mind.

"Huh," Tristan said in utter confusion.

"But just one second ago I was up there," Yugi said looking up at Yami.

"Yeah," Tristan thought for a moment. "If you're down here... who's that up there?"

"I don't know," Yugi replied innocently.

"Don't you?" Yami asked in his strong, deep voice.

"Ah, well," Yugi smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground. "I have noticed that sometimes when I duel, it feels as if someone is guiding me."

"Mmmm," Yami nodded at his purple clad hikari.

Yugi continued. "And sometimes it's like I can hear a strong voice calling out to me from my Millennium Puzzle. An ancient, powerful voice."

"Huh!" Joey was confused.

"Really?" Tristan was doubtful.

"I'm not sure what it's all about guys, but I'm pretty sure we can trust him, whoever he is."

"Heh, if the big guy is okay in your book then he's okay by me," Joey said, probably still thinking he was crazy.

"Maybe we should try to find Teà," Tristan said, deciding that the only choice they had was to play it out.

"She must still be in the deck," Yugi said, knowing that he had not seen her card while he was up with Yami.

"Then we should try to win this thing before her card gets played," Joey said as he got ready to attack.

"Good idea." Yugi was always encouraging anything smart the Joey said, since it happened so seldom.

"I'm gonna bash me some Bakura." Joey took a step.

"Hang on Joey, I was just played, so I have to move. Dark Magic Attack!" the pint sized mage piped up.

The card flipped up again; another Morphing Jar. It laughed insanely as it was destroyed.

"No! Another Morphing Jar!" Yugi squealed.

Bakura chuckled at how easily his plans were working. "We'll have to send all the cards in our hands to the graveyard again."

"I'm sorry," Yugi said looking up the giant duellist behind him.

"S'okay man, I did the same thing," Joey tried to make Yugi feel better.

"Ahh, no. The Magician of Faith," Yami said under his breath.

Apparently Bakura overheard. "Hmm, isn't that Teà's favorite card? Do you suppose that her mortal soul is trapped within it?" Bakura moved his cards around. "Hmm, I wonder." He knew all to well that Teà's soul was in that card. "Maybe you should play it and find out... But then again you don't know what I'm laying here," he said menacingly as he placed a card face down, in defence mode. "... So you might be putting her in danger. A dilemma, and while you decide, I'll just activate this trap card, Just Desserts!"

"No!" Yami said loudly as a ghostly hand came at him.

"I think you'll find it will help you come to grips with your present situation. Hmhmhm, Just Desserts takes five hundred Life Points from each of your monsters on the field. And you'll feel like each and every point has been ripped from you beating heart." Bakura said as he watched Yami's hand clinging to his chest and his breath sharp and irregular.

"Big Yugi! Are you okay?" Tristan asked worried.

"Yes," Yami barely got out. "But one more attack like that and it's over."

"Wow, that trap card really nailed Yugi's Life Points, or I should say our Life Points," Tristan said.

Yami placed Magician of Faith face down, in defence mode.

Teà peaked out from under her card and looked around. "Ah, ah, uh, Hey! What's up?!" She said as she saw her friends.

The three boys looked at her and sighed, sweet drops apparent on all of them.

"Oh boy!" Joey said as the three of them surrounded Teà to try and hide her.

"Um guys?" Teà asked seeing their outfits.

"Stay quiet," Joey hissed.

"It's a little early for Halloween don't you think? Huh? What the?" She said as she lifted the object in her hand to see a staff.

"Shush!" Joey insisted. "Bakura and Yugi are big duelling giants and are fighting for our souls."

"But Yugi's right here," Teà said as see looked up at the little Yugi.

"Yeah well, the big guy's not really me, but he's not really not me," Yugi tried to make sense out of the situation, but fail spectacularly.

"Huh...?!" Teà was very, very confused.

"I know it's complicated," Yugi was making another attempt. "But it has something to do with the Millennium Items that Bakura and I have. It's some kind of magic."

"Magic..." Teà wondered aloud. "So I'm not crazy."

"Not unless we're all going crazy," Yugi said, thinking that going crazy was probably the more logical explanation.

"Just think of it this way Teà; there's two Yugi's, the cool one up there and the puny one down here," Joey said as Yugi fell over in disbelief.

"Bah!" Yugi said before he quickly shot back up to his feet.

"Huh?" Teà said watching Yugi.

"Ohh! That's not how it works at all," the angry midget shouted.

"Just a joke. Relax!" Joey said, waving his hands in front of himself.

"You forget that here I have the powers of the Dark Magician!" Yugi took a step forward.

"Ahh Yugi, I wouldn't do that if I were-" Tristan started.

"I'll show you who's puny around here!" Yugi said angrily through clenched teeth.

"Oh boy!" Joey said, as he watched the scene he had started.

A shockingly purple thing appeared on Bakura's side of the field. Yami called out. "Yugi! Wait!"

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi said, ignoring Yami's orders.

"Alright!" Joey cheered as the monster was destroyed.

"Great job Yugi," Tristan added.

"Huhn," was all Yugi could say as something happened to his body.

Bakura chuckled as he watched Yugi scream.

"Uh? No!" Teà said as Yugi collapsed to his knees.

"What was that?" Tristan asked clueless.

"Whatever it was, it's making me go numb," Yugi said shaking slightly.

Joey tried his best to comfort with a simple, "Hand in there pal."

"Yugi!" Yami said as he looked down at his little hikari, worry written all over his face.

Bakura laughed. "You can't attack the Electric Lizard without some rather shocking feedback. A lesson your little Yugi won't soon forget." He laughed again.

Yami growled at his opponent. "A trap card," he said too quietly for Bakura to hear. "Alright soul stealer! I play my next card face down, and it's your move."

Joey and Tristan made another feeble move to hide Teà from Bakura line of sight.

"Don't bother you fools," he said looking at them. "I can see her perfectly well... Now I have all four of you right were I want you... helpless on the field. Easy pray for my Man Eater Bug!" Bakura then put the previously mentioned card in defence mode, face down.

"Man Eater Bug... Glad I'm a girl," Teà said dumbly.

"Yugi, what's that card do?" Joey asked his stunned friend.

Yugi struggled to even speak. "The Man Eater Bug can automatically destroy one creature on the field as soon as it's flipped up."

Teà took in a sharp breath. "Well that's certainly not good," she understated the situation.

Tristan rubbed his arm as his eyes did a weird teary thing before he actually cried. "Guys, I really don't want to go back to that graveyard."

"Don't worry Tristan, none of us are going back. We'll destroy that bug before he plays it," Joey said, thinking he had it all figured out.

"That won't work," Yugi shuttered from the numbness. "The moment we make an attack that card will be activated."

"Graveyard, here I come," Tristan said sadly.

"What are you saying Yug? That one of us is going to end up worm food," Joey asked hotly.

"I'm saying that there's only one way out of this, and we're standing on it," Yugi said, knowing what the card was because of the link he and Yami shared.

"Right," Tristan clued in first. "The trap card Big Yugi laid down."

"But I'm afraid to use it," Yugi said. "The card requires that we sacrifice a creature."

"You mean one of us?" Teà asked, even though she knew exactly what Yugi had meant.

"Don't worry Teà, I'll go," Tristan re-assured her.

"No way Tristan!" Teà spoke up.

"Think about it... That Man Eater Bug's gonna take one of us out no matter what we do. At least this way I'm taking it out too," Tristan said, showing off his machismo.

Joey made a noise as he shoved the hilt of his sword into Tristan's stomach.

Tristan's eyes began to tear up. "I guess you... disagree," he said before he fell to the ground.

Joey looked down at Tristan. "You just got back from the graveyard. If anyone's going it's me!"

"Joey WAIT!" Yugi shouted as Joey charged.

"It's too late," Teà whined pitifully.

"Ahh!" Joey yelled as he ran up to stand on top of Bakura's card. "How tough can this bug be?" The Man Eater Bug emerged from under his card and came up under Joey. "Ahh! Ah-oh-ah! Big Yugi, use the trap! Do it! Do it now. PLEASE! I don't want my friends to get hurt," Joey pleaded. "Sacrifice me!"

After a short contemplation Yami did what Joey asked. "I'm activating a trap, sacrificing my Flame Swordsman to do so. The _Horn_ of Heaven! Blasting it's Celestial tune directly at your Man Eater Bug, obliterating him from the field once and for all!"

"But Joey!" Yugi yelled.

"What's happening to him?" Teà asked as she watched what was happening.

"He's disappearing," Tristan added.

"Don't worry about meeee...." Joey shouted to his friends before he disappeared.

Yugi, Tristan and Teà went all sad and blubbery.

"He's gone," Tristan practically cried. "Just like that, my best buddy's gone."

Bakura chuckled then went about his sick way of comfort. "Don't worry, you'll soon be joining him in the graveyard. You can spend an eternity together."

deet

"The grave yard... pretty creepy," Joey said as he looked around. "But they got Tristan back so maybe... huh?" Joey looked up into the sky. "Ahh! The Reaper of Cards, and he's come for me! Oooh noo!"

Reaper was flying toward Joey. He had come to investigate the odd energies coming from this area of the grave yard. When the boy started to run Reaper pursued. It wasn't safe for mortals to be running around the Shadow Realm.

Back at the mansion things were getting out of hand. Magician of Faith had begun to prance and dance around giddily. She loved her new outfit.

"Shut up Celtic!" Dark said glaring.

"I-I-I can't!" He said between intakes of air and outbursts of laughter.

"Shut up!"

"But you look hilarious!!!" Celtic fell to his knees, then onto his side. He laughed wildly, looking back at Dark to re-fuel his memory. "Gods, oww, my sides!"

"Celtic! Shut up!" Dark's reply was only more laughter. "Is it that bad?!"

"OOOOOOH! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! YES!" Kuriboh gave him his answer.

"That's it! I'm gonna-" He went to hit both of them with a magic blast, but nothing happened. "What the?" Dark looked down at his hands. "My power's are.... gone."

Celtic stopped laughing.

deet

Bakura began to speak. "I hope you don't harbor any illusions about rescuing your friend Joey from the graveyard. You've already played Reborn the Monster, the only way to get him back. And soon Reaper of Cards will claim his soul forever"

"Poor Joey. He sacrificed himself," Teà said weepily.

deet

Joey was running as fast as his legs could carry him. "Ahah, ahhhh! Stay away from me!" Joey tripped and looked up at the monster. "Ahhhhhh!"

'That's it you stupid mortal. Stay still!' Reaper thought as he put a petrifaction spell on his scythe.

deet

"He can't be gone," Teà began to cry as she spoke. A single tear fell on to the card she was standing on (The Dark Magician's) and she began to glow.

"Teà?" Yugi asked with tear blurred eyes. "Wait," he perked up. "She's the Magician of Faith. Teà's tear activated the magic effect of her favorite card."

"That's right," Yami said cluing into what Yugi was getting at. "And the effect of the Magician of Faith allows me to bring back one magic card from the discard pie, and add it to my hand. And the card I choose... Reborn the Monster, which I play now!"

deet

Joey was sitting on the ground, cowering as Reaper grew closer.

'That's right, good mortal, stay very still,' Reaper thought.

"No, I don't wanna," Joey whimpered like a dog.

deet

"Huh, wha, hah, hah, HUH?" Joey made clueless sounds until he finally realized he was back.

"Joey!" His three friends practically sang his name.

"You're back," Yugi said happily.

"Huh? Alright!" Joey said, relieved to be out of that graveyard and away from that Reaper of Cards.

"You waste you time and your turns rescuing these foolish mortals," Bakura said, demonstrating the rarely found skill of having no heart.

"My friends are never a waste of time. Make your move," Yami said angrily.

Bakura chuckled again. "Oh, I'll move, and you will lose. this is the play that will end the match and win me your Millennium Puzzle. First I will play the Lady of Faith in attack mode, and then the card that will turn your friends against one another. The Change of Heart."

"Change of Heart," Yugi said thinking. "Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?"

"And a very magical card it is," Bakura said. "With this card I can turn you against your comrades. The very friends you sought to protect, you will now destroy."

"No, I refuse!" Yugi shouted up at the giant Bakura.

"You won't have a choice in the matter. The Change of Heart card allows me to control any opposing monster," Bakura said shifting his eyes to Yugi. "And I choose you little Yugi!" He laughed as he began his plan.

"Leave the young one out of this!" Yami said, trying to protect Yugi.

"Why should I?" Bakura asked the ancient spirit. "By simply destroying him I defeat you aswell. You're here to guide and protect HIIM! Then protect him from this!" Bakura placed Change of Heart on the field.

"Hu, it's Bakura," Yugi said looking at the "monster".

"The _real_ Bakura," Teà said thankfully.

"So your soul was trapped was sealed into _your_ favorite card too," Yugi said starting up a conversation right in the middle of the duel.

"Ahh, I want to help, but we must act quickly Yugi," Ryou said as he took control of the monster in front of him. "I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours!... I'll control her while you attack me. you can win against the evil Bakura."

"I can't," Yugi said shaken by what Ryou asked of him. "I'd be destroying you! Sending you to the graveyard."

"I don't care," Ryou said, set in his decision. "It's better than being than being enslaved by an evil spirit! DO IT!"

"BE QUIET!" Bakura shouted as he saw what his pathetic vessel was up to.

"I have a better idea," Yami said, as if he had been working on the plan for some time. "If the evil power of Bakura's Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, perhaps the power of my Millennium Puzzle can put them back." Yami used the powers to switch the places of Ryou and Bakura.

"Alright! Our Bakura's back where he belongs," Joey said, seeing Ryou look around confused.

"But where's the evil dude?" Tristan asked.

"Ah, THIS CAN'T BE!" Bakura said as he realized it was now him in the Lady of Faith's clothing.

"Listen closely Yugi," Yami instructed. "Use the power of the Dark Magician, send him to the graveyard, NOW!"

"You got it! Dark Magic Attack!"

Bakura yelled as he was sent into the graveyard.

Hicky: Review this if you absolutely have to, but I suggest you hurry onto the next chapter!


	16. Just Stretching the Truth

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did, this chapter would happen!!

Hicky: Read it, you'll love it!

****

Just Stretching the Truth

Bakura sat in the graveyard. "The Millennium Puzzle was almost mine!" He turned at a noise and saw Reaper. "ahAHHHHHHHahhhhhh!" He screamed awkwardly.

"Oh, be quiet Spirit!" Reaper said, having heard quiet enough screaming for one day.

"You! What business do you have here?" Bakura said angrily getting to his feet.

"It would be more appropriate for me to ask you that. Don't you think?" Reaper continued.

"That may be true, but it was I who asked you."

"I am the Grave's Keeper if you must know," Reaper told the white haired spirit.

"So you are not going to claim my soul and have me trapped here forever?" Bakura asked, now realizing that what he had said in the duel was a lie... he didn't care.

"Certainly not. You are a yami, I can sense it. You are an evil spirit to be sure, but a yami none the less. Tell me, who is your hikari?"

"I have no light! I have a weak and pathetic vessel," Bakura shot at Reaper. He did not want that weakling associated with him at all.

"Then who is _he_?" Reaper asked impatiently.

"Ryou Bakura. He looks like me, but weaker and more innocent. He's got a fruity British accent-"

That struck a cord for Reaper. "Ah, I know where your mansion is Bakura. Over there," he said pointing slightly south of west.

"My mansion?" Bakura questioned.

"The place where you're monsters live."

"Oh yes, the wimpy ones that Ryou picked up." Bakura actually quite liked some of the monsters. "I usually come down right in front of the place.... and it's not really a mansion, not like the blasted Pharaoh's!"

"Safe treading now spirit. Goodbye." Reaper flew off.

deet

"Ummm, Dark Magician!" Celtic said as he stared wide-eyed, then quickly turned away.

Dark stood with his purple armour in his arms. It had stayed what every size it was that Yugi wore. A slight breeze came by and Dark realized how little he was wearing. He practically threw the shrunken outfit to where he really needed to be covered up. "Celtic...." He said as calmly as he could, not even the faintest of blushes reached his cheeks.

Celtic slowly turned, his eyes still shut tight. "Yeesss?" he asked.

"Open your eyes and come over here will you." Dark could see that Celtic was slightly, very uncomfortable.

Celtic opened one eyes cautiously, and then the other. He started walking towards Dark.

"Oooooh," Kuriboh screeched as he flew around. "Nice ass!" He flew off quickly.

Dark did start to blush then. "Celtic, undo your cloak will you?" After Celtic had done his Dark gave him his next task. "Now, will you please wrap it around me?"

Celtic gulped slightly, but did what he was asked. He had to lean slightly around Dark so that he could grab the corner of his cloak with his other hand. He saw just what Kuriboh was talking about. His went to lick his lips but quickly withdrew his tongue. He grabbed the cloaked and wrapped it around Dark's waist.

"Thank you," Dark said taking the cloak from Celtic's hands and dropping his armour from under it. His blush had disappeared. "Now, I'll need you're help with that," he said pointing to the purple heap. "Will, you just pick that up and follow me?"

"O-okay," Celtic said. The two of them headed back to the mansion.

Curse whispered something to Gaia.

Gaia looked at his friend in slight shock, "CURSE! I can't believe you just said that!" Curse just shrugged

deet

"Where are we going?" Celtic asked as he followed Dark. Looking at how his hair fell freely down his strong, slender back. 'What a dream boat,' Celtic thought to himself.

"My room," Dark said as he started up the stairs.

"Oh," Celtic said. 'Your room? Ummm.... no Celtic, you're being stupid. That is not going to happen. He probably doesn't even like you. He's probably not gay. He's got Mystical Elf falling all over him already.' He was brought back to reality when he walked right into Dark.

'Oh Gods,' Dark thought as he felt the elf's body touching his. 'Dark, what the hell. What did I tell you about having those thoughts when he right there!?'

"Sorry," Celtic said taking a couple steps back. "I was off thinking."

"That's fine, no harm done."

"Oh, actually, I think my armour scratched you."

"Where?" Dark asked hoping he would get the result he was aiming for.

"Right here," Celtic said as he ran his finger along the three inch scratch his armour had made.

Dark's eye fluttered slightly. "Oh, well, it doesn't hurt. Don't worry about it." Dark released the magic lock on his room and opened the door. He went in and stood aside so that Celtic could enter as well.

"You have a magic lock on your room?" Celtic asked.

"Yeah, just in case. It's a really simple one though. Any spell-caster could crack it."

"Oh, then why have it?"

"Because _only_ spell-casters can crack it, and there aren't that many in Master Yugi and Yami's deck," Dark explained.

"Okay."

Dark closed the door and went over to his cupboards. "What to wear, what to wear?... Oh, Celtic, just give me a second, have a seat somewhere."

Celtic just sat down. He watched Dark searching, first with one hand, then with two. He looked away when the cloak started the slide down.

Dark grabbed a shirt and some boxers. He knew he'd have to put the armour back on for a final fitting, so there was no point in wearing a whole lot of clothes. He put on the two garments and threw the cloak back at the elf, hitting him right in the side of his head.

"Hey!" Celtic shrieked. "That's what you're wearing?"

"There's a point, you'll see."

'No Celtic, bad thoughts, no!' He thought to himself.

"So what do I need to do now?" Celtic asked looking at the miniature armour he still held.

"We're going to stretch this back out and I needed an extra pair of hands," Dark explained as he took the armour from the elf.

"Will it just stretch?" Celtic asked.

"No, you'll need to use magic."

"But I don't know magic."

"I know you don't, give me your hands," Dark put down the armour and took Celtic's hands in his. He began giving them some magical abilities.

Celtic looked at his hands as they seemed to light up along with Dark's. It was an odd feeling, receiving magic. It was tingly and made his hands warm. After about five minutes Dark released Celtic's hands.

"There we go. Now, let's get to work on this catastrophe," He said picking up the armour again. "Here, you can work with this outer robe part," Dark said handing it to Celtic. "Just focus on what you want to do, and how much you want it to stretch. Give it a pull and the magic will do the rest." Dark went and sat on his bed to start working on his shoulder guard/breast plate.

Celtic moved over to the desk opposite the bed and hoped on. He started to work on the robes. "Hey Dark Magician-"

"Call me Dark," he said, not looking up from his work.

"Oh, um, Dark then... hehe, still sounds weird."

"It wouldn't if you said it more often."

Celtic pondered for a moment. "I guess you're right... but, I was gonna ask, why did only your armour shrink?"

"It didn't shrink, well it did, but it went to Yugi's size, which seems to be a child's small... isn't he fifteen?" Dark started to answer but ended up getting distracted.

"Yeah, I think so. He's a midget or something. You know, Yami's pretty short too."

"Yeah he is. Anyway, about your question... I don't really know why it didn't return to it's normal size."

"Everyone's else did," Celtic said. He was constantly looking up from his work. He noticed Dark had moved onto his helmet.

"I think that they were all pretty much the same size as their masters so there wasn't much change to be done in the first place."

"Oh.... you're really fast," Celtic said looking up yet again.

Dark looked up too, checking to see how far Celtic had got. "That's because you keep looking up, you have to pay attention to what you're doing. And also, I'm a skilled mage. You're just a fumbling elven warrior," he chuckled a bit.

"Heh! That's not nice!"

"Pay attention."

Celtic started seriously working on the robe. By the time he was done Dark was ready for the first fitting.

Dark turned around and sat on the edge of his bed, farthest from the elf. He pulled off his boxers and started to yank on the one piece body suit.

"You don't wear underwear in that?!" Celtic asked astonished.

He turned his head, "Are you watching me?" he asked.

Celtic blushed slightly, "Ummm, I guess I was." He turned away.

"Well, no, I don't. This thing is thick leather... it just makes my boxers bunch up. And I wasn't going to walk around in something tight and skimpy with you here, and I'm not going to go put some on now, so I'm going commando, okay?" Dark didn't really care that Celtic had asked, his shirt was long enough to cover anything the elf might have seen otherwise.

"Oh, okay then. I didn't really need that much description," Celtic said trying to force away the blush.

".... arg... come on!..... there we go... finished." Dark stood up. "Oww."

"Too tight?" Celtic asked, figuring it was safe to look.

"Yep, especially right here," he said slapping his ass.

Celtic's eyes went larger as Dark did this, then went back to normal. "Yeah, looks good," he said, thinking it was too quiet for Dark to hear.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Ummm, nothing!" Celtic said hurriedly.

"Well, get over here. I can't stretch it properly with it on so you'll have too," Dark gestured with his hand for Celtic to come.

Celtic gulped and hopped off the desk. "Okay," he said trying to hide how nervous he was. It took him a while to actually be able to get a hold of the leather before he could stretch it. It really was tight. He pulled a couple of times until it was almost perfect.

Dark was having the hardest time controlling himself. Sure he had brought it all upon himself, but he figured it was worth it. 'Gods, yes! Ahhh!' Dark forced his breath to stay stoic. Dark knew that Celtic had almost finished, and his devilish mind came up with a quick plan.

Celtic went to stretch the leather one last time, he pulled slightly but this time he guess he pulled a bit too hard as Dark had seemed to lose his balance. Without realizing it his hand's went to catch Dark, but being so close to him to begin with, they really couldn't go anywhere. They ended up open palm, and both on Dark's behind.

"Ummm, Celtic?" Dark said pretending to be a little surprised. He stayed where he was, not making any effort to get up.

"Ahh........" Celtic realized just where his hands were and moved them quickly. This time Dark really did fall and Celtic caught him under his arms and straighten him up. "Come on Dark. Work with me here! How does that feel?"

"It feels great," Dark said talking about something else entirely.

"Good, so we done?"

"Not quite." Dark put his foot up on the edge of the bed and started up the leg, making little stretches here and there. He did the other leg and then turned to Celtic again. "Do my arms, will you?"

"Sure," Celtic said as he started at the wrist of one and worked up. He focused on what he was doing, but had a odd feeling like Dark was watching him. It reminded him of another feeling he had had. He did the other arm and stepped back. "There, that good?"

"Very... just a few more things to do," he said as his hands went down his chest and torso. They went down his abs and then lower.

Celtic was watching but turned away again. Blushing again, as he imagined where Dark's hands were moving to.

"Now, let's get that robe you worked on over here."

"Oh," Celtic went over and grabbed the robe, and brought it back to Dark. "Here you go."

Dark pulled on the robe and was actually surprised at how perfectly it fit. "You did an amazing job on this!"

"Heh, thanks."

Dark then put on his outer armour and helmet. "Feels good." He did a few duelling moves, and some not-so-duelling moves. "Great, I think it's better than it was before.... now for the staff....."

"You can stretch a staff?" Celtic asked.

"No, but I don't need to. With the armour the proportions were totally messed up, but the staff really did just shrink to about forty per cent of its original size."

"Forty per cent?"

"Well, look at it... it looks like a toy or something..." Dark chanted a quick spell and the staff returned to it's normal size.

Hicky: You have to review this chapter for my sake!

Trent: They are going to be so mad that they didn't get together...

Hicky: I know! But I have so much more stuff I need them to do before they get together.

Trent: What's that feeling that Celtic had... that he said reminded him of something?

Hicky: When Dark was watching him through the spell... same feeling.

Trent: Oh.

Dark: No one wants any of my drawings. They really are pretty good.... Just ask... Hicky has copies....


	17. Who's Afraid of the Dark?

Hicky: Some things is his pre-fic writing stuff my shock some of you.

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the dubbed duels, or the nursery rhymes.

Hicky: Yeah, you heard right, nursery rhymes..... Enjoy!

****

Who's Afraid of the Dark?

"Now Dark? Are we finished?" Celtic asked after Dark had stopped checking to make sure his armour was perfect.

"Well, we had better be... do you feel that? A duel is about to begin, let's go," Dark said as he went for the door. Before the two of them left Dark put up his magic barrier.

deet

In the real world Yugi and his group had come face to face with a guy that looked like a reject from clown college. On his jacket were the letters 'P' and 'K'. Yami had taken over Yugi's body, somehow knowing that Yugi would not be able to handle this duel, no matter how brave he thought he was.

The clown man, Panic, went first, playing Castle of Dark Illusions. It hang in the air, and within a short time the darkness from it covered all of Panic's side of the field.

Yami started out with Celtic Guardian in defence mode, and also a card face down.

Panic quickly went to the offence, sending Dark Grasp of Fury to destroy Celtic from the field.

Yami played another card face down and Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress in attack. He ordered Winged Dragon's Fire Ball attack to illuminate the field, and then played a second card face down.

Panic sent his monster in for a second attack, and a second victory.

Yami played Curse of Dragon in defence, trying to think of a way to combat the dark obsessed clown.

Panic played Reaper of the Cards and sent him into attack Yami's face down card, thinking it was a magic card. Unfortunately for Panic, he was wrong, and Reaper was ensnared by the Spell Binding Circle, a very useful trap card.

Yami took this opportunity to destroy Reaper using Curse of Dragon, then played Swords of Revealing Light. _{Hicky: Okay, I have a little question mark on the page next to the last two moves, so I must have been confused}_

Panic combined his Castle of Dark Illusions with a magic card, Chaos Shield. This made a barrier over his entire field and increased the defence of all the monster he had on his field.

Yami played a combo, combining Curse of Dragon with Gaia the Fierce Knight to produce Gaia the Dragon Champion.

Panic went to yet again boost hi defences, playing Metal Guardian in well, defence.

Yami's strategy was coming together quickly. He played Catapult Turtle and mounted Gaia the Dragon Champion onto it, increasing his monster's attack to three-thousand two-hundred. "Catapult Launch!" Yami cried and sent his Champion to crash into the side of the castle. Little bits of the Floatation Ring fell, followed by the whole thing.

Panic laughed, not realizing the importance of Yami's move. "Fool!" He yelled. "For all your threats my castle is unharmed. Your worthless attack only knocked off it's Floatation Ring off!"

Panic's monster all had the same thoughts, 'Ummmmm.' They gulped, knowing what would happen.

Yami stood there for a moment before explaining what he had done. "Doesn't it seem strange to you that a castle that lost its Flotation Ring is somehow still floating? What if the Swords of Revealing Light had locked in place not only your monsters, but your castle as well. Then what would happen next? Right now the only thing holding up you castle are the Swords of Revealing Light and when this turn ends each and every sword will vanish... It's over and now your world's about to come tumbling down!"

Panic, well, panicked. "Ahhh, noooo, noooo one defeats Panic!"

"My turn is over," Yami said, including everything he had said previously in a simple look.

"Run monsters! Get out of the way!" Panic yelled over his duelling platform.

"It's no goo, the Chaos Shield is keeping them from running anywhere. You've trapped them all inside," Yami stated the plain and obvious truth quite bitterly.

The castle fell, slowly, making Panic's agonizing defeat all the more painful forhim to watch. Slowly his own castle came all the way down on his monsters, sending them all to the Graveyard and ending the duel.

deet

After Celtic had been played and quickly sent back home he felt somewhat angry. Before he had actually been the destroyer of his opponents, now it seemed he never made it to the end of a duel. He chose an interesting way to get rid of his frustration. While the duel was being played Celtic danced, almost tribal-like, around in a circle, practically scream-singing. He didn't seem to care about his audience as he sang, "Who's afraid of the big dumb clown, the big dumb clown, the big dumb clown? Who's afraid of the big dumb clown, hiding in the dark?!" This went on and on until the duel was over. Surprisingly, by the end, almost everyone else had joined in as well.

"CELTIC! IT'S OVER!" came the voice of Curse.

Celtic stopped in mid-dance, then straightened up. "Oh, okay."

"OOOOH! Spectacle!" Kuriboh shot, although he too had been singing at the end.

"Yeah so, I don't care who saw," Celtic said as he did at quick sweep at who actually had been watching. Dark stood there, arms crossed, slight surprise in his eyes, a small smirk at his lips. 'Maybe I care slightly who saw...' Celtic thought.

"Dude! Celtic's got the MOVES!" Gaia said getting off of Curse's back to attempt to copy what Celtic had done; he fail miserably.

"He did not look like _that_!" Curse said, swinging his tail under Gaia's legs, causing his to fall back.

"Not cool dude!" Gaia said looking at Curse. "Not cool at all."

"Yeah, that was what I was going for; cool," Curse said sarcastically.

Dark turned to head back toward the mansion. Celtic ran up beside him. "Hi Dark!"

"Hello... what exactly was the point of all that?" Dark asked.

"Ohh, ummm... I was a little frustrated about something and I didn't like that clown dude, and I had read something that had that rhythm in one of Yugi's old Nursery Rhyme books-" Celtic got cut off.

"Nursery Rhymes, hmmmmm?" Dark said stopping and turning to the elf. "Want me to come read you a bed time rhyme before you go to sleep?" Dark asked it a stupid 'talking to a three year old voice' while pinching Celtic's cheek.

"Okay, sure. You do that... and you have to, cause you offered!" Celtic said running up the stairs. He called down to Dark. "I go to bed in about an hour, so you better come!" He turned and dashed off into the mansion.

Dark stood where he had stopped. He blinked twice. 'I'm doing what in an hour?' Dark thought as he realized what he had just offered to do. He was still thinking as the faintest duel vibes was felt. Dark pushed it out of his mind; this duel was not Yugi's.

deet

Seto faced Joey, bother wearing Seto's new duel-disk system. Seto started off with Battle Ox.

Joy played Armoured Lizard.

Seto ordered Battle Ox to destroy Joey's monster with Axe Slam.

Joey played Flame Swordsman and sent his in with Flaming Sword of Battle. However, since Battle Ox was resistant to fire attacks, he countered and destroyed Joey's second monster.

Seto fused Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman into Rabid Horseman, and waits.

Joey played Axe Raider; destroyed, Battle Steer; destroyed, Garuzies; destroyed. He started to say Smashing Rock- but was cut off by it being destroyed. Joey played Rude Kyser but it was also wiped from the field. Joey then played his newest edition, Red Eyes Black Dragon and ordered its Inferno Fire Blast attack. He finally destroyed one of Seto's monsters.

Seto played a Blue Eyes and kicked Joey's ass for the last time.

deet

Dark walked back to his room, still contemplating why he was going to go read a full grown monster nursery rhymes as a bed time story. To get his mind off of the childish actions of Celtic he turned to his sketch book. Again he picked up his pencil and began to draw. To begin his night he drew Celtic in a slightly more interesting pose than he had previously. He was lying on a large foot rest, or it might have been something else; Dark really wasn't interested in what it was he was lying on. Left leg was bent, foot on the cushioned top; right leg hung off the edge. His left hand grabbed at the material, head thrown back over the other edge. His mouth hung open in either a moan or a scream, Dark wasn't sure which he preferred more. 'Wow.... that's a little more hentai than I planned for... well, let's move on,' Dark thought as he began another picture.

Dark seemed to be caught in a hentai moment because the second drawing turned out even more so than the first. Celtic's eyes were half closed, his mouth drawn up in a smirk. He was leaning back slightly with his left and behind him for balance, and his right in front to cover himself. Dark swallowed hard. 'What is wrong with me tonight?' Dark looked over at his clock; still had twenty minutes.

He turned the page for one last drawing before he headed off. Celtic kneeled, toes pointing west. His body twisted from its east direction so that his chest and face where facing the looker. His chin slightly down and a smile on his face. His left arm rested in front of his right leg in a fist, his right further in front, on the ground. Dark had a new favorite drawing. "Thank Ra that I have no more time... only he knows what I'd come up with next..." Dark snapped into something more casual to wear before heading out the door. Apparently tight pants and an equally tight top was considered casual wear.

Dark walked down to the first floor and to Celtic's door. He knocked and Celtic opened the door a few moments later. "You're late!" Celtic said pretending to be very angry. He was actually kind of surprised Dark had even showed up. That might explain why he had his blanket draped around him. He went back to his bed and hopped in, quickly getting comfortable. "Come on!" He said impatiently patting the bed. "Close the door and get over here!"

'Ra, Amun, could you stop making him say stuff like that? You know perfectly well what it sounds like when it hits my ears,' Dark thought to the gods as he closed the door and headed towards Celtic's bed.

'Well, hello there hansom!' Celtic thought as Dark sat down on the edge of his bed. "That's not going to be comfy after too long-"

"How long am I going to be here?" Dark asked, cutting Celtic off.

"As long as I want... why don't you sit here, beside me. You can lean against the headboard and that way I can see the pictures." Celtic almost cursed himself for sounding so much like a kid, but he really did what to see the pictures while Dark read.

"The only way you'd see the pictures is if you were leaning on me," Dark stated picking up a large book from Celtic's bed side table.

"Yeah well, I wanna see, so tough for you!"

'Oh yeah. Like it's going to be hard for me to accept you leaning against me. Feel free to do that and more... Okay okay, enough with that. I have to read the baby his bed time rhymes.' "Well, does the little elf have any requests?" Dark asked as he sat back down were Celtic had told him too.

Celtic shuffled over so he was right against Dark, and he leaned his head on his shoulder so he could see the pictures.

'Oh yes. This isn't weird. A topless, and maybe more, hottie all cuddly and happy... and I'm acting like a mother reading nursery rhymes.'

"Jack and Jill," Celtic said quickly.

"Alright then," Dark said slowly as he focussed on finding the mentioned rhyme. "Ahh, here we go. Jack and Jill wen-"

"Change it," Celtic said looking at the picture.

"Change it? To what?" Dark asked curiously.

"Celtic and Dark!" He laughed. "You're Jill!"

"Why am I the girl?" Dark questioned.

"You have longer hair... now, READ!" He said hitting the book with his left hand.

"Ahuh. Celtic and Dark went up the hill, to fetch a pail for Yami; Celtic fell down and broke his crown, and Dark came tumbling oddly. Then up Celtic got and off did trot, as fast as he could caper, to old Grandpa, who patched his nob with vinegar and brown paper." Dark read the rhyme then turned his face to a smiling elf. "You're insane, you know that?"

"Yep, now... hmm..... Little Bo-Peep! But... make it Little Celtic!"

"Okay then," Dark found the page and began his change as you go rhyming. "Little Celtic has lost his sheep, and cannot go and find them; leave them alone and they'll home, so Celtic won't have to go out to find them. Little Celtic fell fast asleep, but not before I finished; so on I read until I got tired of this rhyme and changed it all together. Little Celtic lost his sheet!" Dark grabbed the covers and pulled them off of Celtic. He dashed away to the other side of the room as he continued. "And he knows that Dark had got them. But there he stays, in his bed," Dark turned and looked back at a very red faced elf. ".... because he was completely naked....." Dark finished his rhyme in shock.

Celtic grabbed at the fitted sheet that he sat on top of and quickly wrapped them over himself. Celtic didn't look at Dark. He stared wide eyed at the foot of his bed.

"Ummm, I'm so sorry Celtic," Dark said. 'I am so not! I'm pissed, I didn't see anything good... that's a lie... every part of you is amazing, but you know what I mean!'

"Ahuh," Celtic still was stunned and overwhelmed by embarrassment.

Dark cautiously made his way back to Celtic. He knelt on the edge of the bed and put the covers over the elf, "accidentally" brushing Celtic's sides with his hands. Dark mentally grinned. "Better?"

"Oh! Ummm," Celtic looked away.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Dark asked a little concerned.

"....." Celtic lay down on his side, not looking at Dark.

"Celtic?" Dark was getting more concerned. "What is it? You're being silly, and childish-"

"Childish!?" Celtic asked angrily. "Get out!"

"Celtic... I said I was sorry, and I'm trying to help," Dark stumbled over his words. 'You moron! Dark, you stupid son of a bitch! Look what you've done!' Dark mentally yelled at himself.

Celtic turned to look at the mage. "Listen to me... I'm fine, just leave. Thank you for reading to me... it was fun for a while. Now I'm going to sleep, so head home will ya!" Celtic was trying to be calm, trying to be polite, but he was much too angry.

Dark looked down at Celtic; he wanted to cry. 'You've ruined it Dark. Any chance you had is gone.' "No."

"No?" Celtic questioned.

"That's right. You _are_ being a big baby. I meant it. I am sorry okay. But what do you think?... That I'm going to judge you some certain way because you aren't wearing anything to bed?"

Celtic turned away again, obviously Dark had figured it out.

"Well, I'm not. Hell, I bet every monster sleeps nude some of the time, and a few all the time. I know I do quite often... and that was too much information..." Dark chuckled in a slight nervousness, but it was only and act.

'Oh baby!' Celtic thought. 'Too much information? Oh no... keep it coming, keep it coming, keep it coming!'

"So, do you want more Nursery Rhymes? Or just a kiss good night?" Dark even shocked himself with that one. 'A kiss Dark? Aren't you eager...'

'Oh Gods! A kiss,' Celtic thought dreamily. "Gimme a kiss!" Celtic said in the best child-like voice he could. He didn't want it to seem like he wanted to make out with the purple haired man, even though he did.

'Okay then...' "Night sweetie," Dark said as he leaned over and kissed Celtic on the forehead.

'Not what I wanted,' Celtic thought angrily. "Night mommy!" Celtic snickered and dove under the blankets.

Dark made a face and rolled his eyes. "Sleep well Celtic, you little freak!"

"You too Sheet-Stealer!" Celtic called back, still under his covers.

Dark left the room and went back to his room. 'Okay, so maybe you salvaged the train-wreck you caused before. Don't do it again! And, hehehe, you kissed him.' Dark smiled as he closed the door to his room. He decided that tonight, he'd wear the same thing as Celtic to bed.

Hicky: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Enough stuff to keep ya happy for a bit? Did I freak any of you out for a moment?

Trent: Like when Dark thought he had lost any chance he ever had?

Hicky: Yeah, like then! MWAHAHAHAHA! That was totally on the spot writing! No plans what-so-ever.

Trent: Holds up and shakes two pieces of lined paper And this is????

Hicky: My plans that I have other than the ones I add on the spot!

Trent: Right..... anyway readers. Review if you'd like to say something. But Hicky will keep writing out of her pure love for her own fic.

Hicky: Yeah, I love it! lol... but I wanna write the GOOD chapters!!!!!

Trent: Then right the bad ones that are before the good ones!

Hicky: Touché!!!!


	18. Favors Fulfilled

__

Off in the Distance

Yams: Ha! How do YOU like being trapped Miss. Bubblegum!?

Leebub: I don't! What a dumb question! Why would I like something that was meant for torture? I'm not you, you crazy bitch!

Yams: Atanu... sic her!

Atanu: I'm not a dog, I'm a cat. Meow.

Yams: glares at the spirit Just do it!!!

Leebub: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hicky: Okie Dokie readers. I was scared by the 'UPDATE FAST' reviews so this is what you get.

Trent: You just gave in?

Hicky: Yes, but I ordered a special Rabid Fan Reader Cage, it's like a shark cage but he bars are closer together. I can use it during a certain chapter.

Trent: If it gets here in time that is.

Hicky: Don't scare me like that! Readers, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the dubbed version or nothing like that.

****

Favors Fulfilled

After sleeping the entire night on the ground Yugi and his friends were awakened by a screaming Joey. They began walking but Joey had a feeling someone was stalking the group so off he dashed to stalk the stalkers. Joey was then knocked out and taken to a duelling stadium in a cave.

When Joey was awaken he saw his opponent was a kid. His skin clung to his skull like face and really gave Joey the creeps. After some oogie-boogie talk from the skeleton kid Joey dumbly agreed to the duel. His incentive was nothing more than a dog comment.

The kid, Bonz, went first. He was couched by the man sitting behind him. He played Zenkie in attack mode and ended his turn.

Joey countered with Axe Raider, sending its Wind Blade attack to do what it did best. Joey destroyed Bonz's first monster.

Bonz hesitantly played the next card he was told to, face down in defence. It was quickly destroyed by Joey's monster. Bonz, almost angry at his couch, play Crass Clown.

Joey played Flame Swordsman and sent him in. It was destroyed. "Too bad," Joey said. "One Crass Clown going down."

Bonz pulled a card and finally realized what the point of his previous moves had been for. He played his trump card, Call of the Haunting. It brought back Bonz's three monsters as zombies with the power of immortality. They also got a field power bonus. Bonz attack with his "new" Zombie Dragon, and Joey had Axe Raider counter. Slice and Dice, but the dragon was unharmed and ended up getting stronger. He sent it in again, this time destroying Joey's previously mentioned monster.

Joey played another monster, Garuzies, and sent him in with Fire Slash Strike, right at Bonz's Clown Zombie. It also returned unharmed and gained a ten per cent power bonus.

Bonz used Clown Zombie's Flame Dagger Acrobatic attack to destroy Joey's monster.

Joey tried his luck with Time Wizard. Round and round went Time Roulette, but poor, poor Joey, it landed on a skull. The time warped sucked up both Flame Swordsman and Time Wizard, seriously reducing Joey's Life Points in the process.

Bonz decided to skip his next turn and let Joey have another try. Maybe he'd destroy himself at this rate.

Joey Played Kojikocy but no attack.

Bonz got the card he was waiting for, Pumpking with its special ability, Ectoplasmic Fortification, and planed to use it every turn to up his monster's attacks points.

Joey played Armoured Lizard in defence, but it was quickly destroyed by Dragon Zombie's Deadly Zombie Breath _{Hicky: Since when did breath come out of your nose?}._ Joey played another lizard monster, but again is destroyed. Then he tried playing Hero of the East in defence.... can you guess what happened?... Destroyed. Joey threw out Tiger Axe in defence.

Bonz played another magic card, Stop Defence, forcing Joey's Tiger out of defence. He then attacks the feline warrior and ends his turn.

Joey played his Red Eyes Black Dragon and destroyed Bonz's Pumpking. No more Ectoplasmic Fortification this duel. But Joey victory is short lived as his dragon is destroyed by Bonz's. Joey sat in almost utter dismay, thinking he would lose this duel for sure. The only monster in his hand was Battle Warrior. But when he pulled the magic card Shield in Sword his face seemed to brighten up. Joey played both the cards and since zombies don't have defence points, which were now attack, Battle Warrior's Ultimate Battle Fist was all Joey needed to beat Bonz and win the duel. __

deet

Celtic woke up fairly early the next morning. He got dressed in something a bit more 'hey, look at me' and headed out for a walk. Again he ended up heading to the stables.

There was a whinny as he approached. "Celtic! Thank the gods! Please make her shut up!" Twilight pleaded as he tossed his head in the direction of a blabbering monster. She seemed to take no notice of the insult or that Celtic had walked up.

"What is she talking about? She's talking way to fast to make it out," Celtic said watching Mystical Elf's lips moving way to fast, and her arms and hands gesturing all over the place.

"It all started with the words 'Dark Magician is the coolest, most amazingly gorgeous' and then I lost her," Twilight said trying to tune out the almost whine of the female elf's voice.

"When did she start?"

"Would you believe an hour ago?" Twilight said looking again at the blue skinned girl.

"What a second.... I think I can understand her... yeah, I think I can," Celtic said taking a step toward her and leaning in. He listened for a few seconds, and then shot at her in the same speed. "For Ra's sake, you can't say that kinda stuff in front of people you psycho!"

Mystical Elf stopped and clamped her hand over her mouth. "Mmah, huh," was all she could say under her hand. She pointed at Celtic, and then removed her hand. "When did you get here?" She asked normally.

"Celtic, how did you do that?" Twilight asked, both pleased and surprised that anyone could actually talk that fast without being in a trance.

"Oh, well, I guess that 'I adore him' speech is the same as 'sugar high' speech, and I'm an expert on at least one of them," Celtic explained to the purple steed.

"Ack," Mystical Elf said. "You like him too don't you?" She asked, referring to Dark.

"Ahe he he," Celtic laughed nervously.

"Naw, he's into me," Twilight said in a tone of voice that made what he said very believable.

"Oh, okay then. I'm off to go write love poems to my dearest mage of darkness," Mystical Elf said as she almost floated away.

"Why you little," Celtic said taking two steps after her with his arms outstretched toward her neck. He was stopped by Twilight's stomping hoof.

"Well, so you do like him then?" Twilight asked. He was a bit disappointed, he really liked the elf. And he was trying to work on a plan to fix the horse problem.

"Yeah, kinda," Celtic said, hiding that he actually drooled over the mage almost ever time he was near.

"I see, so what's up? You look like something.... hmmm, embarrassing happened," Twilight said.

"How did you know that?"

"Gaia usually gets that facial expression, and he is so often and easily embarrassed I put the two together."

"Oh, I see... yeah, something happened," Celtic said leaning on the side of Twilight's stall and looking at the ground.

"You wanna talk about it?" Twilight asked very sincerely.

"Umm, no not really," Celtic said. The truth was he wanted to, but he didn't want to have anyone else think he was a totally baby.

"I see... could I ask a favor of you?"

"Yeah sure, what?" Celtic asked turning around and placing his elbows on the stall door.

"I needed to talk with Curse and Dark... I can go get Curse no problem, but I can't go in the mansion. Can you bring Dark down here if I go get Curse right now?" Twilight asked.

"Are you going to hit on them?" Celtic asked smirking. 'Not Dark, you stay away from him,' he thought.

"No no, nothing like that. I just needed to chat with them, and ask them a favor as well."

"So you're asking me to do you a favor so you can ask someone else to do you a favor," Celtic said trying to be, who knows, cute?

"Yeah, so will you?" Twilight asked impatiently.

"Yeah okay." Celtic unlatched Twilight's door and ran back to the mansion. He went to the elevator, up to floor three, down the hall, and knocked on Dark's door. From inside he heard Dark yell 'hold on, gimme a sec, and where is that shirt?' Soon Dark came to the door.

"Hi Celtic," Dark said smiling. "What you doing here?"

"Yeah hi," Celtic said, still a bit mad at the mage. "Twilight, Gaia's horse, asked me to get you. He says he has a favor to ask."

Dark raised an eyebrow. "The horse want's to ask a favor of me?"

"Yes, that's what he said. Are you coming or not?"

"Being a little short with me aren't you?... Alright, I'll come." Dark grabbed his staff and followed the elf to the stables.

Celtic had taken the stairs, because the last time Dark was all 'you're taking the elevator, but it only three floors, and it's down, blah, blah, blah'. "Hi Twilight," Celtic said when he reached the stables. Curse and Twilight stood waiting for them.

"Thank you Celtic... but I must ask you to leave. The matter does not concern you," Twilight said to the elf.

Celtic felt a little shunned. 'It better not because you think I'm too young!' Celtic thought. He was developing an obsession. He turned and headed off.

deet

"What is this all about?" Dark asked the purple steed.

"I have a request from the two of you," He stated. "I've explained what I need from Curse, after explaining it to him first, and he's agreed. Now I need something from you."

"What is it that Curse has agreed to?" The mage asked, wanting to get all of the information before agreeing to anything.

"I've agreed to allow the copying and modification of one of my newly discovered abilities so that it can be used by Twilight," Curse said, sound much more mature than he did when he was around Gaia.

"I take it I am here to copy and modify this skill... what pray tell is it?"

"The ability to change into human-form," Twilight said, voice very hopeful.

"I see. You want me to copy Curse's ability, and then modify it to your anatomy. Correct?"

"Yes, and I already know you have the magical ability to do it, and also that the only way I will be able to have the skill is if a material form of it is in my possession. I thought maybe an amulet," Twilight explained. He had discovered all his information quickly but accurately. He had spoken to the three Blue Eyes White Dragons of the SMS after he had seen one of them change forms.

"You have done your research haven't you? In that case, I see no reason why I should not help. Do you have a particular color in which you wish this amulet to be?" Dark question. He felt glad to be able to give a fellow monster the power to walk around with the majority of two legged creatures.

Twilight thought for only a few moments. "A gold-ish amber."

Dark nodded and went over to Curse. He began the copying of his human-form ability. When he finished he turned to Twilight. "I can only modify one skill into a material object, and the dragons also have an ability to change their skin or scales into clothing. You won't have that skill. You'll need clothes."

"I understand that, but I do not yet know what my human body will be like, so I do not know where to find clothing of the correct size," Twilight said, aware that after his transformation he'd be naked.

"Alright then, I can snap you something once you've changed, but not until then," Dark said as went to stand beside the horse to scan over his anatomy. After five minutes his scan was complete.

"How long is this going to take?" Curse asked.

"Only half an hour. You don't have to stay though, your part is done," Dark said sitting down in mid-air.

"But I want to see what's going to happen, anyway, it is my skill." Curse glowed slightly and began to shrink and change form. "I want to see how he turns out." Curse went to sit on trunk next to Dark.

"What's with the air-sitting?" Twilight asked as he looked at Dark.

"I like it better, softer on my... well, you now what I mean. Now I need to concentrate on this so could you two not talk to me?" Dark asked very politely, well as politely as you could say 'shut the hell up'. He held his hands apart. They glowed and soon a small glowing sphere appeared between them.

"It's awesome how spell-casters work, don't you think?" Curse asked, speaking to Twilight as he watched the sphere grow very slowly as the minutes went by.

"Yeah, I'll never understand them."

"Heh, did you ask Gaia about this?" Curse asked the horse.

"No, I didn't. First of all he may be my master but he does not control everything I do, and secondly, he would have said no," Twilight said imagining Gaia's response. "Hold on, he doesn't know that you can become go human-form. Wanna play a prank?"

"On Gaia? Hell yes!" Curse said eager.

"Okay! I know something that would really freak him out, but it would involve you acting gay, and I know you aren't," the horse said, wondering if Curse would agree.

"Ah, no problem. I don't mind. I am totally secure enough in my sexuality to act anyway. So, what's the plan?" Curse asked. He was also very secure in how his human-form hotness could get him quite a few babes.

Twilight whispered his plan to Curse who had to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't ruin Dark's concentration with his laughter.

Curse nodded in agreement.

"There, finished," Dark said holding up an amber amulet, on a fancy gold backing, attached to a strong but light gold colored chain.

"Wow," Curse said gaping at the amulet.

"It's perfect!" Twilight said, looking at the piece of jewellery that promised much more freedom.

"Well, let's try it out first. I suppose since you explained the process to Curse, and he obviously got it, you know what you have to do now?"

"Yes," Twilight said as he took the chain in his teeth, threw it in the air, and caught it on face. He threw his head back and tossed it until the chain was around his neck.

"Impressive!" Curse said.

"Yeah, sure." Twilight made his way back into his stall for his first transformation. He glowed and changed forms. Dark's amulet had worked perfectly. "Wow." He looked over himself. The other monsters couldn't see past his chest because of the wall. He was pleased with how his body had turned out. He looked up and smiled. "Well, as much as I love this body, I would appreciate those clothes you mentioned Dark."

"Here's the quick way of giving you something you'll like. All you gotta do is picture them in your mind okay?"

Twilight nodded as he felt the warm feeling of magic wash over him. Within a minute he was wearing a thick leather, sleeveless top, and a pair of baggy cargo pants. Under those a pair of boxers. He walked out of the stall.

"Oh yeah!" Curse yelled. "I think we have the three hottest monster in Yugi's deck right here!"

"Thank you Curse, Dark. You really have made a dream come true for me."

"I'm glad I could help. Anything else you need?"

"No, I don't think so," Twilight said and then thought for a second. "Wait... do you think I'm more Gaia's size or Celtic's?" He asked. He had a very 'warrior build'.

"I think it's almost more Gaia.... you gonna steal his clothes?" Curse asked.

"If I must," Twilight said laughing.

"I'm going to agree, more Gaia... he's on the first floor. Third door on the left," Dark said grinning.

"Thanks man!"

"Well, bye then I guess," Dark said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, adios, I'm going to tell Kimouri about this human-form thing," Curse said heading back to the dragon's pens.

"Bye, and thank you again." Twilight sighed happily. "Doesn't so for the four legged variety eh? No problem," he said quietly to himself, thinking of Celtic.

Hicky: Whatcha think?

Trent: You're starting a bunch of competitions!

Hicky: Mystical Elf so doesn't count. She may be lovey-dovey but it's over a monster who's into men. Do you see the problem.

Trent: Oh yeah, she won't get him anyway. Laughs maniacally

Hicky: Review pwease.


	19. A Dance with Day and Night

Hicky: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh okay! So no suing!

Trent: Enjoy!

****

A Dance with Day and Night

Celtic walked back to the mansion a bit annoyed with everyone. He was going way over board on this whole 'you're a child thing' considering nobody thought he was. First planning to go to his room, he changed his mind when he saw that candy banner in the foyer and remembered the two young elves that he was suppose to keep in touch with. He headed for the elevator and up to floor twelve. He went down the hall and knocked on Cee and Gee's door. It opened quickly.

"Hi dude!" It was Gee, the shorter, more energetic.... dumber one.

"Hello!" Celtic said, trying to muster the same amount of excitement into a greeting.

"Heh, guess what?" Gee said leaning in. "Cee's not grumpy anymore, we got ourselves some dates!"

"I'm glad to hear that. A grumpy Cee is not too fun to be around," Celtic said remembering the last time he had been up here.

"Gee, what the- Let him in will you!" Cee's voice came from somewhere in the room.

"Oh, oh yeah, sorry about that." Gee cleared his throat. "It is my great pleasure and apparent duty to welcome you into our humble abode," he said as he swiftly bowed and moved out of the way at the same time.

"Psycho," Cee said coming into view.

"Hi Cee," Celtic said happily.

"What's up?" Gee asked after he had closed the door and bounded over to a chair.

"Ahh, nothing much, such wanted to hang out, talk a bit, you know," Celtic said taking a seat as well.

"Oh no, there's something specific!" Gee said getting up and stopping only when he way an inch away from Celtic's face. "I can see it in your eyes!"

"I didn't think you'd able to focus on his eyes at the distance... Gee your freaking him out." Cee came over and grabbed the back of Gee shirt, yanking him back into his chair. "Okay, as creepy as Gee can be, he does seem to be able to know when something's up... sooooo?" Cee said gesturing with his hand for Celtic to just spill what it was.

"Ah, what? There's... nothing," Celtic said, obviously already thinking about what had happened during his 'story time'.

"Yes there is," Gee said, sounding very sure of himself.

"Yeah okay, so there is. But maybe I don't wanna talk about it. Maybe you don't wanna hear about it." Celtic said again. The silly elf couldn't figure out why he kept avoiding the subject when really he did want to talk.

"Yeah well, maybe you do and maybe we'll listen. Ever thought a'that?" Cee said. It was obvious that Celtic had something to get off his chest.

"Fine." One deep breath. "Yesterday I made one of the monsters read me some nursery rhymes... don't give me that look, there was a plausible explanation for it... okay, and then he actually came to read them which was surprising and when he was changing the rhymes... stop the looks!... he changed on and something happened... I'm not telling... and then he said I was being childish and I got really mad and told him to get out but he didn't and then he called me a big baby, and I swear everyone thinks I'm some kid!"

Cee and Gee had sat through the explanation, wanting to say or question something, but were repeatedly stopped by the older elf.

"So you are insane and think that everyone else thinks your a child-" Gee started.

"-but the truth is that you aren't a child and you know that, and you are just insecure about it for some reason, so you get angry and-" Cee took the middle.

Gee finished, "- everyone else, actually behaving more like a child than you do any other time, when you should just be shrugging it off and going on with your life."

"Or maybe you think you are less mature then the others and therefore consider yourself to be a child. But since you don't want to believe that it is you with those feelings you project them on to others." Cee had had one more statement.

"Oh. My. Gods. That was like a high-speed therapy session. So, what you're saying is that I'm the one that is thinking that I'm immature and child-like, so whenever I hear a reference to it I pick up on it and make it seem like it's the other monster?" Celtic question.

The two younger guardians nodded. "Yep, it's all in your head," Cee said. Gee seemed to be drifting off into space.

"Oh!" He snapped out of it, as if someone had asked his what he was doing. "I was just thinking that we should have a dance. You know, not like a ball, like a real world, high school dance. That would be awesome!"

"Heh, yeah!" Celtic said eagerly. He liked putting events together.

"Yeah, it's great cause you can totally tell if someone's into you just by the way they dance. They're all flirty and showing off their body if they aren't dancing with you-" Gee.

"- but if they are then you can really tell."

"Like how?" Celtic asked.

"Come on Cee, let's show'im how it's done."

"No," was Cee quick and simple response.

"Come on. He doesn't know what we're talking about.... you can be the guy," Gee said. He wanted Celtic to know what they meant.

"Fine."

Cee and Gee did some dancing about two meters away from each other, showing Celtic what the flirty stuff was all about.

Celtic crossed one leg over the other.

Then the two young elves demonstrated some fast dancing together. A bit of touching, some rubbing, and grinding,

"I am so turned on right now...." Celtic said.

"Aww man!" Cee said as he and Gee leap away from each other. ****

"Well sorr-rr-ry!" Celtic said as he watched to two elves eying each other oddly. "I can't help it you know!"

"Heh, Cee..."

"Yeah?"

"We turned him on."

"You're proud of that?"

"Why not? He gay, he's aloud," Gee said.

"I guess...." Cee said trailing off and walking over to his bunk. It was the place farthest from Gee.

Celtic giggled. "So, you guys coming to the dance?"

"Can we bring dates?" Cee asked trying to tell Celtic that they really weren't gay.

"Yeah sure, who you gonna ask?" Celtic asked curiously.

"Hmmm, maybe... no that won't work... her sister already dumped Cee... oops!"

"You do not mention that girl or her relations!" Cee spat at Gee.

"Whatever, man... then what about-"

"No."

"But I didn't finish. I was going to say-"

"No."

"Cee! Listen to me!" Gee said forming fist with his hands at his sides.

"Oh! Those two might work!" Cee said, agreeing to something.

"What the heck... who are you talking about?!" Celtic asked bewildered. He could have swore that not a single girl's name was mentioned in the entire conversation.

"Oh sorry. Gemi and Nime, from the Gemini Elf card," Cee explained to a confused Celtic.

"I call the blond!" Gee yelled.

"You would!"

"I did!" Gee said happily.

"Gemi's more your type anyway," Cee said.

"Can you bring some-" Celtic began.

"Candy?" Gee asked laughing. "We know you got a sweet tooth."

Celtic smiled cutely.

"You should join Cee and me for our Pixie Stix parties."

"Parties? It's you and me getting high on sugar... how is that a party?"

Gee waved his hand at Cee, dismissing what he had said. "Well, it's fun. I bet you would go soooo chibbi if you had even a little bit!"

"What's chibbi?" Celtic asked, cocking his head to the right.

"Arg...." Cee seemed to think tell him was a bad idea.

Gee didn't catch on. "It's like when you act like your five and don't care about anything and say the wierdest stuff."

Cee let out a slow breath, relieved that Gee hadn't said something like, 'makes you act like a child'. Celtic would have f-r-eaked.

Celtic pursed his lips then relaxed them. "So I get sugar?" Gee nodded insanely.

"Yeah! Okay, so we are going to have a dance in.... one hour!" Celtic said bouncing in his chair.

"Do you ever think of giving the others any time to prepare?" Cee asked, his eyes following Celtic's bobbing face.

"I'm giving them forty-five minutes by the time I tell them. Plus, we're a duelling deck. We might have to duel at any time!"

"Celtic, I think you should hurry up and tell everyone...." Gee said as even the chair Celtic was in was now bouncing along with him.

Cee walked over and put his hands on Celtic's shoulders. He pressed down hard forcing the bouncing to stop. "Now, up you get," He pushed Celtic out of his seat. "And so run off to tell everyone."

Celtic nodded and dashed out of the room faster than the speed of light.

Cee went out too. He had to go ask Gemi and Nime if they would like to come to the dance with them. He looked back at Gee. "Are you coming? I'll steal Gemi if you don't!" He ran off, but was soon joined by his comrade.

deet

Celtic knocked on a door. It opened soon after.

"Celtic?" Asked a tall, purple haired mage.

"I need your help!"

"Stand still. What?"

"Okay. I need you to do like eighteen hundred different things!"

Dark cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. Not that many but here goes. First I want you to do some kinda big speaker announcement to tell all the monsters... I mean ALL of them that we are going to have a dance! Not all formal and crappy, like you know, fun and casual and upbeat! And then I need you to do a little bit of decorating, but not as much as the Halloween party had. And then! I was wondering if you some kind of spell that could hack into the real world's music or something and then have the music blasting so we can all dance. But I want you to be able to dance to cause everyone should be having fun and if you had to keep up the spell the whole time then that wouldn't work, but if you could just like cast it and then do whatever then it would be great cause then, well it would be great-" A hand covered Celtic's mouth. He tried to mumble but even that couldn't escape.

"Celtic," Dark said slowly. "Do you know how fast you were talking?"

Celtic shook his head.

"Too fast. Now what do you want?"

"Ahh, announcement, decorations and music." Celtic smiled cutely again.

Dark rolled his eyes. "You and your last minute events.... fine... stop jumping," Dark said chuckling. "When?"

Celtic looked up as if thinking. "Fifty minutes."

Dark shook his head then started a small spell. He cleared his throat and spoke in a voice that seemed very... not his. "Ladies, gentlemeon, beasts and birds! Creatures of all shapes and sizes! Elf Events is pleased to bring you the best dance this realm has ever seen. Come down to the graveyard in your best 'check me out' attire and show everyone that you got the moves! Starts in fifty minutes so you all got plenty of time!" Dark took a deep breath.

Celtic's eyebrow twitched. ".... best.... dance... ever.... eep."

"Yeah, thanks to Elf Events's top employee... me!"

Celtic chuckled sheepishly. "Okay, so you can do all the other stuff right? I wanna go get all sexy!"

'You did not just say that!' "Yeah, yeah. Fine. Go on and try to hid that-... never mind. 'try to hide that baby fat???? Dark, you just want to piss him off don't you? Negative attention is attention non-the-less. But don't! No baby/child/kid comments!' Dark thought as he grabbed his staff and walked out into the hall. He closed the door and put up the magic lock. Celtic had already bounded off.

deet- at the dance- deet

Music was blasting, monsters were dancing; some alone, some in groups, and others with their dates. Some monsters were sitting around, dancing not really part of who they were. They just listened to the music and tapped their feet of hands, or bobbed their heads to the beat. Dark was one of the 'sitting to the side' monsters.

Celtic on the other had was in a small group with Cee, Gee, their dates, Gemi and Nime, who had actually said yes on such short notice, and Gaia was there too.

Dark had been watching Celtic dancing in those oh-so-damn-tight pants and that translucent black, sleeveless top that just hugged his body. But after a while the group we was in had joined a conga line and had ended up somewhere else. Dark sipped on his drink and continued to watch everyone else enjoying themselves.

deet

Celtic was dancing, and enjoying himself more than he ever had. He seemed to know just what moves made his body look good; to sum it up, every one of them. Celtic liked the fast songs cause he could really move his body to them, and do all the little hand moves and gestures. Celtic was doing just that when he felt a hand on his stomach and another monster behind him. Celtic turned around quickly, the mystery monster's hand sliding to rest on his back. Celtic was really too close to make out any great detail, so, he leaned back a bit. The monster was a bit taller than him, more muscular, more toned. He wore a gauzy kind of loose white shirt, with long sleeves, and a vine-y pattern on the torso part. Celtic took a quick look down to see he was wearing tight leather pants too. He had light lavender skin and long, wild dirty-blond hair. His face was strong, but gentle and he was smiling sweetly. His ears were pointed; like an animal, not an elf, and his eyes were almost equine. Celtic's eyes widened when he realized who it was. ".... Twilight?"

"Hi Celtic," he said in none other than the voice that he had before only heard coming from a horse.

"Wow," Celtic said as he continued to look.

"Celtic, you're embarrassing me," Twilight said looking at the gawking elf.

"Are you gonna stand there... or are you going to dance with me?"

Twilight grinned. "I'm going to dance," he said as he moved in close.

They started off not too close. Both of them flirting, showing off, moving the hips along with everything else. But Twilight couldn't keep away from the hot little number in front of him. He made his move as Celtic did a turn, placing his hand on Celtic's stomach again, and pulling him into his body.

Celtic grinned and rolled his shoulders into the stronger monster's chest.

Twilight bent his head slightly and whispered into Celtic's ear, "you dance great- ah!" Twilight breathed in sharply as Celtic deliberately moved his hips a certain way.

"You like?" Celtic asked seductively as he placed on of his hands behind Twilight's neck and sliding down his body.

"You little devil, get up here." Celtic quickly obeyed, sliding back up Twilight's body, rubbing against him in all the right places.

Celtic turned around to face Twilight. He looked into his lust filled eyes only to see the reflection of his own. Their bodies were closer than ever, each monster holding the other tightly, still keeping time with the rhythm of the music.

Twilight moved his hands from the small of Celtic's back down to cup his rear. He pulled Celtic even closer to his body. They grinded against each other, both equally aroused.

Celtic grabbed a fistful of Twilight's long hair when hands on his ass. He nuzzled his forehead into the purple skinned monster's collar bone. They both smiled.

Cee and Gee had stopped dancing, and were now staring, their mouths hanging open, at the scene before them. "He asked us what kind of dancing meant someone liked you-" Gee started.

"- but look at the way he's going at it. Yikes, I feel out-done." Cee continued to stare.

"Bet we could do better!" Gee said apparently not thinking before he spoke.

"Gee, you are creeping me out. You want to do _that _with _me_?!"

"I didn't say that Cee!" Gee said quickly.

Gemi had stopped dancing to eves drop. She walked over to her sister and mentioned something about two certain elves that seemed to be 'questioning'. Nime looked, nodded, and then they both left.

deet

Dark had got fed up with watching everyone else, he wanted to find Celtic again. He was fun to watch, even though it made him, well, his pants get smaller. _{Hicky: Eehehehehehe! I'm a bad little hikari!} _ What he saw didn't make him feel worried or sad. Oh, no. What he saw when he found Celtic filled him with rage, and directed to a certain monster in human-form. 'Get away from him!' He shot out a mental message at Twilight.

Twilight's head jerked slightly, but he kept dancing with the elf. 'Dark...' he thought almost growling the name. 'Why should I?'

'Because I just told you to _horse_!' Dark thought again, glaring daggers at the other monster.

'I think he's rather interested in me. Maybe you should find someone else to lust over!' Twilight was surprising carrying on an argument in his mind and dancing flawlessly at the same time.

'I'm warning you Twilight. Stop dancing- Stop touching him and I won't have to do what I'm thinking!'

'What? What could you do now?' Twilight thought grinning and placing his hands on Celtic's ass, getting a wonderful reaction.

'You son of a bitch! Listen Twilight! I gave you that body! I gave you what it took to get him... and I can much more easily take it away. I'm giving you a choice horse. Keep the body and leave the elf, or lose it all. It's your choice.'

Twilight stopped dancing and looked down into Celtic's sweet face. He wanted to cry. How could he just leave this beautiful creature, just walk away. He stroked Celtic's cheek and leaned in to quickly kiss his soft lips before turning and walking away. Tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

Celtic had no time to respond, no time to return the feather light kiss or do anything else. He watched, confused, as Twilight turned and walked away from him, heading back to the stables. Celtic didn't understand, how could he. He ran from the dance, back into the mansion and into his room. He flung himself on his bed and cried.

Hicky: Heh looky! I can write a couple in one chapter... don't kill me readers!!!!

Trent: That... was... so... sad!!! starts crying

Hicky: looks at Trent oddly Review pwease!


	20. Two Heads Are Not Always Better Than One

Hicky: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the dubbed English version or anything else.... But I do own FOUR Drumsticks! There is a prize if you can guess what monster they are!

Trent: You don't have to read this chapter.

Hicky: Yeah, all it is, is the Para and Dox vs Yami and Joey duel.

Trent: It contains slight Joey bashing-

Hicky: And Dark's thoughts during some bits in the duel... if you read it, enjoy!

****

Two Heads Are Not Always Better Than One

Celtic didn't have long to think about what had happened. He didn't have time to let it all out. He pushed the feelings down into the depths of his heart and the back of his mind; he had to be stoic for the duel.

deet

This duel was not like the other. On one side stood two bald guys who were probably twins, and on the other side stood Joey and Yami.

"They'll beat those wacky brothers," Ryou assured his friends and with that the duel began.

Dox played Labyrinth Wall.

After taking in the field and little information given Yami played hi Beaver Warrior and moved him forward four spaces.

Para went third, playing Shadow Ghoul with Polymerization to form Wall Shadow. The monster disappeared into the labyrinth wall and resurfaced by Beaver Warrior, attacking and destroying him.

Joey laid down Axe Raider, but did not move him forward any spaces, and a face down card.

Dox played his Jirai Gumo face down and Labyrinth Tank in attack mode. He moved it seven spaces forward.

Yami played his Celtic Guardian and moved him to the space Beaver Warrior had been at earlier.

Para used his Wall Shadow to go for Celtic Guardian but Joey had other plans. He played his face down card, Kunai with Chain to trap Wall Shadow. With the monster trapped and a power bonus from the chain Celtic destroys it from the field. {Hicky- Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't have word-for-word for that part, but I do now! w}

"With a trap you stopped our attack-" Para began.

"Just as you did pledge. But with our scores-"

Now it was Para's turn to finish, "ahead of your, we still have the edge."

"We're just getting started!" Joey yelled across the field. "Now my Flame Swordsman will heat things up. I put it in attack mode. It's power level is five, but I'll move only four spaces.... I'll also move Axe Raider forward four spaces to join him and consolidate our forces," Joey said using a word or two from a hidden vocabulary. "I've already used up Kunai with Chain's trap effect, but it still works as a regular accessory card, raising Axe Raider's attack by 500 points! Let's see you take on you twisted twins!"

Para, "It doesn't matter if your forces are one or many, fore soon-"

"- there won't be any. Labyrinth Tank, advance seven more spaces," Dox said before going to an explanation. "Labyrinth Tank wields futuristic weaponry. Your archaic warriors soldiers don't stand a chance and soon they will be within striking range."

Para decided to warn his opponents of hi face down monster. "And somewhere in the labyrinth lurks another trap for your unwary warriors. Do you really think you stand a chance?"

"Don't you two ever stop yacking?" Joey asked. "You're up Yugi."

"Then I play... Dark Magician, in attack mode. I move him forward five spaces to defend our other monsters." Dark Magician stood for only a moment before he leapt high into the air, did a flip or two, and then landed in his designated space. 'Eat you heart out Celtic,' Dark thought crossing his arms again.

'Flippy,' Celtic thought as he giggled in his mind.

"COOOOOL!" Joey said after he had seen Dark flip into position. "Nice move Yugi, now the gang's all here. They're a team, just like me and you pal."

'Nice move _Yugi_? Did Yugi just flip?? I don't think so!' Dark thought feeling a bit under-appreciated.

"Right Joey, there's strength in numbers. Together they stand a much better chance of conquering this murderous maze," Yami said to his friend.

"We shall see about that," Para interrupted.

"Quit grinning and spit it out. What is it?" Joey asked, expecting his challenger to give away his secrets.

Para did just that, told him what it was. "It's a magic card, and that's cause for celebration... brother."

"Right," Dox agreed to a silent suggestion of insanity... they did their twin flip-to-the-extreme manoeuvre.

The four monster raised an eyebrow at the demonstration. 'Show offs,' Dark thought, feeling outdone.

Para returned to his duelling station and spoke again. "Now, face the wall warping power of Magical Labyrinth."

"Huh," Yami said.

"What's going on?" Joey asked as the field began to change.

"Oh NO! The maze in changing shape! Yami said worried a little.

"Yeah, but what's it all mean?" Joey asked. "That's just great, our guys are cut off from each other."

Dark and Celtic turned to see a wall coming up behind them. Celtic looked a little nervous. Dark looked at the elf and wanted to tell him it would be okay. They returned to how they had been before and hoped that Yami and _Joey_ would be able to figure something out.

"Tag teams are only as strong as their weakest link. And the link that's about to break is you!" Dox said, speaking to Joey mostly.

"Aww no, our strategy's blown," Joey said losing faith in his _ability_.

"Don't let them rattle you Joey," Yami comforted the blond.

"Ahhh, right Yug. Hu, gotta keep calm. Axe Raider, Flame Swordsman, advance and regroup. The closer our boys get to the maze exit, the closer we get to getting outta here." The two psycho siblings laughed to themselves.

"What Joey. Look out!" Yami warned, to no avail.

"Too late. He's activated my trap," Dox said, almost happy.

"Whaaa?" Joey asked confused.

"And now the Land Mine Spider attacks Axe Raider."

"Fend him off Axe Raider," Joey virtually pleads.

"He's to weak! Jirai Gumo reduces Axe Raider's attack power to its original 1700," Dox said mockingly.

"That means...." Joey trailed off.

"Your Axe Raider is vanquished."

"And you lose 400 Life Points," Para added. The twins chuckled.

"Good trap my brother."

"That's just the beginning. Labyrinth Tank, advance seven more, and then I'll lay one more card, in defence mode," Dox said.

"Aren't you going to tell us what it is?" Joey asked, starting to get used to being told everything.

"You have enough to worry about. My Labyrinth Tank is now within striking distance of your Flame Swordsman. It's all over for him in the next turn. Then you can worry about what other surprises I have in store," Dox told the blond.

"Hmmm," Yami thought for a moment. "We'll counter attack. I play the magic card Mystic Box, in combination with the Dark Magician."

"I-eeeee!!!" The brothers screeched.

"I seal my Dark Magician within the first Mystic Box, as swords rain from the sky."

"What's this?" asked Dox. "The duellist's gone mad, sacrificing his own monster."

"No wait, look," Para added quickly.

"Huh, another box, materializing around my Jirai Gumo?" The brother scream at what they see. "My spider is skewered! And his Dark Magician is..." The both of them finished, "... unharmed!"

"That's right. My Dark Magician magically switched his position with that of your monster, trapping him in the first mystic box and ending my magic act."

'_My _magic act!' Dark thought.

"Alright! Let's see Cue-ball top that," Joey said, pleased with the events that had transpired.

"And now for his tank... Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack." Dark threw his rod to his left hand and then back to his right before attacking the monster. "Let's see what that does to your Life Points," Yami finished.

Dox screamed before Yami continued. "Together, Joey and I will overcome any obstacle that you two put in our way."

"Okay Dumbo Duo, now we're gonna clean your clocks!" Joey said eager to get to the winning.

"Of yourselves you think to much. Show them brother, our lucky touch" Dox said.

"I don't like it when that goon grins," Joey stated.

Para mumbled to himself. "Sanga of Thunder is one of three gods that control Thunder, Wind and Water. The remaining two cards are Suijin, God of Water, and Kazejin, God of Wind. If our luck holds two more turns and we acquire then all they can be combined to create the Gate Guardian."

"Quite you mumbling no hair! Just hurry up and move," Joey ordered.

"Not so hasty. I will lay this card face down, ending my turn," Para shot back.

"Intriguing eh?" Dox asked.

"What could be in there?" Yami asked mostly himself.

"Heh, I don't know, but we'll bust it open and find out when our guys get there. Flame Swordsman, advance five more spaces toward the end of the maze... we're almost there Yugi."

"Now we'll test my luck." Dox mumbled, "Suijin the Water God." Dox's voiced returned to its normal volume. "Looks like I've doubled our delights." Dox lay down his card. I will now play my hidden card, Dungeon Worm, return to the surface now, in attack mode. And I will strengthen it with Invigoration; raising its attack power by 400 points."

"What is that beast?... Huh?" Yami asked as the worm disappeared below the field.

"It's a burrower, and it's coming for you," Dox explained evilly.

"Where'd it go? Where's that thing hiding? Wahhh!" Joey yelped as the worm came up under Celtic and destroyed him from the field.

"NO!" Yami yelled.

"No, my Celtic Guardian!" Joey screamed.

'You stupid creature! He is not your monster! He belongs to Masters Yugi and Yami!' Dark thought angrily.

"Watch your Life Points go slithering away," Dox said happy with the result.

"S'up to you Yug. You're gonna have to pull a winner out of your hat."

"Great idea. I play Magical Hats, Hats materialize!.... as for your our warriors... now you see them... now you don't," Yami said as the monsters were hidden under the top hats.

"Ahh, the hats!" Para screeched.

"They're multiplying, hiding all their monsters," Dox added.

"All right Yug. That should sure confuse that slimy worm of theirs."

"And the Dungeon Worm's attack power is only 2200 while the Dark Magician's is 2500. So if the worm chooses the wrong hat and uncovers the Dark Magician he'll only destroy himself. And that guarantees your Swordsman's safety as well, because with the Dark Magician lying in wait the worm dare not strike any hats," Yami said, apparently now knowing how the worm thinks.

'Maybe I should go apologize to Twilight after... I can't really blame him for falling for that gorgeous little elf... what is it with these hats???' Dark thought, thinking something else very odd while under them.

"Ha, your little plan is not as full proof as you would think Yugi. Monster Tamer appear now in attack mode," Para ordered as his monster cracked his whip.

"Hmm? The Monster Tamer?" Yami asked again, seeming to know absolutely nothing!

"Ha! Normally I couldn't control the Dungeon Worm or any other monster my brother placed on the field, but by playing this Monster Tamer I can add 600 points to the Dungeon Worm's attack power and also make the worm follow my Tamer's instructions during my turn... Now Monster Tamer, command my brother's Dungeon Worm to destroy one of the magical hats..." Para watched as a hat was destroyed. "Empty hat."

"Whoa, that was close.... Don't sweat it. I got it all figured out. You just sit back and watch me and the Flame Swordsman go," Joey told Yami as his monster emerged from his hat.

"Joey... What are you doing?!" Yami asked warily.

"Don't worry. This time I know what I'm doing. I played a magic card, Salamandra." The brother's yelled.

"That's right! You ought to be scared. It juices up any fire based blade and raises its attack points 700... Swordsman, Salamandra Flame Strike!!" The swordsman sends his attack down the hole and burns the worm to a crisp.

"Where is it going?" Para asked worried.

Ryou piped up from the side lines. "Because of the worm's weakness to fire it negates the bonus it got from the Monster Tamer, returning its attack power to 2200."

"Less than my super-charged swordsman. The worm turns, or should I say _burns_. TOP THAT!"

"Joey, great job, good going," Yami praised.

"You must draw the card we need," Para told his brother.

"Indeed!... HA, the third piece, this will seal their fate."

Para began their chant. "The third piece, with which we'll now create..."

"A monster who will..." Dox said and then the two of them, "annihilate!" The brothers did another one of their insane flips.

Para started the next rant. "Against-"

"- the Trinity-"

"- they can't defend-"

"- all their Life Points we will rend."

The brothers finished together. "Summon Kazejin, God of Wind."

"Ahh, Yugi, what's happening?" Joey asked his comrade.

"Oh no," Yami said worried. "The Trinity. It's in a class of Exodia!"

"Whoa," Joey said worried.

The brothers continued. "Elements of Thunder, Water and Wind... Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin... Meld your powers of eternal light... show these fools your unstoppable might."

"Here it comes," Yami said as the creature began to take form.

"He is pain beyond description," Para said.

"He'll mark the graves with your inscription," Dox added.

Both of them, "Gate Guardian!... against our Gate Guardian, you cannot possibly win."

"Ah, it has the strength of three monsters," Yami stated.

"Yeah, he's three guys in one. We're never getting out of this maze...," Joey said before turning to speak to his opponents. "So, think you can beat us with your big multiple guy? Well, we're not giving up. Let's go. Bring it on?"

Para laughed, "You must be mad."

"No ones gotten past the Gate Guardian," Dox said.

"He is composed of three parts, each controlling an elemental force," Para explained.

"You'll never get past his combined power," Dox stated.

"You will wander the labyrinth..." Para started and the two brothers finished, "lost for all eternity."

"Me and Yugi will take on anything you got."

"Joey's right, we're a team. You'll never beat our combined power, take your turn," Yami said. The twins said a single 'HA' before Yami continued. "Nothing in my deck is powerful enough to attack the Gate Guardian, I can only play these," he said as he put two cards face down.

"What a waste of a turn. You're frightened, fore all your monsters are too weak to attack ours. Gate Guardian, use your immense power, attack Flame Swordsman, eliminate him from the field," Para ordered.

"This is bad, we're going down in a big way," Joey said nervously. "This is one lightning storm I don't think my Swordsman's gonna whether... If you got any bright ideas now's the time."

"Uh!" Yami said as the task of saving Joey's monster was placed on his shoulders.

"Gate Guardian, Thunder Stoke Attack!"

"Ahhh, can't look," Joey whined.

"Ha, now you see. Our Gate Guardian conquers all," Para said as if he were the superior duellist.

"Errr," Yami growled. "Not this turn!"

"Huh?" Para questioned.

"Unless he's not affected by traps... Mirror Force, reflect his attack!"

"Alright!" Joey yelled.

"Gate Guardian defend, Squall Barricade!" Para said before both twins laughed. Para continued, "Our monster's not felled."

"You've been repelled," Dox finished.

Yami chuckled. "Yes, but your Guardian has reflected my attack right at you Monster Tamer!" Para and Dox looked shocked. "You've destroyed your own monster."

The twins let out a sigh of shock and then Dox spoke, "Lucky move!"

Joey and Yami smiled proudly at each other. "Alright, now it's my turn," Joey stated.

"Wait a minute Joey. Don't make your move just yet."

"Huh?"

"Look at the Gate Guardian. It was created by combining three different monsters, right?"

"So?" Joey asked.

"So, that might be our ticket to dismantling him."

"Riight, section by section," Joey finally understood what his coach was getting at. "Okay then.... Flame Swordsman. Use Salamandra's magic and attack the mid-section." Flame Swordsman attacked and Joey praised him. "That a-boy. Scorch him good!..... huh?"

"You fool!" Dox shot at the blond. "Attack one section and the other's will defend it. You wasted your turn. Now my Guardian will lay waste to you, Tidal Surge Attack." The water flooded past the Magical Hats and toward the Flame Swordsman, taking him in its current and destroying him.

Joey watched as his monster disappeared from the field.

The twins did a third flip-a-paluza. Dox spoke, "We have taken the lead."

"For now.." Joey almost groaned.

"Your Gate Guardian may have dampened the field, but not our spirits!" Yami said playing a card face down. "For my turn I lay this card face down, and I call upon the Summon Skull to finish the job Joey's Flame Swordsman started."

"Oh, you must be joking-" Para started.

"- that Swordsman started nothing before he left choking," Dox finished. They both used another 'HA!'

"Hm, that's not quite true. If it weren't for him, the stage wouldn't be set for my Summon Skull's attack!"

Para and Dox breathed in shocked.

"Summon Skull! Lightning Strike!"

"Pay-back time!" Joey cheered.

"Not yet! You may have found a watery trail leading back to our Guardian but you have yet to breach his defences. Defences that we activate NOW!..." Dox said, but his command was denied.

"Huh, Dox?" Para questioned.

"What's wrong?" Dox wondered allowed.

"What's wrong is that by flooding the whole field with you Tidal Surge you attacked my Magical Hats, and hidden under one of them was a trap!"

"WHAT?!" Dox asked shocked.

"A trap that immobilizes your Guardian and leaves him powerless to defend himself," Yami explained.

"No. My Gate Guardian!" Dox moaned.

"Ensnared by my Spell Binding Circle, and 700 points weaker because of it, leaving Suijin, your Guardian's water element quite vulnerable to my electrical attack!" The attack is completed and Suijin is destroyed. "One section down, two to go."

"Way to go Yug! We'll have this ugly lug chopped down to size in no time! Ahahahahahaha. Hey look, that water's disappearing," Joey noticed. "Not only is Suijin gone but it looks like he took all of his water with him."

"Hmm, our Guardian is only damaged, not beaten... remove trap... Ha! Even without Suijin our Guardian is still unbeatable," Para said cockily.

"We'll see about that. Hmm, it's my turn now.... Alright Bozo Brothers, try this on for size. The Red Eyes Black Dragon," Joey said proudly.

"And now, with the magic of my Polymerization card, I'll combine Joey's Red Eyes with my Summon Skull."

"Ah! A combo!" the brothers said in unison.

"Now you face-," Yugi began.

"- the supreme Black Skull Dragon! You're guy ain't so unbeatable not huh?!" Joey finished, acting like Para and Dox.

"Hm, right. Let's see your labyrinth stop him."

Para began laughing and soon Dox joined in.

"What are you two clowns laughing about?" Joey asked quite peeved.

"You fools!" Dox shot. "You think that your new creature will win the match for you?"

Para continued. "There is little that your monster can do. For there is a maze rule that you must not have known-"

"A rule? Aw NO!" Joey seemed to lose all hope.

"- Oh yes! And the rule states that the labyrinth is a no flying zone," Dox finished.

"Aw nuts. And my Red Eyes Black Dragon can only move by flight. These rules stink!" Joey said, disappointment creeping into his voice.

"Don't worry. I have an alternate plan," said the un-phased pharaoh.

"Ahu. I was hoping you'd say that," Joey said before directing his word at the twins. "You hear that? We got a back up plan!"

Para and Dox just laughed.

Joey turned back to Yami. "Ah, Yugi. Why don't they looked worried? So what do you think the BALD brothers are up to Yugi?"

"You mock us? Hu hahahahaha, but with this next card I will trash your team," Dox said before he and his brother joined into another gravity defying summersault extravaganza. "Ryoku!" He said playing the card.

"Ah! Ryoku!!" Yami said astonished.

"It's all Greek to me pal."

"Ryoku. It's a rare and mighty card Joey."

"Ahh," was all the dumb blond could say.

"Too true," Dox agreed. "Ryoku's legendary power allows mo to take half of my opponents Life Points and add them to one of my own creature's attack points."

"No fair! You might as well be stealing!" Joey argued and accused.

"Stay strong," Yami almost commanded.

"Stay strong?" Dox questioned.

"The only one on this field who will be staying strong is our Gate Guardian, fore he is the one we are powering up with your life points," Para explained.

"Luckily for you, using the Ryoku card ends our turn... but when our next move is at hand we will use our Gate Guardian's new found power to win this duel once and or all," Dox said and laughed.

"He will turn your monsters into _smears_ on the labyrinth walls," Para said painting a lovely picture for the mind.

Joey groaned and Yami tried to give him some comfort. "Don't worry about them Joey. I still have a plan. First I draw, next step, my Dark Magician will leave the safety of the Magical Hats and return to the maze... then he'll move six spaces forward, and _out_ of you labyrinth. "

"You fool!!" Para shouted. "Why are you moving your Dark Magician out of the maze when you know our Gate Guardian is right there, just waiting to attack?"

"Does it matter?" Yami asked. "You seem certain he'll win regardless of what I do."

"Ah, yo Yug... not for nothing but, you wanna fill me in here?"

"It's alright Joey, trust me," Yami said in a calming voice.

Para and Dox just chuckled to themselves.

"Finally, I play this card... Reborn the Monster!"

"Your plan will fail! Gate Guardian, attack the Dark Magician!" Para ordered.

"You attacked without waiting to see which monster I resurrected from the graveyard pile... so, you couldn't know, you wasted you attack... Suijin, Tidal Shield!"

The twins thought their hearts had stopped. "WHAT?!"

"Recognize the monster, you should seeing is how it's yours," Yami said, pleased with his succeeding plan.

"He used his Reborn the Monster to bring back our Suijin," Para began.

"Only now he's not ours. He's been brought back on their side," Dox finished.

"Yeah Yug! That's the play of the game!"

Para began, "You have been luck you little louse-"

"- but we promise you lock is about to run out." These two loved finishing each other's sentences.

"Fine, but in the mean time it's Joey's turn."

"Riight... Oh man! just got a killer idea! Here it goes; I'll use Copy Cat and play it as Ryoku!" Everyone, including Yami is shocked by the brilliant move Joey just pulled out of that empty head of his.

"That's right. Say adios to half of your Life Points. But don't worry, they're going to a good cause... My Black Skull Dragon," Joey said proud of himself.

"Good move Joey!" Yami said completely truthful. Joey just giggled. _ {Hicky- He really did! It was too much to be a chuckle so he giggled okay}_

"Why power up your dragon?" asked Dox. "He is still forbidden to fly in the maze and therefore cannot move. If you were smart you would have used it on that treacherous water element because it it's him I'm attacking! Thunder Stroke Attack!"

Yami ordered a defence. "Suijin, raise Tidal Shield to defend."

Para spoke up. "To be honest we knew you would defend."

"Indeed. Now hit him again!" Dark leapt into the air and out of the reach of the attack; however Suijin was destroyed.

"Yugi, did you really think that one elemental could stand a chance against two? That miscalculation will cost you the duel," Dox stated.

"Hu, I'm afraid you're mistaken. not only did I know you could destroy Suijin but I planned that you would," Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Para asked confused.

"Anything to draw attention away from my Dark Magician. After all, if I'm to use this Monster Replace card with our Black Skull Dragon, I needed someone strategically placed to switch places with."

"No! He can't," Para shouted, very worried.

"He played us for fools brother, knowing that his dragon could not move within our labyrinth, he had his Dark Magician do it for him," Dox explained again what had taken place.

"And now," Yami began. "Monster Replace... exchange the Dark Magician with the Black Skull Dragon."

The twins screamed in horror as the monster appeared directly in front of their own.

"At first I thought the only way to beat your Gate Guardian was piece by piece, but now, with our powered up dragon, we can finish this with one final ferocious assault!" Yami said with passion for the beasts destruction. "Black Skull Dragon! Molten Fireball Attack!!"

The brothers moan and groan as the creature is defeated.

"Ha! Take that!" Yelled Joey.

"The duel goes to us!" Yami said happily.

Hicky: I DID IT! IdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdiditIdidit! YAY!

Trent: This took her about eight hours to copy this from paper to computer.

Hicky: And out four hours from show to paper. So this duel was going up!

Trent: Next duel is the Seto vs Yugi which also happens to be a three ep duel and will probably take a while to write.

Hicky: And don't get mad at me for dissing Joey. I like the guy just fine and I think he's rather cute but it's just to easy to hit him with a good come back or diss and I can't help it! So if you are a Joey fan then I'm sorry.


	21. Live and Let Duel

Hicky: Okie Dokie, time to get into the good stuff!

Trent: Hicky is finally going to do a bit more focussing on the cards and the couples!

Hicky: Thats would be a-right! Okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the dubbed versions, but I think I own Cee and Gee's personalities that kinda stuff.

Trent: Enjoy!

****

Live and Let Duel

"Yeah we won!" Gaia yelled.

"And amazingly you did nothing," Curse said looking to see the warrior had stopped jumping.

"Neither did you!" Gaia yelled at the dragon. Curse shrugged and flew off.

"You were all show-offy," Celtic said poking Dark's arm. "With the switchy-staff-thing and the flippy-into-place-thing."

"Yeah, I was," he said looking down at the shorter monster. 'All for you...' he thought.

Celtic flopped to the ground in one quick, and what looked like a little too painful, motion. "That was cool," he said falling back onto the ground. "I got to be out more than one turn! But you," He looked up at the now very tall mage. "You were there like the whole duel! You know it's not fair."

"What isn't?" Dark asked.

"My power level in the real world is a bunch of crap! I'm so much stronger than that!"

"Are you now?"

"He is," A calm, deep voice said.

Celtic sat up quickly. "Pharaoh?"

"Hello Celtic," Yami said.

"Hey there!" Celtic said happily.

"I know I haven't come to see you all for a while. If Yugi's not duelling then that blonde friend of his manages to get into some sort of trouble... I can't talk long though... I'm sensing another duel very soon. I think I'll come again right after the next duel. Is there anything you need?" He asked the monster that were still around. Most of them shook their heads and left.

"You you guys need anything?" Celtic asked, annoyed at Dark, Gaia, and Kuriboh.

"OOOOH! Bossy Elf-Boy!"

'Shrug it off Celtic, you're no boy, you're a man.'

"We have no need of anything... what? You wish us to leave?" Dark asked, still looking down at the elf.

"Yeah, so shoo!" Celtic said using his hands to extenuate his statement.

"Fine then," Gaia said turning on his heels and walking off. Kuriboh left also, and after one more look from Celtic, Dark went off to his room.

Yami crouched down next to the guardian. "So you want something then?" he asked.

"Yeah... I was wondering if they had any other duel monster stuff in the real world?"

"They do. What is it you're interested in?" Yami asked curiously.

"A toy... a stuffy...." Celtic said looking down. 'Oh yeah. You're a man, who wants a stuffed toy!!!!'

"Of which monster?" Yami asked knowing the answer.

Celtic squirmed and groaned.

"Dark Magician maybe?" Yami asked smiling.

"How did you know?!" Celtic said, looking Yami in the eyes.

"Because I do... Yugi has one in his soul room... I'll give you that one. He can come up with another later." Yami placed his hands around his puzzle and it glowed bright gold, and then there was a little plushie in Celtic's lap.

Celtic smiled and picked it up. "Thank you Pharaoh!"

"Anytime," Yami said as he stroked Celtic's cheek.

Celtic looked at Yami again. "I-I guess I'll see you again after the next duel... bye then," Celtic got up rather quickly and headed off.

Celtic headed back to his room. 'Jeeze, that guys flirts with everyone!!! Well, every male!!' Celtic thought as he headed to his room. Once there he flung himself and his stuffy onto his bed. He hugged the plushie tightly. "Hmm, what shall I call you my sweet little boy-toy?" 'Okay, that was a good one!' "Nice staff." 'Oh Celtic, what a mind you have. Bad elf, bad!' "My little Dark Magician... Dark... Darky.... Darky-poo!" He laughed loudly. "Heh, why not... you're a plushie anyway!" He hugged it again. Not ten minutes later a duel vibe hit the air. Celtic got up and put his stuffy down on one of his pillows. He headed out to the graveyard for some good ol' fashion duelling... or so he thought.

deet

Seto on one side Yami on the other. The two rivals had come against each other once again. Seto began the duel playing Ryoukashin in attack mode.

Yami played Curse of Dragon and with the help of Dragon Flame sent Seto's monster to the graveyard.

For his next move Seto played Sword Stalker, which gained a twenty five per cent power increase from his fallen ally. He attacked and destroyed Curse of Dragon using Vengeance Strike.

Yami played Monster Replaced to switch Curse and Dark Magician. With one hundred more attack points Dark countered and destroyed Seto's second monster. Yami then re-played Curse of Dragon.

Seto placed Lagin the Magical Genie on the field. But when Dark attacked, he played Ancient Lamp, drawing the genie inside and deflecting the attack towards Yami's dragon. Curse was sent back to the graveyard. Seto's next move was to equip Lagin with the Dispel magic card. Lagin used it to destroy Yami's magic card that just happened to be the Swords of Revealing Light.

Yami used the magic card Magic Eye of Truth to see all of the cards that Seto held in his hand. He then called upon Dark's ability with magic tricks, using Mystic Box, he ended up destroying Seto's Ancient Lamp. Dark shook his finger at the genie spell-caster. 'Can't hide from me,' he thought before attacking.

Seto then played his famous Saggi the Dark Clown combo. He was pleased when Yami called back the Dark Magician, only to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight to attack his diseased clown. Now Yami could not use any monsters with an attack power of over 1500.

Yami drew a card and looked at it. He couldn't play the powerful Summon Skull, so he turned to Silver Fang; placing him in defence mode.

Seto played Battle Ox and ordered his Axe Slam attack. "Your puppy has been put down!" he said proudly.

Yami played Griffore in attack mode and equipped him with Horn of the Unicorn. The Magical Lightning Combo attack managed to destroy Seto's ox monster.

Seto's plan was going perfectly. He played Mystical Elf to increase his Life Points by three hundred, then played a Blue Eyes. It flew up over the field and attacked with White Lightning. Griffore was gone.

Yami played Giant Soldier of Stone in defence mode, beginning to worry about the outcome, even though all it meant was a few more duels to get into Pegasus's castle.

Seto created his ultimate beast, his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He felt filled with a new strength as his monster loomed over the duel. He order the attack, Neutron Blast, and Yami lost another monster.

"That Kiaba!" Tristan yelled both angrily and dumbly from the side lines. He guessed that calling someone by their last name was an insult. He caught Ryou looking at him.

Yami made a desperate play. He used his Living Arrow card in combination with Polymerization to combo his Mammoth Graveyard, with Seto's Ultimate Dragon. Yami then played his furry friend Kuriboh in attack mode. _{Hicky- Okay, I think it should be defence but I haven't seen the duel for a while and I didn't make great notes and maybe there is a reason that it works for attack mode... I'll make one up.}_

"In the entire game, Kuriboh is the weakest monster," Seto stated.

'OOOOOH, but very scary!' Kuriboh thought angrily towards the brown haired boy.

Yami played his magic card, Multiply, to make more Kuriboh that ever seen, and only ever imagined in Gaia's worst nightmares.

Seto attacked with Neutron Blast but only managed to take out a portion of the brown furry creatures. Seto was surprised when Yami explained that until every Kuriboh was destroyed no Life Points would be lost, and that they would continue to multiply.

Seto began to freak out. He couldn't handle the insane number of little brown balls of fur or the fact that his dragon was slowly but surely turning into and oozing pile of goo. He tried another Neutron Blast, but again the majority of Kuriboh remained, and on and on they multiplied.

Now with Seto's dragon down to nine hundred attack points a head Yami summoned Celtic Guardian to the field. Celtic had to repressed the urge to swat his arms in every direction to make the fur balls clear away. Some how he managed to keep stoic, and the many Kuriboh gave him extra room. Yami ordered Celtic to attack one of the Blue Eyes heads.

'YEAH BABY!' Celtic thought excitedly as he charged and swung. An oozing dragon head hit the ground moments later.

Seto began to step back, toward the edge of the tower. He stepped back onto the ledge and made a little speech. He played his Reborn the Monster to resurrect the fallen Blue Eyes head. The field was now set. If Celtic were to attack and win, the after shock of the duelling system could possibly knock Seto to his death, but if Celtic did not attack, then Seto could used the revived Blue Eyes head to take him out. It all came down to this one last choice on Yugi's part.

Yami didn't care about Seto. He cared about winning. He cared about getting into Pegasus's castle so they could save Yugi's grandfather. He cared about Yugi. Yami ordered Celtic to attack.

Celtic charged, filled with hope and joy. And why shouldn't he. He was going to take the final swipe at a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! As he charged that stupid "girl" friend of Yugi's went running into the duel area and started to yell something about how Yugi cared about other people and couldn't risk someone's life like this. Celtic was just about there, just about at his destination when he heard Yugi's little voice call out 'stop'. Celtic slowed in disbelief, and lowered his sword. He looked down at the ground, his face set in a stunned expression. 'No...' he thought as he was engulfed in the attack from that one Blue Eyes head.

deet

Celtic stood still stunned, stocked, pissed off, all of the above.

"Celtic, you did fine, really you did great," Dark said trying to make the elf feel better.

"Dude, you like kicked dragon ass!" Gaia added.

Just then a very angry looking pharaoh stormed up to Dark. He looked darkly at the tall mage. "Kiss me," he ordered.

Dark looked at him oddly. First of all, Yami wasn't ever that dominate, second of all they were in broad shadow light and thirdly, Celtic was right there. "Yami I-"

"I said kiss me damn you." He grabbed Dark's armour and pulled down hard. He caught the mages lips with his. A hard, fierce kiss, that Dark returned out of obedience. Yami kept it going until he heard what he was waiting for. It wasn't just to relieve the stress built up because of the duel. He heard a low, almost inaudible growl from a certain monster and smiled before breaking the kiss.

"Pharaoh? What has gotten into you?" Dark asked once he had been freed.

"You wanna know what? Fine..." He took a deep breath before starting. "Mr. Seto Kaiba thinks that he's go smart by standing on the edge of a tower and threatening Yugi by saying that the after shock of the duel could cause him to fall to his death... Well I gotta a few things to say about that. One, the damn duel would have ending with a shock either way! And when he won he didn't fall to his death. Shame the bastard didn't! Oh and how come if he did start to lose his balance one of Yugi's many friends couldn't go catch the stupid klutz!"

"Yami!" Dark said grabbing the ranting pharaoh's shoulders. "Breath will you! Calm down."

"And another thing!"

"Yami..." Dark warned.

"Shut up Dark. Celtic had the chance to destroy the strongest monster that I can remember! He could have shown what he's capable of but no! Yugi had to stop him, and that damned girl. That stupid brunette moron!"

"Yeah! I could have!" Celtic joined in.

"Don't you start!" Dark said sternly, turning to face the elf before returning his attention to his master. "Listen Yami. We lost okay. Yugi still has five star chips, he isn't out yet."

'It's not just the star chips,' Yami thought to the mage, looking up with sad eyes.

'What do you mean?' Dark thought back, keeping the conversation private.

'He doesn't trust me anymore. He's blocking me out, holding me back.'

'Yami... don't worry... he needs you more than he knows... he needs your help to win this thing. Don't give up on him so easily.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Yami. He's probably dealing with puberty or something. I mean come on. He's fifteen. Isn't that when the hormones start kicking in... it was around then for some else.' Dark gently hit Yami's arm.

Yami smiled. 'Don't start that... plus, I wasn't fifteen... I lied.'

'How old were you?!' Dark asked.

'Hmm, thirteen I think,' Yami said grinning a bit.

"I'm kinda glad that back then age wasn't a big deal..." Dark said aloud.

"Okay everyone," Yami said looking around. Everyone had stayed on account of a ranting pharaoh being entertaining and they were a little curious about the mind talking thing. "Here's what you are all going to do. You guys need a break big time. Now, if you follow that path behind the mansion for twenty minute you'll come to a lake. I swear it is the most beautiful place in all the Shadow Realm. It's brighter and the sky is less clouded, more purple. The water is the most perfect pink, the grass blue, and flowers of every color imaginable; golds, silvers, black, white, red and yellow. There are cliffs of green stone circling a portion of the lake, and you can jump off them into the deep water. It's great, fun and relaxing. You guys can even have a picnic if you want. But I suggest you go about it fairly soon, while Yugi's still in his semi-coma from losing."

"Heh, that sounds great! And I don't have to plan it this time!" Celtic said happily.

"What have you been planning?" Yami asked interested.

"We've had Halloween and we've had a dance!" Celtic said before looking at the ground a bit depressed. He looked up before everyone except Dark noticed. "I can't wait for a picnic! But I was wondering... we don't need food do we?"

"No you don't _need_ it, but you can sure enjoy it!" Yami said. "Now if you'll excuse me I must try to find a way to make Yugi snap out of it." He disappeared moments later.

"Picnic time! Swim-swim time!" Celtic sang.

"Okay, even I wouldn't say something as stupid as swim-swim," Gaia said, giving the elf an odd look.

"That's because you aren't cool enough!" Celtic shot at him. He was slowly getting over the "child" problem.

"Okay! Everyone off! We'll need our swim stuff and some tasty treats and a change of clothes," Celtic said half to himself, half to the others. "Bring friends if you want!" Celtic said before dashing off. In ten minutes he was knocking on Cee and Gee's door.

"Hi Celtic. What are you so happy about?" Cee asked.

"We're having a picnic and I wanted to invite you guys! You can bring stuff! Oh and bring swim suits, it's at some lake."

"By stuff you mean treats don't you?" Gee asked coming into the door frame.

Celtic nodded.

"Fine, but picnic treats, not candy! You've had enough for a while," Cee said only to have Celtic pout.

"Well, I gotta get ready! See you guys in front of the mansion!" Celtic dashed off yet again.

In his room he grabbed a big fluffy towel and a sparkly article of clothing. He got dressed in a loose shirt and pulled a pair of cargo pants over his swim suit. He flung the towel around his shoulders like a cape and headed out. He went up the stairs and knocked on Dark's door.

"Celtic? You ready already?" Dark said, looking at his towel cape.

"Yeah... you?" He asked, wanting to get going.

"No, not yet. Come on in and have a seat. I'll be ready soon." Dark said heading into his bathroom.

Celtic looked around until his eyes came upon a spiral bound, hard cover, black book. He went over and picked it up. 'What's this?' Celtic asked as he sat down on the edge of Dark's bed. 'I really shouldn't look at his personal things,' Celtic thought while opening to the first drawing. '..... but.... when they have to do with me I think it's okay.....' He turned the page to another picture of him. 'At least I have _some_ clothes on.' Celtic turned through a few more pages. 'Never mind.' Celtic heard the knob on the bathroom door turn. He slammed the book shut and hid it behind his back, under his towel. "Heh Dark. I forgot something in my room. I'll see you out front." Celtic left quickly.

Once in his room he took the book from behind his back and placed it beside the plushie. "I will be dealing with you later," he said pointing to the book. Then he left his room and headed outside.

Hicky: Okay! I'm reaaaaallllllllllllllly sorry this took so long but I couldn't even open a single thing on FF.net, so it's not my fault!

Trent: We have a winner to the Drumstick/Niwatori thing and she will be receiving her prize shortly. Congratulations Nelara!!!!


	22. Lakeside Relaxation

Hicky: My my, I just found out how long this is.

Trent: About three times longer than any of your other ones. Four times for more than most.

Hicky: Yeah well this one has lots of cool little things and Teà bashing too! Teà lovers, just ignore the duel and you'll be fine.

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the dubbed versions.

Hicky: Okay, I LOVE this chapter so I hope you all do too!

****

Lakeside Relaxation

Celtic walked out of the mansion and down the stairs, smiling happily at the large turn out, and the many containers of hidden goodies.

"So are we all ready?" Dark asked, taking the leadership role automatically.

"Yes sir!" Celtic and Gaia chimed together.

The large group of about fifty-eight monsters headed to the back of the mansion and began following the path Yami had mentioned. Some of the duelling deck had not come but it seemed that a number of friends from who-knows-where had been invited.

Celtic saw the very familiar guardians and caught up to them. "Heh guys, you came." Celtic looked at the two lovely ladies accompanying them. "Are you going to introduce me to your lady friends?"

"Of coarse," Cee said. He looked over to two of the Harpy Lady Sisters. "Celtic, let me introduce you to Margarine and Blue Berry." The orange haired harpy waved first, and then the spiky, blue hair one.

"Why'd they choose you two?... don't you have another sister?" Celtic asked.

The two harpies giggled. "She wasn't interested in them in the least. She happens to be a lesbian."

"Oh, I see." Celtic was now walking backwards but wasn't moving any slower than he had been before. "So what do you think of my two boys here?"

"What? Are you their pimp?" the sisters asked in unison.

"Yeah, but they won't wear what I tell them too. I keep sawing, 'show some more skin', but they won't listen to me!" Celtic said giving Cee and Gee a disappointed look.

The harpies giggled at Cee and Gee's mortified expressions. "Celtic! Oh gods! Ladies, maybe we should leave the insane Pimp-Master-Elf by himself while we try to win back your respect." Cee glared at Celtic.

Celtic sighed and made his way further up the long row of monsters. "Hi Dark!"

"Hello, where have you been?" Dark asked still looking where he was going.

"I was becoming a pimp!" Celtic said cheerily.

Dark's steps faltered. He looked over at Celtic and continued walking. "You what?"

"No no, not really! I was just messing with some friends and their dates... but it was funny as hell."

Dark looked forward again. "Good, I couldn't ever look at you the same way if that were true."

"What? I'm not pimp material?" Celtic asked puffing out his chest.

Dark punched him lightly, but with enough force to make him cough out the inhaled air. "No you're not."

"Heh, I wanted to ask you about that thing with Master Yami," Celtic said, looking in front, eyes on the path ahead.

Dark tensened but it was not noticeable. "What do you mean?" Dark asked hoping he didn't have to explain the kiss.

"That conversation you two were having, like mind to mind..." Celtic trailed off, angrily remembering how Yami had ordered Dark to kiss him.

"That was private you prying little elf," Dark said smiling.

"Oh, no. I didn't want to know what it was about... just, how do you do that mind conversation thing?"

"Well, it's very easy for two people with any magical abilities, like Yami and myself. It is also easy as long as a spell-caster keeps the connection up. It can also occur between any two monsters, but it's very rare... they have to have a very strong bond, and it doesn't happen often."

"Thus why it would be rare," Celtic said, chuckling.

"Don't be cute!" Dark said hitting Celtic arm.

"But I waaaannnnnntttt tttttoooooo!" Celtic said smiling with his eyes closed, and spinning twice as he walked.

Dark chuckled too. "I meant don't be a smart-mouth." He watched Celtic spin, very gracefully for a warrior. He looked ahead again. "I see the water."

Celtic followed Dark's eyes and there in front of them was the shimmering pink water that Yami had described. Celtic dashed ahead of everyone else and to the water's edge. He looked over to see a pink reflection of himself as he leaned over to test the temperature. His fingers trailed back and forth through the water for a while.

"How is it?" Dark asked from behind.

"It's kinda cool, but nice." He made a small cup with his right hand and brought some water up in it. He turned around and threw it right into the mage's face.

Dark closed his eyes as the liquid hit his face. He closed them tightly then opened them, blinking several times. He pulled up the bottom of his shirt and wiped the water off his face, giving Celtic a good look at his stomach muscles.

Celtic giggled and hopped off to where all the other monsters were setting up very large blankets. Celtic just flopped down, pretty much falling onto the ground. He lay on his back, looking up at a bright purple sky, the soft blades of blue grass tickling his sensitive elven ears. Here were no clouds, not a single wisp, no dark sense of a duel vibe in the air. This place was so very peaceful. He closed his eyes for a moment as a warm breeze passed over him, cause the grass to tickle his ears again. He opened his eyes , seeing a number of faces; Cee, Gee, Gaia, Margarine, Blue Berry, Dark, and also the entire floating body of Kuriboh. "What?" he asked.

"Well, it looked like you just collapsed," Margarine said.

"Oooooh, flippy-floopy elf!" Kuriboh's shrill voice seemed out of place in the peacefulness.

"I'm fine. I mean I feel great! This place is amazing," Celtic's eyes seemed to be dancing.

"It is beautiful," Dark and Blue Berry said in unison. They looked at each other for a moment, then Blue Berry gave him a knowing look. Dark seemed to understand and simply nodded.

Cee and Gee both held out a hand for Celtic, but he didn't take them.

"Who said I wanted to get up?" Celtic asked, looking from one hand to the other.

The two younger guardians just made a quick, impatient shake of their hands and Celtic grabbed then. They heaved him up and they all looked around.

Celtic's eyes fell on quite the arrangement of snacks and good things to eat. "Considering the fact that we don't need food, it's amazing how much I want it."

All Dark heard was the last part. He turned to look at Celtic eyeing the food with desire. "Celtic, you're impossible!"

"I know," Celtic said almost drooling at the display. "But I think we should swim first... I have something in my head saying if you don't wait thirty minutes after eating, before going swimming, you'll cramp up... wait a second..." Celtic turned his head to see Margarine whispering the same thing over and over. The swimming vs eating rule.

Margarine giggled, and went off with Gee. Blue Berry followed, grabbing onto Cee's arm.

"So, swimming first then?" Dark asked again, still watching Celtic's gaze on the food.

"Yeeeaaahhh, oh, I mean yeah. Heh everyone whoever wants to go swimming now, let's go!!!" Celtic yelled to the crowd. He then walked over to a tree and pulled off his shirt, draping it over a low branch. "You gonna join me for a swim?" Celtic asked cocking his head to look at Dark.

Dark nodded and went over to where Celtic stood, taking his shirt off as we made his way there. He placed it on the branch next to Celtic's.

Celtic saw Gee and Gee stripping out of their clothes, along with Margarine, Blue Berry, Mystical Elf and a number of others. Celtic pulled off his boots using his feet and then toed off his socks.

Dark bent down to pull off the shoes he was wearing and his socks as well.

Both monster then moved their attention to their pants, removing them rather quickly. They looked at each other for a moment, recognizing to swim wear that the other wore. "You're costume from Halloween," both said, gawking a bit too much. Celtic stood in his sparkly silver speedo, and Dark was in his red one.

Celtic was the first to pull away, heading toward the green cliffs. He began climbing up the side, and was soon joined by Gaia. At the top they found a part of the cliff that jutted out over the water, below a very large, dark circle. The deep color indicated one of two thinks; the water was either really deep, or was really shallow and you could partially see the bottom. Celtic was about to jump but just an idea. "Heh, Gaia, you can go first."

Gaia moved to where Celtic had been and made a move as if he were going to jump. Then he turned. "Why am I going first?" he asked the waiting elf.

"Oh, because encase that water is really shallow or something, and jumping from this height might seriously injure someone I thought it best that I not be the first to risk my neck." With that both of Celtic hands made contact with Gaia's back as he was pushed.

Gaia flailed about as he fell through the air, a good twenty feet before breaking the surface of the lake. After a few seconds he came back up. "Piece of shit elf!" Gaia yelled angrily.

"Now dive down and see if you can reach the bottom," Celtic ordered from his high perch.

Gaia obeyed, for what reason he did not know. He swam down for as long as he could, until his lungs began to protest the lack of oxygen. He surfaced, gasping for air. When he caught his breath enough he looked up angrily. "It's deep, really deep, I never hit the bottom." Gaia swam off to the side. "The water beacons Lord Pimp-Master-Elf!"

"You heard about that?" Celtic asked, a bit pissed off, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah! Are you coming or are you scared?!" Gaia was now sitting, some kind of ledge under the water was circling the entire deep part of the lake.

"Afraid! Me? Never!" Celtic took a few steps back, then ran, and jumped at the edge. He bent at the waist and went down towards the water, hands clasped together above his head, feet pointed perfectly. His form was that of an olympic diver. When he hit the water there was barely a splash, that seemed illogical considering that muscular body had hit with such force.

A few monster had caught Celtic's dive. They waited until he surface and then began to clap.

Celtic blushed, looking around. He swam over to the edge of the deep water and climbed onto the under-water ledge. He walked along it, watching the edges through the pinky water. Then stepped onto the bank and again made his way up the cliff side.

Dark hadn't caught the first dive. He was trying to deal with Mystical Elf. She had draped herself over this right arm and was mumbling something about how fantastic he was. Her two piece suit, which was obviously suppose to get his attention wasn't doing anything. He shook his arm but she didn't get off, and she kept blabbering.

Dark watched as Celtic climbed up the cliff and took up his spot at the ledge's edge. This time he added a perfect flip to his dive, his water-slick body sparkling in the light, like stars all over his body. To Dark he seemed to be defying gravity, seeming to hover in the air longer than he should have. Dark wanted to hold him there, where he was. He wanted to use his powers and stop the elf in the air, having time to examine his perfect form and his perfect body. He almost did but found that he could not concentrate enough to pull it off with the elven spell-caster cooing is his ear.

Celtic hoped Dark had seen him. He wasn't showing off for everyone, just the mage. He did enjoy the many applause though; it felt good to be appreciated. Celtic swam over to the rim and sat down. The water was cool and soothing, but now it just felt normal. Even getting out of the water made him feel chilly for a moment. He kicked off the rim and swam out into the rest of the lake. This felt great.

Other monster had gone into the water, many taking the slow and stupid process of walking in, slowly getting use to the it. Cee and Gee were in the shallow ends near the shore, but it was obvious it wasn't because they were getting used to the water. They, along with Margarine and Blue Berry were soaking wet, the four of them in an enormous splashing war. The harpies seemed to be winning, since they could throw so much more water with the help of their wings. Celtic back-stroked around a bit, but almost went under went he saw Dark. Something deep in his gut seized up as he saw Mystical Elf draped all over him, one leg bent at the knee, foot in the air. 'Little slut,' Celtic thought angrily at her. He looked to Dark as he treaded water. He didn't seem very amused in what Mystical Elf was doing, in all truth see seemed pretty damn turned off.

Blue Berry had left the water fight and had went over to the blue skinned elf. "Hey hey!" she said happily.

"Hi!" Mystical Elf greeted her, resting her head on Dark's shoulder.

"You wanna join us? It's so much fun!" Blue Berry exclaimed. "And I think the boys need some help." She giggled.

Mystical Elf turned to look at Dark, waiting for him to give her permission.

Dark nodded, resisting the temptation to just shove her away. He was usually fairly nice. Dark gave Blue Berry a very gratified look as Mystical Elf went off to join in the water fray.

"Ahhh," Dark sighed, more than relieved to be rid of his female doter. What a problem she was becoming. Along with Yami monster would start to think he was bi, but he had no attraction to females whatsoever. He wasn't stupid, he could see when females were pretty, like Mystical Elf was, but he felt absolutely nothing for them. He slowly started walking into the water. He was trying to figure out the best way to tell the elf-maiden the simple, and quite obvious truth.

Celtic saw Mystical Elf leave and the knot in the pit of his stomach diminished. He watched as Dark began his way into the pink lake, brow knitted in concentration. 'Why is he thinking so hard? This is a break,' Celtic thought as an idea clicked in his head. He swan off to the side, got out of the water and walked onto the bank behind Dark. He slowing placed one foot into the water and then his other. He began slowly sneaking up behind the mage. He listen carefully, making sure that even his elven ears would not hear his steps through the water. Closer and closer he got. His target now standing in the water half way up his thighs. Celtic took a few more careful strides before he pounced. He used his obvious surprise attack, and all his weight to tackle and knock over the purple hair monster.

Dark lost all train of thought as something ploughed into him. Arms around his torso, body on his back, water now everywhere; chilly and refreshing, but the fact that all the wind got knocked out of him before he went under wasn't that great. His head broke the surface just enough to cough and suck in air. He stood up and looked around but something in the water grabbed his legs, pulling them from under him and causing him to fall once again.

Celtic popped his head up to get a big breath before totally submerging himself under the water once more. His target tried to get up a second time but was only allowed a quick breath before being dragged under once more. Celtic had wrested his prey into shallower water and he could now kneel and get a breath.

Dark struggled under the mystery attacker's grip, but tried not to panic. It was difficult to stay calm when you were continually being dragged under water. He was allowed another breath, still not getting a glance at who or what was so intent on this under water battle.

Celtic let the mage have a breath after he had had his own, but then quickly pulled his head under the surface. Celtic straddled his prey's hips, and held his hand above his head. After a few seconds the struggling stopped and Celtic smirked. He lowered his face down through the water, eyes open, until he could make out Dark's face.

Dark stopped struggling. There was no point; his attacker too powerful, and he couldn't cast a strong enough spell under water. He opened his eyes, trying to get a look at what the hell was attacking him. Slowing something came towards him. A face, feline eyes, purple tattooed cheeks, and green-blond hair dancing in the water..... Celtic. Dark's eyes went considerably wider once he realised the sweet little, child-like elf was the one who seemed intent on keeping him from breathing.

Celtic smirked at Dark's expression. It looked to him like Dark thought he wanted him dead. It was funny.

Dark saw the smirk, and it didn't look all too friendly, but it could just be his imagination. He then got another surprise as Celtic brought his face closer, nuzzling his nose again Dark's, in an eskimo kiss. His arms were released and he could feel Celtic's weight lifting off his body. He squirmed the rest of the way out, pulling his head up above the water. He breathed in air, panting slightly.

Celtic surfaced too, a smirk still playing on his face.

"What the hell were you trying to do?!" Dark asked, still panting.

"Playing," Celtic said simply. He cocked his head at Dark. "I thought I let you have enough air... you shouldn't be panting like that..."

"It's nothing... guess I just thought you wanted to kill me or something.... how is that playing?" Dark asked, although, some of it had been fun.

"I enjoyed myself," Celtic said simply before kicking off and into deeper water.

Dark remained in the cool water. I helped out a certain part of him that had reacted to Celtic's aggressiveness. He smiled as he watched Celtic swimming around, popping under the water, often seeing the silver of his speedo before he went under.

Celtic seemed to love the water, and everything about it. He had a natural grace, like it was his element. He knew no part of him was fish or marine-type, but he felt some kind of connection to it. He swam happily under the surface, quite deep, holding his breath for large amounts of time. He would then pop up and take a few deep breaths before going under again.

Dark sat now up to his chin in the water. It felt really good. He stretched out his legs but recoiled them when he felt something like a fish nip at his toes. It tickled. He stretched them out again only to gain many more little fishy nibbles. But somehow they were unlike a fish, something odd about them. Just then water splashed everywhere and when he open his eyes Celtic was practically in his lap.

"Thought I was a fish didn't you!?" he asked excitedly but half swam, half scurried off before he got an answer.

Dark looked a little surprised, realising that it had been Celtic playing with his toes, and with his mouth for that matter. Dark swooned slightly and fell back into the water. That brought him back, as well as the oh-so-annoying female voice of his blue skinned "girl friend". "Go away!" he moaned into the water, bubbles were all that could be heard.

"How have you been my sweet little candy of darkness? Has Celtic been a bother?" she asked.

'Ahhh, her voice is so absolutely sickingly sweet,' Dark sighed mentally as he looked up at her. He knew this had gone to far. She was giving him pet names and calling him hers. "Mystical Elf-"

"Call my Misty sweetheart," she said smiling.

"I don't think I should, and I don't think you should be giving me pet names," Dark said looking at her seriously.

"But why?" Mystical Elf asked, genuinely confused.

"We aren't a couple. You just seem to be so, I don't know, ga-ga over me that you've driven it all out of proportion."

Mystical Elf looked sad, and disbelieving at the same time.

"I'm sorry but I can't change the way I feel... You are very pretty but you don't exactly have what I'm looking for in a significant other," Dark continued, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I don't understand..." She trailed off for a moment. "What could I not have?" She asked mostly to herself.

"A dick," Dark offered.

"No! You're not! You can' be!" She almost wailed.

"I'm not what? Gay? You saw me kiss Yami, or did you just cut that out of the picture?" Dark asked, a bit of anger in his voice.

"But I- I-I-," she couldn't get anything out.

"Mystical Elf, listen to me. You can't think of this as real rejection. It's not like you can compete against the guys. And I'm not blaming you for anything. I just want you to understand that I am definitely not the guy you should be going for." He reached out his hand and took hers.

"You seemed so perfect, so right, and Celtic, he's so good looking too. I almost went for him, but he's gay, your gay, everyone's gay!" she said, but she wasn't angry.

"Gaia isn't gay," Dark offered.

"Gaia's as dumb as that flying fur-ball pet of his!" Mystical Elf said hotly, but then began to laugh. "Ahh, I'll be fine. You're right though, I couldn't compete with the boys I mean hell, I'm glad I don't look like a boy, no offence, but I like me!" She smiled and kissed Dark's cheek. "Thanks for stopping me before I somehow had us married." She laughed and walked off.

'Oh gods, could you imagine yourself married... to her... Well, at least it's over now eh Dark?' He thought to himself. He looked around, scanning the lake. No Celtic, no Cee, and no Gee. Mystical Elf was now hanging around with the two harpy girls, chatting merrily, probably about some gossip. He saw them all look at him and he waved. They giggled and turned back to each other. 'Girls are silly,' Dark thought. Still no Celtic popping up for air.

'Mystical Elf?' Dark sent a mental message to her.

Mystical Elf turned from the conversation and looked at him. 'Yeah, what's up?' She asked, going from 'Dark your so hot' to 'Dark let's be friends' and he had broken it off with her.

'Can you ask Margarine and Blue Berry where their dates went off too?'

'Yeah sure....' she asked her new friends and then looked back. 'They said that they swam off with Celtic somewhere, some sort of Secret Guardian thing or something.'

Dark nodded and ended their chat. He wondered what Celtic was up to.

Celtic had found some sort of weird cave and had gone to Cee and Gee to show them. Now all three elves were in the cave. The entrance had been under water but not deep, and Celtic had gone it first, making sure it was safe. The three of them clamoured onto the surface of the cave floor.

"It's soft-" Cee started.

"- and squishy," Gee ended. They both pressed their fingers into what looked like stone.

"I know," Celtic said lying back into the surface.

"I know what this stuff is," Cee said as he examined it closer. "All this little silver colored flecks, and the fact that's it's quite warm in here, yeah, it's got to be..." he trailed off.

"Are you going to tell us what it is?" Gee asked impatiently.

"Oh, sorry... it's Siflet," he said as he looked from the floor to the sides of the cavern and then to the roof.

Gee went over and squished his hand into the wall. "It's everywhere."

"What are you looking at Cee?" Celtic asked when Cee had been looking up for some time.

"See all those holes? Like air vents... See the light from the outside shining through them?" Cee asked, barely knowing what it was he was saying.

"Yeah...." Celtic said slowly. "What about them?"

"Siflet reacts to two types of light. That from the stars and that from the moon. When either of those lights shines through those holes it would cause the Siflet patches that were hit to start glowing silver, and then it would reflect onto all of the other bits as well, until this whole place was glowing a soft silver."

"Oh yeah, and it always stays this nice temperature, never warmer, never cooler," Gee added.

"You've been listening to me I see," Cee said giving Gee a look that meant 'I think that's a first'.

Celtic smiled wistfully. "It sounds so romantic..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, it would be, and just think how comfy it would be in here too. I mean, this Siflet stuff feels like a hard mattress and it's velvety to the touch..." Gee trailed off as he caught Celtic's trance like gaze.

"What's up with you speedo pimp?" Cee asked, snapping his fingers in Celtic's face.

"I call it!" he yelped.

"You what?" both the younger elves asked in unison.

"I want this place to be mine, and no one elses," Celtic said, relapsing into his daydream.

Cee looked at Gee, and Gee nodded. "What you wanna do with it?" Gee asked even thought he already knew.

"Bring someone here, eventually..." Celtic trailed off again.

"Yeah, fine. I don't think any girls would believe me into coming in here. Wouldn't trust me enough. But I'm sure you could coax a few guys into your little trap Pimp-Master-Elf," Cee said. No response from Celtic. Cee looked over at Gee.

Gee nodded and grabbed Celtic's head, shoving it into the watery entrance.

Celtic shot back up. "We going?" he asked. They nodded. Celtic half slid, half dove into the water and made his way back out into the lake. Everyone was now on the grass or the blankets.

Celtic scurried out of the water and was heading for the blankets when a pocket of bright colors caught his attention. There were a number of flowers and one just seemed to be drawing him to it. It's petals were an assortment of purples, identical to those on a certain monster's duelling attire. Celtic marched himself over to the flower patch and plunked down before it.

Dark watched Celtic walking over to something in a silly manner. "Celtic, be careful won't you," he called to the elf.

Celtic turned his head. He waved casually as if to disregard what Dark had said. "I'm just looking at some flowers."

Dark tried to see what plants Celtic had found but with him in the way it was impossible. He got up slowly and began walking to where Celtic was. "Some plants are dangerous you know..." He trailed off as he saw Celtic reaching for a stem.

Celtic only partially heard Dark. The flower was so pretty. It's bloom so big and lush; the color so appealing. He reached out to pick it, but because of the large petals he couldn't seen the thorns. They were sharp and thin, piercing his skin easily and getting quite deep. Celtic recoiled his hand very quickly, wailing from the pain.

"Celtic!" Dark's breath caught in his throat. He looked at the flower. "Dammit Celtic, the only poison one here and you had to try and pick it." He knelt down beside the whimpering warrior.

Celtic whined. It hurt so much. "Why does it hurt- arrrgggg," he wailed clutching his finger.

"I told you, poison, strong poison," Dark looked again at the plant. "And at this stage of maturity, it'll work fast."

"Well, snap your fingers and fix it!" Celtic practically ordered.

"Magical won't have any effect-"

"Then what's going to happen to me?" Celtic asked, beginning to get scared.

Dark took Celtic's hand in his, looking to find that small prick, a small droplet of blood. "I won't let anything happen," he said softly as he took Celtic's injured finger into his mouth, beginning to suck out the poison.

Celtic looked on and the pain slowly retreated. He watched Dark; his eyes were closed, his hands gently holding Celtic's injured one. He could feel the mages soft lips and the hot wetness of his mouth. He could feel Dark's tongue doing things that surely didn't help extract the plants venom. It felt so good. He started closing his own eyes as the pain in his finger, hand, and arm were masked by pleasure felt everywhere else in his body.

Dark tried not to smirk as he worked. True the plant was poisonous, but not to the extent that he had made it seem. It would have causes the elf's whole right arm to hurt for about ten minutes. and then go numb for a day. It would have been a bother if he needed to duel but nothing serious. Dark had to admit how much he was enjoying himself, and how much he was trying not to think about other things on which he could perform his services.

Celtic's free hand fell to the ground, trying to steady himself. It took all his willpower not to just moan. 'Oooooh, for the sake of Ra! Next time I'm pricking something else! I don't care how much it hurts before this!'

Dark knew he was finished extracting the poison, that no more was in the elf body. He disappointedly removed Celtic's finger from his mouth, but kept his lips closed around it. "Better?" Dark asked looking at Celtic's body language and spitting the venom/saliva concoction onto the ground.

Celtic tried to find some way to fix his present predicament. First of all he just belly-flopped onto the grass. He looked at his finger, then up at Dark. "It hurt so much. But now... thank you."

Dark smiled at him. "Can't have Yami's second favorite monster dying on us can we?" he chuckled.

deet- time to piss you off -deet

Yugi was having a breakdown. The spirit he had before trusted so much had scared him and now he was trying to figure everything out. Yugi couldn't understand why he had been so pressed to win. Had it all been for his sake? For him and his grandfather?

Teà took it upon herself to save Yugi. When Mai had tried to give Yugi five Star Chips to enter the castle, and Yugi had done nothing, Teà stepped in to challenge the female duellist.

A very nervous Teà made the first move of the all-girl-duel, playing Petit Angel in attack mode.

Mai, being very over confident and lucky played Harpy Lady and also a card face down. Mai sent her Harpy Lady to attack the flying butter-ball and destroyed it from the field.

Teà played Fairy's Gift and Waboku face down since she couldn't remember what the card did. The oh-so-scary Fairy's Gift attacked the Harpy, but Mai flipped up her magic card, Rose Whip, increasing her Harpy's attack power and making it more than enough to take out Teà's fairy monster.

Shining Friendship was played by Teà, as a symbol of their on-going, never ending, oh gods why won't her rants end, friendship. She mumbled something about how the fat round sphere with tiny wings had that cowardly lion courage of Joey's, the 'if they don't listen beat it into them' spirit of Tristan's, and that great big chipmunk heart that was Yugi's. Thankfully Teà did not deem herself worthy to be mentioned.

Mai could have cared less about the spherical monster that would have had a better job as a kick ball and sent her Harpy Lady to attack. But then in a miraculous memory recovery move, Teà actually remember what her trap card did and played it. Waboku's effect, taking Mai's attack points down to zero, saving Teà's fat fairy from the Harpy's whip.

Teà played Silver Bow and Arrow, equipping in onto Shining Friendship, and also her favorite card, Magician of Faith, face down, in defence mode.

Mai played another trademark card of hers, Cyber Shield, which raised her attack by 500 points. She also played De-Spell to relieve the round fairy of it's weapon as it made a face. Harpy Lady was sent to attack the Magician of Faith, thankfully destroying it from the field.

Teà began crying, but told everyone that she had never felt stronger and that she was going to win. Since her Magician had been sent to the graveyard, Teà could now retrieve a card, choosing the Silver Bow and Arrow. She played the bow weapon and another magic card, Elf's Light, on Shinning Friendship making his attack power 2000. The Elf's Light card also changed the butter-ball that had been referred to through the entire duel as a he, into a flat-chested humanoid monster with long green hair and a dress to match.

Mai, thinking she was beyond smart went for an attack, but when Teà played another magic card, seeming to break about fifty rules, her Harpy's armour was lost and Teà's cross-dressing boy fairy took her out. Mai being the actually friend she is, surrendered to Teà, the pathetic excuse for a duellist, and gave up the promised Star Chips.

deet- yay that's over! -deet

Dark got up from his crouching position and headed back to the blankets. He stopped shortly after he had left and looked back at Celtic who was still lying stomach down in the grass. "Aren't you coming?"

'Say what?' Celtic thought, obviously thinking too much with what he was trying to hide. "Huh?"

"I said, are you coming? It's time for all the snacks," Dark waited for an answer.

"Oh, sure. I'm be there in a minute." 'Calm down, breath... think of something that you hate... my attack power in the real world.... okay, better.... Twilight leaving me at the dance, mmmm, the dancing, dammit.... oh, I got it! Mystical Elf in that slutty two-piece...! Perfect, all better!' Celtic got up and made his way over to the yummy treats, grabbing his towel on the way.

Dark was already lying on his front, on the blanket when Celtic walked up. 'What took him so long? Did I not say something about food?' Dark chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Celtic said taking up a spot next to the mage. He wrapped his towel around his waist while he was kneeling, then lowered the rest of himself onto the nice, soft blanket.

"Oh, nothing," Dark replied. "Well, what do you think?"

"Holy Cra-... Oh my gods!" Celtic looked at all the great stuff there was to eat; hotdogs, carrot sticks, pickles, olives, bananas, oranges, peaches, hard boiled eggs, and even popsicles. 'Please say I'm not the only one seeing all this as something else....' "Eeep," Celtic said aloud without realising it.

"What is it?" Dark asked looking to the elf. 'Wonder if he noticed how many of these things are like phallic symbols,' Dark thought.

"Oh, umm, it's nothing. I'm just hungry."

"We don't get hungry," Dark said grabbing some carrot sticks.

"Well, then we don't get full!" Celtic laughed as he grabbed a hotdog.

"Actually, I think we would get full.... I mean our bodies can't just hold ev...er...y...thing," Dark lost his trail of speech at Celtic stuffed more than half of the hotdog into his mouth before biting down. There was also a loud crunch as his teeth clenched together over the carrot stick he had been about to eat.

Celtic chewed on his food, then popped the remaining part of the hotdog into his mouth. After he was finished he looked over a Dark who was staring at him, eyes wide, mouth open. He also saw that his bit of carrot had fallen out. "Dark, don't gape, you're losing your food," Celtic said as he picked up the carrot bit and lofted it into Dark's mouth. He apologized after Dark had stopped choking on it.

"Maybe you are hungry..." Dark said. "Considering how fast that hotdog went down."

Celtic smiled then reached for something else. "Yummy," he said after eating some of everything.

"How does it all fit?" Dark asked poking Celtic's bare stomach.

"Dark! Ah! That tickles! Stop it!" Celtic swatted at Dark's hands as he laughed.

"Celtic!"

Celtic looked up to see Cee and Gee, as well as Margarine and Blue Berry. "What do you guys want?" Celtic asked.

"Well, you did say to bring treats... but I don't know if you got enough room for anything else..." Cee trailed off but expected Celtic to disagree.

"No no! I have plenty of room! What did you bring?" Celtic asked eagerly.

Gee drug up two huge baskets. "Thanks for the help Cee!" he said sarcastically.

"No problem."

"Arg... Okay," Gee stood between the baskets and cleared his throat. "To please our friend Celtic, who has a very sweet tooth, we give you basket number one, strawberries, and basket number two, cherries! Natures candies!" Gee opened both containers to show the perfect fruit inside.

"And we have something too!" Blue Berry added.

"We have a dip!" Margarine added something else.

"What kind of a dip do you put on fruit?" Dark asked, only to realise the answer soon after.

"Chocolate of coarse!" the harpies said together, while stepping to the side to reveal the punch bowl of warm dipping chocolate.

Celtic's eyes were sparkling. "Mmmmmm," he moaned. He took a strawberry and took a bite. His eyes rolled back and he fell into the blanket. He nuzzled it with the side of his face. "Ooooh, soooo, goooood," he continued moaning.

"Celtic!" Gee said angrily.

"Whhhhaaaaattttt?" Celtic lulled.

"Don't eat anymore before we go wash them!" Celtic tried to reach for another but the younger guardians heaved the baskets away and down to the lake side.

"Ohh," Celtic whined.

"They're coming back in a second," Dark said. He laughed finding Celtic's desire for the fruit very entertaining.

Celtic rolled his face back and forth on the blanket then finally stopped to look at Dark. "Have you tasted one of those?" he asked, everything in his voice said that they were beyond description.

"They're just fruits!" Dark said.

"Yeah, well, technically, so are we." Celtic chuckled.

"Too true," Dark said. 'Too bad I have to win you over after that Twilight fiasco.'

"But you know what?... they taste better!" Celtic stopped chuckling when the berries and cherries were being brought back.

Both Celtic and Dark thought the same thing at exactly the same time. 'I bet he tastes better than any fruit.'

__

{Hicky: How many of you think that with the addition of these berries, cherries, and chocolate, that these two will get together? Well, not yet! So just enjoy what there is!}

Celtic grabbed another berry. He put a bit of it in his mouth, holding it between his top teeth and his tongue. He grabbed at the green, leafy calyx with his finger tips. He took a small bite of the berry then pulled it away from his lips, then poked out his tongue to lick up the sweet juices.

'I'm in heaven,' Dark thought as he watched the elf. Dark wondered if Celtic knew how seductive he was being.

Celtic kept doing it; taking a tiny bite, and licking away the juice, again and again. He finally finished his second strawberry. He went to grab another. He held this one in his lips as he tried to pull the calyx away from the red fruit. He giggled around the strawberry when he couldn't do it, but kept trying. He hungrily finished it off. "Mmmmmm," he moaned again.

Dark swallowed hard. He looked over to were his towel was, way over on the tree branch with his clothes. He lifted his hand and floated his towel to it. He then wrapped it around himself quickly and returned to watching Celtic and his berries.

Celtic was propped up on his elbows, eying a very large strawberry. He was trying to pick off one of the seeds. Once he had succeeded he popped it in his mouth and swallowed.

"What are you doing?" Dark asked after the tattooed warrior ate the one seed all by itself.

"I swallowed the seed," Celtic stated, then looked up as if thinking about what he had just said.

'Let's hope you can handle more than one at a time-' Dark slapped the side of his face.

"What the heck?" Celtic asked, hearing a skin against skin sound. "Did you just slap yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because," Dark said rolling onto his back, and closer to Celtic at the same time.

Celtic cocked his head to the side. "Okay then." He picked out another berry, this one still very wet. He shook it but there was still too much wet on it. Again he grabbed the calyx, but this time he put the whole strawberry in his mouth, then slowly, almost too slowly, pulled it out between closed lips. While he was doing this he had also been giving Dark a very subtle 'why don't you come a bit closer' kind of look. He finished and quickly got another. The damp skin made the fruit glisten and again Celtic held the very tip in his mouth. He ran the very tips of his fingers from his lips, all the way up the body of the fruit, and finally caught the leafy calyx between them. He slow chewed and nibbled at the berry. "Dark, you haven't tried any," Celtic said, some disapproval in his voice.

"Fine, I'll-"

"No, here," Celtic said dangling one above his lips, his forearm resting on the mage's chest.

Dark open his mouth a bit, not more than to just let the tip of the fruit past his lips. He swirled his tongues around it before he attacked it with his teeth. He chewed and swallowed, then looked up at Celtic. "More," he said simply.

Celtic smiled as he lowered the berry further into Dark's mouth, watching him take a bite here and there, or flick his tongue out at the juice.

"It is good," Dark said quietly, his eyes half closed. He could have sworn that this was a dream.

"I told you!" Celtic said slapping the mages stomach, which made him cough.

"Ack!... heh, what about the chocolate?"

"Oh yeah," Celtic said, eyes eagerly finding it. He took another berry and scooped it through the chocolate. He rolled over on his back and went to take a bite of his chocolate covered strawberry when a fairly nice size portion of the sweet brown substance fell onto his chest.

Dark watched as Celtic took obviously too much chocolate, and watched it fall, just as he had suspected. He closed his eyes, imagining himself helping Celtic take care of that little mess. He thought about himself leaning over and licking it off the elf well toned chest, lapping it up until there was nothing left. He snapped out of it when he heard Celtic gasp. "What?"

"I-it's nothing," Celtic said but there was something in his eye. He ran his finger through the chocolate and brought it to his mouth. He could have sworn he felt something a moment ago, warm and tingly over his chest where the chocolate had fallen. He looked over at Dark; it had felt like magic. 'But him and Yami...' Celtic trailed off. He knew it would be very hard to get the mage to fall for him if he already had their master to play with.

Dark went to grab a cherry. Celtic had been flirting long enough, it was his turn. He bit into the skin causing the juices to spill out. He lapped them up with the tip of his tongue. He bit away a portion of it and then sucked out the pit. He finished off the fruit and hurried through another.

"Can you do that stem trick?" Celtic asked as he put one in his mouth and attempted to knot it.

Dark put both steams in his mouth, and within ten seconds he pulled them out, a knot in each.

Celtic swallowed and ended up choking on the stem in his mouth. He coughed and gagged but ended up swallowing it. "Ack."

Dark chuckled at the elf, knowing he wasn't going to choke to death. He took a few more cherries and did slightly seductive things with them. 'Damn, how did Celtic do it so easily? He had the easy fruit, damn,' Dark thought.

"Heh!" a monster exclaimed. Everyone turned their attention to Gaia. "Cherry Tug-o-War!"

"What?" quite a few monsters questioned.

"Okay. You like take two cherries... like theses, that are attached... right?, okay... and then you get two monsters... ah... can someone come up here to demonstrate with me?... good thanks... okay, so each one of us gets one cherry in their teeth..." Gaia now had to manage speaking with a cherry in his mouth. "So you have to pull on the cherry and get the knot bit on your side. And if your stem comes off your cherry you lose!" Gaia then yanked off his cherry and ate it. "What does everyone think?"

"Fun!" Celtic sang. Cee, Gee, Margarine, Blue Berry, and Mystical Elf agreed as well.

"Okay! All monsters are playing! If you don't want to, just lose on purpose and it's all over for you okay?... so, warriors, and fiends over here! Spell-casters, fairy-types and elementals that-a-way," Gaia said pointing. "Oh! And you can only use your mouths!!!!"

Celtic bounded up and over to where he would begin competing.

Dark got up slower and lazily made his way to where the other spell-casters were gathering.

After five minutes more than half of the monsters had gone back to eating and talking with each other. None of them had wanted to play in the first place. Others were just figuring out the perfect strategies, and some were relying on pure luck.

Celtic was moving up the ranks in his group as was Dark in his. Would that mean that they would face off at the end? Celtic was now up against Blue Berry. He made an really strange face and she just fell over laughing. Dark was working on a more strategic way of winning. He eyed his opponents fruit until they had broken most of the stem away from the cherry themselves, then he tugged and won his match.

Minute after minute of Cherry Tug-o-War passed until there was a winner in the two groups. Gaia stepped forward. "May I have your attention please! Will Celtic Guardian please stand up. Will Dark Magician please stand up. These two are our finalist and will now face off! What a spectacular event this will be. Tell me Celtic, what is your strategy?"

Celtic opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by two harpies in the audience. "THIS!" they cried as they made two of the most ridiculous faces, then began laughing hysterically along with Cee and Gee.

"And what about you Dark?"

"And why would I give my strategy away before I've finished competing?" Dark asked looking at Gaia who seemed to think he was an announcer of some sort.

"Ah, spoken like a true competitor! Now, both of you, on your knees. Let's have a clean fight, no squirting juice in your opponents eyes-"

"Ahh shucks," Celtic said while snapping his fingers.

"Alright," Gaia held the cherries for the two monsters to grab. "Ready, set, GO!" He leapt off and began circling the pair, as if he was the referee of a boxing match.

Celtic started off by making a face, but Dark didn't even crack a smile. Celtic frowned around the fruit in his mouth, he'd have to try a bit harder in this one.

Dark just eyed the stem but Celtic wasn't pulling at his fruit at all. He looked up into Celtic's feline eyes which were only three inches from his. Both narrowed their eyes.

Celtic growled lightly, still trying to figure out how to win. He moved his face closer suddenly and Dark pulled away. Celtic was happy when some tension hit the stems and caused the edges around Dark's stem to fray.

Dark realised this too, and found that his strategy was blown. He narrowed his eyes again, but they went back to their regular size when an idea popped into his head. Dark judged how far away the knot was, and how strong the stem was. Then he thrust his head forward and gripped down on the stem with his teeth. He could feel the knot with his tongue. He winked at the surprised elf as he bit down hard on the stem and pulled it way. He smiled, the stem still poking out from between his lips.

Celtic dropped his cherry to yell, "You cheater!!" And with that he pounced on top of the mage.

"Oh! Ladies and Gentlemon! I don't know how to call this one! Remember the rules people! Mouths only," Gaia said still circling. Everyone else was cheering. Who would have thought an idea of Gaia's would have been a big hit.

Celtic glared at Gaia before he looked back at Dark. "You cheated!" he said again. "I'm gonna win this!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Dark asked, having a bit of trouble with the cherry still in his mouth.

Celtic narrowed his eyes at the mage, then quickly moved so that his face was right over Dark's. "Like this," he said before attacking Dark's mouth with his own.

'For the sake of Ra!' Dark mentally exclaimed as Celtic made his move to win the match. 'Determined isn't he.' He could feel Celtic forcing his mouth open, and fishing for the knotted stems. He could tell how determined Celtic was to win the Tug-o-War and because of that he couldn't take any enjoyment from what he was doing. He struggled against the elf's attack since naturally he wanted to win too, but along with the rest of him, Celtic's mouth was stronger and when he pulled away it was he who held the knotted stem between his teeth.

"I WIN!" Celtic shouted happily, but eyed Dark as if suspecting a counter attack.

Gaia stood waiting as well. The crowd was hushed.

"I concede," Dark said raising his hand slightly.

"Yeah yeah! I win!" Celtic said before eating the cherry. He cocked his head to the side to his own thoughts. 'That was in Dark's mouth... my tongue was in Dark's mouth....' Celtic grinned happily. He then went back to where he had been before and continued munching on fruit.

"Gaia, you dumb-ass. Come here," Curse yelled from over by the lake. He was swishing his tail in the water. He hadn't gone human-form because he hadn't been able to play his prank on Gaia yet.

Gaia made his way over to the dragon. "Yeah?"

"You see what I mean about them?" he asked, tossing his head toward the elf and the mage.

"Aren't they together _yet_?!" Gaia asked in shock.

"No they aren't and personally I think it's taking them too long... I mean, everyone else sees it, or should see it."

"Mystical Elf didn't seem to notice. Like, she was all swoon-y over Dark," Gaia said, he attention going to the blue skinned elf for a moment.

"Yeah well... She isn't the brightest color in the rainbow," Curse said sighing.

"Both literally-"

"- and figuratively." Cee and Gee and picked up the conversation with their sensitive ears and decided to come join in.

"What do you want?" Curse asked, a little rudely.

"You're talking about Celtic right, well-"

"- he's our friend... So what you planning?" Cee had begun and Gee had ended.

"Actually I wanted to..." he leaned in and quietly mentioned his plan to the three warriors.

"I don't see it," Gee said looking at Celtic and Dark who were so obviously flirting with each other.

"That's because you're as smart as Mystical Elf," Cee said. He then turned his attention back to Curse. "I think I have a better way of knocking them out... since I don't think Gaia's way of hitting them over the head would have been appreciated."

"You mean that sweet thing you give me when I'm insane and talking too much and you want me to shut up so you give me one and I fall asleep in under a minute?" Gee asked.

"Yeah... I have some with me... Gee, here," Cee said while taking one out. He then handed it to Gee who ate it immediately and walked over to the blankets... he quickly fell asleep. "And that is my demo... shall I go offer them too our unsuspecting targets?"

"Dude, you're like twistedly cool!" Gaia said, sounding even dumber than Mystical Elf.

Curse nodded and waited while Cee went to give his "candies" to the two monsters. "Hmm," he thought. "Now what poses shall I have you put them in?...."

Gaia looked at him. "You want me to pose them?!"

"Well, yes... you have hands... I'm thinking something that will make them freak out when they wake up..." Curse laughed quite evilly and Gaia soon joined.

"They're out," Cee said as he walked back. "Come on, we got all the time we need, but even I want to see the results of this little prank."

The three monsters headed over to began their mischief. Curse began giving directions, "Alright, first of all move them closer together... and their faces have to be just close enough so that when they wake up they'll be in focus."

"You have this planned fairly well... pull a lot of pranks?" Cee asked as he and Gaia did as they were told.

"Yes I do... now Cee, wrap Dark's leg around Celtic's, and move their lower bodies closer too... okay, now I want Celtic's hand on Dark's ass... hehehe, good.... and his other one just as a head rest.... oh, and I want Dark's hand to be around on Celtic's back, and the other to be holding his cheek, like he's going to kiss him-"

"Yikes Curse! Ever thought of making porn?!" Gaia asked. He was having a bit of a hard time moving two guys into a pre-sex/post-sex pose considering he was slightly homophobic.

"Yeah sure... I got something going... You're the star Gaia, and Kuriboh's your little sex toy!" Curse said before laughing very hard.

Gaia cringed. "That is the scariest bloody thing I have ever heard in my entire life!"

"How does that look?" Cee asked the insect-looking dragon.

"Hmmm, I don't know.... we need gay or girl input..." Curse, being straight, couldn't tell if the poses that he had put the two in were sexy or not.

"Hold on... I'll get Margarine and Blue Berry... and I have to wake Gee up for this." Cee walked off to get the girls and wake up his comrade.

The harpies giggled. "Okay, just.... remove their towels and put one of them over them so that they look like their naked!"

"Oh sis! You're terrible! What we should do is that, but actually make them naked!" Margarine said happily.

"Girls, girls, now let's not go overboard here. They aren't a couple, we're just trying to help things along," Cee said and the wrapped his arms around the two harpy's shoulders.

"Oh my! Not a couple! Uh oh!" the two ladies said in unison.

"Wake 'em up! Wake 'em up!" Gee chanted, now fully brought back from his nap.

Curse nodded and Cee made his way over with something very much like smelling salts. He wafted the substance under the sleeping monsters noses them stepped back to watch with the others.

Celtic and Dark slowly came out of the slumbers. Eyes still closed they both seemed to notice that something strange had happened. Celtic felt his hand on something and moved it; sliding his hand down and then grabbing slightly, then he realised what, or rather where his hand was and his eyes flew open to meet icy blue irises.

In half shock Dark went to move his leg but found it trapped around Celtic's, and his arm was circled around to the elf's back. Their bodies were extremely close, touching in quite a few places. Dark saw feline eyes grow larger still as Dark's hand on his cheek moved. Realisation hit them at about the same time and they tumbled off to the sides quickly before turning and eying each other, each grabbing a towel that they knew had been around their waists before. Suspicious looks changed once they heard the roar of laughter and looked to see not just Cee, Gee, Curse, Gaia, Margarine and Blue Berry, but also a large number of other monster. They looked at their audience/prankers, mortification written everywhere on their faces.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Celtic screamed looking right at Cee.

Cee stopped laughing. "How did you.... heh, it wasn't my idea!"

"It was Curse!" Gaia said, ratting out the dragon before blame fell on him. Curse was then hurled through the air and hit the lake, water flying everywhere. Dark was crouched, arm extended, hand outstretched, anger in his eyes, watching the place where Curse had landed.

"How could you?!" Celtic asked, eyes full of hurt, still looking at Cee.

"But I-I-I."

Dark stood, the same look in his eyes. He snapped his fingers and his and Celtic's clothes appeared in his arms. He then moved them into his left and went over to Celtic.

Celtic stood up as Dark approached. "I'm sorry, I mean-"

"Don't apologize. You did nothing. Want to go home?" Dark asked, sending angry glares at everyone. When Celtic nodded he wrapped his right arm around the elf and then, poof, they disappeared.

Curse came dripping out of the water. "That didn't go how I thought it would," he sputtered.

"Dudes, the picnic mood is like so totally broken!" Gaia said.

"I guess we'll all be heading back then," Cee said. He, Gee, and their dates gathered up some things and began making their way home.

"You girls rock you know!" Gee said as their little group were nearing the girls residence.

"You guys are cool too! I mean, we make such great friends!" Blue Berry said happily.

"Do you think you'd want to go out again some time?" Cee asked Margarine.

"Like on a date?" she asked back.

"Well yeah," Cee said, finding her question a little weird.

"Oh, oooooh.... Well, we kinda just wanted to be friends. I mean-"

"- you kinda remind us of our sister," Blue Berry said, being very to the point.

"Oh, well, cool. Friends then," Cee said, masking the small amount of disappointment that he felt. They exchanged farewells and 'see you again's.

Cee and Gee headed back toward their mansion. "Just friends huh?" Cee asked to himself.

"Reminded them of their sister?" Gee asked looking into the cloudy sky.

"Wasn't their sister a lesbian?... How the heck do we remind them of her?" Cee asked, full of questions.

Gee shrugged. The two got home and went about trying to figure out what the harpies had meant.

Hicky: Long right? What did you think? climbs into Rabid Fan Reader Cage so that she won't get hurt

Trent: Let me in there too! door opens quickly and is then closed

Hicky: Okay, so they still aren't together. And okay, there was 19 pages and they're not together. And okay, I did bash Teà a lot, but that was a good thing. And yeah, I did interrupt the lovely flirting with Teà but you can't bash what ain't there.

Trent: I think you just found the reason for Teà's existence, to be bashed.

Hicky: Okay, new thingy! If I get ten different people saying what this thing is about Cee and Gee I'll make it come true! And probably draw you all a pic... maybe a special, all your choice one! So review!


	23. YMCA vs PMS

Hicky- Hope you guys don't mind another long chapter....

Trent- Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the dubbed versions. But you've been reading those for over twenty chapters haven't you?

Hicky- Okay, slight Mokuba bashing I think... Dark gets bad mouthed and Seto is as sex crazed as Yami... oh, and Yami really sounds like it in his one.... ENJOY!

Trent- If any of you can guess what 'phoomp, phoomp' is you get a prize... it's near the end if you're interested in guessing.

****

YMCA vs PMS

Yugi had snapped out of his semi-coma and was now at least coherent but he still would not rely on the help of the spirit. He stood with his friends on a balcony, barely able to see the two duellist over the rail. Pegasus was standing on one side, and on the other was his challenger, Seto Kaiba.

Pegasus moved first with two cards face down; a monster in defence and a magic card.

Seto also played a card face down, but went on the offensive with his Rude Kaiser, destroying Pegasus's monster with it's Forearm Slash.

Pegasus played his Parrot Dragon and used it's Bombarding attack to try and wipe Seto's monster off the field. But when Seto played his trap card, Mesmoronic (might have been Mesmoric), causing the bird's attack to drop 800 points, it was destroyed by the very monster it was sent take out.

Seto was just about to play one of his Blue Eyes when Pegasus flipped up his own trap card, Prophecy. He was entitled to one guess at whether the monster Seto held was above or below 2000 attack points, and he guessed right. "Was I right? I do hope I was right. Oh please say I was right. I was right, right?" Pegasus said in his incredibly fruity voice. To add to his simple guess he also told everyone just what monster it was. Seto had to give up his dragon. Seto then switched his Rude Kaiser into defensive mode.

Pegasus played another monster face down in defence, and another card face down.

Seto played Saggi the Dark Clown in combination with the Crush card. Now his monster was infected and ready to be sacrificed.

To dash Seto's hopes and cripple him for the remainder of the duel, Pegasus played his magic card, Negative Energy, to double Saggi's attack points, making him to powerful to hold the virus safely in his body, and it destroyed him. Pegasus then played Dark Rabbit, and because of the Negative Energy card he grew twice as strong, twice as big, and twice as insane.

Seto played a monster in defence, face down.

Pegasus drew a card and then began a very childish, and very long, almost rant about a cartoon that he watched all the time called Funny Bunny. He then played his very special magic card, Toon World and attacked with Dark Rabbit, sending Battle Ox to the graveyard.

"Bad hare day," Mai said from the sidelines, trying to be funny.

Seto put a card face down.

Pegasus then played Seto's dragon and commands it to enter Toon World. It then emerges as the eye-swirling Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. It attacked Seto's Rude Kaiser and finally it joined it's friends in the graveyard.

Seto figured that Pegasus could see his hand and so he put in down so even he couldn't see them. It then seemed that Seto gave in to Yugi and Yami's constant rants about the heart of the cards and put all his faith into his next pull. He was rewarded with a second Blue Eyes. Who would have guessed... Seto then ordered his Blue Eyes to destroy the abominable toon with White Lightning, thinking their two attacks would end up destroying both monsters. Seto and his dragon got a big shock when to toon stretched like rubber to avoid the attack.

Pegasus played Shine Palace, a new addition to Toon World, and increasing the toon dragon's attack by 500 points. The pumped up Blue Eyes toon flexed his muscles, which turned into erupting volcanoes. He then sent his own White Lightning attack to destroy the normal dragon.

Seto quickly played Negate to dissipate the attack, and then played Shadow Spell. Chains quickly wrapped around a struggling toon dragon but they then him fast. With 700 attack points gone thanks to the chains, Seto could now attack and destroy the creepy little toon.

Pegasus played Dragon Capture Jar to steal Seto's second dragon.

All Seto could be was play a monster face down, in defence.

Pegasus lay a card face down and the Dragon Piper in attack mode.

Seto plays Sword Stalker and sends him to attack. But Pegasus quickly flipped his magic card up which was Doppelganger and played it as a Crush Card. He infected his Dragon Piper and waited for Seto's attack to end.

After Dragon Piper had been destroyed the virus shot through Seto's deck in no time. Sword Stalker grabbed his throat as if he were choking, the virus quickly making it's way through his body. He was glad to be rid of it once he was back in the Shadow Realm.

Seto had only one monster that he could play, Saggi, and so he used Reborn the Monster to bring him back to the field.

Pegasus sent out Bickuribox to destroy Seto's final monster, winning him the duel, and a new soul to add to his collection.

deet

Everyone had got back to the mansion only to find Yami waiting in on the steps trying to talk with Kuriboh, who had not gone on the picnic. He looked up as the mass of monster came up. The duelling deck stopped while the others walked off to wherever it was that they had come from. Yami looked around to see that two very important monsters were missing. "Where are Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Dark snapped them out of the picnic a while ago... I think they're inside," Curse said, feeling slightly bad about what he had done. He just wanted them together already.

Yami raised an eyebrow in interest obviously thinking that the two monsters were up to something together.

Curse caught his expression. "No Master Yami, not like that. There was an incident at the picnic that embarrassed then two of them, so they left."

"Oh..." Yami said rather disappointed that his two favorite monsters were screwing each other yet. Yami was a rather sex-crazed individual. "Well, I'll just call them out here then." He placed his hands around his puzzle and then waited. Within five minutes both Celtic and Dark had joined everyone else, but they had moved to opposite sides of the congregation, avoiding each other.

'Shit... shitshitshit,' Curse thought as he looked from Celtic to Dark. Not only had he done nothing to get them together, he had actually driven them farther apart.

Yami looked from one monster to the other. He was sure that something was wrong but he wasn't the best at solving these kind of problems. "Alright," he cleared his throat. "Some of you may have felt another soul come to the Shadow Realm. Pegasus has sent Yugi's Grandfather, Mokuba, Seto Kaiba's younger brother, and Seto Kaiba himself here."

Some monster began whispering.

"Now," Yami began speaking again. "I think that we have to do something. I was thinking about a joint raid for the souls-"

"Who do you suggest we join with?" Dark asked calmly.

"With Seto Kaiba's monsters of coarse. Their master is in trouble, and this could also be their only chance to see him in something other than a duel. They aren't as lucky as you, you know," Yami said, looking at all his monsters.

"I see," Celtic said, forcing Yami to look from one side of the group all the way to the other. "But would this attack not interfere with our duels?"

"There are no more duels until tomorrow. The duellist will be resting tonight. As far as I know this will be our only chance, and I don't want to think about what could happen if Yugi losses... he still won't let me help him." Yami looked rather upset. "My sweet little chipmunk," he said so quietly that only someone with special powers or sensitive ears could hear. Yami shook the thoughts from his head. "Alright, tonight you'll attack. Now, I'll need a group to represent us, and convince Seto's monsters to help... anyone volunteering?" Yami asked, eyes already on Dark.

"I will," Dark said stepping forward.

Celtic hesitated but stepped forward also. "Me as well."

"I'll go," a monster said, walking up from the stables. He had caught the last part.

Yami turned and practically went starry eyed. "Who are you?"

"Really Yami... you don't even know your own monsters," said the light purple skinned monster.

"But I- I've never seen you before," Yami walked closer.

"Not in this form," he said as he walked toward Yami.

"You aren't humanoid in nature... then who? Tell me," Yami ordered, but his voice was soft.

"Well, let's just say, Gaia rides me allllll the time." He winked an equine eye and smirked.

Yami looked over to Gaia who's mouth hung open, and then back to the monster before him.

"TWILIGHT!?!?!?!" Gaia's voiced sounded shocked and shrill compared to his usual 'dumb-ass teen' voice.

Twilight looked at Gaia. "Yes master," he said bowing. Gaia then fainted.

Yami raised an eyebrow at the humanoid form of Gaia's steed. "And why is it that you wish to go?"

"You didn't ask the others... well, I've actually already spoken with the three Blue Eyes guards. They know me and therefore won't do anything rash."

"Mmmmm, very good... alright, you'll go then," Yami said, looking Twilight over and smiling.

Twilight nodded.

'Oh lovely,' Dark thought to himself.

"And I'll be our female representative!" Mystical Elf said happily.

"And I'll go too," Kimouri walked forward, changing into her human form.

Yami cocked his head to the side. "Okay, I'm gay and she's still gorgeous.... Curse you go human-form too."

"No Pharaoh," he said bluntly.

"You disobey me?" Yami asked looking to the yellow dragon.

"I do not think that the task of getting you hard is worth obeying," Curse said to a now blushing pharaoh.

Dark stepped over to Yami and put an arm around his shoulders. He leaned in. "Yami, do you think it's possible for you to start thinking with your brain, and not with your head?" he said very quietly so even elves couldn't hear.

'What's he saying?' Celtic asked himself. He growled low in his throat.

Dark turned to his fellow monsters, since his comment had caused Yami to blush further. "Now, Kimouri, Celtic, Mystical Elf, and ..... Twilight... we will leave in fifteen minutes. Meet back here," he glared at Twilight then walked up the stairs and to his room. He changed into something a bit more diplomatic and took the glowing sphere from his shelf, the Blue Eyes' soul from the dragon they had tried to save. He thought that it might have a connection to the other three dragons.

Celtic walked to his room as well. He changed into an outfit that made him look very masculine and mature. He then walked back out to wait. 'This isn't the best group to be going with,' he thought. 'First of all, I'm trying to avoid Dark, well, until the picnic incident flows over, and then there's Twilight... why did he leave me?.... and that damned Mystical Elf... at least it seems that she gave up on Dark...' Celtic sighed, he bowed his head and closed his eyes. He remained like that even when he heard someone walk up and sit beside him.

"Celtic."

"... Twilight."

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you leave?"

"..."

"Tell me."

"I can't... I'm sorry."

Celtic opened his eyes and blinked them quickly, getting rid of possible tears. He stood when he heard the others coming.

'Twilight?' Dark asked rather coldly.

'Don't worry yourself _mage_, I didn't tell him you were a psycho, jealous prick.' Twilight smiled and took up the lead with Celtic since they knew where they had to go.

They walked the whole way like that; the masculine warrior builds in the lead, and the slim, feminine builds following. Dark had seemed to notice this early on and decided to walk in the middle by himself.

'Twilight?' Dark asked, creating a link with the horse's mind.

'Gods, I'm not hitting in him!' Twilight said angrily.

'No, it's not that.'

'Then what the heck no you want?... it's not like we're friends and you're going to tell me some secret.'

'Well, we aren't friends, but I think I do owe you an explanation for my rude behaviour.'

'Rude behaviour? Dark Magician, you were acting like a jealous prat!' Twilight stayed normal on the outside despite his emotions.

'You're right. But I can't control the way I feel, just like you can't-'

'Yeah well, I can control myself so I don't behave like an asshole.'

Dark took a deep breath. 'True also. Now will you let me explain myself?'

'Fine.'

'Thank you. Now, do you remember when he lived in Egypt, before we were monsters, or when we served Yami?'

'First of all I try not to think about the time when I was nothing but a hay munching horse, but I do remember a few things about when we served to pharaoh.'

'Okay well, Exodia said he knew all about that life, and about all of us. And he told me, well, wrote that someone was my soul mate, and Yami told me it was Celtic.'

Twilight looked over to Celtic then back ahead. 'You're soul mates?'

'It's what I've been told.... It's what I believe, and it's what I want.'

'I see... well, that is something of an explanation.' Twilight had a choice between telling Dark that Celtic liked him too, or he could lie his ass off. 'So why the heck aren't you together if your _soul mates_? Did I get in the way?'

'That would be one factor.'

Twilight blew a big huff of air through his lips, like a horse would. 'So sorry.' He wasn't sorry at all.

Soon after Twilight and Dark had finished "speaking" the group arrived at the SMS, and were greeted by a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and two pale, blue eyes warriors; one female, one male.

"Greeting White, Drag," Twilight said as the five ambassadors of the YMCA made their way closer.

"Twilight?... So you can become a humanoid monster now. Fun huh?" The female warrior said.

"It is very enjoyable."

"Is that the boyo you wanted to land?" the dragon asked reverting to her humanoid form and joining her friends.

Celtic's eyes went wide.

"Guys! Don't go saying stuff like that," Twilight said felling very embarrassed.

"Oh, come on. You said he was the most amazing creature you'd ever seen and you wanted to show him just how good an all night ride could be," the male warrior added.

Celtic's eyes went larger as he turned his head to look at Twilight.

"Blue, White, Drag! SHUT UP!" Twilight yelled.

Dark shuffled his feet a bit. 'What business does he have, having the same thoughts as me. Stupid horse telling people.'

"Fine, fine. So up tight. So I take it he didn't _you know_ huh?" One of the female warriors asked, this time to Celtic.

"Wha?... no.... ahhhh," Celtic said. He was having trouble getting air into his body.

The other woman spoke. "It's like all he did was give you a little, light kiss or something."

"That's because that's all I HAVE done," Twilight said. "Drag, tell your sisters to stop talking about it."

"Blue, White, come on now. Let's leave the horse and the very screwable elf alone now," Drag said patting his sisters on their shoulders.

Celtic looked far past uncomfortable. 'Okay, okay, breath. So what if all they're talking about is how they want to do you... it's not weird.... fuck, yes it is. Dammit, breath or you're going to start hyperventilating.' Celtic took a few deep, deep breaths.

Dark looked at the elf. 'Hmm, I wish I could just wrap my arms around you and make you feel better.' Dark took a step forward, so he was standing next to Celtic. "You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?!"

"Well, he's very screwable too," Drag said looking the mage up and down.

"Back off," Dark said. "There are more important things to discuss than who is worth sleeping with!"

"Ooooh. Maybe he's straight Dragon," Blue said.

"No way!" White laughed. "Everyone who thinks guys are hot and worth at least kissing raise your hand!" Everyone raised their hands. "See, straight girls, gay guys... too bad, they're all very-"

"Don't say it!" Twilight said.

"Are all four Blue Eyes White Dragon's siblings?" Dark asked any one of the humanoid dragons.

"We're quadruplets, but our brother is gone," Drag said, sadness passing through his eyes.

"Then this belongs to you three." Dark handed them the spherical soul of the forth Blue Eyes.

They all looked sad, relieved, and gratified. "Thank you," they said in unison. "Now, what is it that we must speak about. We are the guards as well as the leaders of this place."

"It involves your master and where he is," Kimouri said stepping forward with Mystical Elf at her side.

"Seto Kaiba? But our master resides in the real world, what's wrong?" White asked, worry spreading over her features.

"Your master's soul is now trapped in this realm, along with his brother's and one of our master's grandfather's," Dark said, very tranquil.

"One of your masters?"

"How do you know?"

"Because one of our masters is a spirit that lives inside our other master. He came here and told us," Celtic said, no longer feeling threatened by the fact that the dragons seemed as sex-crazed as Yami.

"Seto's in trouble!"

"And that beast of a brother."

"Where are they?"

"They are being held there," Mystical Elf said pointing to giant building across from where they all stood.

"We are planning an attack against them," Celtic stated.

"And we seek your aid. Will you help us?" Dark added.

"Will you help your master?" Kimouri asked.

"We will, yes to all. We will aid you in your quest," The three said in an eerie harmony.

"When do we meet, and when do we attack?" Drag asked Dark, feeling that he was most in charge.

"We attack tonight, just after six. Our forces will meet here before then. I think it best that you make your own plan of attack, while we make ours. Agreed?" Dark asked the dragon man.

"Agreed," Drag said nodding. "Now, sisters, we do not have much time. We must gather a force and plan our attack." He turned to the ambassadors. "Until tonight then."

"Until tonight," Dark replied. With that he turned and left, the others falling into step behind him.

They had gotten half way home when Celtic spoke up. "They seemed to change half way through everything... from well, yeah, to very serious and very mature."

"They're are usually the way they were when you first met them, but when fighting comes up... well, they take that very seriously," Twilight said as he walked on one side of the elf. Dark was on the other.

"They were rather... open about what they thought about us," Dark said, eyes staying on the path.

"Yes, and rather bad at keeping secrets," Twilight agreed.

"What they said was true?!" Celtic asked, his head sharply turned to look at Twilight.

"Ummm." Twilight blushed slightly.

"Oh." Celtic looked down at his feet well he walked.

Dark's lip twitched a bit but he told himself not to worry.

"We have to gather a force as well. I don't think that we have enough... considering how many magic cards Yugi and Yami have. Some of us can equip them. And a spell-caster in each division. Mine for attack, Mystical Elf, yours for defence."

"A wise decision," Kimouri said in her quiet but firm voice.

"I'll have elemental warriors in my division," Mystical Elf said. Actually showing she had a brain for battle. "That way they can attack from behind my shields."

Dark nodded in agreement, and in surprise that she knew what she was talking about. "Then I'll take the warriors." He looked to Celtic. "It seems I'll be your superior."

'Yes you will be,' he thought. "I'll show you my strength. I'll show you my true power."

"I don't judge you by your card, I judge you by you," Dark said smiling.

"Still, I will show you."

"My main force will consist of Summoned Skull, Winged Dragon, Feral Imp, Horn Imp, and Catapult Turtle would prove useful. I will also take the beast monsters, if that is alright."

"It is," Dark said, nodding a second time.

"Then Silver Fang, Mammoth Graveyard and Griffore will be with me also."

"Then my force will consist of Gaia, Giant Soldier of Stone, but only until we get in, Kimouri, you'll join me, along with Curse. And then you Celtic. Hmmm-"

"I have friends that will help," Celtic said. "I don't know how strong they are, and they've never even duelled but I'm sure they'd be useful."

"Alright, I trust you. Our forces are about equally distributed. Now, the fighting. We need a plan."

"Draw them out with a fake retreat from our defensive unit while our attackers sneak into the fortress. Then make their way down to the dungeons, fore that is surely where they are being kept. Our human-form abilities will come in handy, since the rooms may not fit dragons-" Kimouri was interrupted.

"But what would you use to fight, can you still breath fire in that form, and what about Curse, or Gaia's lances?" Celtic questioned.

"I have my own weapons, as Curse has his. Mine a spear, his a bow," Kimouri stated.

"Gaia can use twin katanas, or, he says he can anyway," Twilight added. He knew he would not fight. Kuriboh, Beaver Warrior and himself would not be useful in this attack.

"And we mustn't wear our duelling clothes. Does everyone have other armour?" Mystical Elf asked.

"I have plenty," Celtic said.

"I have something." Dark frowned. He liked his armour for fighting.

"I can make any armour I like," Kimouri said while changing her outfit several times in demonstration.

"Me too," Mystical Elf did the same demonstration.

"Fine. If anyone does not have armour, we will get them some."

They had now reached home. "I'll make an announcement to the deck. We'll meet out here at five thirty. That should be plenty of time to prepare," Dark said as he made his way through the door, then held it open as Celtic and Mystical Elf entered. Kimouri and Twilight had left at the bottom of the steps. The door closed and the two elves went off to get ready. Dark cast his announcing-type spell and began speaking, "Fellow monsters of Yugi and Yami's deck. Tonight we, along with Seto Kaiba's monsters, will attack PMS in an attempt to save three souls, one being Yugi's grandfather. Every capable monster is to meet in front of the mansion at five thirty in battle armour. If you have none, you will receive it when you arrive. This is an order from Yami and a request for your aid." Dark cleared his throat and went to his room.

deet

Celtic stood in his room and looked at his clock; four o'clock. He looked from his clock to his bed, his plushie and finally the book. He went over and sat on his bed, picked up the book, then lay down. "Hmmm." Celtic opened the book again, and looked closer at the pictures he had flipped through before; him in his costume from Halloween, a younger version of him, two of him under sheets, one on his stomach, one on his side. After that all the pictures were of him nude. He flipped through a few more pages before closing the book. "Okay, so I guess I have a body that inspires an artist. Okay," Celtic said getting up with the book. "Whatever, I have to go tell Cee and Gee that they're fighting with us." Still stunned, Celtic left his room with the book still in his hand.

He walked to the elevator, rode to floor twelve, and then walked to Cee and Gee's room. He knocked and soon was greeted by Cee. "Hi Cee."

"Hi Celtic... are you still mad at me?" Cee asked looking a little nervous.

"About wha- Oh yeah." He eyes narrowed. "... Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't do something like that again."

"Alright, I won't. Gee," Cee called leaning away from the door. "Stop trying to figure it out, it's been over an hour! We won't get it... Celtic, come in will you." Celtic stepped inside.

"What is he trying to figure out?" Celtic asked.

"Why we remind Margarine and Blue Berry of their sister."

"Wasn't she-" Celtic started.

"A lesbian? Yeah, she was . I don't get it," Gee said whacking his face with a pillow.

"Oh, yeah, that's weir- oooh," Celtic thought he knew what the girls were talking about.

"What? WHAT? Don't tell me you figured it out in five seconds!" Gee had leapt up from his bed and was now shaking Celtic by the shoulders. "Tell me!!!!"

"T-thh-thhey-," Celtic smacked away Gee's hands. "They think you two are gay!"

"No they don- wait. Lesbian, queer, queer, gay.... shit.... but we aren't!" Cee said rather annoyed.

Celtic made a face. "Whatever, maybe they just said it cause they don't want to be your girlfriends."

"Maybe, I like that better," Gee said.

"Oh yeah, ye who wanted to show up Celtic and Twilight at the dance?" Cee said, still annoyed.

"I was just saying we could, not that I wanted too. Plus you're the dancing _queen_!"

Celtic looked at Gee.

"I was talking about Cee but you ain't bad yourself."

"Hitting on him," Cee stated.

"Am not!"

"I'M NOT GAY!" They screamed at each other.

"Guys, it's not a bad thing you know," Celtic said holding the book as a shield. 'The book? I have the book? I brought the goddamn book?! Shit!'

"We know, but we aren't," Cee said bluntly.

"So s'up?" Gee asked.

Celtic sat down in a chair. "You two are going to attack another mansion/fortress with us to try and save three souls."

"We're what now?" Cee asked, stunned and dumb founded.

"Fighting with us, the duelling deck. Come on, you have to. I told them you would!" Celtic pleaded.

Gee went to sit down but completely missed the chair. "We haven't even duelled before." He rubbed the place where he'd sit the floor.

"Are you saying a couple of strapping, young Celtic Guardians aren't interested in pulling out those swords and putting them to work?" Celtic asked as he drew he blade. He made it glint once before swinging it through a air, within inches of Cee's face, then Gee's.

Gee was chuckling until the tip of the blade passed before his eyes.

"Only you could make that wrong," Cee said looking down at his friend. "Alright Celtic, put that weapon away and we'll join you. Training's no good if you never use it, right Gee?"

"Right," Gee said getting up. "What's that?" he asked eying the book Celtic was holding. "Lemme see!" before Celtic could answer the book was snatched out of his hands and was now in Gee's, while he sat on the bottom bunk.

Cee went over and hopped up to the top one, peering over the edge. "Is it yours?"

Gee opened the book and flipped through some pages, then looked at Celtic questioningly.

"No! It's not mine. I don't draw myself like _that_! Heck, I don't even draw."

"Did someone give it to you?" Gee asked.

"No," Celtic said shifting his weight in the chair.

"Then why do you have it?" Cee asked, slight disapproval in his eyes.

"Umm, saw book, picked up book, looked through some of book, took book from room, looked at more of book, accidentally brought it up here," Celtic said blushing. "But they're of me! So that gives me some right, right?"

Cee opened his mouth to protest then stopped. Gee had flipped to another picture, and was now turning the book so it could be seen properly. "How far did you look?"

"Until the one were I'm all wet, and got the towel covering me.... why?"

"Ummm," Cee began.

"What's with the scar thing on your butt?" Gee asked looking up.

"It's a scar."

"How'd you get it?"

"Ummm, crazy blue haired guy in Ancient Egypt. He hissed at me like a cat and then, slice slice, there's the scar."

"So that means that whoever drew this has seen your scar right?" Cee asked.

"Well, that couldn't have happened because I'm only nude when I'm going to take a shower, or sometimes when I sleep.... Otherwise I have something on, at the least a bathing suit and OH MY GODS! HE'S SEEN MY SCAR!" Celtic's eyes were very large, his breath very, very slow.

"Umm, who's the other guy in all these pics with you?" Gee asked.

"Other guy?" Celtic asked.

"Yeah. The one who is also nude and either right with you or doing you," Cee said. "Oh man, I can't look at that anymore... sorry Celtic but I just can't."

Celtic was now looking over Gee' shoulder. "See Celtic. Him. Who's that?"

"Oh my gods," Celtic said rather shocked. "What do you think that means?"

"Celtic are you blind or just stupider than we thought?" Cee asked. "It means that the long haired guy wants you..." he looked down at the book again. "He wants you bad."

A goofy smile made it's way to Celtic's lips. 'But he has Yami. And Yami's definitely into sex enough to give it whenever Dark wanted it.' "Are there any pics of the other guy with someone with pointy hair?"

Gee looked. "Nope, just you.... Celtic, we don't have anything to fight in except our duelling stuff..."

"Oh, well, I have plenty. Come on, let's get something for you two," Celtic said getting up. He walked out and the two younger elves followed. Soon they were in his room, stripped to the bare essentials and mixing and matching different armour.

deet

"Where is it?" Dark asked himself. "I know I had it when I was drawing... well duh. I need it to draw. So where did it go?" Dark rummaged around his room for quite a while. "Ahhh, for the sake of Amun!" Dark fell onto his bed. 'Well, I always have the real thing. Let's just see what he up too.' Dark had gotten better at the spell that let him watch on hear anything he wanted to, which was always Celtic. He got a picture then snapped out of it quickly. "Okay, I wasn't dreaming... who were those two?" He did the spell again. Three Guardians in nothing but their underwear, sorting through armour. 'Those two again.... hmm hmm hmm, very interesting, very appealing, yes, very, very nice. Hi there Celtic. Did you're friends not have armour? Well, you are being a very good friend. You know they don't look half as good as you, not as toned, don't have your beauty, not even close.... dammit!' Dark had to stop the spell.

deet

Celtic had stopped looking for the perfect armour which meant, as much protection but also, made him look good. He stood straight and looked around the room. That same feeling he'd been getting more and more often. Like being watched. Friendly, caring eyes, but watching without permission was still what it was.

"What's up?" Gee asked.

"Just a funny feeling... you feel anything?" Celtic asked the two elves.

"Nope, not me," Gee returned to looking for his perfect outfit, which meant a lot of protection and that's about it.

"I did, like someone watching me... but honestly I thought it was you," he said looking up at Celtic.

"You thought I was looking at you?" Celtic asked.

"Heh! I'm not bad looking am I?!" Cee asked hurt.

"Oh no, not at all," Celtic made "fake" eyes at him.

"Ahhh, why did I open my mouth?!"

"I'm good too right?"

"Oh yes, very good," Celtic looked from Cee to Gee, the same look of his face.

"So that's what it feels like to get that look," Gee said going back to the armour.

"Heh, we've got that look from gir-... oh, maybe not quite like that," Cee said looking for armour that would protect but give manoeuvrability.

"Not quite? Guys, that was a 'heh, you might deserve a second glance' look. I could give you another one if you'd like," Celtic offered.

"I think we're good." Gee and Gee were silent a moment then looked at each other at the same time and shrugged. "Okay, I got mine," Gee said.

"Yeah, mine too."

"In that case, I'll chose this, red leather should complement my hair nicely, while making me look good... well, I would have any of this if I didn't look good in it but this, will do nicely," Celtic said picking up and double checking his choice.

"Is Mr. Picture Guy gonna be there?" Cee asked winking.

"You'll see. Well, maybe. Gee will, he looked at the pictures longer."

"You implying something?" Gee asked.

"Yeah, that you looked at the pictures longer than Cee. Stop _trying_ to read into everything."

"When are we off?" Cee asked.

Celtic looked at his clock. "Eep, fifteen minutes. Get dressed, need to be comfortable in it." They got into their armour and stretched a bit. All three pulled out their swords and held them in a pyramid above their heads. "All for one and one for all!" The cheered together. They then headed out to join everyone else in the graveyard.

"Alright. Now everyone is here," Dark said looking to Celtic and his two friends. 'Nice choice of armour.'

Cee and Gee looked at Dark, his long purple hair, his feminine build, the shape of his face. They looked and then nudged each other. It was Mr. Picture Guy.

"Team Alpha is under my order," Dark said in a clear voice.

"And Team Beta follows me," Mystical Elf said, with the same, strong tone. She wasn't that bad when she wasn't in puppy-love.

'Alpha and Beta huh?' Celtic thought, not knowing how those names would piss off people in duels to come.

"Alpha, we a strictly attack. Our job is to get into PMS and find Yugi's Grandfather, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kiaba," Dark spoke just like a leader.

"Beta, we are defence. Our main objective is to attack and fake-retreat, allow Alpha time to get in. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," her garrison said in unison. Two leaders, and both spell-casters.

"Ready to move out?"

"Yes sir," came the voice of ever monster.

Dark and Mystical Elf turned and lead their troops toward SMS.

When there they discovered that they had called their troop Gamma, and told each other their attack plans. They had come up with the same ideas, and therefore joined forces. The three Blue Eyes joined Dark, along with several warriors. Drag took up a spot beside Dark. A second Mystical Elf stood by Yugi's. She was lead of the defensive unit for the Gamma troops. The Alpha, Beta, and Gamma teams headed toward PMS.

Once they got close the Alpha team broke away to the right while a smaller group of original Gamma went off to the left. Beta team continued to move straight toward PMS. Once they had gotten within the sights of the front door an alarm had been sounded and a group of monster filed out. They were either in their duelling garbs or normal clothes. They weren't prepared for an attack, although many didn't need armour, they were spell-casters. The two guards, Red Archery Girl and Toon Archery Girl, lead the attack, firing arrows at the oncoming monsters.

Mystical Elf had smartly cast magical barriers all around her group and was holding them easily. But once the spell-casters started firing their magic she'd have some trouble. That was where Seto's Mystical Elf came in. She was needed back-up strength and reinforcements.

The monsters of PMS attacked fast and hard, but the Beta team was holding strong. Mystical Elf made her voice so only her fellow monster could hear. "Begin to weaken, prepare to retreat, on my signal!" The plan was going wonderfully. The PMS defenders began walking out as the Beta team inched backwards, showing a fake weakening. Mystical Elf was then attacked by a joint spell of all the spell-casters. She smirked as she fell to the ground with a scream. "RETREAT!" She yelled to her troops. She made an attempt to get up but was instead picked up by Summon Skull who attacked with one arm, while carrying the girl in the other, and running.

"It's working... wonderful acting Misty. I really thought you were hurt."

"Keep attacking, we're pulling them out. The other troops are sneaking in. Perfect...," she then passed out.

deet

Alpha team and Gamma team had both made it inside. They made their way down the hall, attacking several monster that tried to stop them. Drag found some stairs that lead down and motioned with his head for everyone to follow. Down, down, down, they went until the mansion seemed to turn into a dungeon. They moved down another path and met an strong opposing force. Dark cast some spells and then Celtic went in with his sword and his comrades. They all had the grace of elves but Celtic was beyond anything. He surpassed a human, an elf, even a monster that would never die. He was stronger than what his card said, stronger by far. It was as if he could counter attacks that hadn't even been thought of. He practically destroyed the force by himself.

"Forward," Dark called as he marched on, eyes on Celtic even until after he passed him. There were cells on either side of the hall and they looked from one to the next, searching for any of the souls that they were trying to save.

"Him!" Drag growled as he stopped in front of a cell. Dark joined him there. "Maximillion Pegasus!" The man in the cell raised his face.

"No, it isn't him... who are you?" Dark asked. The man had long white hair, tied back, his skin was tanned, and his eyes were blue.

"My name is Pegorin, and I am the spirit of the Millennium Eye. My hikari, if you can call him that, has taken over my item and it's powers, and has banished me to this place so that I will not stop him." The white haired man explained.

"We will help you," Celtic said stepping out from behind Dark.

"No, there is no point. He will only lock me up. At least here I am safe." He bowed his head again.

"You do not need to stay here. Come live somewhere in the Shadow Realm, with us maybe," Dark offered.

"I am bound to my item and the man that holds it... just as your two masters are bound. I cannot leave this place. But one more lifetime won't be much. Now go on and do what you came here to do." Pegorin then retreated to a dark corner and there he stayed until every one of the monsters had passed him.

They did as he said and traveled further down the dark, dungeon like hall.

When he heard footsteps he flung himself against the bars of his cell. "Who's there?!" He yelled, not being able to see in the darkness.

Blue and White gasped at the voice and ran toward it. Dark used a spell of light to illuminate the area.

"Seto!" White cried as she ran to her master. Blue joined her and they began stroking their masters hands.

"Who are you?" Seto said looking into the blue eyes of the pale females.

"We are two of your dragons... are you hurt?... Are they treating you badly? Seto, Seto?" Blue and White took turns speaking.

"My dragons are women???? Where is my third?"

"I am here," came a very deep voice.

"Thank god... no not that I don't think women can't be Blue Eyes White Dragons... just I wanted one male...."

Dark stepped forward with Drag. "Seto Kaiba, we've come to rescue you."

"Ooh, my knight in shining armour," he said sarcastically while looking the mage up and down. "I will not be saved by anyone, especially not one of Yugi's monsters!"

"How do you know so much? That we are monsters?"

"All I've seen since I got here were duel monsters, duel monsters and more duel monsters. I'm a genius you know, I can put two and two together," Seto said looking caring at his three Blue Eyes.

"Awww, he does care!" Drag said happily.

"Okay, two female dragons, and one gay one..." Seto said. "Guess you take after your master, eh Drag?"

"He knows my name!" Drag said as he too went to stroke at his master.

"Well, anyone else want a piece of this? Dark Magician, hmm? How but you Celtic Guardian?" They at least gave him the courtesy of a once over, and Dark gave him another.

"Fine then. Free me, but I won't leave without my brother," Seto said, taking a step back.

Celtic got into position and raised his sword above his head. He then brought it down, through the lock, opening the cell.

Seto walked out and was immediately touched _everywhere_ by his dragons. "Okay, so I never see you like this, it doesn't mean you can- Drag...- touch me like- stop it Drag- like that."

They began walking further. "Master, are you tired at all? Shall carry you?" Drag asked seriously.

"No I'm fine... just a little light headed." Seto made a gesture with his head and Drag quickly had an arm around his waist while Seto's arm was around the dragon man's shoulders.

"Well they're certainly hitting it off. Rather fast don't you think?" Celtic asked Dark.

Dark made a grunting noise, very unlike himself. He was remembering that time he and Yami had done plenty more than have arms wrapped around each other, and he hadn't known him for that long.

'I knew it! Him and Yami have done something! And I don't mean kissing in front of everyone!' Celtic thought angrily and fell back. "So, how does it feel?" he asked both Cee and Gee.

"We aren't killing them are we?"

"Yeah, but what do you think Reborn the Monster's for? We're just stopping them from getting to us for the time being."

White came up beside Dark. "Too bad Drag gets him... but at least this way Blue and I won't fight..." she looked back over her should. "I think he wants you back there too... oh come on, make him happy, he'll be gone so soon-"

"And Yami will erase his memory of this..." He looked back and saw Seto's painful obvious expression. "Fine, but only because he'll be going soon." Dark walked back, with a smile planted on his face. "White said you wanted me," he whispered into Seto's ear, lips tickling his skin.

"She's a smart dragon," Seto said while grabbing Dark's ass firmly. He smiled wickedly. "Yugi can't touch you can he?" he asked.

"No, not Yugi..." Dark trailed off.

"Good, then I'll take something of his." He planted a vicious kiss on Dark's lips, a hand held his head from getting away.

Celtic saw Dark and Seto. He growled noticeably and caused Cee and Gee to step away from him. They looked back to see the human and Mr. Picture Guy. "Oh, I think someone's jealous," Cee said, hitting Celtic in the arm.

"There is no time to be jealous and there is certainly no time for that!" he waved his hand in the vague direction, not caring to see what else the two of them were doing.

Seto finally released the mage who looked at him rather angrily. "Ha," Seto said licking his lips. "Now, tell me something.... does Yugi's body change, or am I crazy?"

"Ahh, why not... you won't remember anything anyways. Yugi's puzzle contains a spirit from Ancient Egypt who was the pharaoh and now helps Yugi duel. When he emerges Yugi's body changes noticeably but no one seems to see it... so no, you aren't crazy," Dark explained.

"Okay, I thought I was just making him look sexier," Seto said, finding a place for not only his hands but the dragon's and the mage's as well.

"You think Yugi's sexy?!" Dark asked shocked.

"Heh, he is... in his own cute little way."

Just then there was a terrible half human, half dragon scream. Dark disentangled himself from Seto and dashed forward. The hall was illuminated by a White Lightning attack, directed at them. It hit Dark head on and he went flying back into a wall.

Celtic watched, horrified as Dark's head smacked against the stone with a sickening sound. 'Who did this?' he thought angrily as he walked into the darkness alone. Another attack, but no body hurling through the air. Another scream, and the sound of scale hitting stone. A phoomping noise began to sound throughout the dungeon. Then a swish of a blade through the air, and the sound of quiet or far off speaking. Soon after Celtic came walking back, his armour a mess, with White barely conscious, hanging over his shoulder. Blue ran up to take her.

"We can't stay in here. We have to get out, now!" Celtic said going over to Dark's dead looking body, but he was breathing. 'Thank the gods... I know that Reborn the Monster could have brought you back, but if you died, I couldn't live.' Celtic picked up the mage, cradling him is his arms. "We're getting out of here!"

"Not without my brother!" Seto yelled at the guardian.

"Well then stay here you brother loving whore!" Celtic screamed right back before walking away.

"Master, let's go. We can save you still," Drag pleaded.

"I won't leave him! Creepy as he is, he's the only family I have! I can't leave him here!" Seto ran back and locked himself in a cell.

"Fine! I just hope Yugi and Yami win this tournament! For your sake!" He turned and left. Everyone followed. Walking, then faster, jogging, running. That phoomp, phoomp, phoomp noise getting louder and louder.

"Faster!" Celtic yelled, knowing what was behind them. "Faster! We're almost out!" Blue went into her dragon state and ploughed through the defenders that still stood near the door.

Curse and Kimouri changed into dragon forms as well. "Gaia, Celtic, get on!" Curse yelled.

"You other two, hurry!" Kimouri called. The warriors all climbed on, the beasts running swiftly beside them. They sped toward home, Seto's monster's doing the same.

Celtic held Dark tightly, using his legs to hold onto the dragon. "He'll be fine by tomorrow. Spell-casters heal quick. Just get him into something comfortable and into bed." 'Curse you are a genius! Now he has to undress him!' They arrived home quickly, dragon's being a very fast way of transportation.

Celtic got off, Dark still in his arms. He carried the mage up the stairs and opened then door before carrying him over the threshold of the mansion. _{Hicky- Beams happily at the image she just got} _ With Cee and Gee behind him they entered the elevator. "Hit three will you..." he eyes still on Dark. He already looked better, but after being thrown into a wall, it still looked bad. Celtic got off when the elevator stopped, he said a 'see you later' before the doors closed again. He went to Dark's room and noticed a small problem. Magic lock, and the mage was out cold. 'Dammit, oh, please let this work.' Cetlic took Dark's hand and put it on the door knob. With his hand over Dark's he turned and the door opened. "Thank you Amun!" He went over to the bed and placed Dark down. He began removing the leather armour Dark hand been wearing. Piece by piece the mage's battered body was revealed. 'Okay, I shouldn't be reacting to this, but... I'm undressing _him_.' When Dark was down to nothing but a thong (yes I said thong) Celtic stopped. He went into Dark's bathroom and finally found a wash cloth. He wetted it, rung it out, and then went back to the mage. He cleaned off every part of the mage he could. Then he pulled back the blankets and tucked him in. 'Should I leave?' Celtic questioned. 'What if something happens?.... no, Curse said he'd be fine... and I don't think I'd getting any sleep if I was watching over him.' He leaned over and kissed Dark's forehead. "Sweet dreams," Celtic said as his turned to leave. He walked out and closed the door quietly. "I'm sorry I can't put up your lock." He went back to his room, stripped out of the tattered remains of his own armour and stepped into the shower.

Hicky: Hehehehehe.

Trent: What are you laughing at?

Hicky: Threshold.... you know, after a wedding! Ehehehehe.

Trent: They aren't together yet Hicky. stamps his foot

Hicky: Eep! Shhhh! hops into Rabid Fan Reader Cage and waits for Trent to get in too And now, thanks to Yams, my yami and sister, I give your the ultimate defence! All the OCs from Love, Pain, and Insane in a circles around me!!!!!

Trent: So what's with Cee and Gee?

Hicky: Maybe the reviewers will tell you... hmmm? Will they? WILL THEY?! XD


	24. You Are My Candy Boy, and You Got Me Lov...

Hicky- HEY! Guess what? I'm getting into the chapters that I've already written.

Trent- Are they getting together in this one?

Hicky- STOP BRINGING IT UP! It'll happen when it happens.... but we're getting closer!

Trent- Duh Hicky, every chapter since number one was closer, but still nothing!

Hicky- It's not nothing! It slightly realistic! Now I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the dubbed versions so there. ENJOY!

****

You Are My Candy Boy, and You Got Me Loving You

Celtic had gotten _some _sleep. He woke up very early and decided that he'd go bother Cee and Gee. They ended up being awake and pouring sugar down their throats. Celtic joined them for one of their pixie stix parties, and it was a lot of fun. Problem was that after the effects wore off, you forgot everything you'd done. But if elves had pixie stix, the effect lasted quite a while.

deet

Dark woke up rather sore, but other than that he was fine. He got out a bed and found out he wasn't wearing much. 'What?' Dark thought. 'We were attack, and then the Light Lightning, and then arg, I can't remember... hands, a damp cloth... who brought me here?' Still confused Dark got dressed. Today was the day that the finals started. He decided that he should make a short speech. He went down to the foyer and summoned Celtic, Gaia, and Kuriboh there.

Dark explained what he wanted to do and soon they were dashing all over the card's mansion, rapping on the door of all the monsters in Yugi's playing deck. Celtic took the first floor, Kuriboh the second and Dark the third. Gaia had gotten stuck with going out to the stables and dragon pens...

"Just because my horse is out here, and because I sometimes ride Curse of Dragon does NOT mean I like going to wake up grumpy, sleeping dragons to tell them to come to a meeting.... I'm gonna get fried aren't I?" Gaia began to rant and worry to himself, and before he knew it he was at the stable. He walked up to his purple steeds stall. "Good morning Twilight!" Gaia said happily.

"Good morning master, what brings you to the stables? A duel? I sense no vibe..." the horse replied.

"No, no duel. Not yet anyway. I have to go tell all the dragons and other big monsters that don't live in the mansion to come to hear a speech...... Here," he gave a black apple to Twilight.

Twilight munched on the apple, "Thanks, haha. Have fun, but watch out for Griffore, he just went to sleep."

"Oh great, I'll save him til last." Gaia rubbed Twilight's forelock and walked down the stable. He tip-toed past Griffore's stall and made his way to Mammoth Graveyard's. "Hi Mammoth. We're trying to get all the cards together for a meeting, you busy?"

"No, hold on one moment," Mammoth took off a trunk warmer, opened his stall door, and came out to follow Gaia.

"Okay, why don't you go tell Silver Fang, Winged Dragon, and....." he grinned sheepishly, "..... Griffore?"

"I'll get Fang and Winged Dragon, but Griffore is all your's pal," the giant mammoth said as he walked away to find the other monsters.

"And we'll meet at the fountain in the center of the graveyard!" Gaia yelled. Mammoth waved his trunk in acknowledgement.

Gaia exited the stable and made his way to the dragon pens. First he came to Catapult Turtle. 'Well he's not a dragon but a big ass reptile is still a big ass reptile.' "Hey Catapult Turtle! There's a speech... at the fountain in the graveyard. Can you come?"

"Yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss," came an incredibly slow reply.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Gaia started off only to hear Catapult Turtle pull a little manoeuvre that sent him flying in the air and landing just outside the gates to the graveyard. Gaia sweat dropped. 'Innnnteresting.'

Next he ran into Giant Soldier of Stone... literally. "Oh sorry, heh, Dark's giving a speech, if you can come follow the giant flying turtle." He then dashed over to Koumori Dragon's pen. "Koumori!" he shouted into the cave entrance. "Koumori! There is going to be a very important speech at the fountain in the graveyard... will you please come?" His answer was a huge fire ball which he narrowly dodged followed by Koumori's lumbering steps, and a snort of hot air when she emerged. "Thank you Milady. I will meet you there shortly," Gaia said bowing, then bounded off the find Curse of Dragon.

"Shhhhhh," Curse of Dragon hissed as Gaia opened his mouth to speak.

"Bu..."

"SHHHHHH!" Curse listened around, while Gaia stood completely still and looked very confused. "Griffore's still asleep... what, saving him for last?"

"Ahhh, I suppose you know what's going on then?"

"Well, of coarse. Want some help with Griffore my friend?" The insect-looking dragon asked with a smile.

Gaia's head bobbed up in down quickly in reply.

"Well, hop on Dragon Champion," he said smirking. And before Gaia could get a good seat he fly off. Gaia grabbed onto Curse's ridged back so he wouldn't fall off.

"Curse you, Curse!" he yelled.

"Trying to be funny are we? Well, maybe you can convince Griffore on your own then, eh?"

"No, no. Curse is a good dragon, Curse is a strong dragon."

"Yes Curse is you pathetic brown-noser, now shut up we're here."

Gaia and Curse entered the stable and came up to Griffore's stall, Gaia still on Curse's back. "Griffore?" Gaia practically whispered while leaning over to his right.

"Zzzzzzzzz....," the sound of snoring. "Zzzzzzzz...,"more snoring. "Zzzzzzz..." was Griffore's response.

"Oh well, we tried," Gaia smiled dumbly.

"You are an insult to your name.... fierce knight my tail. More like Gaia the Chicken Fried Knight, or Gaia the Scared Little Bunny Knight!" Curse said bobbing his head to the side with each insult.

"That's mean Curse."

"Or maybe just Big Baby Boy Gaia, oh yeah, I like that one!" Curse smiled again.

"Curse, shut up already."

"Then wake up Sleeping Ugly and get him to come for the speech."

"Fine... Griffore..... Griffore!...... Griffore!!!...... GRIFFORE!!!!!!!" Gaia yelled and failed his arms in the air.

"Zzzzzzzzz....," he snored. "Zzzzzzzz...," he continued. "Zzzzzzz..."

Gaia sweat dropped again. "Um....."

"Go kick him."

"You are really a jerk Curse."

"And you're a Chicken Fried Knight... can we stop stating the obvious and get you kicking the bull-dog dragon?"

"I'm gonna have to talk to Master Yami about you're attitude," Gaia said as he dismounted and walked over to the door of Griffore's stall. He looked back at Curse with puppy dog eyes.

"Scared Little Bunny Knight," Curse laughed.

"Arg," Gaia opened the door and walked in. He was right next to Griffore now. "Griffore," he said again and nudged the big red monster. Nothing....

"I said kick him Big Baby."

"Stop repeating all your insults. It makes it look like you're too stupid to come up with new ones."

"Okay then...." he thought for a moment. "...... Kick the Big Red Blob you Toad!"

"Toad???? I'm a toad now?"

Curse shrugged.

"GRIFFORE!!!!!!!!" Gaia yelled as he slammed his armour foot into the other monster's side.

Griffore woke up roaring and Gaia quickly jumped back onto Curse's back.

"Fly Curse, Fly. He'll follow us to the fountain and by then he should be calmer."

Griffore bounded after Gaia and Curse with more speed than could have been expected from a round, red bull-dog looking dragon.

"Faster would be better Curse. Faster would be much better!" Curse picked up speed and flew toward the fountain. Griffore was still on their tail. "Why did you say to kick him? Oh yeah, kick the over grown killing machine."

"You didn't have to listen to me."

Gaia just shut his mouth. They were now in the graveyard and almost at the fountain. "Curse, fly over that big head stone when I say now....... NOW!" Curse flew up and over the stone clearing it by less than a foot, then there was a loud 'smack' as Griffore ploughed right into it.

Gaia chuckled to himself as he dismounted. But stopped quickly when an angry looking Kuriboh flew up to him.

"Ooooooh... weren't supposed to knock them out... ooooooh, needs to hear speech... ooooooh, STUPID!"

"Sorry," Gaia said with a bowed head. "But it was Curse's fault."

"Ooooooh... NO EXCUSES.... ooooooh!"

"Yes sir."

Dark stood on the edge of the fountain. "Fellow monsters! We have gathered you here for a very important speech, well, a pep talk at the least. As some of you may already know, Masters Yugi and Yami have collected enough star chips and have now entered Pegasus' castle." Dark stopped while the monsters cheered, clapped, pounded the ground, roared and blew fire into the sky. "Today the matches between all those who have made it into the castle will take place. We must be strong for Master Yugi because he does not trust Master Yami at this time. We must be strong and fight well. We will win back his grandfather's soul!" Again the cheers of all sorts. "Thank you for your time my friends, I hope to see you on the battle field."

Dark stepped down from the fountain's edge as the other monster's began to leave. Celtic was waiting right there for him. He was still a bit worried because of the previous night, but was also high on pixie stix.

"That was an excellent speech Dark!" Celtic said.

"Oooooooh.... MORON!... Oooooooh..... No getting Griffore again for nothing!.... Oooooh!"

"Really, you mean it?" Gaia smiled while he walked back to the mansion with Kuriboh smacking the back of his head.

"Now that's just funny!" Celtic said starting to laugh.

"Yeah, can you imagine what Yugi would do if he say Kuriboh smacking around Gaia the Fierce Knight?"

"The same.... thing.... as..... me...." Celtic barely said as he keeled over on the ground and started laughing even harder.

"Oh stop it Celtic. He's always been like that. A bossy little fur ball."

"OOOOOOOOOH!" Came an unmistakable sound.

Dark got tense, "With a wonderful sense of hearing....." He started running in the opposite direction.

"Heh...... wait... for.... me... Dark!" Celtic said, getting to his feet and running after the purple-clad mage, still laughing.

"OOOOOOH!!!....... NOT WORTH TIME AND EFFORT OF ME!!!!" Kuriboh yelled then turned to go home.

"Oh my Gods!" Dark said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Wo-oooo-ooow!" Celtic tried to stop himself before he collided with Dark. He failed and ended up sitting on his fellow duel monster's hips. "He he he, Kuriboh was gonna kill you."

"That's not funny, that fur ball would have. He'd shove himself in my face until I suffocated."

"How do you know?"

"He's done it to Gaia about twelve times."

Celtic was shocked. "Why didn't I know about the dangers of Mr. Kuriboh?"

"Because he doesn't try to kill you."

"Oh, but, what about Gaia... he seems fine."

"Reborn the Monster lives in a glass case in his room. He polishes it every day at it revives his every time Kuriboh kills him."

"Oh, I see..." Celtic shifted his weight, apparently not realising where he was sitting.

'Oh Gods.... uhhhh... It he doing this on purpose.... uhhhh.'

"Hey Dark, what's up? You look funny..."

'Dammit... well that answer's my question.' "Well, you _are_ sitting on me and I'd like to maybe get up." 'Okay, that's a total lie but you don't seem interested so then getting up would be better than having you sit on me for no reason.'

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice."

"You've been looking down at me the whole time we've been talking and you didn't notice?"

"No."

"Are you still not noticing?"

"Huh?"

"You're still sitting on me..."

"Hehehe, so I am. Well, you are kind of comfortable," Celtic said looking chibbi even though he was still as he always was. His face just seemed very bright and extra happy.

'I'm comfy huh? I know you don't realise this but you are torturing me you silly little elf!' "Well, Dark the Comfy Couch would like to get up now Mr. Guardian."

"Oh, Mr. Guardian... I like the sound of that," he said smiling.

'Oh that's it.' Dark sat up quickly and Celtic slipped down to his thighs.

"Hi Dark!" Celtic squealed.

"Hi Celtic. Did you go have pixie sticks with Cee and Gee?"

Celtic rubbed his cheeks with his fists. He looked like a big baby. "Maaayyyybbbbbeeeeee."

"I think you did." 'He's sitting on me, my face is less than a foot from his, and he's chibbi on elven sugar candy.... this is not how I pictured this moment at all.'

"I think I did too Darky-poo!"

Dark raised an eyebrow, "Dary-poo huh?... When did you have the pixie sticks?"

"Don't remember..."

"Let me see your tongue," Dark said while holding Celtic's head still.

"Mmmmmmmmmm," Celtic made a sound while he stuck his tongue out at Dark.

"Okay, it's barely even visible anymore, so you'll be fine soon enough."

Celtic picked up Darks hands and made them into fists. Then he made Dark rub his own cheeks. "See, fun."

Dark rolled his eyes. 'No, I wouldn't really call _this _fun.... in other circumstances you sitting on me might be nice, but this is more like when I was baby sitting Dark Magician Girl.' Dark had been remembering more and more about his life as Yami's monster all those years ago. And not all memories were good ones.

"You're sooo cute Darky-poo!" Celtic said kissing Dark's nose.

Dark was slightly startled. "Oh.... well, you're very cute too Mr. Guardian," he replied pinching Celtic's nose lightly and wiggling it back and forth. 'Okay, I swear Darry (DMG) did the exact same thing when she was five.'

"Ahh! Don't steal my nose! Give it back!" Celtic squealed while he grabbed at Dark's hand.

Dark started to chuckle. 'You are so silly when you've had elf sugar. I'll have to remember that.' "Okay, okay. You caught me... here you go." Dark pushed down on Celtic's nose.

Celtic grabbed his nose and wiggled it ferociously then stopped when he was sure it was "re-attached". "Okay, thank you."

"Oh Gods!" Dark burst out laughing and fell back on the ground.

"Silly Mage! Silly, silly Darky-poo!" Celtic said poking up Dark's chest.

"Hey! That tickles!" Dark shrieked between laughter.

Celtic's eyes got bigger and brighter. And the smile on his face got larger than ever.

'Oh no, what have I done.... I provoked the beast!'

"Ha ha!" Celtic yelled as he dove in and started tickling Dark all over. The mage shook with laughter, and he thanked Amun that monsters don't pee their pants. Celtic finally stopped his tickle attack. "Do I win?" He asked.

"Ahhhhh.... I think you've been winning all along."

Celtic smiled again. "I am the greatest elf boy in the world!" He shouted to the sky.

'Well actually I think... no wait.... yes, you are definitely a man my elf friend.' "Can Darky-poo get up now?"

"I don't know.... can you Darky-poo?" Celtic said while he pulled at his own cheeks.

"You little sneak..." Celtic giggled. "No Mr. Guardian, Darky-poo can't get up... will Mr. Guardian get off Darky-poo so he can get up?"

Celtic stopped pulling at his cheeks and looked down at Dark. "Ummmmm, Darky-poo?....... Oh my Gods!" He started laughing hysterically. "Mr. Guardian?.... Darky.....poo???" Celtic couldn't believe he'd called Dark the same thing as his plushie.

'Oh great, he's snapped out of his sugar high, and he just had to have caught that last part huh?' "Welcome back Celtic," Dark said.

"Oh.... Gods... Darky-poo! That's priceless! Darky-poo!" he was shaking all over from laughing, and he was right over Dark's hips again.

'Arrrrrrrggggggggg, I don't know if I want to kiss you or kill you right now you silly elf!' "CELTIC!"

"Oh, ahhh, yeah?" He asked calming down.

"Now that you've return from Land of the Elven Sugar Coated Everything could you get off me?"

'Yeah, like that's what you really want... I'm not stupid Darky-poo.... I can feel you under me.' "Hmmmmmmmmmm?" Celtic tapped his chin. "I don't know if I can do that..."

"If you don't I'll make you!"

Celtic leaned down until his lips were right by Dark's right ear. "Then make me," he whispered.

Dark's eyes widened. 'Is he serious?'

Celtic sat up, "repositioning" himself again. "Well, you are not doing a good job at making me get off."

'Ahhhh.... You are serious aren't you? Great, so now what do I do... I told him I wanted up.'

"What's wrong? I too strong for you? Not even gonna try?"

'Dammit... fine, this time I push him off... next time it goes according to plan.' Dark put his hands on Celtic's chest and smiled. Celtic smiled back at him and then went wide eyed when he was sent somersaulting backward into a gravestone.

"Okay," Celtic said as he got up and brushed dust off his clothes. "Guess I'm not to strong for you."

"Oh, you must have just been caught off-guard, though that's kind of odd since you told me to make you get off." Dark was now on his feet and walking towards Celtic. "Is the Prince of the Sugar Plum Elves ready to go home now?"

"Yeah yeah, fine. We'll go home...... hehehe, I have more pixie stix!" Dark slammed his hand into his forehead.

Hicky- TADA! is still in her cage surrounded by OCs

Trent- Celtic shouldn't have sugar.... it's not good for him.... NO ONE GIVE CELTIC SUGAR!


	25. A Shining Warrior in the Shadow Realm

Hicky- Okay! Guess who's here? LUSTER! Well at the very end..

Trent- And Yami's chipmunk is revealed!

Hicky: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the dubbed versions so do not sue or something might happen. Enjoy!

****

A Shining Warrior in the Shadow Realm

Dark and Celtic made their way back to the mansion. Celtic walked up the stairs with Dark, chatting away about duels and such. Before long the two of them had arrived at Dark's room. Dark opened the door, went in and turned to say goodbye to his fellow duel monster, resisting the temptation to invite him in. Celtic waved merrily and turned to leave, heading to the elevator instead of the stairs. He pressed button twelve without even having to look. The elevator took Celtic to his destination , the doors opened and he stepped out . Directly in front of him on the wall was a poorly painted logo and the letters CSC, signifying that this was one of the floors where residents of Solomon Moto's shop lived. Celtic turned left and headed down the hall, noticing many other doors had been adorned with insignia since the last time he had been up here. He stopped in front of his friends door, now with a odd crest with a large C and G on it. 'How come they are allowed to paint everywhere and we aren't.... maybe we are.... or maybe they aren't..... eh, who really cares. I don't want to paint anyways.' Celtic knocked on the door. Within several seconds it was opened wide by Cee.

"Yo, sup Celtic?" Gee asked from his bunk before Celtic had even managed to enter the room.

"What the?... are you guys so unpopular that I'm the only one that visits?"

Gee brought his finger up to his chin and tapped a few times as if thinking. "Hmmmmm, yep, yep, that sounds about right."

"Great, I'm friends with total losers!"

Gee leapt up from his bunk and in no time had Celtic in a head lock and his hair pointing every which way, thanks to his skill with noogies_. _"We were losers before we met you, now we're just sorry saps!"

"Ahhh, get off fool!"

Cee let go and he and Gee giggled off to their bunks.

"You guys are nuts!"

"Noooo, we're Big Cee and..." "... Little Gee!" the two teenage guardians screamed.

"When did you go black?" Celtic asked laughing.

Cee and Gee both crossed their arms and stuck their noses up in the air. "Hmph!...... Sooo, what'cha want Celtic? Dueling tips? Dating advice? You wanna know about Yami?"

"Guys. One, you've never been in a duel; two, as far as I know you aren't dating, and you don't know any gay monsters to set me up with; and three, you live in Solomon's Shop and know nothing about Yami."

Cee and Gee sniffed twice as if they were about to cry, "T-that's so mean, C-Celtic," Gee fake stuttered.

"Why would you say a thing like that," Cee added, forcing a fake tear down the side of his face.

"It's the truth," Celtic said bluntly as he collapsed into a large bean bag chair.

"Well, common, what you moping about? Are you just gonna sit here and do absolutely nothing?" Gee questioned.

Celtic merely sighed.

"Common Celtic-man. We look up to ya. You showed us how it's good to talk about feelings... You know, when you come up here and don't talk, and then we make you and you leave feeling better?"

"So spit it out already," Cee said, jumping down from his bunk and making his way over to Celtic. He sat down cross-legged in front of the more mature elf.

"What are you doing?" Celtic asked as Cee started to pull off his boot, motioning for Gee to get his butt over to where they were.

"Foot rub.." Cee said. Gee had made it over and was sitting next to Cee, beginning to pull off Celtic's second boot.

"Why?"

"You seem stressed or something."

"And foot rubs soften you up," Gee added, finishing his almost-twin's sentence.

"Ahhhhhhh," Celtic sighed as his feet were rubbed by his young, and as he put it, sexy friends, falling into a dreamy state.

'So, what do you think he's moping about this time?' Cee asked Gee in his thoughts.

'I have no clue, there are so many things that it could be,' Gee responded. The two guardians were so far beyond close. They had a link between them that everyone was capable of, by few ever obtained.

'Well, it might be something to do with a duel.'

'Yeah, it might... hehe,' Gee's head filled with giggles at Celtic's reaction to his foot being tickled.

"Hey! hehehe... stop that!" Celtic squealed.

'Tell us what's bothering you Celtic.'

"He can't understand your thoughts dumb-ass!" Cee said hitting Gee in his arm.

"Oops, well then, ahem, won't you tell us what's bothering you? We want to help, you know talking about it helps, you know it, you taught us."

"Hey, and who thought my teachings would be listened to by a couple of teenage punk elves?"

"Tough, tell us," Cee said somewhat interested now, since Celtic was keeping it all to himself.

"It's about....." he started to say but finished it in thought, '.....Dark...'

"DARK!?" Gee shouted almost doing a full summersault backward. "Like, Mr. Picture Guy, Dark?"

"He never said that Gee." Cee looked questioningly at his slightly younger companion.

"Yeah, well. He thought it, I heard him!"

'YOU! You, the little squirt, have a mind connection with him? But, but, I am the more mature one, it should be me!'

'Maybe you are gay Cee, you seem a tad bit jealousy.'

'I'm not gay....... maybe we should stop fighting for now because Celtic seems a bit shocked and stupefied at the moment.' The teen guardians nodded at each other and turned to face Celtic, giving him their full attention.

"Soo, It's about Dark Magician is it? Is it good or bad?" Cee asked.

"I don't know... I was off in the Land of the Elven Sugar Coated Everything , or so he said."

Gee looked around the room trying not to make eye contact with either of the other elves.

"You gave him _more_ pixie stix?!?!?!?"

"Noooooo.......... yes," Gee replied giving a sheepish grin.

"Arg.... well, Celtic, do you remember anything that made it seem like it went good or bad?" He glared at Gee the whole time. He hadn't been included in the second sugar trip.

"Ummm, I think I called him Darky-Poo, and he called me Mr. Guardian..."

"Awww, already have pet names for each other," Gee said batting his eyelashes like an elven maiden.

'And you say I'm gay...'

'Shut up!'

"Pet names?? We aren't even together, nothing, notta, not yet."

"So you think this might go somewhere? Did you tell him how you felt..... after the sugar high." Another glare was sent at Gee. Cee held grudges for a while.

"Yeah, I think it might go somewhere!.... what would you think if a guy... oops, no, wait, a girl for you.... okay, you where sitting on a girl and they put their hands on you chest and then smile... like this," Celtic said while imitating the sexy smile Dark had given him.

"Wait a second Celtic.... what did you do before that," Gee asked, sensing a thought going through Celtic's head.

"Well, umm. Dark told me to get off and I said make me, and then he kind of did."

"Well there you go, it was nothing." Celtic's face glazed over a bit.

"GEE!!! No Celtic, don't listen to him, he's a total moron. He doesn't understand matters of the heart. That smile... if you mimiced it anywhere near what Dark did it means something. He's totally into you man. You should make a move." Cee tried desperately to fix Gee's mistake while rubbing Celtic's back in a circular motion.

"Or wait for him to make one...." Gee said barely listening to the conversation. He truely didn't know the ways of the heart... well at least anyone's except his own and even then...

"Noooo," Cee growled. "You should go for what you want."

"I got pixie stix," Gee informed Celtic who actually gave it some recognition. "And Sugar Wands too, special candy for spell-casters." He over emphasised his wink.

Celtic slouched down thinking things over. "Okay, Cee. I'm gonna take your advise, and Gee.... I'm gonna take your candy!" With that he grabbed a handful for pixie stix and sugar wands and ran out the door, waving to his buds as he did.

'I can't believe that _you_ have a mind link with him!!!!!'

'Egh...'

deet

Dark closed the door after Celtic left. He almost drifted over to his bed, and collapsed on it. He sighed dreamily thinking about Celtic. "So what if he was acting like a complete chibbi, he was still straddling my hips, and was enjoying it.... even if he wasn't enjoying it the same way I was," Dark thought aloud. "But what about after he snapped out of it, when he leaned down and told me to make him get off... hmmm, that tone in his voice, gods did he sound sexy." He took off his helmet and floated it over to a hook on the wall, then ran his hands through his long violet locks. "Mmmm, mmm, mmm. He is so fine, so damn fine!... I should make my move already... it's been quite a while since I first started making eyes at him, and that little move of his proves that he's into me.... or he was still out of it and he still likes that damned horse, no, he's gotta be over him by now. Yeah, yeah, no need to worry yourself Dark.... eeeeeeh, I gotta find out for sure."

Dark got up and began pacing around his room, trying to think of who knew Celtic well enough to know if he really liked anyone. "Arg, how can I be so smitten with that little elven kitten and not know him at all?... I didn't just call him a kitten did I?... ah, who cares... his friends? Me? Yes. We're close, yes, but not trusting with secrets close, not that close. So, who are? Those two from the last night? Who are they anyway?" He pushed his hands through his hair again, this time in frustration. "Arrrrggggg...... hold on one moment... I'm a spell-caster, why am I racking my brains trying to find out who those friends of his are? Celtic went to the elevator, so either he's lazy and doesn't want to walk down three flights of stairs orrrrr he went to see someone... what if it was a guy... No, no, no, can't think that way... okay, lets just see were that elf went off to... but what if he's taking a shower, now it would be wrong to just use by powers to check out his fine body... again..... egh, it's a price I'm willing to pay." Dark closed his eyes and concentrated on Celtic, it only took moments before the mage saw him. He was standing in a room, not his, and not in a shower, "darn... oh Dark, you're so bad, hehehe."

Dark could hear the conversation Celtic was having with, well, who ever it was. "You guys are nuts!" he heard Celtic say.

"Noooo, we're Big Cee and..." "... Little Gee!" came the screams of two young monsters.

"Aha! There we go! I'm going to have to go have a little chat with Cee and Gee. Now what room are they in?" Dark asked, walking over to a table, flipping the pages of his directory to the C section. It read, Cee- Room-mate is Gee. Live on floor twelve, room 1219. "Alright. I'll give Celtic about half an hour, then I'm going up there." Dark went back over to his bed, going to pick up his black, hard cover book but remembered it was still missing. He made himself comfortable and decided to draw a very inappropriate picture of a certain little kitten in his mind.

10 minutes later

"Now Dark, this is wrong," he said smiling at the beginnings of his mind-picture. Celtic's face drawn up in a sexy little smirk, every muscle on his arms and chest were very skilfully done, accentuated with the use of light and dark to imitate the look of oil covering the elf's body. Dark smiled to himself as he finish the small of Celtic's back, then he stopped, feeling something all to familiar in the air. A duel was about to begin....

deet

Dark and Celtic both dropped what they were doing, along with the other cards in Yugi's deck and began making their way to the graveyard. Everyone knew how important the next few duels would be. Gaia the Fierce Knight hurried as quickly as he could to the stables, where Twilight was already waiting for him. He leapt on his stead just in time to appear on the field. 'Ahh ,' he thought to himself. 'The first duel is against Mai Valentine. And what has she laid down on the field for me today, Harpy Lady, well that was expected, and a face down card... a trap I see, I hope Yami does as well.

"Gaia! Attack Harpy Lady," came the command.

'That's not Yami... that's Yugi, alone, he's duelling without Yami's help??? I know he doesn't trust him but gods, he needs his help!' Gaia thought as he raced toward Mai's monster. In front of him appeared a colorful wall with his reflection in it. 'Oh joy, Mirror Wall. And there goes half my attack points.' Gaia thought.

"What?" Yugi said shocked.

"Mirror Wall Yugi. A personal favorite of mine. It activates when you attack, and causes you're monster to attack a refection of itself, with the same attack points, reducing your monster's points by half."

"Oh no!"

"Now, it's time for a make-over! Cyber Shield to power up Harpy Lady."

'Oh yeah baby!' Harpy Lady thought.

"Harpy Lady, Cyber Slash!" Mai commanded. Harpy Lady flew down and hit Gaia hard. As he disappeared from the field he caught Mai's comment, "You know what they say Yugi, nice Gaias finish last."

'Oh yeah, that's so funny Mai,' Gaia thought sarcastically, "I just hope Curse never hears about it," he finished aloud, walking around the fountain, still mounted on Twilight's back.

Summon Skull disappeared out of the corner of Gaia's eye, along with a trap. Skull glanced around quickly, getting his bearings for the duel.

"Summon Skull, attack!" Yugi ordered. Again the Mirror Wall rose and this time Skull's attack was reduced to only half it's potency. "....What? It's a permanent trap then?"

"Yes Yugi," Mai answered him. "Yugi," Mai began, "You know why I duel?... besides the island trips, the clothes, the cars, the cash....."

'Yeah, well where's my trips, cars and clothes eh Miss High and Mighty,' thought a somewhat envious Harpy.

"I won't attack this turn Yugi, but I will sweep your trap card away with Harpy's Feather Duster."

"Oh no!... I'll switch my Summon Skull to defence mode and play Feral Imp in defence as well," Yugi finished his move.

"Now I'll equip Harpy Lady with Rose Whip to up her attack points, and now... Go my Harpy, attack the Feral Imp." Mai then drew and played Harpy's Pet Dragon.

"What is that?" Yugi asked.

"That is the Legendary Harpy's Pet Dragon, and he gets a power bonus for just standing next to his master...... Sweet, cuddly kitty, well as cuddly as a fire breathing kitty can be. Go, Fearsome Fire Blast!"

'Cuddly.....? Kitty.....?' Skull thought. 'Not even close girl. If anything is a cuddly little kitty it's Milus Radiant. That thing is just a ugly pinkish/reddish dragon you crazy, deranged mortal. Well, I'll just have to tell little Milly about thi...' "AHHHHHH" Skull made one of the few noises that were allowed on the field before he disappeared.

"My Skull!"

Over on the balcony, a blond haired boy was yelling at Mai and drawing attention to himself. He had just stated sarcastically that maybe they should all be more like Mai, then proceeded to trying to be like her. "I'm gorgeous, I'm such a great duellist, I love ME!" the bird wing haired boy said hugging himself tightly.

'What the heck is wrong with that kid,' Harpy Lady thought, 'Oh, ha haha, he fell off the balcony, oh, ha, nope, nice catch mortals.' She continued to giggle in her head.

deet

Skull and Gaia were now both waiting at the fountain, in case Reborn the Monster was to be used to revive them. "Hey guys," Skull called to the rest of the monsters now in the graveyard, "We're up against Mai. She has her Harpy Lady out and already juiced up. She also has a Mirror Wall active so be ready for that. And also a Harpy's Pet Dragon. Good luck."

deet

Dark was next to be summoned to the field. Once there he moved to defensive mode, as instructed by Yugi. He then waited as Yugi played a magic card face down.

Mai, completely happy with how her strategy was working, played a special magic card. "I equip Harpy Lady with Shadow of Eyes. Now your monsters are forced into attack mode."

'Oh, you have got to be kidding me... her.' Dark began thinking very sarcastically, 'Yeah, she's just so hot, and with those special eyes of hers I don't know if I want to move to attack mode...' he stopped the sarcasm, '... or gag myself with a rusty spoon!... Don't bat those eyes at me bitch!' his thoughts spat at the opposing monster. 'Wait a second... isn't she the lesbian sister??? Great two queers forced to hit on each other on the field... weird.'

"Now Dark Magician, attack!" Dark knew he had to follow the rules, and knew that by attacking he'd activate Mirror Wall and his attack, like his friends before him, would be halved.

"Sorry Yugi, but there goes another one of your traps, Harpy's Feather Duster! Now Harpy's Pet Dragon, destroy the Dark Magician!"

Yugi had now allowed Yami to emerge, needing to win and doing a really shitty job at it himself. "I'll use Brain Control to take possession of your Harpy's Pet Dragon."

"That's all well and good Yugi but Harpy's Pet Dragon is a servant of Harpy Lady and even under the powers of Mind Control it would never even think of attacking it's master!"

"Oh no!.... Now I'll play Catapult Turtle and load Harpy's Pet Dragon onto it in attack mode. Now fire!"

Harpy Lady watched as her servant dragon crashed into the wall, shielding herself with her wings as both the wall and the dragon were destroyed.

"I play Elegant Egotist to make copies of my Harpy Lady."

"And I play Monster Recovery; allowing me to reshuffle my deck and draw five new cards." Now in Yami's hand there were Celtic Guardian, Reborn the Monster, Kuriboh, Griffore, and Mystical Elf. "And I play Mystical Elf in defence!"

"You can't do that Yugi, I still have Shadow of Eyes in play."

"Oh yes I can Mai. Shadow of Eyes only lures _male_ warriors into battle, it doesn't apply to female monsters."

"Oh, that's right... I play Reborn the Monster to bring back Harpy's Pet Dragon. Now Harpy Lady Sisters, attack Mystical Elf with Exterminator!" Mai began ranting about something but everyone toned her out, even her very own monsters.

The monsters in Yugi/Yami's hand could see that Yugi was doubtful about being victorious. But, they all went back to watching the battle, only Celtic continued to watch Yugi and Yami's discussion. He saw it as they did; only the two of them, the black nothing, and the duelling podium where the desk sat. Celtic could tell that Yugi was afraid, afraid that he won't be able to save his grandfather's soul from Pegasus, but Yami spook up.

"Yugi," Yami said in his calm voice which only Yugi, himself, and eavesdropping monsters could hear, "it is not just you duelling here alone. We are in this together, you and I. We need to work as one to defeat her." Yami placed his hand on the deck, Yugi nodded and placed his hand atop Yami's. Celtic's eyes widened a bit. 'Oh gods! Yugi's Yami's chipmunk!!!!!'

Yugi and Yami were now ready to make their next move

Mai was getting over confident, "Now we both know that I'll wipe out any card you play on my next turn-"

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Yami shouted.

"SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!!!?" She yelled then continued in her head, 'he actually drew Swords of Revealing Light? How can anybody be that lucky?'

"And I also play Kuriboh... in attack mode!" A very surprised, then determined Kuriboh appeared on the field, and began to make stupid attacking gestures.

Mai looked at what was in front of her, "Ooooh, it's the attack of the giant three-toed hairball.... Oh, hoho hahahaha," she started laughing. "Look, it's totally ferocious Yugi... I think it wants to attack Harpy's Pet Dragon single-handed, hahahahaha...... What? You don't think that's funny Yugi?"

Yami answered, "It's not Mai. Laugh all you want but don't mistake Kuriboh for a joke when it's an important step on my way to victory in this duel."

"That hairball couldn't be an important step on the way to anything... except maybe choking a cat."

"Oooooh! Ooooooooh!" came Kuriboh's shrill screams, known all to well to the monsters in Yugi's deck.

Celtic was waiting and waiting. It was so odd not to be being played. It always went; Celtic appears in hand, Celtic appears on field, Celtic gets set to the graveyard... so why was Yami messin with the system?

Yami then drew Polymerization, but played Reborn The Monster to revive a card.

deet

Gaia was now back at the stables, thinking it was safe to say that Yugi or Yami weren't going to be calling him back to the field. He had just begun to brush down his steed when he felt the tug back to the field. "Shit!" he cursed and flung himself onto Twilight's back, appearing on the field only a second later.

deet

Mai again felt as if she had to contribute, "Oh, Fierce Knight, Shmierce Knight..."

'Say what moral?' Gaia thought angrily.

"... I guess he's an improvement over that little Kuriboh but he hardly represents a threat to my harpies and their super-charged pet."

"Ooooooooh," Kuriboh squealed.

Mai had drawn her other Harpy Lady and was very pleased with herself, but she did not put it on the field (_Hicky- But another time, or three, when Yami used SoRL his opponent did put a monster down so I think Mai was just being stupid._).

The effect of The Swords of Revealing Light was wearing off turn by turn, and after Yami drew Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress it was his turn to doubt his skill. Again Celtic pried his way into to private conversation between the hikari and yami.

"Who am I to gamble with the lives of Yugi's friends and family?..."

'Umm, you are the great and all mighty Egyptian pharaoh who sealed away the powers of the Shadow Games five millennia ago... that a good enough answer?' Celtic thought but dared not speak.

Yugi appeared beside the pharaoh and again put his hand on Yami's causing Celtic's eyes to again grow larger and a small grin to form on his face. "We can do this together," Yugi said. "I'm with you and we're not alone." Thoughts of his friends caused images of them to pass through the mind link he and Yami shared.

"Ah, with all of you at my side I was foolish to lose faith."

"It's like you said... we have to trust each other and in the heart of the cards. And once we put our hearts in the game there's nothing we can't do!"

That speech of Yugi's gave Yami the confidence he needed. Together they pulled the Black Luster Ritual. "I play the Black Luster Ritual, sacrificing two monsters to do so." Gaia and Kuriboh entered the ritual and went through the sensation of having something new created out of them. From the ritual sprang an amazing warrior and even the harpies eyed him with fondness.

'Holy shit,' thought the new made warrior, 'I have green skin like a freaking Kuriboh!!!'

"Black Luster Soldier," Yami commanded, "attack Harpy's Pet Dragon!"

Mai's Harpy Lady Sisters were shocked. They gasped, mouths open as their pet was destroyed.

"Harpy's Pet Dragon!" Mai called out, just as shocked as her harpies.

"Harpy's Pet Dragon is no more," came a calm, explanatory voice.

Mai sadly put her hand over her deck, signifying that she forfeited the duel, declaring Yugi the winner. As everyone's' eyes were on Mai, Luster gestured to the Harpy Lady Sisters, 'Good duel,' he thought and signalled before the cards were removed from the podium, sending all monsters to their homes.

deet

Luster was the last monster to return to the graveyard. He looked around at a crowd of monsters that would, from that day forward, be his family, his friends, and his life.

Hicky- Okay, now we'll focus a bit on Luster other stuff will happen! Oh, and be prepared.... Luster's British.

Trent- So he's a very strong ritual warrior with a British accent????

Hicky- I made him sound sophisticated... and Yams said he was British so I went with it!


	26. Pillow Fight?

Hicky- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and since thins is about my third update in one day, I'm getting a bit bored with writing intro thingies.

Trent- So just read and enjoy!

****

Pillow Fight?

Luster looked around at the many monster, as they all looked at him. He looked like a very powerful warrior with his jagged gold armour and fire red hair. Dark, being the best with conversations and introductions stepped forward. "Greetings friend. Welcome to the deck of Masters Yugi and Yami, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine. It was very courteous to meet me here. I would like to thank two monsters; Gaia the Fierce Knight and Kuriboh, I thank you for allowing me to come into being."

"Ooooooh, what a gentlemon he is!"

"Oh, no problem, glad to be of help," Gaia said awkwardly while scratching the back of his helmet. The creation of a new monster was a very strange feeling and Gaia didn't ever want to go through it again.

"Ooooh, and you not!"

"Whaaaa? Heh, why not?"

"You no offer to take to room, big room, for rituals only. You no offer to take ritual pieces!"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I says sooooh!"

"Yes sir," Gaia said roughly and walked over to Luster, "The name's Gaia and apparently I'll be your bus-boy today. If you'd just give me a moment to pick up your things we'll be on our way to your room."

"Ooooooh! Deluxe room! Stupid Knight!!! Know it??? Big one!"

"Grrrrrr, you'll be happy to know that your DELUXE room takes up about half of the second floor and is very roomy."

"You'd make a very good salesman," Luster chuckled as he went to pick up a few pieces of his ritual.

"Nooooh! Knight can do it, you not need to. Relax!!!!"

"But I can... it's alright, no troub.... eep!" Luster squealed dropping the piece he had been holding.

"Do NOT mess with the fur ball. I can take the stuff okay?..." Gaia had managed to balance all of the pieces and was now making his way toward the mansion, stopping after only several steps. "This is when you follow me...."

"Oh, I do apologize... I was just admiring that magnificent fountain."

"Yeah, nice fountain, real pretty, you wanna know something else... ritual pieces very heavy, can we go?"

"Oh yes, please lead on." Luster followed Gaia toward the mansion, cringing each time one of the item threatened to topple off. "Are you sure you wouldn't like any help?"

"Is Fur Ball around?"

Luster looked around an empty graveyard and front steps. "No, he doesn't appear to be around..."

"Great!" Gaia said cheerfully, throwing half of what he was carrying at Luster who clumsily caught it. "On to floor two," he said opening the massive front doors. The two monsters made their way down the hall to the elevator and up to floor two. Once there they stepped out and immediately turned right. After walking about fifty meters they came to a nicely decorate door.

"Is this it?" Luster asked admiring the beautiful wooden door.

"Yep, sure is," Gaia replied, then began to try to open the door with his foot, since his hands were still full.

"Umm, would you like me to take something?"

"Nope, nope. That's alright. I can do it," he said with his tongue partly out.

"Well, you do seem like you are concentrating overly hard on opening the door, wouldn't it be easier i....."

"Ha ha, told you I could do it," Gaia said happily as the door opened to reveal Luster's room.

"Oh my!" Luster stopped only a few steps into his new room. "Is this really my room? Amazing!" He wandered over to his left. "This table is of such wonderful craftsmanship!" He continued over to a king size, canopied, deep mahogany bed. "Stunning! What skill!!" he said running his hand over the smooth headboard. He then hopped onto the bed and lay down. "I do say! This is wonderfully comfortable! Most lovely thing I've ever lain on in my life!"

"Ahh, you were just created today correct?"

"Why yes, you're correct."

"So that means that you never could have lain on anything else so you have nothing to compare it to."

"Yes, you would correct again. Well then, I'll need a second opinion. Gaia my friend, would you care to join me?"

"Ummm, actually I would feel a bit uncomfortable doing that...." Gaia said looking ever which way except for at Luster.

"For the sake a Amun why? Its very comfy, and soft, OH and it's springy too!" he said bouncing a little. He then got up, removed his jagged armour and began jumping around his new bed.

"Heh! Wait a minute! I wanna play too!!" Gaia said running over to the bed, removing his breastplate, shoulder guards, helmet and anything else that might cause injury. He then leapt up onto the bed and began to bounce around just like Luster. "aha ha ha ha, I would have never pegged a ritual to be able to act so childish!"

"Are you implying that I'm not mature?! Well, I'll show you!" Luster said grabbing a pillow and coming at Gaia.

"Oh no you don't!" Gaia said roll-dodging Luster's attack and grabbing a pillow of his own before returning to his feet. "HA HA!" He laughed, swinging his fluffy weapon.

"You must do better than that!" Luster said merrily as he blocked Gaia's swing and countered. This went on for quite some time until........

"OOOOOOOH!" came that terrible voice from a still open door. "Doing what are you?!!"

"EEP!" Both Luster and Gaia squealed and jumped off the bed.

"Well, umm, you see.... we were... well.... we were....." Luster began.

"We were having a pillow fight. You know, to lighten the mood, get the guy comfortable in his new environment. Geez, have any respect Fur Ball?!"

"FUR BALL! OOOOH!"

"Hell yeah, you looked in a mirror lately? That's just what you are... an over grown fur ball. Now get on out! SHOO!" Gaia said as he ran toward Kuriboh, grabbed him, threw him out the door and locked it.

"I cannot believe you just did that!"

"You can't believe it?... I can't believe it!" Gaia said returning to the bed and collapsing.

Luster walked around to the other side and flopped down. "Gods... did you see his face?"

"Ppppppa hahahahahahahahaha... YES!!!" Gaia began to laugh hysterically and Luster couldn't help but join in. "Ahhhhh," Gaia said calming a bit, "... I'm definitely gonna get killed tonight!"

"WHAT?!?!" Luster yelled very shocked.

"No, no. Don't worry man, happens all the time. You see, if anyone pisses off the Fur Ball I get killed, yep. But it's okay, cause Reborn the Monster lives with me and we have a little deal."

"Oh, well, I guess that sounds better...." Luster rolled over onto his side, propping his head up with his hand and looking at Gaia. "So, tell me about Masters Yugi and Yami... like, why are there two masters?"

"Well that's easy. Yugi is a fifteen year old midget duellist who just duels like all the other teens. But Yami, Yami is cool. He's the spirit of the ancient pharaoh who sealed the powers of the Shadow Games five thousand years ago."

"You're kidding...."

"Nope, it's the truth. His spirit was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle but when Yugi solved it Yami became part of Yugi. It can be confusing sometimes. Oh, and Dark Magician, the one in this deck, is the same one that obeyed Pharaoh Yami all those years ago."

"Wooooow."

"The same goes for Celtic Guardian, Kuriboh, myself. Almost all of us were his monsters in Ancient Egypt. We all just seemed to come back together."

"Wow, that's deep. Like a sweet little fairy tale..... so who's the villain then?"

"Pegasus," Gaia answered coldly.

"There really is a villain???"

"Yes, he has stolen the soul of Yugi's grandfather, and now Yugi is duelling in the final rounds of the tournament that will save his grandfather."

"That's deep..." Luster said falling back onto the bed.

"Yeah, and think... because of you he beat Mai, because of you he's that much closer to his goal."

"Because of me....."

"Yeah......." Gaia suddenly didn't feel all too comfortable lying on the same bed as another male monster, especially considering the characteristics he displayed. "Umm Luster.... There's something I need to ask you..."

"Oh, alright then. If I can be of help, please ask away."

"Well umm... let's see, hmmmm.... I was wondering.... no, ummm...." Gaia struggled with a gentle way of asking the question, but when he couldn't he simply blurted it out, "Are you gay?"

Luster looked at the monster now sitting up and looking down at him. "What is gay?" he asked.

Hicky- Ehehehehehe.


	27. All Out There

Trent- She keeps updating and updating and updating.....

Hicky- I'm the Energizer Writer! Naw, I just had all this stuff writen before... and now I'm done... So I have to go back to writing it until the part where they get together, cause that's written too.

Trent- Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the dubbed versions.... I think I should give up my job as writer's block.... I suck big time.

****

All Out There

Gaia looked at the ritual somewhat shocked. "You don't know what being gay is?" he asked flat out.

"Well, no. I can't say that I do. Maybe if you explained it to me then I might know what it is to... umm. what did you say again?.... to be gay was it?"

"Yeah....." Gaia drifted off, trying to think of a way to explain what being gay was. "Well, umm, do you now what love is?"

"Love, why yes. Love is defined as a profoundly tender, passionate affection for a person, especially when based on sexual attraction. It can also be defined as a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as well as..."

"Okay, okay! I get it... you know what love is, sheesh. You're like a dictionary." Luster smiled sheepishly not knowing if what Gaia said was a compliment or not. "What about lust?"

"Well, lust is intense sexual desire or appetite. Or a passionate or overwhelming desire or craving. Oh, and also the first four letters of my name." He smiled again, but this time with more happiness behind it.

"Okay, Mr. Dictionary. So then what do you have under the definition for gay?"

"... a merry, lively mood?"

"Arrrg, you're like an old dictionary!"

"Hey! That's not very kind. Don't be such a callous card!"

Gaia was snapped back from his thinking. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it to be, well, mean.... I just don't think that I'm going to do a very good job at explaining this..." he stopped to take a deep breath to calm himself down. "Okay, now that we've defined love and lust, let's use that in the explanation..."

"Okay," Luster said nodding.

"So here's another question for you... do you feel love or lust toward any certain monsters?" Gaia asked really not wanting to be the one to explain what being gay was.

"Of coarse not. I've only been alive for an hour or so. How could I already be in love, or even in lust for that matter."

Gaia's head dropped into his lap and he rubbed the sides of his head. "Yeah, you're right, stupid question... well, how 'bout... do you find anyone attractive?"

"Yes, there are some mighty fine looking monsters in this mansion." Luster nodded to solidly confirm his statement.

Gaia reached out his hands, palms upward, and grabbed at the air to signify the wanting of more information.

"What are you doing?" Luster asked confused.

"Need more information. Who? Who do you find attractive???"

"Well, I really do think that that information is for me to know and not you."

"But.... I can't explain what being gay is unless you tell me," Gaia whined and pleaded at the said time.

"If you really must know then... I'd have to say... Dark Magician looks like a tasty little dish," Luster said while picturing the monster who had greeted him to the deck.

Gaia went slightly wide eyed, then covered his mouth, stifling the laughs that were making themselves more apparent by the second.

"Oh dear! What has gotten you all energized?" Luster asked, looking very confused.

"Oh man..." he began to calm down. "It's nothing, really. I've just never heard Dark described as a 'tasty little dish'.... oh, and the answer to the gay conundrum is... you are."

"I am? How did you figure it out?"

Gaia looked somewhat puzzled. "Well, because of the fact that you're attracted to guys."

"Well, I am a homosexual. I knew that.... so being gay is like a short way of saying homosexual. I understand now. Well I suppose I would be gay then..."

Gaia was wide eyed again and a little angry. "Homosexual? You knew all along but just because I asked you the question in a more relaxed term, you didn't know what I meant?!"

"Oh my, well yes, that does seem to be the case.... my, you do look quite adorable when you're angry Gaia..." He said smiling slightly seductively at the other monster.

"Oh, well..... Luster, man, I'm flattered," he said scratching the back of his head. "I really am, but you see, I'm not gay."

"Oh, sorry then. Won't come on to you again. Promise. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything like that. But my way to find out sure was quicker than yours was." He started chuckling.

"Oh shut up," Gaia said while lazily lofting a pillow onto Luster's face. They both laughed and resumed their pillow fight.

deet

****

After Dark had greeted Luster he walked back to the mansion. Celtic had been right behind him so he had to make it look like he was going back to his room. He walked up the three flights of stairs then jogged over to the elevator. It was time for Cee, Gee and him to have a little chat... Dark walked along one of the halls of floor twelve, looking back and forth at the graffitied doors. Finally he came to a door that was covered in paint and had an odd crest with a large C and G on it. 'Guess this is the place...' Dark knocked on the door a was slightly surprised when it opened almost immediately.

"Hi Celt-!...... Dark Magician?????" Gee opened the door expecting to see their one and only friend that visited them.

Dark walked into the room without being invited and proceeded to shock Cee.

"What the hell? Dark Magician?... What the hell?"

Dark smirked and went to lean against a wall. "I need to speak with the two of you..."

"About what?" Gee asked closing the door and walking back over to his bunk bed.

"Just a few little questions... about a friend of yours..." Dark kept his head down and talked with a cool, calm voice, that sent silvers down the two guardian's spines.

"Eep, creepy spell-caster voice, burrrr." Gee got kicked lightly by his room mate.

'Don't be so rude! I don't care if his voice is giving you the heebie-jeebies. You know not to act like that!'

"He's right you know. Manners are important," Dark said half dropping the tone he had been using before.

Cee and Gee went slightly wide eyed.

"I'm a spell-caster. I can read minds. It isn't hard." Dark continued looking down.

"And you call us rude. You're looking into other people's private mind-discussions." Gee crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I never said that I wasn't rude." Cee laughed slightly at what Dark had said.

"So, what, or who are you wanting to know about?" Cee asked trying to get to the point. Having powerful mages in his room wasn't the kind of company he kept, or knew how to deal with.

"Your friend..."

"We have lots of friends," Gee said happily.

"Liar..." Cee said quietly.

"...From Masters Yugi and Yami's deck?" Dark continued.

"Ahhhhh.... ummmm," both pretended to think. Giving away information about this particular friend didn't seem like the right thing to do. "Nope, sorry. Don't got no friends down in that part of the mansion."

"Liar!" Dark almost hissed, back in the icy-cool tone, giving the two monsters a glare to match.

"For the sake of AMUN! Do NOT do that again!" Cee freaked out from Dark's sudden transformation.

"Hmm hmm hmm," Dark chuckled slightly. "I do apologize. I guess I just get carried away sometimes. But... I do need some information, and you _are_ going to tell me what I want to know." Dark said, after he had regained his composure.

"Alright, alright. We know one monster from Yugi and Yami's deck... Celtic Guardian..."

"Perfect, why don't we continue on that subject." Dark walked closer to the young elves and took up a sitting position in mid-air.

"Ummm, he's an elf warrior," Gee stated.

"I don't want the obvious details you fools. I have seen him before! I know what he looks like." Dark pressed forward for more answers. "I want to know things like, who he's dating? who's he interested in? is he interested in anybody at this point in time? in any particular type of monster?" Dark asked that last question thinking about that damned horse.

"You do want the details don't you? What if we feel that the information we have, like that which you seek, is too private an issue to discuss with you?" Cee asked the mage, showing more courage than he felt.

Dark changed to his dark tone again. "If you don't tell me I will give you pain you can't even imagine. Pain you can't stop or even know where it is. Only that it is unbelievable pain and I'm the one that controls it."

"Ho-ly shit!" the young guardians said, cowering away from the mage at the same time.

"Well, you know. We aren't really that close... heha heha... our info is your info!" Gee said.

'You good for nothing, sell-out traitor!' Cee yelled at him through their link.

'Shut up! You were a micro-second away from saying the same thing!'

"So, I will have my information?"

"Yeah sure. First of all... Celtic is interested in a certain type of monster, he's interested in someone now, but he isn't dating...." Cee started.

Dark sat quietly with a 'you better keep going or the pain will be coming sooner than expected' look.

"Dark Magician... I think you're eyes are on fire...." Gee said almost questioning his own words.

"What's you point? Burning with desire... it's not just a figure of speech for spell-casters. And it ain't going out until I have my information!!"

"Okay, OKAY! What do you want to know first?"

"Type."

"Spell-caster," Gee said, resisting the temptation to wink.

"Really? Well, how about more specific type?"

'Is he asking if Celtic's straight or gay?' Gee asked Cee.

'That's what it looks like... and don't you dare wink.'

"Well, there's this one monster in particular. Really caught Celtic's eyes. He's ears over boots I tell ya. There's no way he's gonna give up on this one. It's a really serious crush. Yep, definitely.... OUCH!" Cee yelped as a sharp pain shot throughout his while body.

Dark smirked, "Please do continue, and do stop stalling. And... I do hope that you're okay."

"Bastard! You wanna know who Celtic's all ga-ga over?!?! Go look in that mirror, it'll tell you better than us! And it doesn't care if you hurt it!" Gee yelled, quite pissed off that Dark had just hurt his closest friend.

"The mirror?" Dark asked himself, wondering if it was a magical mirror or if this meant that Celtic cared about him. He stopped hovering and walked over to the mirror, looking into it for over a minute before turning back to the young monsters, smiling contently. "Thank you. You've been a great deal of help to me."

Gee could hold back no longer. "I knew it! You looove him, you wanna hug him, you wanna kiss him, you wanna fu-" Gee was stopped by a firm hand over his mouth.

'You just couldn't stop yourself could you?'

'Nope, but I think it was funny... and Dark Magician is laughing, so it's all good.'

"Hmm hmm hmm," Dark finished laughing. "Now, you do understand that I was never here right? You do know that we never spoke and therefore Celtic won't ever hear of this encounter."

"Well, I'd rather lie to Celtic than you, I guess..... Alright, you were never here," Cee agreed to Dark's terms.

"But Cee, how can he never be here when he still is here?"

"You're brain-dead, you know that?"

"Uhhhh, he's gone...."

Dark re-appeared in his room and moved over to his bed. Going to pick up his sketch book but instead had to question it's where abouts. "Where the hell is it?!"

Hicky- Oh no! Dark's really getting pissed about that book...

Trent- And how is Celtic going to get it back in there? Dark keeps that magic lock up.

Hicky- That lock that _any_ spell-caster could crack?

Trent- Yeah.... oh, he's getting help... but how's he going to convince them???

Hicky- Showing them a hentai pic from the book! Mwahahaha!


	28. Tin Head gets Trashed

Hicky- smiles

Trent- Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the dubbed versions.

Hicky- smiles

Trent- What?

Hicky- smiles wider

****

Tin Head gets Trashed

While everything seemed to be coming together in the Shadow Realm, Joey Wheeler was having a panic attack. He "lost" the only card that let him duel in the finals. After searching like made Mai just agve him hers and his duel against Bandit Keith began.

Keith played a card face down in defence mode. And Joey did the same thing. Keith revealed his face down monster and attack Joey's. Battle Warrior was destroyed.

Joey played Giltia the Knight and attacked Keith's Pendulum Machine with Soul Spear, but the magic attack was ineffective.

Keith played Launcher Spider to destroy Joey's knight.

Joey played a card face down and another face down in defence.

Keith put a trap card face down, and then an obviously fake drop of a card so Joey could see it. He then pick it back up and played it face down in defence.

Joey played one of his only combos, Flame Swordsman with Salamandra, then went for an attack.

Bandit Keith flipped his monster into attack mode and flipped up his trap card, Magic Metal Force, with turned his Zoa into a Metal Zoa. The Swordsman's attack if reflected back at him, destroying him from the field. Next Keith used Stop Defence to reveal Joey's Axe Raider.

When Keith attack Joey used his own trap card, Chasms of Spikes to destroy Metal Zoa. Joey then put another card face down, and switched his Axe Raider back into defence mode. Next he played Garuzies and attacked Pendulum Machine.

Keith used Launcher Spider to attack Garuzies.

Joey used Kunai with Chain to Up Garuzies' attack and defeats the mechanical spider.

Keith began to rant about something but ended up just being called a geek by his opponent. He played a card face down and attacked with Barrel Dragon. The dragon's Proton Blast took out Axe Raider and Garuzies.

Joey played a second combo, Baby Dragon and Time Wizard. Time Roulette spun and spun, slowing and you guessed it, stopping on a jackpot. Time Magic turned that baby into an old phogie dragon. He used Naucsious Nostril Gust to destroy Keith's rusted scrap metal of a dragon.

Keith played a very interesting card that brought his Barrel Dragon Back fully restored, Time Machine. This guy was full of gadget monsters. His Barrel Dragon kicked Joey's keester.

Joey played a monster in defence.

Another machine from Keith, Slot Machine, which attack and destroyed Joey's monster.

Joey placed a card face down and his Red Eyes in attack mode. And when Keith attacked with his Barrel Dragon Joey flipped up Copy Cat, copying Magic Metal Force to change his Red Eyes into a Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, and with its new Flash Flare Blast Barrel Dragon was destroyed for the second time in one duel.

Keith put place a monster face down and put Slot Machine in defence. When Joey attack Keith played a 7th Completed with increased his defence points on Slot Machine to 3000, which cause Joey to lose Life Points. Keith then cheated and pulled another 7th Completed and played it to increase the attack power by 700, and also Blast Sphere, attaching it to Joey's dragon. When it exploded it would do 2900 damage.

Joey played Dragon Nails to add 600 attack points to his dragon, and Keith lost Life Points.

The big, bastard, cheater played another 7th Completed to make his Slot Machine's attack power 3400, the same as Joey's Dragon. Keith then played Pillager so that he could see all of Joey's duelling hand and take one card, which happened to be Sword and Shield, and played it. He attacked with Plasma Lager Cannon.

Keith's attack activated Joey's trap, Grave Robber, so that he could bring back Keith's Time Machine, to revive his Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon from the previous turn. With the attack and defence points as they should be. "Bingo, my dragon's back," Joey said before destroying Keith's monster with Flash Flare Blast.

Joey actually won....... the world was confused.

deet

Celtic sat in his room looking at the closed book in front of him, his plushie hugged tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry I called him what I called you," he said to the plushie. He made it nod as if it understood. 'What am I going to do about this book? I know, I know, I have to get it back... but how? Ahh, I think I'm actually going to have to Gaia for help on this one.' Celtic got up and went off to find Gaia.

Gaia sat in his room looking at an inappropriate magazine. When he heard a knock at his door he quickly stashed the magazine under his bed and went to open it. "Celtic?" he asked to the waving elf.

"I need your help?"

"Me? You sure? Okay, come in," Gaia just walked away from the door and went to sit down.

"I kinda took something from Dark's room-"

"Dark?"

"No! I didn't take Dark!" Celtic said before realizing a second meaning. Gaia sat there smirking. "Something of his, and now I need to get it back in there without him knowing. How should I do that?"

"Ahhh, you'll need a distraction... heh, you wouldn't mind someone flirting with Dark would you?" Gaia asked thinking of the perfect plan of distraction.

"Ha, why would I mind if someone flir- who? what? where? when? why?!"

"Ooh, so he does care... who? Luster, what? flirting, where? outside the mansion, when? whenever he's next out of his room, and why? so you can get that damned this you stole back were it belongs."

"Fine, does Luster mined being killed after he's done?"

"Celtic, I get it, your obsessed. Now, all you have to do is get in there," Gaia said already heading for the door.

"Can't, he has a magic lock on his door."

"Then all you have to do it figure out a way to get in there." Gaia then left, leaving Celtic by himself.

'What's that?' Celtic thought when he saw the corner of a magazine under Gaia's bed. Since Celtic seemed to always look through things that weren't his he picked it up and flipped through it. 'What the hell?! Oh man, please say he's only questioning.... he's hot...' "Ah, gotta figure out how to get in!" 'Hold on, Dark said, that any spell-caster could crack that lock.... oh, Mystical Elf...' Celtic threw the magazine back under the bed and left Gaia's room, closing the door behind him. He first went to grab the book in case he'd need to show that Dark really wasn't into her. He found Mystical Elf outside speaking with Skull. "Mystical Elf, can I talk to you?"

She walked over. "Hm? What is it?" She asked.

"I need you to kinda break the magic lock on Dark's room so I can-"

"Get naked and wait for him in his bed?" she asked smiling evilly.

"What? No! I stole something and I have to give it back," he said as Mystical Elf went from smiling evilly to something glinting in her eyes.

"You can't return someone's virginity you know." She clapped twice.

"Gods! And I doubt he's a virgin... now, it is a material object and I need to get it back in his room."

"Why should I help?" She spun around once.

"Because you aren't bitter about the fact that Dark's gay and didn't want you when you were draping yourself over him at the picnic?" Celtic half said, half asked.

"Oh, and why can't you just hand it to him?"

Celtic flipped through the pages of the book, turned it to Mystical Elf, and then flipped through a few more. "Stop drooling!"

"Ahh...! Sorry, yeah fine, I'll help... just come find me whenever you plan to do this little project... oh, and I do mean the ones in the book." She smiled.

"You're sick... you can't watch."

"Well, actually... spell-caster can watch whatever they want, in their minds."

'Watch.... in their minds....'

deet

Gaia walked up to Luster's room and knocked on the door. When Luster opened it he leaned against the frame with his arms loosely crossed. "Why Gaia, hello."

"Heh, I already told you," Gaia warned.

"Oh come now, just a bit of fun." He gesture with his hand, which ended pointing his bed. "Do come in."

"Just don't try anything funny," Gaia said walking in, eyes on the ritual monster the whole time.

Luster went closed the door and then when over to hop into a chair. "So, what's this all about?"

"Well, I need you to go flirt with Dark Magician- Sit down, I didn't say now," Gaia said shaking his finger at the other warrior.

"Oh. Well, why not?"

"Because there is a purpose behind you flirting with him. Oh, and you just have to fake flirt, or flirt and then stop it and never do it again." 'Otherwise Celtic would kick you ass,' He thought.

"My, so I can't just flirt and then bring his back up here? What a shame," Luster said slouching in his chair.

"What? You were just created and you already want to be doing that?... You take after Yami," Gaia said still standing.

"What's this about then? Why do I have to flirt with him, not that I'm complaining."

"Because there's this whole plan and all you are is the eye-candy, distraction part of it."

"You think I'm eye-candy?" Luster asked smiling.

"Ahh, I think you said that Dark was a 'tasty little dish' and so I thought you would mind flirting with him-"

"And you know me so well?"

"Heh, I know you have a pathetic left swing when it comes to pillow fights," Gaia said laughing.

"Want to go?" Luster asked getting up.

"_Want to go? Want to go? _It's wanna go buddy... oh, saved by the duel vibe," Gaia said, kind of relieved he didn't have to fight again.

deet

A friend against a friend; Joey against Yugi, well, Yami as it were. Yami played Celtic Guardian in attack mode.

Joey played Giltia the Knight who used his Soul Spear Attack to destroy Celtic. Yugi continued coaching his friend, even during their duel.

Yami played Gaia the Fierce Knight to destroy Giltia.

Joey played Armoured Lizard but he was destroyed when Yami played Summon Skull with his Lightning Strike attack. "Get ready bud, cause it's my turn to teach _you_ a lesson!" Joey called from his side of the duelling stadium.''

"Hmmmm." Yami seemed rather stern, as if he thought Joey could pull it off, but showed some worry.

Joey played Flame Swordsman and his Shield and Sword card to wipe Summon Skull off the face on the field.

Yami then played Curse of Dragon and used Polymerization to fuse him with Gaia. Gaia the Dragon Champion destroyed Joey's swordsman.

Joey summoned his Red Eyes Black Dragon, then used Grave Robber to steal Yami's Summon Skull, and finally played Copy Cat as Polymerization. The result of his moves was the Black Skull Dragon. With Molten Fireball Gaia was destroyed.

Ryou caught the look in Yami's eyes and just had to comment. "That stare's meant doom for many a-duellist."

Yami played his favorite, Dark Magician, and hid him under the Magical Hats.

'It's amazing how different Magical Hats and White Magical Hat are... I mean, one is a magic card, and the other is a scary ass man.... what the fuck is up with these hats?' Dark thought something else very odd while being hidden by the hats.

Joey attacked a hat but missed the mage. He then played Garuzies in attack mode.

Yami placed a magic card under one of the hats.

Joey stood there thinking for a while before attacking another hat. When Yami skips his turn Joey destroys another hat, trapping his monster with Yami's hidden Spell Binding Circle.

With Joey's dragon down to 2500 attack points and The Book of Secret Arts in his hand, a victory was sure to follow. Yami combined his mage with his book card and sent him in to destroy Joey's dragon.

Joey played his Baby Dragon in attack and a card face down. "Time to kiss the baby!" he said like the moron he is.

Yami attacked but his mage is trapped by Garuzies and his equipped Kunai with Chain. Dark looked like he was in pain as he struggled in the chains.

Joey drew and played Time Wizard, spun his Time Roulette which was obviously successful so Time Magic aged Joey's Baby Dragon into Thousand Dragon and aged Dark into a very old man. Joey attacked but it was neutralized by Mackiou _(do not even ask how it's really spelled) _the Magical Mist.

Thankfully it was no longer Dark on the field but another monster completely, Dark Sage. Yami played Reborn the Monster to revive the Black Skull Dragon and using it's Molten Fire Ball attack won the duel.

deet

"Eehehehehe," came a laugh that could only be described as old, insane, and creepy. Dark Sage was now a member of Yami's deck.

Dark took a few steps back. "I am _not_ going to introduce _him_ to this deck!" he yelled before dashing out into the graveyard.

"Eeheh, lively young'in ain't he? Sp-spring in'is step-p-p," Sage said like any something-thousand year old guy would say.

Celtic looked at Gaia, who looked at Luster, who nodded and went off after Dark. Celtic then grabbed Mystical Elf by the arm and off they went, first to get the book, then off to Dark's room.

"Ooooooh!.... Ooooooh?" Kuriboh screeched as he looked around. Everyone had ran off, leaving him to deal with the old man. 'Ooooh, let him rot?' "Oooooh, Old Fart! Follow me! Ooooh, find you room on first floor, so noooooh stairs."

"Eh? Eh? Aren't ye a cute thing? Well, let's be off an' goin' now Furry." Sage followed Kuriboh to a room, well a closet and that is were he was left.

"Well," Sage pursed him lips several times. "All 't needs is a bit'sa magic." With a few words mumbled the closet was now a deluxe suit, and it didn't even change the structure of the mansion. "Ohhohoho, de wonders o' magic," Sage laughed as he entered his room, and was hopefully forgotten.

deet

"Alright," Celtic said standing in front of Dark's door with Mystical Elf by his side. "Open it will you?"

"Show me a picture please." She was shown a picture, much to Celtic's embarrassment, and opened the door. "There you go," she said stepping to the side.

Celtic walked in and looked around. "Okay... a place where he wouldn't have found it if he had been looking.... um, not under the bed, not in the closet... what the?!" Celtic turned when he heard the door close. He ran over and turned the knob. "Oh no! Mystical Elf!" he yelled. The lock was back up.

"Mmhmmmm?" Mystical Elf asked from the other said of the door.

"The lock's up again, I can't get out!"

There was a moment of silence and then a very evil laugh. "I know! Have fun!" she said before walking off.

Celtic stood stunned. 'She wouldn't...' He tried the door again but it was locked, by magic, and he was trapped. "Oh, SHIT!" Celtic yelled as he looked around the room. "I'm trapped.... okay, fine... first this book goes..... under the desk... fine, now, where the hell am I hiding????" He looked around. The bed was about two inches off the ground so that wouldn't work, the shower was frosted glass and therefore you could partially see through it. "I am so screwed over!" He looked at the closet, the everyone-would-look-in-the-closet-because-it-was-a-very-obvious-spot closet and made his way over. "I'm going to slit that girl's throat!" he shouted before getting into the closet and into the farthest corner, where he sat down and waited.

deet

"Well... hello there," Luster said as he wandered up to Dark. "I think he's been taken care of, no need to worry." Luster was a very smooth talker.

"Ahh, Luster?" Dark asked rather confused. 'Why did Luster follow me?' he thought.

"My, he sure got you tense..." Luster trailed off as he placed his hand on Dark's shoulder and squeezed a little. "I could loosen you up, if you'd like," Luster, with his British accent, and ritual good looks would have been a catch, but...

"No, I don't think so," Dark said as he began to head back to the mansion.

"Then, will you show me around a bit?" Luster asked, grabbing Dark's hand and preventing him from going further.

Dark looked at the ritual monster, then his eyes went to his hand. 'He's flirting with me...' "Luster, I think someone else could do that." Dark pulled his hand away.

"But I want you too." Luster grabbed Dark's other hand.

"Luster, stop it. It's sweet but I'm not interested in you okay?" Dark said rather hurriedly.

"Oh my. Well then, if you're going to be like that I'm leaving. How rude!" Luster walked off with a little more swing in his hip than would have been suspected with a first glance.

Dark watched as Luster walked off, eyes following his hips. 'Oh yeah, he is soooo gay.... I wasn't rude. What was he talking about?' Dark continued his thoughts for a while before giving up all together and going back to his room. He made his way back to the mansion, down the hall, up the stairs, to his room, and opened the door, releasing the lock at the same time. Once inside he put it back up. "Okay, one last try for that book," Dark said to himself as he began his search. "Well, I've already looked everywhere near the bed, and even in the closet."

Celtic sighed quietly when he heard Dark say that he'd already checked the closet.

"Maybe the desk... did I put it in the drawer with the magazines?" Dark went over and released his other, stronger magic lock. He opened the drawer and looked, but no book. He looked it back up again and was about to give up when he saw something in the corner of his eye. A black corner sticking out from further back under the desk. Dark reached under and pulled it out. "Oh, thank the gods! I don't know what I would have done if somehow someone saw this."

As if on clue there came a loud crashing sound from the direction of the closet, as if absolutely everything had fallen.

"What the?" Dark made his way over to the closet and opened the doors. On the ground was a huge heap of clothing. It had an odd shape to it, and the fact that there was nervous breathing and slight movement gave away the fact that someone was underneath it. "Who's under here?" Dark asked sternly. There was a small squeak and then the sound of someone trying to imitate Kuriboh. "I know it isn't Kuriboh, that was a very bad impression of him."

"Ohhh, shit!" Celtic said, louder than he had wanted to.

"Celtic?!" Dark asked shocked as he bent down and began pulling clothes away.

"Oh, hi Dark," Celtic said smiling.

"What the hell are you doing in the closet?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Celtic shot back in a pathetic attempt to save his skin.

"You could, but at least my explanation would have been acceptable." Dark stood. "I'm waiting..." He tapped his foot.

"First, I've already come out of the closet," he laughed nervously thinking of a second meaning. "I forgot something in here before the picnic, and came to get it," Celtic said beginning to get up.

"Couldn't you have asked me about it?"

"Didn't want to inconvenience you..."

"What was it?" Dark asked, stepping to the side while Celtic stepped out.

'My heart, and please, don't give it back. I want you to have it.' "Ahhhhhhhh." Celtic looked around the room.

"That's not why you're in here is it?" Dark asked.

"No...." Celtic trailed off. He wasn't a good liar.

"Well, you broke in here. I don't know how, or who helped, or why, but I'll let you just leave if you'd like."

"Seriously?! You'd let me just leave?" Celtic was shocked and happy. He was off the hook.

"Well, I'd rather have you be able to tell me... but yes, I'll let you leave." He waved his hand in the direction of the door and motioned with his head.

Celtic went over and turned the knob. The door opened. "Oh Dark," Celtic said when he was half way out the door.

"Yes?"

"You are an excellent artist!" Celtic smirked wickedly before dashing off very fast.

Dark ran to the door and looked to see Celtic half way down the hall. "You didn't!" He yelled.

Celtic stopped and began turning his head, right arm raised in a wave, perfectly mimicking one of the pictures Dark had drawn, except he had clothes this time.

"You did!" Dark watched rather horrified as Celtic continued his dash, leaping down the stairs. He turned back into his room. His breathing was quick and panicked. 'He was in here to return the book. He took it! He saw the drawings! Oh fucking hell!' He mentally screamed since forming words at the moment was not a possibility.

Hicky- grins

Trent- clears throat This is what she's thinking.... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GAIA! HA! LUSTER! HA! MYSTICAL ELF! HA! CELTIC AND DARK! HAHAHA!

Hicky- turns head slowly to look at Trent grins like a creepy Yami that she saw in manga thing


	29. Torment

Hicky- Gyah!

Trent- She speaks!

Hicky- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the dubbed version... oh, guys, I'm so sorry I have to do this to you....

****

Torment

Another duel was being played. Celtic was on the field, disposing of the feeble monsters being dished out by Yugi's opponent. After not much time Dark joined him on the field, and together they were dominating the duel. Slaughtering the opposing monsters, each in turn. Yugi's opponent was low on life points and it was due time for a move that might actually help. Mind Control was played, and instead of taking over the more powerful Dark Magician, he took Celtic. Celtic moved to the other side of the field almost in a daze, not aware of what he was doing in the least. An attack was called and Celtic charged. His blade pierced his fellow monster's torso, but Dark did not disappear from the field, nor did he seem fine. Celtic awoke from his trance-like state only to look up to see Dark's face, twisted from shock and pain. He pulled a bit on his sword, only to find it lodge in Dark's body. He heard Dark groan in agony. In one quick movement he removed his sword and let it fall to the ground. Dark slumped forward, and was caught by Celtic. He lowered the wounded mage to the ground, anxiety taking control of him. In a desperate attempt to stop the gushing blood he covered the open wound with his cloak and put pressure on it. Dark screamed as the pain took over. It tore at the elf to hear the screams, see the blood, know that his blade had done it all. Celtic looked back to Dark's face, tears swelling in his eyes. He couldn't speak, no words would come. Dark seemed to be slipping away, second by second. In a last effort to speak before the end Dark raised his head slightly and mouthed three words, unable to make any sound. _'I love you'_

And then Celtic awoke in his own bed, his face tear stained and his heart beat racing. The images of his dream still haunting his mind. He dashed out of his room without a second thought. Down the hall, up the stairs until he was outside Dark's door. Luckily no other monsters were about, which was quite practical considering it was only about two in the morning. Celtic knocked, a lot louder than he had meant too.

deet

Dark was sound asleep when a loud banging noise woke him up. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He made his way over to the door, staggering slightly and running into several pieces of furniture. He finally made it to the door and opened it. What he saw definitely woke him up in a hurry. The first thing he saw were the damp cheeks, and reddened eyes of his elven friend.

deet

Celtic was unbelievably relieved that Dark was alright. He knew it had been a dream but a part of him had gone beyond worry. Now he was standing in the hall, being stared at by a very worried looking mage. He started to feel a bit awkward and was about to say something but Dark spoke first.

"Celtic, what?... why?.... are you okay? Come in," Dark said quite confused. It wasn't easy to figure things out after you had just woken up.

Celtic entered the room, relieved to be out of the hall. He had forgotten to get dressed before he left his room, and was wearing only a pair of beige briefs. Celtic just stood in the room and waited for Dark to close the door and tell him where to sit.

"Celtic... what's wrong?.... You're shaking," Dark took the blanket from the foot of his bed and draped it around Celtic's shoulders, taking a quick peek at his almost nude "friend".

"Ummm... thanks," Celtic said blushing slightly. He was relieved to be covered up.

Dark sat down on his bed and motioned for Celtic to join him. After a moment of hesitation he did sit down. "It's so late Celtic... please, talk to me. What's the matter?" Dark asked in such a caring and gentle voice Celtic just wanted to snuggle close and tell him everything.

"I had a bad dream," Celtic said looking down.

"You were crying. It must have been terrible," Dark continued in the same tone.

"It was!" Celtic said looking up at Dark, catching his eyes for a moment before returning his gaze to his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dark asked putting a hand on Celtic's shoulder. 'Oh, he's right here. He's so frail now, and yet so strong, and he's here,' Dark thought.

"N-no. I don't really think I should. I just don't think I could sleep all by myself anymore tonight," Celtic struggled to get the words right. But he still thought they sounded as if he was aiming for a night in Dark's bed. He hoped it didn't come out how he thought.

Dark raised an eyebrow as his own thoughts took in that sentence. 'If I had my way, you would not have slept alone for a long time now... stop it Dark!' he thought to himself. "You can spend the rest of the night here."

"I wouldn't want to impose," Celtic said trying to be polite.

"If you did not at least think you could stay, you would not have come," Dark told the elf as he got up from the bed. "Now, since you're the guest, which do you prefer, a futon or the bed?"

Celtic was slightly surprised. The way he heard, it sounded way to good to be true, but he was jumping to conclusions. "If I were to say the bed, where would you sleep?" Celtic asked. His mind begged for Dark to say the bed as well.

'The bed,' Dark thought quickly. "I'd take the futon," he said. Ignoring the pissed off remarks from his inner psyche.

"Oh, well, then, I'll just take the futon. I won't be here long."

"Well then. Your futon awaits," Dark said as he snapped his fingers, a futon appearing next to the bed. "There you go. All ready for you too. Aren't I a miracle worker?"

'No, you are a miracle,' Celtic thought. "You sure are... thank you." Celtic plunked down on the futon and got all comfy under the covers. It was then that Dark noticed a stuffed toy that Celtic had with him.

"What's that?" Dark asked curiously.

Celtic seemed to know just what he was talking about, and suddenly got stiff all over. 'How many times have I said I was not a child?.... and now he sees my stuffy..... S-H-I-T!' Celtic thought. He grabbed his toy and hid it behind his back. "What is what? I don't having anything," Celtic said in a desperate attempt.

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to fall for that. Come on, what is it?" Dark asked, getting more and more curious by the second.

"It's a stuffed toy okay. So stop it."

"A stuffed toy of what? Can I see? I won't make fun," Dark was tempted to just tackle Celtic and grab it. Actually he was tempted to tackle Celtic anyway, but let's get back to the toy.

"No you can't see. It's mine," Celtic said. He was begging Set, Horus, Re, Osiris, and even Isis that Dark would not see it.

"But I want to," Dark said snapping his fingers, Celtic's toy disappearing from behind his back and reappearing in Dark's hand. Dark stared wide eyed at the toy. It was a plushie. Various purple cloth made up its cloths.... it's armour. Big blue eyes. Long purple hair. A little green staff....... Dark looked back at Celtic who was now blushing, but in the light it wasn't noticeable.

"Give him back! He doesn't like..... you?" Celtic questioned himself, knowing what he said didn't make sense.

"But Celtic. How is it he does not like me? He is me, is he not?"

"NO! He's Darky-poo! Now give him back!" Celtic snatched the plushie away from Dark.

Dark was stunned. He remembered that name. It was what Celtic called him when he had pixie stix. Though his mind was racing with both hysterical comments, and a few hopeful wishes, there was one thing he just _had_ to ask. "Do you sleep with him," Dark lay down on his bed and looked over the edge at Celtic. "With your arms wrapped all tight around him?"

Celtic was beet red. "That's none of your business!" Celtic held on to his plushie tight and hid under the covers.

'So he has a little plushie of me. Isn't that sweet. He has his plushie... I have my drawings. We really have to get together.... what the hell's our problem?' Dark closed his eyes and continued this thoughts.

deet

'Stupid Dark. _"Do you sleep with him?" _Well duh! You don't just have a plushie of the monster you think is perfect and amazing and wonderful and, and not hold it tight every night while you sleep.' Celtic thought. After a while of ranting in his mind he looked up. Dark seemed to be asleep. He hadn't covered himself with the thin sheet that lay to his side. His slender body covered only by a pair of light lavender, silk boxers. Celtic licked his lips without knowing it. 'Come on Celtic. Now's your chance. He's asleep. What's the worst than can happen? He'll wake up right. Tell you to get out? So, it's worth it and you know it. DO IT!'

Celtic got up from his quick-made bed on the floor and crawled over to the side of Dark's bed. He knelt there, watching Dark sleep. He sighed quietly. 'He's so... uhh, there's no word to describe how perfect he is' Celtic thought looking up and down Dark's body several times. Celtic watched Dark for a while longer, watched his gentle breathing causing his bare, uncovered chest to rise and fall in a perfect rhythm. Celtic took a deep breath before attempting his next move. He walked around to the other side of Dark's bed as silently as he could and climbed in so cautiously, as not to wake the sleeping mage. 'No backing out now. Don't even think about it, just go for it.' He moved closer to Dark, lying down on the soft mattress and snaked his arms around the slender monster's body, pulling him closer. The skin of their bodies touched and Celtic breathed in sharply. The anticipation of a moment such as this just added to the effect. He held Dark close but not tight enough to wake him up. He looked down at the mage in his arms, the perfect scene before him. Finally he drifted off to sleep himself, a smile on his face.

Celtic was the first to wake the following morning. He looked down at the still sleeping magician that seemed to have cuddled closer, but Celtic dismissed it as wishful thinking. He slowly shuffled his way across the bed and off the edge, luckily not making too much noise when he fell. He made his way over to the futon that was made for him the night before and got in. After he had been lying there for about a minute he sat up, stretched and yawned loudly.

Dark woke up. "Did you sleep well Celtic?"

"Oh yes. I felt much safer here after my nightmare." He got up and started toward the door. "I guess I'll be off now..."

"Stop right there Celtic."

"Yes?"

"You spent the whole night in my room," Dark said calmly.

"Yessss..." Celtic said trailing off.

"In my bed."

"Oh..... about that, well, um....." Celtic stumbled over his words, his face becoming quite red.

"Would you like to know a little secret?" Dark asked getting up and making his way over to Celtic. "I wasn't asleep...."

"Y-You weren't? Then why didn't you, um, make me get out?..." Celtic asked before a quick thought passed through his mind. 'Please, please Amun. Let this be what I hope.'

"And why would I have you leave when I've been waiting so long to get you there?" Dark answered with his own question.

"You wanted me...?" Celtic asked, eyes starting to tear with hope.

"For so long...." Dark put his hands behind Celtic head and pulled him into a soft kiss, which Celtic quickly returned.

"Oh, Dark," Celtic moaned after the kiss had ended. His head was swimming, and he was weak in the knees. He fell forward into the tall, strong mage's arms.

"Come, let us rest a while longer." Dark helped Celtic back to the bed and into it. Celtic was smiling, a soft blush over his cheeks. When Dark got in after him, he snuggled close. He was filled with the greatest feeling he had ever felt. Dark stroked his green-blond hair. "Celtic?"

"Yes Dark?"

"This isn't a dream is it?"

"No, it more than that," Celtic replied holding the mages body close to his.

Hicky and Trent- hugging each other while they ball their eyes out

Hicky- does a little hand motion that means review if you'd like

Trent- Oh Gods! cries profusely

Hicky- Follows suit!


	30. The Win is Not Enough

Hicky: I have a belated thanks to Miss LeoBubbleGum who gave me the Mai vs Tea duel. It great fun to diss them both.

Trent: And a special thanks to Rae who came up with the idea for a comment about Celtic's ears in this chapter.

Hicky: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the dubbed versions. So just enjoy! There is a bit of Yami/Yugi in the duel, and then a bunch of stuff!

****

The Win is Not Enough

Dark stroked his green-blond hair. "Celtic?"

"Yes Dark?"

"This isn't a dream is it?"

"No, it's more than that," Celtic replied holding the mage's body close to his.

"Then what is this?" Dark asked looking down at the monster that he had supposedly been with every life he'd had for 5000 years.

"It's a dream, come true," Celtic said nuzzling his cheek against Dark's chest. There was such a lovely warm between their bodies, each keeping the other from any chill in the air.

"That it is..." Dark trailed off. He wanted to make his feeling apparent, not just the physical want. He drifted into thought. He wanted to tell the elf that he loved him, but he didn't think that the time was right; they had only just gotten together, and even that had not been solidified. At the moment they were just two friends snuggling under the sheets. Dark sighed as his thoughts continued. He looked down at Celtic who was running his fingers up and down the center of Dark's chest. Dark couldn't figure things out; seemingly too soon to say what he wanted too. In truth he didn't know Celtic that well. They never really spoke about anything personal. But there was also the conflict of what other word could describe how you felt for your soul-mate, other than love.

"So," Celtic said with a happy lift in his voice.

Dark snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes?" Dark asked the elf who had lifted himself and now was crawling toward him; that one foot, twelve little inches.

Celtic lowered his chest onto Dark's and touched their foreheads together. "You're my boyfriend now right?"

"Yes, and no one else shall ever touch me the same way that you will."

"Aww, Dark. You're so romantic," Celtic said as gave Dark a quick kiss. "Ahhh, no way..." Celtic trailed off.

"Lovely timing Yami," Dark said as the duel vibe hit the air. "Shall I snap you into your armour?"

Celtic nodded. "But I think should duel in what you have on." Celtic smirked.

"Not unless you do it.... no, we have to be professional about this." Dark snapped his fingers and they were fully clothed in their duelling attire.

deet

Yami faced Pegasus in the final duel of the tournament. Everything was riding on his and Yugi's shoulders; Joey needed the money, and three souls needed to be saved, since a certain millionaire locked himself back up.

Yami moved first, playing a card face down and another face down, in defence.

Pegasus played a card face down and then played Red Archery Girl in defence.

Yami flips over both of his cards; giving Beaver Warrior an power boost by 700 attack points. He then sent the little guy to attack.

Pegasus had his counter all set up. He played Tears of a Mermaid which blocked all possible attacks and cancelled out the effect of Yami's magic card, Horn of the Unicorn. He then turned Red Archery Girl to attack mode, and Beaver Warrior was defeated.

Yami played a monster in defence and ended his turn.

Pegasus turned Red Archery Girl back into defence mode, and played Ryu-Ran in defence.

Yami played another card face down and Summon Skull in in defence.

Pegasus turned Ryu-Ran to attack mode and used Fire Stream attack, but this activated Yami's trap, Spell-Binding Circle. Ryu-Ran's attack was cancelled and his attack was lowered by 700 points.

Yami attacked the now weakened Ryu-Ran with his Summon Skull's Lightning Strike, but Pegasus used his Trap Displacement card to switch the Spell-Binding Circle from Ryu-Ran onto Summon Skull. Another Fire Stream and Summon Skull was destroyed. Yami played a monster face down, in defence mode.

Pegasus played his trade-mark of insanity, Toon World. The magic book took in the two monsters on the field and spit them back out as toons. The toon dragon, Manga Ryu-Ran used his Nasty Nostril Flame attack to get rid of Yami's Giant Soldier of Stone, and then turned Toon Mermaid to attack mode.

Yami played his Celtic Guardian; the cycle of order seemed to be returning. He was ordered to use his Sliver Blade Slash to clam up the giggles of the Toon Mermaid. Unfortunately, as he blade came down it was caught by none other than the clam that the toon girl was lying in. She pulled the string back on her bow and sent an arrow through the elven swordsman. Celtic was destroyed, and Yami was very confused. He verbally made it clear that they should have both be destroyed, but there the Toon Mermaid still lay.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda," was Pegasus's response as he put two cards on the field, face down.

Yami played another monster in defence mode.

Pegasus played another magic card, Gorgon's Eye, which turned every monster in defence mode into a stone statue. He also played Doppelganger, who twisted around his master and whispered in his ear. Pegasus told everyone that his monster wanted to turn into Summon Skull, which he did. He then used the Lightning Strike attack to destroy Yami's stone Horn Imp. The Doppelganger Summon Skull retreated into Toon World. Pegasus hold his arms wide as he talks, his cards in plain view but no one takes notice. Toon Summon Skull emerges to show his utter weirdness.

Yami played Dark Magician in attack mode and used the Magical Hats to protect him. He then retreats into his mind to discuss a strategy with Yugi.

Dark stood under the hat, waiting. 'No, not these hats... well, Celtic really loved dancing... maybe I'll give him something so he can listen to music any time he wants.... I have to figure out what is up with these damn hats...'

Pegasus attack a hat with his Toon Summon Skull, thinking that he had destroyed the mage. "Your Dark Magician has preformed his last trick," Pegasus said.

'Last trick? I have yet to begin!' Dark thought, still under his hat.

"Maybe Pegasus, or maybe you're loosing your touch." Pegasus began to ponder but was brought back my his opponent continuing hi s speech. "Maybe you probed the wrong mind Pegasus, one that doesn't know where the Dark Magician hides... Or maybe your mind probing powers aren't as all seeing as you think."

"You dare mock the awesome powers of my Millennium Eye? You go to far Yugi-boy," Pegasus said in his way of belittling him opponents.

Yugi lay a card face down on the field.

"You can hide nothing from me," Pegasus says as he begins his mind probing, but Yugi has already switched to Yami's mind. "What?" Pegasus exclaims. "I can't see what the face down card is."

"Sorry Pegasus, but I don't know what that face down card is either. Reading my mind will tell you absolutely nothing... You see Pegasus, I don't know what that card is because I am no longer Yugi Moto, but someone else all together. Through the powers of the Millennium Puzzle, two minds inhabit this body. Now each time you try to read one of our minds we'll use the Mind Shuffle," Yami explained, step by step, how Yugi and himself were now playing. He eliminated all the confusion from Pegasus's mind... yeah, good one... tell him what you're doing... don't let him freak out and ensure a quick victory for you two.

Pegasus was shocked at this turn of events but know that he knew what they had planned, he was no longer in panic over the possible loss of his own abilities.

deet

Suddenly five guards appeared in the Shadow Realm, beaten and half dead. They soon realized the reaper like monster flying toward them and all began to scream like little girls.

"Shut up!" Reaper yelled. He was not going to have another day of screaming mortals. "Get up and follow me."

The guards his as they were told.

deet

Pegasus commanded his Toon Summon Skull to attack the middle hat, and waited. "Did I get him? I think I got him... I must have gotten him... NOOOO, I've missed again!" Pegasus wailed.

Yami changes to Yugi and draws the Living Arrow card. He then played it face down and retreats to let Yami continue.

"I'm becoming annoyed," Pegasus said as he drew a card. "Eureka, the card that will devastate your Dark Magician... Magical Neutralizing Force." The Magical Hats dissipated, revealing the Dark Magician. "Does your heart grow cold knowing tour demise is only moments away?" Dark looked very pissed off at what Pegasus had said. Pegasus attacked Dark with his Toon Summon Skull.

Yami quickly changed to Yugi in case he had a plan, and he did. "Pegasus!" Yugi shouted to the white haired bitch. "I defend my Dark Magician with the card I played face down, the Living Arrow!" Yugi then retreated again. Living Arrow fused with Pegasus's Magical Neutralizing Force and shot it back at Toon World. Now Yugi pops back to play his other face down card, Mirror Force, which reflects the toons attack back on all of the other monsters, which have returned to normal. They are all destroyed.

"Nooooo, it's impossible. I can't believe you destroyed all my beloved toons. Ohh no! Nonononono, this is a nightmare, a bad dream. This can't truly be happening, ooooohhhhhhhhhhh!" Pegasus hand a mini-breakdown but gained control after Croquette told him that he was down to 600 Life Points. "I plan to take control of your Millennium Puzzle," he stated as he used the powers of his gold eyes to surround the duelling arena with a portion of the Shadow Realm. Pegasus began his Shadow Game by playing his dark Eyes Illusionist.

Yami plays Curse of Dragon, and then Yugi emerges. Soon after he begins to feel the strain of the Shadow Realm on his mind. He was weaken considerably when he heard Pegasus say he could leave once he gave up. He surrendered to Yami and allowed him back. Yami attacked with Curse.

Pegasus activated Dark Eyes's special ability, Mesmerizing Magic, to stop Curse in mid flight.

Yami was getting angry at Pegasus and practically ordered the man to shut up and duel.

Pegasus then played Black Illusion Ritual to sacrifice his Dark Eyes. "Has he gone insane you might ask, sacrificing a monster that can paralyse any monster I play? No! I'm merely using this ceremony to create an even better monster," he stopped to laugh. "I hearby sacrifice Dark Eyes Illusionist to summon another spell-caster monster... yes there's more... the incredible, extraordinary, unforgettable creature known only as Relinquished... quite a looker huh?"

'What the hell is he talking about?... wait, that noise... I've heard that sound before...' Dark thought as he watched Curse get sucked into Pegasus's ugly monster.

Yami sends Dark to attack, but Pegasus activates Relinquished's defence shield, and Dark ends up destroying his fellow monster. Yami does not look pleased when he found out how the monster worked.

Pegasus used Relinquished's Hypnotic Attraction to suck Dark into the monster and turn him into another shield.

Dark could have sworn that the white haired man said something about his monster being irresistible but he could see anything like that in the monster that he was now attached to.

"I guess you're not his favorite, not anymore," Pegasus said to Yami, who couldn't decide which way to take that comment; as a duellist or in a sexual way... both worked.

Yugi wanted to come out, but Yami was concerned and told him not to. Yugi insisted and came out anyway. He was weakened further, his vision blurring, his breath laboured. He managed to play a card face down and Feral Imp in defence mode.

Pegasus ordered Relinquished to use Dark's power to attack. Dark leaned back in pain, mouth open in shock and groans of utter agony escaped his throat. He was being drained of his magic, which to a spell-caster was like having your limbs removed.

Yami began to worry and told Yugi that they should switch again, but it was too late, the small teen fell slowly to his knees. "Yugi? Yugi?" Yami questioned.

"Spirit, you've got to beat Pegasus."

Within their minds Yami hand Yugi in his arms. "Yugi, Yugi.. I can't sense his spirit. I can no longer fe-el the presence of his young mind," Yami said looking into Yugi's face, his voice showed signs of the tears he was holding back. He began to gently shake Yugi's small form. "No, he- he can't be gone."

Pegasus showed how little feeling he had, telling Yami to simply forget about the young duellist.

Yami took over Yugi's slumping body and regained his composure. "You used you under-handed tactics to overwhelm Yugi's mind... You will pay for what you did!" Yami said, glaring angrily at Pegasus.

"So, I take it, from this emotional outburst that you're having a difficult time acknowledging the fact that you failed in your self-appointed duty to protect your little duelling protégé... Whoever you are, perhaps Yugi would have been better off without your interference, hmm?"

"Be silent!" Yami hissed. "For what you have done, I will show you no mercy."

"Then let the game continue." Pegasus took up his mind reading again.

Yami played Winged Dragon in defence.

Relinquished extracted more of Dark's magic, triggering the moans of pain. Dark slumped over, weakened so much. Winged Dragon had been destroyed. Pegasus then played Jigen Bakudan and explained that in two turns in would destroy him monster, and the Dark Magician.

Dark lifted his head and eyes looked to Yami. His face was covered in a 'I'm going to get blown up, aren't I' kind of look.

Yami felt useless and he confessed to himself that he had already failed. Yami's self pity was cut short when Solomon entered his mind. He explained that Yugi was not gone, and that his heart was still with Yami, and still in this duel. Along with that new hope, Yugi's friends had concentrated their "energies" together to help as well.

Pegasus tried and failed to read the card the Yami had just pulled. "Oh NO! Impossible! Inconceivable! My Millennium Eye is being blocked!"

"Thanks to Yugi's friends I can save my Dark Magician from the blast of your Bakudan detonator!" Yami said, confidence growing already.

"You can not! My detonator will win this duel for me despite your pathetic little friends."

"Wrong!" Yami shot back quickly. "Because now that these friends are working with me on a whole new level, this is a whole new game! Now, prepare yourself Pegasus because with Yugi's friends preventing you from seeing the cards I pull, you'll just have to take them as they come! And for this turn they don't come any better than this... go Mystical Box!"

One box appeared around Dark while the other appeared around the Jigen Bakudan; Dark was free to return to his rightful side of the field.

"I pass, there's nothing I can do," Pegasus said looking rather disappointed in the events that were occurring.

"Go Brain Control!" Yami took possession of Relinquished.

"Go ahead and take Relinquished you fool," Pegasus said, raising his voice. "That detonator you attached to him is set to go off this turn. It will blast your magician and deplete your life points!"

"You're wrong Pegasus," Yami said trying to worry the "older" man, and it worked.

"Huh?"

"Remember... I still have one more card out; the card that took the last bit of Yugi's courage to play. And now it's time to find out what it is!"

"It's a ritual card!" Pegasus said, worry in his voice.

"Dark Magic Ritual, and to invoke its great powers I must make a double offering. So I offer your Jigen Bakudan and the Dark Magician!" Yami waited until the summoning began before he continued. "the offering has been accepted, a new power is brought forth, now Pegasus... behold..." A monster emergeed from above surrounded in a blue aura. "... Magician of Black Chaos!" He looked now to the white haired man. "You may have succeeded in putting Yugi out of commission, but not before his final courageous act set the stage for the greatest magician in all of Duel Monsters!"

Chaos grinned at Yami's compliment, but, he just wanted some.

Yami continued his speech. "And with the Magician of _Black_ Chaos I will AVENGE my fallen "friend"... Face it Pegasus! You're through!" Yami seemed to add all kinds of ways to pronounce certain words.

Chaos stood atop his ritual pieces and opened his eyes.

Yami placed a card face down, in defence.

Relinquished returned to Pegasus. "It's my turn now, and the effects of your turn are over. Now your Brain Control spell has expired and Relinquished is back where he belongs, with his daddy!"

'You're his _daddy_? Okay, that is the sickest thing I've heard for a very long time!' Chaos thought.

Pegasus then fused his Thousand Eyes Idol with Relinquished by means of a Polymerization card, creating Thousand Eyes Restrict. "Oh yes, behold my beauty!... He's quite the looker eh? If you think he's a real stunner now, just wait until all one thousand of his eyes open up. Then I think you'll find he's much more than just a pretty face."

'I think I'm going to be sick,' Chaos made a statement in his mind.

"Pegasus, you can do your worst, but this duel will be one by the card Yugi picked in his final act of courage!"

"Thousand Eyes Restrict... time to open your peepers!!" Pegasus practically sang, voice rising near the end.

"Chaos Mage, prepare yourself. Try a hold him off."

'I have to follow the rules.'

"I release the Thousand Eyes Spell!" The spell surrounded Chaos in green magic and forced is arms out and his leg apart.

'Oh, doesn't this look dignified... huh? What is the thing that's moving so much... okay, that's just creepy!'

"Chaos Mage, come to me," Pegasus commanded.

'No?' Chaos responded in thought.

"ABSORPTION FORCE!" Pegasus called another of his monster's special abilities.

Yami flipped up his Kuriboh and his Multiply card. Thousand Eyes Restrict was forced to suck up every one of the many Kuribohs. They covered the thousand eyes and being Kuribohs, they all exploded.

"Curse you Yugi Moto, you and your Kuribohs!" He yelled as he looked at his now blinded monster.

Chaos was freed and attacked with Chaos Scepter Blast.

"Thousand Eyes Restrict has been... DESTROYED!" Yami said, waiting until he was gone before finishing.

"Oh, NOOOOOOOOO!" Pegasus moaned. Yami had won, and not only had he won the title and the money, but he had also ensured the release of the three souls trapped within the cards. That was if Pegasus kept his word, and being the honorable, yet insane man that he was, his promise would be kept.

deet

Kuriboh and Chaos where the last to appear back in the Shadow Realm. Kuriboh only hovered near the mage a moment before flying away.

Dark looked to the very dark looking spell-caster. He was still very weak and could barely stand, although he refused to show his fatigue. And he had been used to create this new monster. He looked to Gaia who gave him an understanding look. It was a creepy feeling to be a sacrifice monster. Dark went to take a few steps forward but the other mage was already closing the distance.

"Hello gorgeous," the blue skinned mage said, quickly getting to the point. "Aren't you just a stunning creature. And considering how weak you are right now... I can't wait to see you with all your strength."

Dark was rather uncomfortable, and now that his weakened state had been made clear to the entire deck, he found it hard to hold it back. His tired body became to hard to command and he began to fall. Leather clad hands reached out but they were not the ones to encircle Dark's body.

Celtic stood, now between the two magicians. He looked worried and caringly down at Dark before turning his attention to the one with blue skin and red, red eyes. "Stay away from my boyfriend," Celtic hissed. Already showing great protection over his mage.

"Well, now. Would you look at you.... what's this?" Chaos asked as he lightly tugged on one of Celtic's ears. "Handle bars? Won't be falling off this ride now would I?" Chaos let go of Celtic ear and placed it on his hip.

"You won't have to worry about falling off... you aren't ever getting on!" Celtic bent down to get his free arm under Dark's legs. He then left without another word to the Chaos Mage.

Some monster had left before, others were leaving now, and only a few were left to be greeters. Kuriboh hurried away fast, saying something to Gaia before he disappeared into the distance.

Gaia took cautious steps toward the newest monster. He seemed to give off a very dark vibe, along with a underlying, fainter vibe of light. Gaia decided that he might try to think before he spoke. "Greetings, and welcome to the deck and mansion belonging to Master's Yugi and Yami," Gaia said, imitating the many times he had heard Dark greet someone.

"I know of Yami already," Chaos stated bluntly, acting as if he was a prince and Gaia was a slave. Chaos was like Exodia; summoned by Yami years and years ago, and then today.

"We only have one Ritual Room you see, and it is occupied already."

Chaos raised an eyebrow as if saying that was not acceptable.

"But, if both of you would be willing to, the room is very large, and would easily accommodate two monsters comfortably." Gaia was surprised... he could actually speak well if he wanted to, but it was a lot of work.

"Hmmm," Chaos said as he considered that option. Many of the ritual monster were not worthy enough to share a room with him, his selection based purely on looks. "I shall meet with his ritual monster before making a decision."

"Wise choice. Besides, I must ask if he would not mind also," Gaia had a feeling he didn't want to anger this guy. "If you would follow me to his room; we can leave your ritual pieces here until the decision has been made."

Chaos followed but quickly moved to be beside the warrior, an arm around his shoulder. "You have been sacrificed to create a monster... tell me who," Chaos asked quietly into Gaia's ear.

Gaia dared not jump away, although he very much wanted to. "The ritual monster we are going to meet with." Gaia's heart was beating faster. In truth the mage was not much stronger than Dark in power level on the field; but field power levels often lied, like in Celtic's case.

"Is he good looking?" Chaos whispered.

"I don't know, I'm... straight..."

"You don't seem so sure of yourself... I could help you find out," Chaos offered, being both incredibly perverted, and somewhat sweet at the same time.

"No!" Gaia said rather recklessly as he pulled as far away from the blue skinned man as possible. Just then Gaia saw Luster coming down the hall. When the three monsters were within two meters of each other, the two rituals fell against opposite walls, slightly sluttily, and looked each other up and down.

"I agree to the terms," Chaos said, now looking at Gaia.

"Great, let's see what he says..." Gaia turned to Luster who was now looking him over. He pointed his finger accusingly at the ritual warrior.

Luster raised his hands in protest but lowered them quickly; he couldn't help that he liked the warrior that worn such a small amount of armour, and that black, full body leotard over his dark grey skin. His short blond hair now hidden under his helmet. Suddenly fingers where snapped in his face and he focused on Gaia's eyes. "Hmmm?"

"Would you mind a roommate?" Gaia asked.

Luster raised an eyebrow. He had forgotten about the other ritual monster.

"Luster! We have another ritual monster," Gaia said pointing to Chaos, who was still leaning on the wall. "And since we only have that one _huge_ room that's made for a ritual I thought you two could share."

"Yes, it is huge," Luster agreed. He looked over to the other ritual monster, still looking at him. He was good looking and if Gaia was straight then his crush would have to end sometime, and then what. "Yes, alright. We can do a half and half thing or something. And plus he's a spell-caster, he wants something, snap, he's got it-"

"I don't snap, I point."

"Dark snaps," Gaia said not really needing to bring it up.

"Every spell-caster has his or her own move," Chaos stated.

"Oh, yeah... Mystical Elf puts her hands together... hum, cool... okay, on to the ritual room," Gaia said walking ahead.

Luster fell in behind, not that he needed to be lead to his room, he just liked the view. Chaos seemed to agree.

Gaia made a mental note to turn around very fast once they got to the room. After a couple of minutes he did just that, catching both ritual monster having to lift their eyes to meet his. "Both of you! I'm not like you!"

"No, you aren't a ritual," Luster said as he opened the door and allowed both Chaos and Gaia in.

"That isn't what I meant," Gaia said as he took of his helmet and ruffled his hair around.

"For the sake of Amun! This place is huge!" Chaos exclaimed. He then hopped onto the bed.

"Heh! That's mine!" Luster said running over.

"Then you have to get it back from me," Chaos said, slightly playful.

"No I don't, it's mine, go point yourself your own!" Luster said as he grabbed Chaos by the arm and hoisted him off.

"I could point a lot of things," Chaos said, quickly pointing from Gaia to the bed, and then did a quick circle. In less than three seconds Gaia was on the bed in nothing but his black leotard body suit, but that thing was thin enough to make out everything.

"What the hell!?" Gaia yelled as he tried to get up, but he couldn't move at all.

"Chaos, let him go," Luster said, but he didn't hide the grin on his face.

"Yeah right, like that's what you want," Chaos scoffed as he left Gaia the way he was to start redecorating a bit, and picking where to add a second, very similar bed.

"Let me go!" Gaia yelled at the blue mage.

"I could shut him up too..." he said as he absentmindedly pointed things out of the way to make room for some of his things.

"Chaos, you're cruel," Luster commented as he wandered over to the bed and hopped up to sit crossed legged, beside the immobilized warrior. "Hi."

"Don't you dare do anything!" Gaia warned him.

Luster was rather disappointed. "Oh, I won't. I respect what you say-"

"Then why when I said that I was straight and you said you wouldn't hit on me again not work... you're always looking at me like... that! Stop it!"

"I do not have to... It's the same way you look at monsters you like," Luster said, purposefully not saying 'girls' in that sentence.

"I feel very vulnerable... could he please free me?"

Luster rolled away from the warrior. 'Vulnerable, and in nothing but that body suit... he has to leave now, before I can't control myself.' "Chaos, let him go now."

Chaos turned around at his name and noted the slightly odd tone in Luster's voice. He took in the scene. "You could just do him and be done with it," he said before he turned back to point in his bed and his ritual pieces.

"Fuck no Chaos! I don't want to be fucked by a guy," Gaia said although his sentence lost enthusiasm with each word he spoke.

"Oh my! Chaos, you're a pervert, you know that?"

"Yes I do, now, are you sure I should just let him go?"

"Mmmmmm," Luster tapped his chin.

"LUSTER!" Gaia yelled at him.

"Yes, yes, let him go and give him back his armour."

Gaia left quickly after that.

Hicky: Okay. Here's the deal. I'm not writing the Dungeon Dice Monsters duel or Joey's duel against Duke. I will also not do the Rebecca duel unless five different reviewers beg me... and I doubt and hope that won't happen.

Trent: All ideas are welcome... Hicky would like to incorporate your ideas into her fic... unless it's hot, rompy sex, because she'll get there soon enough.

Hicky: READ WHAT I WRITE HERE!!!! Okay I got your attention. What should I do with Cee and Gee and with Gaia? Come on! I know you guys have some ideas for them... straight or gay?


	31. The Grabbing

Hicky: Hiya people! Okay, I'm sorry, but I got a 1 and 1/2 hour limit on the puter every day cept weekends! And I have other stuff to do like homework and e-mails... and I stayed up late on Sunday, today, to write this for you all!

Trent: She loves you guys and wants you to be happy.

Hicky: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah blah blah. Enjoy! And Rae... thanks for this idea!

****

"The Grabbing"

'Damn Luster,' Gaia thought as he headed back to his room. 'Bastard mage! Son of a bitch asshole!' Gaia was practically fuming by the time he threw himself on top of his bed. He fished his hand around until he found his magazine. He flipped it open again. 'Is this what I want?' he asked. 'Do I want men... or do I just want Luster?... I certainly didn't like my queer horse hitting on me... but that was just wrong...' He flipped through more pages. 'I just don't know....'

deet

Following the duel, Celtic carried Dark back up to his room and lay him down on the bed. He brushed the hair away from his face. He probably would have pounced onto him right then if he hadn't had so much self restraint. Dark had just had almost all of his magical energies ripped from his body, and it would talk time to heal. Celtic turned to leave, but a hand around his wrist prevented him.

"You're leaving?" Dark asked looking up at the elf.

"I thought you would want to rest... you're weak," Celtic replied as he knelt down to be eye level with his mage.

"I am weak, and I do want rest... but why must you leave my side for me to have it?"

Celtic smiled. "You wish me to stay?"

"Of coarse," Dark said as he tugged weakly at Celtic's arm. "Get in!"

"Dark, you're still fully armoured. You can't rest like that-"

"Then assist me in changing," Dark said in a sexy, commanding tone.

"With pleasure." Celtic removed Dark's helmet, his shoulder-guard and breastplate. He pulled away the dark purple robe and then went to work on the full body, leather armour. He almost had to peel away the leather that fit the mage's body like a second skin, showing off every feature and curve. He stopped when he got to Dark's hips. "What are you wearing under this?"

"Does it matter?"

Celtic blushed slightly. He had see Dark in barely anything on a number of occasions, but what if he was going commando. Celtic continued to remove the armour.

"Celtic, you seem disappointed... thought there would nothing there? Silly elf," Dark said shaking a finger.

Celtic made a sound in his throat before he finished his task. "Now, do you want anything to wear?"

"Hmmm, I want something warm, and that can just drape around me... hmm, you look about the right size," Dark said smiling and half sitting, supported by pillows.

Celtic shook his head at the eagerness of the mage. His resolve would stay strong, Dark needed rest. He grabbed his helmet but one of its horn-like ornaments and tossed it to the ground.

Dark watched, a small smile dancing on his lips as the warrior stripped out of his armour. He frowned when the elf stopped with not only his cream pants on, but also that tight brown top.

Celtic walked over to the side of the bed Dark was on and climbed in, moving one knee over Dark and placed his hands on either side of the magician's head. He leaned down, and Dark moved up to meet his lips. Celtic smiled and placed his hand over Dark's mouth. "You rest," he said as he lowered his body down next to the mage and wrapped his arms around his lithe form.

Dark would have been disappointed, but for the fact that simply being in the strong monsters arms felt like heaven on earth. Soon his weakened body got the better of his and he fell into the realm of dreams.

Dark looked around. He was no longer in his room, no longer in the Shadow Realm for that matter. Bright sun, blue sky, and sand for miles. He turned as his name was called, not his duel monster name, but his true name, a name long forgotten. A tall, slender teen ran up, and bent at the waist to pant. He had long, long black hair, and bright, happy eyes.

"I wrote another! This one's good, read it!" He said excitedly as he stood up.

Dark looked up at the slightly older boy. He noticed something else; he was younger, much younger. He took the papyrus and read the characters. He blushed. "I wish you'd stop," Dark said in a voice he couldn't remember as his own.

"I can't help it... you inspire me," the other teen said shyly.

The images faded and fell into darkness. Soon another image; a temple, strong, proud, important. There were many men around, a few women. All held staffs; a temple of sorcerers. Dark looked to his hand which held a staff. If looked weak and pathetic, like something a child would use. He felt a hand of his shoulder and turned his face. There was that teen again. His eyes had changed, not so happy, more determined.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," he said. His voice was deeper than before and he didn't seem as tall.

His name was called again, and without knowing it he stepped forward, excepting the honor of becoming a mage for the pharaoh. Again the world faded only to reappear different from before.

He was older. He knew it without having to look. His body felt strong, both physically and magically. He stood in a room; decorated and extravagant. On the opposite side stood the teen, now a man. Eyes still held that determination, but much more toward him that anything else.

The black haired man held up a piece of papyrus and waved it back and forth.

Dark felt anger towards him, like he was getting more than annoyed with these constant letters and poems. He stopped looking at the man when he saw a more familiar face. Short blond hair, and tattooed cheeks. He went to call Celtic's name but another passed through his lips.

The boy turned and walked to him, smiling happily.

The black haired sorcerer did not seem pleased. He stashed away his writings. When his name was called he gladly left to see the pharaoh.

Dark looked at the young boy, really about eighteen but his eyes were so full of life that he appeared younger. His ears were not long and pointed, but simply those of any human. His eyes were not feline, but still had that orange color to them. The teen leaned into Dark and began to question the annoying habits of the black haired man.

Their conversation was cut short with another fade-to-black. The Shadow Realm... but not home. It was too new a feeling to be home. The first of the Shadow Realm, he was a monster now. He could feel the magic that he had be infused with coursing through his veins, now being just as much a part of him as his very blood. There was Celtic, sitting on the ground, fiddling with his ears, trying to figure out why they changed so drastically. And there was the man. This black hair was wild and sharp looking. His eyes were now blood red, staring, powerful eyes. Eyes still on him, burning into him. He looked dark and evil, so different from the boy in the desert. He walked forward, closer and closer.

Dark tensed as he drew right up to him, body against body. Red eyes, against blue skin, staring hard into the icy blues or Dark's irises. "I _will_ have you my Dark Magician!" He said, voice low and eerie. "You will be mine..." His face came closer, warm breath on his face, closer, closer, black.

Dark woke up with a start and turned to see Celtic looking at him, eye to eye. Face so close, warm, sweet breath of his face. He tilted his head to kiss the elf. "I hate him," he said looking away.

"Hate who?" Celtic asked confused. Dark's jerked awakening had caused him some distress.

"Chaos... I hate him..."

deet

Gaia walked back to the mansion grumbling about Curse. He was his best friend in the deck but he was too busy with his girlfriend, Kimouri, to care about him at all. He regretted that the only other friend he had really made other than the dragon and his horse, was the can't-stop-hitting-on-him ritual. He went up to the second floor and made his way down the hall, knocking on the fancy door. He put his hand out, ready to grab the door when it was opened. When it did, he grabbed, holding it only six inches open.

Luster was rather confused. He peeked out at Gaia. "What are you doing?"

"Is that asshole mage in there?" Gaia asked very quietly.

"No, he went out." Luster opened the door fully once Gaia had released it. "So, what is it?"

"I'm bored, I wanna hang out..." Gaia said as he walked past Luster into his room.

"I didn't invite you in..." Luster said closing the door.

"One, I don't care, and two, you would have..."

Luster nodded. He would have let Gaia in in a second. "So, how do we "hang"?" Luster asked, slang not being his strong suit.

Gaia shook his head and smiled at the ritual. "Talk about shit, do nothing, sit around and not care about anything that's happening in the realm."

"Oh, relaxing and conversing."

"Uhuh," Gaia began to chuckle. Who would have thought that the idiotic teenage-acting warrior would get along with Mr. Sophistication ritual.

"Hmm, you know I was in the middle of something," Luster stated as the went over to his deck and sat down.

"Well, sooorrrrryyyy. Will having me sitting in here like a rock be too much of a bother?" Gaia sat down on the ground and curled up. "See, I'm a rock." He laughed.

"Right. I suppose that wouldn't be a bother... but Gaia, I have a question... your hair's short right?"

Gaia ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah..."

"So why is it so long when you duel?" Luster was now writing something at his deck, pencil scribbling across the paper.

"Part of the helmet. It's my hair, but I wanted it short, so chop chop, and take the everything to a mage to put together."

"Ahh, I see... I like your hair short..." Luster got an idea. If Gaia was dumb enough to fall for it, he'd make a move, and not just a silly little thing either. If he caught on, then it was over. Luster continued to write and then, with quite a bit of skill, broke the pencil in such a way as to make it not only flew through the air, but also make it role even further. "Oh, bother! Would you mind getting that for me Gaia?"

Gaia's eyes were already on the pencil. "Oh yeah sure." He got up and walked over to were it lay, not realising the ritual monster had moved right behind him.

'He fell for it, so here it goes.' Luster, grin on his face, brought his hand back as Gaia bent at the waist to retrieve the pencil. He then brought it down, not too hard, but hard enough for a nice sound to fill the room. Luster could feel Gaia's muscles get tense and he couldn't resisted trying more. He dug his fingers into Gaia's skin and tight muscles. He pushed the heel of his hand hard against Gaia's ass and moved his hand down slightly. Fingers in hard, and up to the right, heel again. Luster had not only slapped, and grabbed Gaia's ass. He was now demonstrating his skill in massage therapy.

Gaia had sprung back up at about the time he first felt Luster's hand. He was too stunned to do anything, say anything. He just stood, stalk upright as Luster continued.

Luster placed his free hand on Gaia's shoulder and turned his around. "I'm sorry," he said quietly before he pulled the warrior into a kiss. It was fiery and passionate on Luster's end; if this were to be his only kiss with the grey skinned warrior, he had to make the best of it.

Gaia's eyes grew even larger than they had from Luster's first move. He was being kissed, like mad, by a man, and he had do clue what the hell to do. He jerked away from the ritual warrior. Eyes steady on his, which were full of apologies. Luster's hands did not remove themselves from where they had been placed. Gaia looked hard at the ritual. What he had done was wrong, very wrong. "Luster-"

"I'm sorry! I really am but-" he was silenced; not by a hand over his mouth, but by a second set of lips. Luster, was shocked but quickly recovered to take control of the kiss, to bring all that passion and fire into this second one. He crushed his body against Gaia's as he felt the other monster returning their exchange with just as much emotion. They broke away from each other's lips after what seemed like hours but kept their bodies tightly together. "I thought you said you were straight..."

"You can't always be want you want... And I'm just learning that...."

Hicky: To Leebub and Rae, the next chapter is the one you both know is coming! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Trent: Now that you've got the moron a boy can we please, PLEASE, get some lemons going????

Hicky: The hell? You are a writer's block Trent! You don't want me to write!

Trent: Oh yeah! And I finally can stop you. pulls out FF8 game

Hicky: Ohhh! Must make Whore (Riona) and Bitch (her dog) die as I watch the utter yaoi goodness of Seifer, Zell and Squall!!!!!!! toddles off after her block


	32. Troubles in Paradise

Hicky: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it. climbs into Rabid Fan Reader Cage

Trent: climbs in after her

Hicky: This is the reason the cage exists.... enjoy!

Yams: walks up puts a magic lock on cage walks away, leaving OCs to guard

****

Troubles in Paradise

Yami was in the middle of another duel using his trademark cards. Celtic had been used and as usual had been sent to the graveyard rather early on.

Celtic was strolling through the graveyard, waving to Reaper of the Cards as he flew by. 'He does such a good job as grave's keeper,' Celtic thought. 'And with those new humans to help, it looks great.'

Celtic opened the massive front doors of the mansion and made his way to his room, just down the main hall. Once in his room he flopped onto the bed, armour and all. "Why am I of so little use?" he asked himself. "Yugi and Yami's duels just keep getting tougher. Will there eventually be no need for me at all?" He moped around his room waiting for Dark to return from the duel. Celtic got impatient after a while and went to go visit some friends from the upper floors, or as they had dubbed them the floors of The Card Shop Card's floors. Celtic stepped into the elevator and pressed the round button. The elevator opened moments later and Celtic stepped out, turned and headed for his buddies door. He knocked and was greeted almost immediately by hi two energetic friends.

"Hi Celtic!" Cee greeted him.

"Sup?" Gee asked while pulling him in. These guys could make anybody feel better. They gave off a "happy vibe".

"Another duel, so far the usual," Celtic told his friends while heading for a comfy chair. Cee and Gee bounded over to their bunk beds; Cee on top swinging his legs, Gee on the bottom avoiding head injuries. These guys knew Celtic's whole story, or almost all. They called it the three Ds; DUEL, die, DARK. They never said 'die' as loudly because Celtic didn't die, he just came home, and as far as they knew Dark was only a fantasy in their friend's mind.

The three guardians talked for a while before Gee asked Celtic about the mage. He was getting impatient with them since the time Dark had come to visit them. "So, what's up with you and Mr. Picture Guy? Have you made your move?"

"Ummmm." Celtic blushed slightly. "Yeah."

"And? What did he say? What did he do?... What have you guys _done_?" Cee asked excited.

"Cee! Come on... it's his private... life.... oh!" Gee said, words slowing before suddenly he came to something of interest. "Hehehe, they've been kissing, and sleeping together..."

"Sleeping together?!" Cee asked stunned. "But you just-"

"He means sleeping. We've been sleeping in a same bed a couple of times." Celtic said after he realised that Gee had gotten his info from his thoughts. Celtic turned his head to the side, sensing the duel vibe leaving the air. He stood up and started off.

"Heh, I guess that third 'D' really works now," Cee said lying down. Celtic had left. "Heh Gee, how come Celtic gets the guy he's been after the whole time, but we date a whole bunch and we can't get girls?"

"I don't know... remember what Blue and White told us to do?" Gee asked.

"The thing about making out or fucking each other?"

"Yeah, why does everyone think we're gay?"

deet

Even though the duel had been won Dark wasn't very happy. Yami had used his ritual card to create the Black Chaos Mage. This was not pleasant. All that really happened was Dark waited in the swirling colors of the ritual card until Chaos came to the field, but since Chaos was first made from a sacrifice of Dark it felt like Chaos was exploring his entire body to make his own... and now he just did it because he had the opportunity. Dark had sat in a sort of limbo; watching the duel but unable to return home until it was over.... or Chaos died. 'What a pleasant thought.'

As soon as he could Dark rushed home, through the graveyard giving Reaper a hello smile, and then quickly up the stairs.

Chaos was right behind him, not giving any recognition to the card that so well looked after their graveyard.

Dark was walking quickly to Celtic's room when he heard Chaos come up behind him.

"Hello Dark," Chaos said seductively while running his gloved finger tips around Dark Magician's shoulders. Dark shook him off immediately.

"Get away from me!" Dark yelled. The leather-clad, blue faced mage took no notice. His power on the field gave him a huge ego off it.

Chaos continued in the same sickening tone, "Dark, you looked great out there. I'm glad you waited for me in the ritual." He licked his lips.

"For the sake of Amun and all that is Egyptian, I had no choice. I hate you! So leave me alone," Dark yelled while giving Chaos a sturdy shove and then teleporting to his room.

deet

Celtic was walking briskly, smile on his elvish face, wanting to be at the front door to meet Dark, when he heard Chaos from just around the corner. "Hello Dark," he heard Chaos say.

'Ohhhh, no! Get your bloody self away from Dark!' Celtic's hand moved toward the hilt of his sword and he picked up the pace. Dark had explained everything he had remembered from his dream, and now Celtic loathed the blue-skinned mage just as much. Then he heard Dark, "Get away from me!" Celtic smirked, 'Ha ha, he doesn't want you!'

"... I'm glad you waited for me in the ritual." he heard Chaos again. 'Dammit Yami! A ritual again. You have no idea what how that makes Dark feel. Arg...' Again he quickened his pace but by the time he turned the corner all he saw was Chaos and a purple mist that showed where Dark had been just moments before. Celtic stormed up to Chaos. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Why Celtic, how nice to see you. I'm simply standing in the hall," Chaos replied smugly.

"Shut up, you know what I mean. Leave Dark alone!"

Chaos went from smug to pissed in about a second. "Why should I? Dark Magician deserves someone better than you, he deserves me!"

Celtic was even angrier at Chaos than before. Not only had he made a move on Dark but he had also made Celtic feel as if he didn't deserve him. "It has nothing to do with that. Dark doesn't want you!"

"Yes he does, he just doesn't know it yet!" Chaos flashed his eyes up and down Celtic. 'Never seen Celtic like this before... me-ee-oo-ow.'

Celtic was to busy yelling and being mad to notice Chaos checking him out. "Dark and I are together you thick-skulled, sorry excuse for a ritual! So just stay away from him!"

"You know Celtic, Dark and I are special. Because of him I exist. Our bodies merge on the field; his soul leaves and mine takes over. We can become one on and off the field!" Chaos couldn't take his eyes off the ferocious guardian, he was so alluring. Even more attractive than Dark at that moment. 'Well, if I can't have Dark right now, at least I can have something of his... where can I take him... that room... is it open or more importantly, empty?

"Fuck you Chaos!"

"No Celtic," Chaos said in his sickenly seductive voice, "but I'll fuck you."

Celtic's eyes widened, "you'll what?!"

Chaos grinned and grabbed the stunned guardian, opened the door to the room he had been eying earlier and pulled Celtic in. "Ahh good, empty."

"Gods! Chaos, let me go and get the fuck out of my room!"

"Your room?" Chaos raised and eyebrow and looked around. He saw the many swords and shields that adorned the walls. 'Yes, this room could belong to no one else... and what a comfortable looking bed.'

"Chaos! Let go and get ou-uh....." Celtic's yelling was silenced by Chaos' mouth. Celtic was shock and disgusted. 'Gods, he has the same lips as Dark.' Celtic struggled and with his superior strength broke free. He wiped his mouth with the back out his hand and spit on the floor. He was too shocked to speak.

"Hmm hmm hmm," Chaos chuckled to himself. He ran his forefinger over his bottom lip. "Remind you of anyone? I take great pride in my body you know. You should be thankful for what I'm going to do to you," he said while making his way back to Celtic.

"Get away from me!" Celtic yelled and jumped back at Chaos's touch.

"Oh, I am starting to get tired of that line. Must I be more forceful then?"

"Get out! Get out! Get OUT!!!!"

"Silence!" Chaos waved his hand absent mindedly and no more sound came from Celtic's mouth.

Celtic turned and dashed for the door but with another wave of his hand Chaos had charmed the door with a magical lock.

Celtic turned around to face Chaos, his eyes wide. 'Leave me alone!' he yelled in his mind.

"Come on Celtic, come with me," Chaos said taking Celtic's hand.

'Yeah right!' he ripped his hand out of Chaos's grip.

Chaos's voice took on it's spell-casting tone once more, "Come!"

Celtic started following Chaos to his own bed. 'Oh gods. Umm feet, can you please go the other way..... pleeeeeease!'

Chaos stood in front of Celtic and removed the armour that protected the elf. "Now, up you get," Chaos patted the bed and Celtic, reluctant even under the spell, crawled onto his bed.

Chaos gently pushed the sitting elf down onto the bed and straddled his hips. Keeping Celtic under his control was putting him under more strain than he had anticipated. Celtic was continuously struggling to break free and for what Chaos was planning he didn't want to be under any stress. He leaned over Celtic and chanted a spell. Chains and shackles of golden light appeared around Celtic's wrists and attached themselves to the bed. He waved his hand over Celtic's ankles while repeating the spell. He then cancelled out the spell that had kept control over Celtic's body. Celtic could know move save the fact that the shackles still held him in place.

'GET OFF!' Celtic's mind screamed as he struggled under Chaos's body.

This movement aroused Chaos and he smiled, leaning down to lay a kiss upon Celtic's lips. Celtic pressed his lips together tightly and refused to do anything. They felt like Dark, Dark's sweet, soft lips. But it was so rough, nothing like Dark... than again, Dark had never tried to rape him.

Chaos used his tongue to pry open Celtic's mouth and then entered. Celtic recoiled his tongue but could do nothing else to stop Chaos from exploring the rest of his mouth. As Chaos continued the kiss his hands moved down Celtic's muscular chest and down to the hem of his pants. He grabbed the sides of Celtic's shirt, tugged them free of his pants and pulled them over his head. They slid right through the golden light that held Celtic down and found a resting place on the floor. Chaos pushed himself down so that he had access to all of Celtic's upper torso. He placed another kiss on Celtic's lips, then his neck and continued down using butterfly kisses and his tongue. He played with each of Celtic's nipples in turn. He began with the left; grazing it with his teeth, encircling it with his tongue, and then closing his lips around the now hardened tip and sucking; gently at first and then harder.

Celtic cursed his body for reacting to what Chaos was doing to him. 'Chaos you bastard... finish this if you must but stop toying with me. Be done with it already!'

Chaos finished with Celtic's other nipple, liking the response he was getting. He continued down Celtic's body using more butterfly kissing and flicking his tongue out from time to time. When he reached the hem of Celtic's pants for the second time he looked up, a scared elven face looking back at him. He smiled at Celtic and ran his fingers down the center of his baggy cream pants.

'Don't you dare!' Celtic thought to Chaos and bared his teeth.

Chaos grinned, no one had even be so resistant to his charm and he was having fun with this elf. He grabbed the sides of Celtic's pants and in one fluid motion they joined the shirt and armour on the ground. Celtic lay on the bed completely naked while Chaos took in his figure. He met Chaos's standards and then some. Chaos stroked the elf several times and frowned. 'Nothing?... after all I have do he's not the least bit aroused?... well, I will break his will.'

With a sweep of his fingers there was nothing between Celtic and himself except for Celtic's fair skin and the amazing blue that was his own.

Celtic looked up at the blue skinned mage. He was gorgeous but the sight and feeling of that mage atop him made him feel sick to his stomach. 'Dark.... HELP ME!'

deet

Dark had been sitting in his room pissed off at Chaos for making a move on him and hoping that his sweet elf might come see him. He finally decided, after much pacing, to go looking for Celtic himself. He headed toward the stairs.....

deet

Chaos repositioned himself over Celtic's hips, and lay down on top of him. He ran his hands up Celtic's chest and cupped his face. He kissed the elf again, this time exploring all of his mouth, trapping his tongue at the beginning.

All Celtic could think about was how much it felt like Dark. For a moment the thought of it being Dark over powered him and he returned the kiss, groaning into Chaos's mouth.

This caused Chaos to press his hips against Celtic's. He thought that he had broken Celtic's will.

Celtic's eyes open in a flash to see the blue eyelids that belonged to Chaos. 'This isn't Dark, what was I thinking???' He wrenched his head to the left, abruptly breaking the kiss.

For a moment Chaos was confused, and then he grew angry realising that Celtic had not given in. He looked around quickly and smiled when he found what he was searching for on Celtic's bed side table. He grabbed the small bottle of lubricant and poured some onto his hand and then coated himself with it. Next he poured out a little more and placed the bottle back on the table. He moved down between Celtic's legs and began to prepare the elf.

Celtic flinched as one of Chaos's long, slender fingers entered him. 'Gods no, somebody stop this!' Chaos added a second finger and then a third. Celtic couldn't stop himself from getting hard.

Chaos grinned at this change and welcomed it. Taking somebody was nothing like making love and though it never seemed like it, all Chaos wanted was someone to love, and for them to love him as well. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind for now, he was busy. He positioned himself, grabbed Celtic's hips and slowly entered him. Once he was fully inside he began pulling himself out and thrusting back in. 'Oh Gods, you're so tight.' Chaos gasped, not being able to keep it inside. "The first of this life am I?" he asked, sounding almost evil.

Celtic could barely stand it. It wasn't even like he was being raped. It was like Chaos and him were having sex and he just didn't want to have anything to do with it. Chaos was gentle, and sweet. He had prepared him and entered slowly, not wanting to cause pain. Celtic was continuously cursing his body for enjoying what Chaos was doing. Chaos thrusts were coming faster and harder now, and he kissed the elf again, this time with incredible passion. Celtic's body wanted to return then kiss but his mind, soul and most importantly, his heart cursed it again and did nothing. He felt Chaos grab hold of his now hard, throbbing member and began stroking it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Celtic knew that soon he would release, but he desperately wanted not to, not for Chaos.

Chaos was close to his climax as well, several hard thrusts and he would come in the elven warrior. Just then he felt the magical lock on the door being cancelled out, and both monsters heard the door open...

"Celtic?" came a familiar voice through a half opened door.

Chaos stopped everything he was doing and Celtic strained his neck to see Dark, he was so relieved it was over.

Dark didn't notice the two naked monsters on the bed right away; Celtic's room was large and the bed was tucked away in a far corner. But after one scan of the room he saw the blue skinned duel monster, lying atop _his_ Celtic Guardian. He noticed the golden light chains but all his mind could think of was that Celtic had betrayed him. His heart broke into pieces and his eyes began to swell with tears, "C-Celtic?"

Celtic could hear the heartbreak in Dark's voice and saw the tears in his eyes as he turned an ran, tears already running down his slender face. Celtic filled with new energy, mostly anger. He needed to get away from Chaos and get to Dark; he had to explain what had happened. He summoned all the strength we could and strained against the magical chains. He tried to call to Dark to get his attention, "........ AARK!" He was free. He shoved Chaos with all his might and smiled when he fell to the floor in a heap. "DARK!" he screamed again while pulling on all his clothes and armour. He ran up the hall and sprinted up and stairs, skipping three at a time. When he made it to Dark's door he burst in, crashing through the lock. "Dark," he looked around but he wasn't there.

deet

Dark bolted from Celtic's room, eyes blurry and stinging from tears. He fell over a gravestone and started to weep. 'Who was that he was with?.... blue...... Black Chaos Mage?.... Celtic and Chaos?....' He was still weeping when the another duel vibe hit the air and he felt a pull toward the field.

Hicky: There is no way to get to me. I am safe, I am safe, I am safe!

Yams: Damn straight! Now help me muse or I'll shake you like a maraca. points to a chibbi muse Just like her!

Hicky: As long as I stay in my cage!


	33. Rules Don't Apply

Hicky: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and apparently I don't know how to be nice... according to my mother and sister.

Trent: Enjoy, since you all probably LOVED the last chapter!

Hicky: Joey bashing and a bit of Téa on the side.

****

Rules Don't Apply

Yugi stood on one side of a duel stadium and Joey at the other; just having a bit of fun. Around the base stood Tristan, Téa, Ryou, and Yami, who could only be seen by his hikari. In Yugi's hand were Dark Magician, Curse of Dragon, Reborn the Monster, Burning Land and Kuriboh. Yugi moved first. "Dark Magician in attack mode," Yugi announced in his voice that seemed too deep for his body.

Dark appeared on the field, quickly wiping his eyes and took up his fighting stance. But he was unable to stop the tears from running down his cheeks.

All eyes were on the Dark Magician and all eyes widened when they say him wipe his eyes, and noticed the shimmering water droplets falling to the ground. Everyone was shocked except for Yugi who had no idea what was going on.

"What's the matter guys," Yugi asked.

"Umm Yug, I think Dark Magician is, uhh..... crying," Joey answered sounding confused like always.

"He's what?"

"He crying Yugi," Ryou stated in his know-it-all manner.

"Dark Magician?" Yugi asked the over sized monster standing in front of him. He didn't expect an answer.

Dark knew that the Code of the Cards was to hide all emotion because, to today's duellists they were merely pictures on cardboard. But he was to heartbroken and miserable to care about any lousy code. He turned around and looked at the reincarnation of the pharaoh he served so many years ago, eyes watery and face tear stained. All but the great pharaoh were amazed. A card responding to something other than duel commands?

"Oh," Yugi got all sad and even looked chibbi-er seeing Dark's face. "What's the matter Dark Magician?"

Dark opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the pharaoh, "just duel Yugi."

"But," Yugi began to protest.

"Yugi!" Yami said more sternly.

Yugi made a face as if he were thinking about it but Dark had already taken his fighting stance again and had even done the 'bring it on' hand gesture.

"Oh, ya want some of this?" Joey asked. He pulled a few magic equip cards but no monster capable of going up against the Dark Magician. He put a couple of magic cards face down, and a monster face down in defence as well, ending his turn..

deet

Celtic scanned Dark's room again and then finally noticed that there was a duel on. He bolted back to the stairs, bounding down entire flights at a time and continued toward the door. On his way he passed a now clothed Chaos Mage and slammed him into a wall without losing any speed. There were several other monsters standing in the graveyard when Celtic got there.

"What took you so long, you were supposed to be up there already. Here, here, go ahead of me," Gaia the Fierce Knight said while making a place for Celtic ahead of himself.

"But..." before Celtic could finish he was on the field and quickly shut his mouth. He looked around; behind him was a magic card, in front there was a Thousand Dragon and to his left stood Dark, tears running down his cheeks and new ones forming in his eyes.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!" Yugi ordered, but you could hear concern for his favourite monster in his voice.

Celtic took the opportunity of the blast to speak to Dark without being heard. "Dark," he said.

"Shut up Celtic, just shut up. You should be happy... that magic card over there is Chaos's ritual. Soon he'll be here instead of me," his heart felt like it broke again and he wiped his eyes.

Celtic wanted to say more but he couldn't, there was no more noise to hide behind.

"HA," Joey laughed, "I play my Red Eyes in attack mode!"

"Ahh, but Joey," Téa interrupted, "you're Red Eyes isn't stronger than Yugi's Dark Magician."

'You mean _my_ Dark Magician don't you little mortal giiiirrrrllllll!!!!!!' Celtic thought.

"Wait Téa," Ryou began to use his amazing skill of stating the obvious, "I think Joey has a plan."

"Well yeah I do, so can ya all stop blabbing and let me get on with it?"

Ryou and Téa nodded.

"Okay, like I was gonna say.... Now that my Red Eyes is out I'll use the magic cards I laid face down before... Dragon Treasure gives my dragon 300 extra attack points while Dragon Nails gives him another 700. What do ya think about that?"

"Wow Joey, good move," Yugi complemented his opponent.

"Yeah, I know.... I bet you'd love for me to attack with my juiced up dragon but I bet that face down card is really a trap! So I won't attack with him but I will lay down The Witch of the Dark Forest in defensive mode."

'Moron,' Celtic thought.

It was now Yugi's turn; he drew a card and commanded Celtic Guardian to attack Joey's Witch.

'Yeah, I don't think so Yugi. I got better things to destroy,' Celtic thought as he raised his sword. He turned around and walked up to the edge of the flashing space where Yugi's ritual was. He brought his sword down into the space. It flickered and then stopped. Everyone was even more shocked than they had been over the Dark Magician, even Yami. Monsters don't go around attacking their side of the field.

'Ha ha,' Celtic laughed in his head. 'Try to get you the field now you bastard!'

Dark looked at Celtic somewhat confused, wondering why he had just destroyed the way for Chaos to come to him.

"Ummmm, okay then," Yugi thought for a moment. "Dark Magician... would_ you _attack Joey's Witch please." Yugi put his hands together and looked too chibbi and adorable.

Dark nodded and attacked the witch. "What'd you do that for?" he asked Celtic while the blast could mask they're voices.

"Because I don't want to see that son-of-a-bitch anywhere near me or you, let alone a space or two away."

"But what about..." Dark had to stop. The blast had dissipated.

Joey pulled a card from his deck and thought for a moment. "Heh Yug, I don't know how I got your Guardian to attack that trap card but I'm glad I did."

'Oh my gods, please give me the strength not to start screaming at the blond, bird wing haired moron....... no?... okay then.'

"Well then I might as well attack now. Go Red Eyes, attack the Dark Magician."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY MUTT!" Celtic yelled at the top of his lungs and charged at the dragon. With a single slash of his sword Joey's dragon split in two and disappeared from the field.

"WHAAAAA?" Joey's eye and lip were twitching.

"Yami! YAMI!!!!!" Yugi started yelling.

"Yes Yugi?"

"HE TALKED!!! Hetalkedhetalkedhetalked!" Yugi bounced up and down.

"Ahuh." 'What is happening in the Shadow Realm? Why in the name of Amun did Celtic Guardian do that?'

"ahhhhhhhhhh...... Wait a minute.... Hey Tristan, did he just call me a mutt?"

"Why yes Joey," Ryou answered first. "He did call you a mutt. Isn't that funny... first Seto and now a card."

"Hey! Celtic Guardian, is there something you wanted to say to me?"

Celtic smiled, 'An open invitation? Oh, skrew the code, his guy is asking to be yelled at!'..... He turned and walked up the stadium to Joey's side of the field, all eyes watching. "Why yes, I do have something to say..." he cleared his throat. "You are an absolute moron who can't duel and if anything goes right it's pure freaking luck and you think Yugi had a trap card on the field when anyone who could sense a duel vibe knows it was a magic card," he paused to take a breath, "and you think you're so high and mighty that you can control other people's cards with your non-existent brain power when you can barely handle your own monsters and you have no idea what being a card is like or how we feel or how I just sliced a dragon with a power level 2000 points over my own in half or how I'm talking to you or anything else in the world for that matter, YOU... DUMB... MUTT!!!!!!!"

"Ahhhhh, Yugi, your card's mean."

Celtic started laughing his ass off. Then he started skipping around like a girl, "Oh, I'm mean. I hurt the poor puppy's feelings. I feel so bad! NOT!!!" He started laughing again and went back over to his side of the field. He looked at Dark on his way back... he wasn't crying anymore, he probably would have been if he wasn't shocked into twitching all over with one eye bigger than the other. Celtic started laughing again, he couldn't control it. Gods, everything seemed funny, even the great pharaoh holding his head like he had a migraine, trying to figure out how to fix this. Téa had fainted, that was funny. Ryou seemed worried, that was funny. And Chaos couldn't get to the field.... now that was really funny! All his feelings about Chaos raping him not that long ago were all coming out as insults to the wing haired mutt and laughter. "Ahhhhh," he sighed after about half and hour, "I feel better now.... shall we continue?"

"Celtic Guardian!!!!" Yami yelled sounding even more demanding and powerful than he ever had.

"Yeah, what?" Celtic asked. He didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh, Gods... we'll talk about this later! Go home, you too Dark Magician, this duel is over!" He raised his hand in the air. "MIND WIPE!!!!" he yelled. He then thanked each and every Egyptian god and goddess for his power before taking over Yugi's body to move all of his unconscious friends.

Hicky: still in cage in case crazy readers think they can get a free shot at me for previous chapter XD

OCs: Ain't getting by us... there's 27!

Trent: XD

Hicky and Trent: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Yams: falls over and twitches I love 'XD'


	34. Believe Your Heart, Not Your Eyes

Hicky: It's short and "sweet" and to the point!

Trent: Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so no suing!

Hicky: ENJOY!

****

Believe Your Heart, Not Your Eyes

As soon as Dark was back in the Shadow Realm he fled to his room, Celtic hot on his heels.

'Why is he running from me?' Celtic questioned. 'Why won't he listen?' He followed the swift footed mage; down the hall, up the three flights of stairs. He was almost to his room, his hand on the knob. 'Dammit,' Celtic thought as Dark dashed into a barely open door and saw it closing fast. He couldn't get his foot in in time. He had to talk to Dark now. He had to tell him what had happened. But if the door closed his chance closed with it. With no second thought, he dismissed his first idea and jutted his hand out; holding it for a moment between the door and the frame before..... He cried out. A scream of utter agony. He could have sworn more than half of the bones in his hand were broken. But he didn't try to remove his hand. He couldn't. It was grossly wedged between the wood.

Dark jumped back from the door he had just slammed, and again as the pained cry reached his ears. He desperately grabbed at the knob, and wretched the door open. His eyes followed Celtic as he fell to his knees and held his right hand with his left. Dark's eyes went to the injured hand, bent, broken and bleeding. No matter how heartbroken he felt, there was no way he could not partially feel the pain, imagine it in some small way. Without thinking he knelt down too, a hand reached out to lightly caress Celtic's pain.

Celtic pulled away. It hurt so much, but still not as much as it had hurt him to see Dark running from him. He shuffled himself into Dark's room and shut the door with his good hand before leaning back against it and groaning loudly.

"Give me your hand..." Dark said, trying to hold back the tears, just at seeing what Celtic had done. 'Why did I slam the door? Why?!'

Celtic hesitated but his trust for the mage was strong and he welcomed whatever help Dark could give. As his hand found its place in Dark's pain went rushing through Celtic's entire body and he had to grip hard at the rug, his teeth tightly clenched. Another hand on top, pressure, pain, so much pain. Then warm, and tingling, and what felt like torture as the magic placed the bones in their proper spots, re-making those that had shattered. He screamed out all the pain, not holding any back.

Tears pricked at Dark's eyes. He knew he could fix the problem but not ease the pain at the same time; it was one or the other. It took so long, so many little shards of bone to be re-fitted under the skin and flesh.

When it was over Celtic still dared not move his hand. He rubbed away the pain-brought tears and looked to Dark who had crawled several feet back; giving him space; backing away; he didn't know.

"Why did you do that?" Dark asked, trembling slightly.

"I had to talk to you. I couldn't let the door close..." His eyes slowly moved to his hand which he finally dared to clench; slowly closing it into a fist, then opening it, repeating several times.

"You don't have to explain... I understand-" Dark choked out. Sobs returning to his throat, and tears to his eyes.

Celtic looked at this rather annoyed. Dark was falling apart and it wasn't even him who had been raped. "Obviously you don't!" he said rather harshly.

Dark looked at him confused. What did Celtic mean? He had seen it with his own eyes. He saw those chains, but he didn't think of force or rape; he thought that maybe that was what Celtic liked.

"Dark... I can't imagine what's going through your mind, but I can say with certainty that it is not what you think..."

Dark sniffed once. He dragged the back of his hand across his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well. Considering what really happened, you shouldn't be the one freaking out- No, don't speak. Listen. Chaos-"

Dark turned his face away, as if trying to hide from the name, that evil name that plagued his dreams, his world, and his still-to-come nightmares.

"Dark, you fool. What Chaos did... it wasn't welcome... it wasn't wanted... it was rape... he raped me..."

Dark's face snapped back to face Celtic; eyes no longer showed signs of pain or heartbreak. They burned with anger and hatred, and swam with caring for the elf. He moved closer, crawling on all fours until he was next to the elf. "He did _what_?!" Dark asked.

"Dark, I would never, not in any life, world, or even dream would I be unfaithful to you. Dark I- I love you," Celtic almost whispered as his healed hand went up to trace a tear-stained trail on Dark's beautiful face.

"Celtic, I.. Oh Gods! I love you more than anything!" He threw his arms around the elf, holding him tightly to his body. "And I- I will teach Chaos a lesson for what he did..."

"Dark..." Celtic let his head fall onto Dark's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Dark turned his head and pressed his lips to Celtic's temple, but before he could finish this small gesture Celtic pulled away.

Celtic looked into Dark's eyes again which were confused, and in them he saw his own eyes; the scared, grief-stricken, feline eyes that were glazed over in remembrance. Chaos had Dark's lips, and consequence Dark had Chaos's...

Hicky: I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil. I'm really, really evil, I'm evil, I'm evil! lol

Trent: Cliff-hanger?

Hicky: That's right!!!!! Mwahahahaha! And another chapter for the Bastard Chaos Mage next!

Trent: How do you feel about Chaos Hicky?

Hicky: Me? Aw, he's fine... lol. That rape was not only my first lemon but it also wasn't designed for this fic... and it was written in August! Do you know how hard it is to fit that many chapter together and such?

Trent: No Hicky, I'm a block, I don't write.

Hicky: Okay! Chaos is cool! You don't know him! Oops, let's secrets slip... oh, and Dragon C. Chan, you along with, Alona the Evil Authoress, zip, Nelara, Kobura Doragon , Witty Phantom, lupusdragon, Chaos Mage, AndreAla Rae and LeoBubbleGum are the reason that Gaia is gay... also I'm a yaoi obsessed homomaniac. Heh, half of you guys are friends of mine of muses... maybe without knowing it...

Trent: READ THIS READ THIS! Heh! If you give Hicky a little description of yourself she may just draw a chibbi 'author w/ reviewers' pic... but if she already knows what you look like (Leebub and Nelara) you don't have too, or if you don't wanna be in her pic.

Hicky: Oh! And I eventually will probably do alternate chapters for people... like Celtic and Twilight... Gaia and Twilight, even though I think it is freakishly wrong... but they will probably be one chap lemons... anyone have a problem with that? I thought not.

Trent: But she has lots of this planned... so you'll have to wait.


	35. The Other Side of the Coin

Hicky: steps out of her cage I think I'm safe!  
  
Trent: bops Hicky on the head with a video game case

Hicky: AndreAla??????

Trent: Nope......

Hicky: HEY! KOBURA DORAGON! COME HERE!

Kobura: walks up Yes?

Hicky: Have you wrote any DM/CG fics... cause I keep thinking I read something of yours....

Trent: In short, she's confused. He also does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own the poem in this chapter and in others to come!

****

The Other Side of the Coin

Chaos walked toward his room. His composure was smug and strong but his stride was irregular, and quick. He opened the door widely and stood for a moment, looking at Luster who was grinning stupidly on his bed. "Get out!" Chaos yelled.

Luster was snapped back into reality. "Bloody hell?"

"OUT!" Chaos shouted and pointed to the still open door.

"This is my room as well you know-" Luster stopped as Chaos came over to him, grabbed him by his shirt and proceeded to remove him from the room.

Chaos put up a lock after the door was shut. He let himself fall into the door, and slide down it slowly. He brought his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He bowed his head until his brow rested on his knees. "How could I?" he asked quietly, voice trembling. "How could I do that?" His body began to shudder with suppressed sobs. "He didn't deserve that... nobody deserves that... how could I?" Chaos somehow found enough will power to get up. He made his way into the bathroom and started a shower.

He tested the water with his hand, then grabbed a strand of hair. His eyes narrowed at the hard black strand, which obviously had more than enough gel, hair-spray, and magic in it. He stepped under the warm water and let it wash away all the physical evidence of what 'he' had done. He washed the dried sweat off his body, and ferociously attacked his hair; shampooing twice before using any conditioner. When he was satisfied he stepped out and pointed to his hair. He wasn't going to wait for that much hair to dry on its own.

He walked out of the bathroom naked; his hair, soft and silky, all around him. He made his way to a closet and from it took down a almost translucent black robe. He sighed as he went and sat on his bed. He lay down and curled up, clutching his knees again. "How could I let that happen?" he asked himself. "How could I ever let something like that happen, no matter how strong he is...." His eyes danced with unshed tears; eyes that were bright and warm. "Why couldn't I stop him?"

Chaos enveloped himself in pity. He couldn't stand it. He hated that he couldn't control himself, well, that part of himself. I was as if over the millennia the other part of him took over. He grew strong in the Shadow Realm. Him and his blood red eyes, always lusting, and his sharp hair, just making him seem all the more threatening. Chaos ran his hand through the natural soft hair and relished the feeling. This was him. This scared, lonely mage was him. The true Chaos, who shuddered when he was taken to become a mage, but shoved his fear down and masked his true self. The bright little poet of the desert; that was him. But no longer. He could only be himself in total solitude; where no one would ever know him, where no one _could_ ever know him. The other him was jealous. It was ironic really; something that had once been a mask was now taking over his life, and making it his own. No attention could ever go to the soft hair boy. Never.

"I'm nothing but a weak child," Chaos mumbled. He had never lived past his days in the desert, growing up in the village with the object of his affections. Once he was ripped away from that life, all he did was act as he was expected to, pushing everything else to the side. And when his wine-haired, childhood playmate was seen again, Chaos was already swallowed within himself.

Chaos continued to mumble. "When light and darkness are infused... ha... we are not, we are separate... and I am nothing...." Somehow Chaos crawled out of his self pity and sat up in his bed. There was one thing that he could always do; that was something truly his. Poetry. And as long as he could write, he could exist. His muse was back in his life; not in a way in which he would have liked, but he was there all the same. He could write what he felt so much more easily than actually doing the things. He couldn't do the things. He wasn't allowed. But he could write his little fantasies, and there would always be a joyous end. Chaos was a hopeless romantic and his specialty were love poems.

Paper on his lap, pen in hand, he began to write everything his heart felt. The result was this;

__

Over a distance our eyes meet,

And I'm not so sure on my feet.

My breath is quick, heart is racing.

Seeing you, my mind starts tracing.

Your body is beyond perfect.

Absolutely every aspect.

If only I could just be me,

And not that jerk you always see.

If it was me that you had met,

You would be mine, I'm sure of that.

Chaos

Chaos read over his poem and smiled at the thoughts of the purple-haired man that the words were meant for. His smile then turned to a frown. What would his other side do to his writing if he found it? Chaos looked around the room he shared with Luster. Knowing that no matter how smug he was, his other side wouldn't go rummaging through Luster's drawers, he made his way over to a desk and in the bottom drawer stashed away the only evidence that he existed.

There was a loud knock at the door that was most likely an annoyed ritual monster. It had been a while since he had been kicked out of his own room. "Okay! Enough alone time! Let me back in!"

Chaos stood up but made no move for the door; not right away. Eyes, along with the rest of his features glazed over. Then they came back fast, and sharp. Eyes deep red and body held strong. Chaos pointed to his hair in disgust, causing it to become sharp once more. He went over to the edge of Luster's bed, then pointed to the door, which opened. With Luster's eyes on him he tossed his body onto the bed. "Hello handsome."

"All right then....." Luster walked over to his bed and grabbed Chaos; one arm behind his back, the other under his knees. He lifted the mage and walked over to the other bed. "We've been over this before... this one's yours," Luster said before roughly tossing Chaos onto the mage's bed before returning to his own.

Chaos rolled onto his stomach and kicked his feet back and forth in the air. His chin propped up on his hands. "You look happy."

Luster still had that silly smile on his face. "I am..."

"Whyyyyyy?" Chaos questioned.

"I kissed someone... and they kissed me back..."

"Ooooooooo, who?" Chaos had now stopped his kicking, and now just had one foot in the air.

"I am not a gossip Chaos."

"Awww, sure you are. Come on! Was it that uptight 'straight' guy? I mean, he was kinda hot... Was it?"

"Mmmmmmmmm," Luster sighed as his thought returned to the kiss.

"So it was! Was he a good kisser? I mean, sure he thought he was straight but, for a first timer, was he good?" Chaos wasn't just acting like a silly girl, he had something planned already.

"Mmm. Huh? Did you say something? Ahh!" Luster was welcomed back by Chaos sitting beside him.

"Why don't you show me how he kisses?"

"Bloody hell Chaos!"

"What?" Chaos asked leaning in, only to get a hand in his face.

"I think not!" Luster said as he pushed the mage, and watched as he landed at the foot of the bed, and then fell off the edge. "Oh, graceful."

"Shut up! You know, I could do whatever I wanted with you! I just choose not to."

"Riiiiight.... I am not afraid of you, I hope you know."

'Finally. Someone isn't,' came a small voice inside Chaos's head. "Hmmm, interesting."

deet

"Celtic? What's wrong?" Dark asked worried. The elf seemed to be a million miles away, as if remembering something. Could it be the rape?

Celtic shook his head slowly, returning to himself. "Dark!" He held the mage tightly, watery eyes against his shoulder.

"What? What is it?" came a soft, soothing voice from the mage.

"Chaos- Chaos has..."

"What does he have?" Dark could have thought of about a thousand thing, and most were about his hatred toward him.

"You're... lips... They're yours, perfect, exact, copied. He took them somehow...." Celtic let the tears fall. It had finally hit him. There was no more adrenaline, no duel, no other need that had to be fulfilled. This was it. Being held by his mage while he wept.

Dark was shocked. He couldn't figure out how it happened. How the other mage had his lips. He had a body, and had had it since, well, forever. They hadn't had the same lips before. He knew because he remembered when he was five and Chaos had kissed him on the cheek. Not the blue skinned mage, but his friend. It didn't make sense, unless-

Celtic felt a small jolt from the mage but didn't ask what it was about. He kept his arms around Dark, and was glad for the arms wrapped around him.

'The ritual summoning,' Dark thought. 'Could that be it? Did he make some alterations? That asshole! Can't he just have what's his and stop taking things from others?!' Dark bit down on his lower lip. If he and Chaos had identical lips, then every time he kissed Celtic, it would remind him of Chaos and what had been done to him. He couldn't put Celtic through constant mental torture for his own pleasure. He wouldn't lay his lips on the elf, not until he was ready. Dark rested his head against Celtic's and held him close while he cried. He rubbed his back and whispered sweet words into the elf's ear.

It seemed like a long time had passed when Celtic finally drew away and wiped his damp eyes. He looked at Dark who smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry," he said as if knowing what Dark had decided. He kissed the mage on the cheek.

Dark ran his thumb over the elf's lips. "Not until you're alright again. Not until you're ready."

Celtic was being torn apart. He loved Dark, and he did want to just be pinned down and have the mage do whatever he wanted. But he knew with every touch of those perfect lips he would have to mentally relive his rape. It was too soon. It had just happened. He hoped that it would leave quickly; that love was stronger than fear. He hoped that all the fairy tales were true. He hoped that anything that would heal him faster was true.

deet

Twilight was in his stall, in his natural state, when he heard some sort of commotion. Looking through the open stable doors he could catch glimpses of someone running back at forth and occasionally jumping into the air. 'What the hell?' Before he could think any longer on the monster, he came running right into the stable and stopped, with a slide, in front of his stall. "What the hell?!" Twilight asked his master.

Gaia had a grin on his face from one ear to the other. "HI!"

"Again... WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What the hell, what?"

"You're insane! What are you high on?!"

"Luster...." Gaia said as then literally fell over due to what looked like drunkenness.

"Are you sure you're not drun-.... Luster?! Luster the gorgeous ritual warrior? THAT Luster?"

"Mmmmmhhhmmmmmmmmmm...."

Twilight unlocked his stall door and kicked it. It hit Gaia hard, mostly in the face. "Based on your homophobic reaction to me, and the fact that Luster is a MAN, I find that hard to believe!"

Gaia hopped up, rubbed his face, then returned to his psycho self. "Weeeeellllllllllllll, guess what horse! I'M GAY TOO!" He yelled as he grabbed the sides of Twilight's face and kissed him between his eyes before running off to gods only know where.

Twilight looked back and forth, trying to figure out if that had just been the weirdest thing to ever happen, or if it was a dream. "Gaia... gay.... Gaia.... gay.... owww, my head hurts," Twilight said after repeating himself. "That just doesn't seem to add up-"

"THEN LEARN TO COUNT!" came Gaia's voice from the end of the stables.

"One, two, three," Twilight offered.

"ONE, TWO, THREE! LUSTER AND ME! FOUR, FIVE, SIX! I LIKE- Okay, let's stop right there." And off he dash again.

Twilight cocked his head to the side, obviously figuring out what rhymed with 'six'. "By gods... I think he is!"

Hicky: BUUUUUUUUU! That was suppose to be a Chaos chapter... all Chaos. But it was too short with just him!

Trent: Hicky, calm down.

Hicky: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! flails arms around


	36. One Week

Hicky: Okay! I'm slightly calmer than I was at the end of my last chapter!

Trent: Slightly... Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "Stay"... she does however own the two pieces of poetry... her and her friends also have something to say.

Hicky: Uhuh... you see, a reviewer or two, or three, were wondering exactly why practically every male monster in this fic is gay... well, we have two reasons... Number one:

Leebub: In the real world, the one we live in, we think that the female to male ratio is about 1.5 : 1.0... sound about right?

Yams: And in the real world 10% of the population are lesbian, gay or bisexual.

Rae: And in the Shadow Realm the female to male ratio is like 3 or 4 : 1.

Hicky: So it only makes sense that there would be a higher percentage of gay monsters in the Shadow Realm based on the fact that there just aren't enough women.

Leebub and Rae: look at each other and nod And it's not like they have to make baby monsters!

Hicky: nod nod True, true... they don't have the 'keep the race going' thing programmed into them because they live forever.

Leebub: And monsters take after their masters sometimes-

Rae: And Yugi and Yami are both gay... they are! What? You don't think so? Well, you're wrong!

Hicky: Calm down Rae... anyway. Since I'm focussing on monsters who's masters live in the gay capital of the anime world, Domino, and are also only a handful in the whole world of Duel Monsters, I think that slightly justifies the yaoi goodness.

Yams: What was number 2?

Rae and Leebub: It's her fic and she is as yaio obsessed as we are!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

One Week

Over the next week quite a lot had happened. Luster had found that once he was kicked out his room it wasn't so bad. Considering he had fingered out where Gaia's room was. Luster had been taking it slow, well, he wasn't going past kissing yet.

Gaia had practically done a complete flip with his sexuality. He had done a little bit of soul searching but found that it was too hard of work, and that he'd just go with the flow. What he had come up before giving up was that he had been almost overly straight before... and he never had had a girlfriend. He considered the over straightness to be a mask, but didn't give it much more time.

flashback

"GET OUT I SAID!" Chaos shoved Luster out of their room.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Luster rested against the wall for a while. "Oh, bloody hell. I'm not just staying here." Off Luster went in search of a certain monster. As he turned the corned, after coming down a flight of stairs he caught a glimpse of dark grey skin. He smiled at Gaia's loose jeans that looked like they'd fall off any moment, the waist line at about the top of his thighs. A long muscle shirt hung on his shoulders, hiding almost all of Gaia's boxers. 'What a punk...' Luster thought as he picked up his pace.

Gaia had gone into his room and then lightly pushed the door, expecting it to close on it's own as he made his way in the direction of his bed. When no sound of a closing door could be heard he turned to see it slightly ajar. His eyes followed the edge down until it came to the reason the door was still open. A black boot tip could just been seen. Within seconds the door was swung open and there stood the green skinned ritual monster.

Luster let his muscled body fall lightly against the door frame, a little smirk playing at his lips. "Hello there handsome."

Blood flowed into two places; one being his cheeks. With his dark skin the blushed showed purple and barely noticeable. "Luster, I'm not..."

Luster tossed his long, fiery hair and entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He took several long strides to bring himself within arms length of the horseman. He brought his hand up and ran the back of his fingers down Gaia's cheek. "But, you are..."

Gaia would have lapped up the compliments for hours but something deep within him took over and he hit Luster's lips hard with his own. His hands found places on Luster's back quickly and pulled him hard into his body.

Luster moaned into Gaia's mouth. He couldn't believe how fast Gaia had changed. He was even _trying _to be in control of their kiss. But not for long. Luster's tongue travelled over Gaia's lower lip, not to ask for entrance, but only to tell the warrior that he was the one in charge. His tongue was met immediately by Gaia's. The warrior seemed to be playing with him, almost trying to force the intrusion back into it's owner's mouth. As their game continued Luster began small steps toward the bed, Gaia much to focussed to notice.

Gaia's hands had long since left their stationary spots on Luster's back and were now gripping tightly at the ritual monster's hair. Suddenly he felt something against the back of his legs and in another second he was falling back onto his bed. Luster's body crushed against his with the impact. Their kiss continued, building as time went on. Neither were tiring, even with their fast, irregular breathing. Gaia rolled Luster onto his back and let his legs fall to either side of Luster's.

The green-skinned warrior pushed his hands down Gaia's back and over his ass. He grabbed as Gaia explored his mouth, pulling him hard against his own arousal.

After an excessive amount of kissing, and touching the two warriors broke apart, lips tingling. Gaia traced his finger over his sensitive lips. "It still feels like you," he said.

Luster smiled up at Gaia. "It feels good, hn?"

Gaia lazily dropped beside the ritual, now noticing that they were both panting heavily. "Yes, if feels... wonderful..." He ran a hand up and down Luster's well muscled abdomen.

end flashback

Chaos had kicked Luster out about once a day. He would go straight for the shower, not being able to stand the way his hair was. It just reminded him of everything 'he' had done, and it was enough to drive him mad. With his only time as himself in his room he had nothing but Black Chaos's memories to look through to see what was going on. Unfortunately many of these memories were of subtle torture to the elven warrior, and constant, obvious come-ons to the purple-clad mage. He could remember exactly how Celtic had looked when 'he' had given him a look. A look that meant both, 'I was good wasn't I?' and 'your lover's mine'.

Celtic had given him a look of utter fear and undying hatred. Chaos crumbled at the thoughts. He couldn't help but feel all that hatred hitting only him, forgetting that he had no control when his other self took over. He curled up in his bed, wearing nothing but his translucent black robe. Again he turned to his poetry, his only outlet. First he let all he anger towards his other self flow onto the page.

__

If words could only kill;

If writing were a weapon;

If thoughts could give you pain;

You would no longer be.

If you did not exist;

If I could be alone;

If we were not infused;

I could be happy.

If you would let me speak;

If you weren't so strong;

If you would just step back;

You could live in me.

Chaos

Other days were filled with thoughts of the Dark Magician and they always found their way into a poem.

__

From far away I see you walk;

tall and proud and strong.

From far away you are a lord,

with looks so far from wrong.

But as you close the distance,

each stride to bring you nearer.

I see that the lord is gone,

and had never truly been.

Fore now the man that stands before me,

is a type so rarely seen.

You, the one who surpasses princes,

who makes strong kings look frail.

You, who makes a god seem nothing,

are a sweet, and gorgeous fairy tale.

Chaos

Chaos lay back and took a pillow in his arms. He held it tightly, body beginning to shake. He buried his face into the soft pillow. Memories plagued his mind. Memories in which he saw through Black Chaos's eyes. Saw his own hands touching Dark's shoulders, or his face, and being slapped away. A sting of remembrance formed where Dark had last slapped him hard, so very hard. When he finally lifted his head from the pillow it was drenched with salty tears. He looked to his two poems. He picked them up and went over to his hiding place. He gently placed the two pages with he other. With a little time left to be himself he picked up his staff and practiced a few moves with it.

deet

Celtic had stayed a little more distant from Dark, not wanting to have to see the want in his eyes. Dark was so sweet and so considerate. And when Yami barged in screaming-

flashback

Dark ran his thumb over Celtic's lips when the door to his room swung open fast and in the doorway stood a very angry looking pharaoh. Celtic and Dark looked up from their places on the floor.

"What in the name of Ra was that little stunt all about?!" Yami screamed, looking directly at Celtic.

Celtic curled into Dark's body. He looked up at the pharaoh, eyes a little shaky.

"I expect an answer elf!" Yami said, loud and coldly.

"I-I-I-"

"Yami!" Dark said in a flat tone. "Calm yourself!"

"This has nothing to do with you mage. Celtic broke the rules-"

"And I suppose turning to Master Yugi, as I did, did not break the rules?"

Yami opened his mouth to speak but stopped. "Fine! You both broke the rules, numerous times, in one duel... and I demand an explanation!" Yami stepped into the room and closed the door with rather a lot of force.

Celtic curled up closer to his mage. He could hear Dark gently cooing into his ear, careful not to touch him with his lips.

"I'm waiting!"

Dark looked back up. "Thing have happen here, in the Shadow Realm... Terrible things..." Dark looked to Celtic who sniffed a couple of times, not letting himself cry, not again.

Yami too looked to Celtic. "_What_ has happened?"

"Chaos," Celtic whimper, his face pressed to Dark's chest, ears drooping slightly.

"Dark Magician?" Yami asked now confused.

Dark asked Celtic, "Shall I tell him? We can go somewhere else, if you'd like..."

"It's okay... I'll go to my room. You can talk to him here," Celtic replied getting up.

Yami was about to stop Celtic from leaving but a stern look from the mage stopped him. Once Celtic had left Yami looked at Dark. "What's happened here?"

"That ass of a ritual you created! That's what!" Dark said, his voice raising.

Yami was confused. Could Chaos really have done something so terrible that it had effected both Celtic and Dark so much. "What? What has he done?"

"You created a rapist Yami... and he went for Celtic..." Dark turned his back to the pharaoh. It wasn't easy to think about what had happen, let alone explain it.

"He raped Celtic?"

"Yes! Didn't you hear me the first time?! Dammit! And in Celtic's own room... I walked in, saw them... my eyes believed something that my heart couldn't.... I ran, thinking the worst... that's when the duel started..."

Yami walked up and placed a hand on the tall monster's shoulder.

Dark swept Yami's hand away. "I don't want your comfort."

"I should have known something had to have happen for you and Celtic to have broken the rules... I'll deal with Chaos soon-"

"Soon? Soon?! Why not now?" Dark asked, turning to face the pharaoh.

"You and I both know what kind of person he was... he needs time to adjust... and I have to find out what happened. I hate to ask this of you, but will you keep and eye on him?"

"Why not... he's always seeking me out..." Dark sighed. All he wanted was his elf...

"Still?"

"Oh, and you don't." Dark caught Yami blushing. "Your a fool around pretty men you know that?"

"Not just men..."

"Women?"

"Oh Ra! No! I mean, teenage boys..." Yami looked at the ground.

Dark cocked his head to the side. "You know... Kaiba thinks you're hot... oh, right... you have to go wipe his mind clean.... He knows a bit about the Shadow Realm..."

"Huh? Kaiba's gay?"

"Oh hohoho, yeah. He even thinks Yugi's sexy."

"He won't have my chipmunk!" Yami said, quite sternly.

"Easy Yami, easy. I get it... have you told him?"

"Ummm, I have to go... think about what to do about Chaos," Yami said, changing the subject.

Dark chuckled as Yami left the Shadow Realm, fading away slowly.

end flashback

Dark had worked on his musical device for Celtic. It had taken ages but the elf's reaction was worth it. His clueless look as he examined the machine buzzing with magic. There were some things that Celtic didn't understand, such as the volume knob. Dark was thankful for the sound system adds in the magazines, they were very helpful. Once Celtic had figured out how to work the system his eyes had started to sparkle and his ears perked up. To get a song Celtic had to just think of what kind he wanted to hear, or the specific song. He had found a few favorites over the week.

Even with trying to avoid Dark he loved that music and Dark wouldn't let it leave his room. Celtic was forced up there quite a bit, but he also told Dark to leave. He was self-conscious about his singing along and his dancing. It was hard to believe considering Dark had watched him at the dance. Celtic felt his whole body get warm with embarrassment if he was caught, or if he felt like he was being watched. He now connected that feeling to what Mystical Elf had said about mages being able to see things in their minds. He could have be very angry with Dark's spying but he hadn't brought it up. He was saving it for blackmail... just in case he wanted something one day.

Celtic made his way up to Dark's room again. He didn't knock, just walked in. Dark had taken down the barrier on the day Yami had started screaming at him, and had left it down. Celtic's ears picked up the faint sound of water running. He went over to the bathroom door. Yes, it was the bath. He put his hand on the knob and closed his eyes tight, plastering a huge smile on his face. He swung the door partially open and popped his head in. "HI DARK!" he screamed before retreating just as quickly as he had come. He chuckled as he hear a 'what the?' followed by a combination of a crash and a splash. Dark had fallen into his bath.

Celtic walked over to the musical device which he had dubbed his 'Elf-Bop' and picked a song to start singing along with, while moving his body to the beat with skill. After about six song he heard the bathroom door opening and out walked Dark, in nothing but a loose hanging towel.

"Cute stunt you pulled..." Dark said to the now still elf. He walked over to get some clothes and proceeded to get dressed, pulling his boxers up under his towel, and letting it fall to the ground just before he was done. Dark put this arms into his shirt sleeve and raised them high over his head, letting the fabric tumble down his body like a waterfall, and also giving Celtic a good look at his smooth skin.

Celtic step backwards as he watched, plunking onto the bed when he felt it against his legs. "Sing for me," he half asked, half told.

Dark looked at Celtic rather taken back. "You want me to sing?" Celtic nodded at him. "What?"

"Whatever you want." A big smile brighten his face even further.

Dark sighed. "...Anything, for you..." Dark went over to the 'Elf-Bop' and thought of what kind of song he wanted to sing to.

Celtic sat fidgeting, waiting for Dark to start his song. His hand were clasped in his lap, as he rocked slightly, back and forth.

"Okay," Dark said taking a deep breath as the song started.

__

"Ever since you came, and took my heart away,

I knew everything would work out fine. Oh yeah..."

Celtic knew the words were not Dark's own, but the look in his eyes, and the way he looked at him showed that he meant every word of what he sang.

__

"I'm not the kind of guy, that thinks that I should I should own you.

I don't think that's how love was meant to be.

....

I'm not the kind of guy who moves into things to quickly,

I like to play the game nice and slow.

Ever since you came, you knocked me off my feet.

I knew that I could never let you go."

Celtic could feel his heart beating faster, could practically hear it. Dark's eyes, looking directly into his as he sang those words was enough to make him melt.

Dark took a few steps forward and crouched down to bring his face to Celtic's level. He looked him right in the eyes as he stroked Celtic's green-blond hair.

__

"Stay, stay with me forever, forever, baby.

Cause I can love if you just promise me..."

With his heart beating in his ears and his eyes quickly roaming over Dark's face over and over, he could hold it back no longer.

Dark looked lovingly at his elf. It had been a week since he had last kissed him, and each day it was harder to resist. With his determination to hold his promise slipping he started to pull away from Celtic, but something stopped him.

Celtic placed both of his hands along Dark's jaw and cupped his face. He brought his face closer, and closer. He tilted to the side ever so slightly as he placed his lips on Dark's.

At first Dark did nothing. He let Celtic's lips move over his for a few moments before he kissed Celtic back. He had to suppress his pent up lust, letting Celtic decide what the limits were.

Celtic brought one of his hands to the back of Dark's neck and pulled him harder against his lips. Any memories of Chaos were drowned in pure euphoria.

Hicky: So? What did you think?

Trent: is doing the 'making out in a corner' bit

Hicky: Oo Riiiiggggghhhhhtttttt...... What about all you peeps?

Rae: I wanna lemon! I want one now!

Leebub: Give me Dark/Celtic lemons or give me.... other yaoi lemons!

Hicky: Hehehe, I wuv you guys! Rae, Leebub and Hicky group hug

Rae and Leebub: And scary, stalker reviewers should stay away....

Hicky: EEP! remembers the review of countless 'waits'


	37. New Discoveries

Hicky: Heh! Hicky's in da house and she actually got an update!

Trent: About time!

Hicky: Heh! I have excuses!!! 1. I was being kept up til 3-6 AM, and on school nights too, by a certain pointy eared, red skinned monster! 2. I went through a week of depression (okay, heart ache) because of a certain pointy eared, red skinned monster! 3. I was not in a lemon writing mode, which would make this chapter hard to write!

Trent: We don't want excuses! We want chapters! You, who does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the dubbed versions!

Hicky: Thanks for the disclaimer Trent! On with the fic!!!!!!!

****

New Discoveries

__

At first Dark did nothing. He let Celtic's lips move over his for a few moments before he kissed Celtic back. He had to suppress his pent up lust, letting Celtic decide what the limits were.   
  
Celtic brought one of his hands to the back of Dark's neck and pulled him harder against his lips. Any memories of Chaos were drowned in pure euphoria.   
  
Dark put a hand behind Celtic's back and leaned forward a bit, causing the elf to slowly find his way closer to the mattress. Celtic stopped his movement with his elbow, propping himself up at barely an angle. Dark pulled away slightly and looked into Celtic eyes, not being sure if he should back off or not.   
  
Celtic placed a little kiss on Dark's lips between every word he said. "Don't. worry. I'm. okay… and. if. ever. I. have. doubts. I'll. just. open. my. eyes. and. see. you. and. everything. will. be. alright." Celtic stopped speaking and covered Dark's lips again. He slid his arm from the bed and brought it to rest on the mage's back. He pulled ever so slightly and soon he was lying back on the mattress, one leg dangling over the side, and Dark's body warm against his.   
  
Dark's kisses were soft and tender, and not only because he didn't want Celtic to get scared. He wanted to show Celtic how much he loved him, not how much he wanted him; that would come later. Dark lightly passed his lips over Celtic's lower lip and waited for them to part, which of coarse they did. Dark moved his tongue over the inside of Celtic's lips and over his teeth.

As Dark's tongue moved carefully into his mouth Celtic couldn't help but pull the mage closer. He moved his hand from Dark's neck and onto his hair before he pulled down hard, forcing Dark's tongue a little further in. He thought maybe he was being a little forward but he had gone a week with barely anything; he needed this badly.

Celtic's forceful pull was definitely enough to show the mage exactly what was wanted of him and he plunged his tongue deep into Celtic's mouth to find his. Dark teased with only a little contact before retreating and licking the elf's lips again.

"Dark... you're evil," Celtic said as Dark pulled away, having not even been close to completing his task. Celtic grabbed Dark's head with both his hands and kissed him roughly.

Dark's eyes went wide at Celtic's forcefulness, but he quickly recovered and took charge of the situation. He ran his tongue over every millimeter of the warrior's mouth and then moved his attention to Celtic's tongue, which was begging to be teased. Dark controlled the kiss inside Celtic's mouth but suddenly he withdrew, and waited to see if Celtic would follow.

Celtic was already too far over the edge to use any common sense, and therefore followed Dark's lead without a second thought. He only had a few moments to taste his lover's mouth before Dark's plan was set into action. As the mage closed his lips over Celtic's tongue he couldn't help but wrap his legs around Dark's.

Dark's lips curled up slightly at the sides as he felt Celtic's leg around him, pulling him closer. He flicked his tongue at the tip of Celtic's before he started to lightly suck, causing the elf to all but thrust his tongue as far into Dark's mouth as he could, loving the feeling to no end.

Celtic tugged lightly at Dark's hair, trying to tell him he wanted it harder, and the message seemed to be received. He lifted his chest into Dark's, much of his weight on his shoulders, and he made some kind of noise that resembled a moan.

With one hand on Celtic's face he used the other to roam down his clothed body until he came to the bottom of the elf's tight fitting shirt. He slipped his fingers, but not his thumb, under the fabric. He moved his hand up Celtic's abs, and the shirt came up with it.

Celtic squirmed at Dark's touch and it also made it easier for his shirt to be discarded of. Their mouths had to part ways momentarily so that the shirt could be tossed to the floor, but hurried to meet each other again. As Dark ran his hand up and down Celtic's muscled torso, the elf moved his hands to the collar of Dark's shirt and undid the first button. He let this fingers lightly move over Dark's skin as he moved to the next button and that too was undone. This, almost teasing, process was continued until Dark's shirt hung loosely open around his body. Celtic grabbed the two side and tugged hard, bring Dark's lips harder against his own. He swept his finger tips over the mage's chest and out over his shoulders, hands slipping under the fabric.

Dark rolled his shoulders and let Celtic's hands guide the sleeves away from his arms. He broke the kiss and lifted himself slightly off the warriors body. He watched, assumed, as Celtic pushed himself further onto the mattress and gave him a look that meant 'hurry up and get in'. Dark crawled over to the elf and knelt over his hips. His eyes and hands explored Celtic's chest and abs and every other thing he could see. He looked up to see a faint blush on the elf's cheeks. "You're amazing," Dark said, rather quietly, but Celtic heard, and blushed a deeper red.

"Then you're magnificent," Celtic said as he reached up and stroked Dark's cheek with his thumb. He then pulled Dark down into another kiss, full of love and passion, caring and lust. Celtic arched into Dark's body, feeling the mages arousal against his own. "Dark!" he gasped up, breaking the kiss. He hadn't meant to sound so surprised but after waiting a week he just couldn't help it.

Dark chuckled slightly under his panting breaths, but he couldn't deny how his heart had jumped. He was finally with his elf on a level of intimacy that he had been waiting for, for quite some time. Dark leaned in and kissed at Celtic's neck, and started to make a little trail down his chest.

"Oh gods!" Celtic screamed as each one of Dark's kisses became an epicenter for a wave of pleasure. He couldn't stay quiet and he was sure that every monster passing in the hall, or even in a twenty meter radius could hear him. Dark's lips were hitting all the right spots, and applying the perfect amount of pressure to each one.

Dark meandered his way down to Celtic's navel and was teasingly whirling his tongue around it. He would ever so slightly let his tongue move over the depression but never pushed in at all. But when Celtic seemed to be in control on his body and his outbursts, Dark just had to plunge in, forcing yet another scream from the elven warrior.

Celtic's head tossed back and forth against the pillows, hair whipping ever which way. It took him some time to notice that one of Dark's fingers had hooked under the hem of his pants and was running across his skin. Well, it might have been hard to notice with Dark continually delving into his navel. He felt Dark shift his weight, moving his body down, to get better access to his pants. Celtic was thankful when the mage pulled them off, relieving the painful problem that they had been causing.

Dark went to undo his own pants but his hands were beaten to the buttons. He grinned as Celtic's nimble fingers worked down the front of his black pants. He leaned over Celtic and lifted himself off the elf just long enough for Celtic to slips off not only his pants, but also the boxer he had put on not long ago. The floor was getting rather cluttered but it still had the potential to get just a bit more messy. Dark decided that it just wasn't fair that Celtic had one article of clothing on, while he had none. He took hold on the material and quickly disposed of it. Now, the floor had reached it full potential.

"What do you want Celtic?" Dark asked, wanting to make sure his elf was comfortable with anything that he were to do.

Celtic arched as Dark stroked him once and his breath caught in his throat. "I- I want you.... inside me Dark..."

Dark arched an eyebrow, slightly surprised that Celtic wanted to jump right to that, but he wasn't going to deny the request. He stretched over the body beneath him and opened a drawer of his bedside table. He fumbled around inside and finally brought out what he had been searching for.

Celtic waited as patiently as he could while he watched Dark pour out a bit of the slippery liquid onto his hand and then coated his fingers. Right after Dark had put the container onto the little table, Celtic grabbed it, apparently, without his mage noticing. He squeezed some into is own hand and waited until the perfect time to put his plan into action. He felt Dark's fingers searching for his entrance and soon one of the spell-caster's elegant fingers was making its way inside. His abs, along with every other muscle around his stomach, tightened involuntarily, but it didn't take him long to relax again.

Dark moved the solitary digit until he was sure that Celtic was ready for a second. He took more time with both fingers. He watched Celtic carefully and caught a small grimace or two, but they were gone quickly and the warrior's eyes told him that everything was fine, if not better. It was then that he suddenly stopped all movement as he felt a hand close around his length. He saw a little smirk on Celtic's lips and he could only guess that his sneaky little elf had decided to help the process along by coating him.

Celtic moved him hand over all of Dark's hard member. The mage was having a time working on his task and on several occasions he pushed his fingers in harder than he had planned to, but Celtic didn't seem to care about that. He threw his head back as a third finger found its way into his body. After a few moments he released Dark, a signal that he was ready.

Dark caught on and moved into a better position. He leaned over Celtic, and pushed in a little ways. As Celtic cried out he covered the elf's mouth with his, turning it into a passionate kiss. Dark moved deeper into the warrior's body, earning many moans and little cries.

Celtic felt barely any pain. Maybe it was because Dark was so gentle; maybe it was because after 5000 years, you get use to the feeling. When he knew Dark was fully inside him, he leaned forward and kissed him again, long enough for his body to become accustom to the very welcome intrusion. He rocked his hips into Dark's and waited for the mage to pick up on the hint.

Dark smiled and pulled out until he was almost free of Celtic's tight channel, but then thrust back in; a strong, fluid thrust. He moaned at the feeling of being inside the monster that he loved so much, and had for so long. Again he pulled out and thrust back in, this time hitting Celtic in that particular bundle of nerves causing him to scream out for the seventy-somethingth time. Soon Celtic was matching him thrust for thrust, causing all the sensations to almost double.

It seemed like an eternity of bliss, but soon both monster were teetering on the edge of release. Dark drew out for one final, hard thrust. Celtic and Dark called out each other's name, or as much of them as they could, as they came at the same time. Dark collapsed on top of his elf, bodies panting heavily and covered in sweat. Dark summoned up enough strength to pull out of Celtic before going back to lying atop him. Celtic grabbed the blankets and cocooned their bodies in them. The two kissed before drifting off to sleep, but Dark had to make one quick statement.

"You are really loud..."

"Shut it..."

deet

Luster sat in a comfortable chair next to his desk. Gaia swung his feet back and forth from where he sat, on top of the desk.

"What are you looking for?" Gaia asked as Luster opened and searched his drawers.

"I'm not sure really. You see, I just have this odd feeling that I need to find something."

"Right..." Gaia leaned over to peek inside the open drawer.

"Gaia! Don't be a snoop!"

"What? I'm not... really... heh, what are those?" Gaia pointed to a number of folded papers.

"I don't know... They aren't mine...." Luster replied as he picked them up. They ware in his desk, so he did have the right to look. He read over the first few lines in his head. "Oh my..."

"What? What is it?" Gaia asked impatiently.

"Well, it's a poem... it goes;

__

To think that you are in my mind  
a perfect thing to see.  
But when I see you face to face  
you are too much for me.  
To think that a fantasy could be  
beaten down by truth.  
And the side I approach you with  
is terribly uncooth.  
If you knew the truth behind  
the way I feel for you.  
And not the awful things that I  
cannot help but do.  
Fore both of us love you more than   
either would allow.  
We fight a constant battle for  
your heart... even now  
....."

"Did you write that?"

"No... if I had I would have remembered it... it's by... Chaos!?"

"Chaos????!" Gaia shouted in surprise as he moved quickly to see the name. "Oh my gods.... but he couldn't... he's not a poem writing, secret admirer, shy kinda monster... he's- he's Chaos!"

"I'm just as surprised as you... what do you think these lines mean: _Fore both of us love you more than either would allow. We fight a constant battle for your heart... even now._?" Luster's brow furrowed as he pondered over his question.

"Chaos versus Celtic?" Gaia ask wondered aloud.

"But they aren't fight for Dark... Celtic already has Dark... I just don't get it... he's nothing like himself in these..." Luster said as he scanned another poem. "Ra in heaven!"

"What?! Let me see!" Gaia was handed the poem, which he read. He looked up at Luster. "Infused? Live in me?.... what the hell?... Luster, snap out of it!" Gaia waved his hand in front of the ritual monster's gauzy eyes.

Luster grabbed Gaia's wrist. "Gaia, remember when I was created... remember what Yami said? When light and darkness are _infused_, chaos is born..."

"Riiight.... but why did he use that big speech for you? You aren't Chaos."

"And I'm quite glad about that. But he didn't mean 'Chaos', he meant..." Luster paused as he thought about what exactly the word 'chaos' meant. "... a confused mass or mixture, I suppose anyways... since rituals are comprised of mixtures of other monsters..."

"So... you're an infusion of light and darkness?"

"Yes, and Chaos is as well-"

"But you're sane!"

Luster chuckled. "There is something odd about Chaos, but it isn't insanity.... in these poems he sounds so weak and innocent... but when we see him, he's... well, you know..."

"A sex crazed asshole?"

"Pretty much... I think we need to talk to Master Yami about this..."

Hicky: Heh! Look at that! I did it!

Trent, Rae and Leebub: AFTER THREE WEEKS! (it was that long right?)

Hicky: Hehehe he, yeah.... But now I can write the good stuff!  
  
Trent: this wasn't good stuff?

Hicky: This was a filler and a Rabid Fan Reader pleaser.


	38. The Chaos Theory

Hicky: Heh! I wrote a whole chapter without using my right ring-finger!

Trent: And that's good why Hicky?

Hicky: It isn't good at all! I was bringing the horses in and one spun and the lead rope tore through me hands and it kinds pulled part of my nail off... from the right side... on two nails... but only my ring-finger really hurts.

Trent: Did it bleed Hicky?

Hicky: Yep! See! shows Trent her fingers which still have dried blood on them. Oh... if any of this is grossing you out... just read this chappie and all will be better!

Trent: Oh and we aren't doing disclaimers anymore... just refer back to the last 37 chapters if you care to know that Hicky does not own Yu-Gi-Oh... damn, I did a disclaimer... I suck at being a block AND a disclaimer person.

Hicky: Yes Trent... yes you do... ENJOY!

****

The Chaos Theory

Gaia had left after Chaos had come back. Well, he had not so much left, as been thrown out on his ass.

"I do say! You can't just go throwing your fellow monsters around Chaos!" Luster said angrily once he had given Gaia a proper goodbye.

Chaos paid no heed to Luster's reasonable outburst. He flipped some of his hair over his shoulder. The spiky look made it seem like the movement was unnatural.

"You should know... I'm going to talk to Master Yami about you... _you, _you," Luster went and sat in a chair, watching Chaos closely.

"_Me_, me? What do you mean by that?" Chaos asked, as if he had no clue, but still sounded sure of himself.

"Gaia and I found your poems..."

'No!' a small voice screamed inside Chaos's mind and he shook his head to be rid of the annoyance. "Poems?" He asked, truly not knowing, but making a quick assumption that the weakling of a 'counterpart' had kept them a secret. He mentally swore when it hit him that others had found out what was going on, if only slightly.

Luster eyed the mage warily. "The poetry you wrote... and hid in my drawer-" Luster stopped speaking immediately. This wasn't the Chaos who wrote the poems... he hadn't even known about them. Luster moved his hand slowly toward the drawer and removed the pieces of paper.

Chaos caught Luster's movement and looked back at the ritual warrior. "Oh, those poems," Chaos said, trying his best to make up for his stupid slip.

"No, these aren't _yours_... _you_ didn't write them," Luster said as he held the poems behind his back.

Fury grew behind Chaos's red irises. He held a hand out, expecting the papers to be placed in it. He caught Luster's muscles tighten, grabbing the poems a bit harder. "They are mine... they have my name upon them..." Chaos said, taking a guess that they were signed.

Luster blinked a few times. It was true. Chaos's name was written on each and every poem. "You are a poet then?" he questioned the mage.

Chaos lowered his hand to rest on his hip. "I am," he said, though _he_ had never actually taken pen to paper.

"Then prove it to me..."

"Very well," Chaos said cockily even though he had no idea if he could write anything poetic. He did know however, that it wouldn't be all sweet and pathetic. The mage plunked into a chair, which happened to be one of Luster's. He didn't care about what belonged to whom.

After a few minutes Luster got frustrated and went to get Chaos paper and something to write with. The mage seemed to like the idea of being waited on hand and foot, and he wasn't going to get that treatment after this. He tosses everything at Chaos who actually caught it.

Chaos glared at Luster before he started scribbling some words onto the paper. He didn't know the topics of the other poetry so he knew he couldn't mimic it, he'd have to just wing the whole thing. He was surprised after he found that the first stanza wasn't all to bad. It was evil, and much like him, but it wasn't terribly written.

Luster watched as Chaos wrote down a poem, and was actually a little worried. He wasn't all too sure about Chaos and it was only a thought that he might have a split personality, or something along those lines. Chaos handed him the paper when he was pleased with it. Luster read it over and his eyes went wide. This was most defiantly not the writer of the other poems.

"Well... read it out loud, I want to hear it being read," Chaos said. He could write poetry, although he doubted he'd ever do it again.

Luster blinked twice and then began to read Chaos's poem out loud.  
_"Be gone you little elven lad;  
He deserves mush more;  
A mage deserves a mage my boy;  
Not some little whore.   
Step back Celtic, you're time is done;  
And now mine is here;  
You had best as a say;  
Or I'll show you fear.  
Children aren't allowed to be here;  
In the big boy's game;  
And if the one you love is sad;  
Then you are to blame.  
All you are is a small, weak, youth;  
And I'm a strong man;  
There's many things that you can't do;  
That I surely can.  
Come now boy, learn where you belong;  
You should know your place;  
Dark needs someone who's good in bed;  
Not some huge disgrace.  
I'm a natural at these things;  
Others need to try;  
So, grow up Celtic, be a man;  
Now go off and die."_

"See, I told you a wrote poetry. Pretty damn good don't you think?" Chaos was a little to smug to notice the utter disgust all over Luster's features.

"You asshole!" Luster screamed at the mage before his fist came in contact which Chaos's pretty, blue head. When the spell-caster had fallen to the floor Luster added a swift kick for good measure and then left the room. He couldn't stand to look at the other monster.

Chaos curled up on the floor, clutching at his stomach, where he had been kicked. He then retreated and let his weaker side take over. He could deal with the pain instead. Chaos's eyes shifted to a pink color, and they doubled in size when the agony was felt. "Arggg!" Chaos coughed and tried to focus his magic to heal himself faster, but he couldn't. He had to wait until it left by itself.

deet

Dark began to awaken first. He moved his arm and felt Celtic's warm body beside him. He smiled, eyes still closed. He cuddled closer to the elf, causing him to wake up as well. The two looked at each other. They exchanged a tender kiss that was interrupted by a soft chuckle from the foot of the bed. They looked at each other again, lips still pressed together. Dark pulled away, looking confused, and then turned to where the sound had come from... "... YAMI?!" He screamed when the person, or, spirit registered in his brain.

"Eep!" Celtic squealed and wrapped the blankets around himself. They had seemed to find their way quite a ways down and there was some suspicion as to how.

Dark sat up, not bothering to cover himself since he wasn't embarrassed about anything. "What in the name of Ra are you doing here?!"

"I came to see Chaos," Yami replied, letting his eyes wander. He snapped his eyes back to Dark's when he heard a certain feline-like monster growl low in his throat.

Dark chuckled at Celtic's little sound and wrapped an arm around him. "Yami... do either of us look like Chaos? Don't answer that..."

"No, I mean, I have already gone to see Chaos, and have decided on what must be done-"

"And have you done what must be done?" Dark asked.

'I hope he has to be killed,' Celtic thought. He rested his head on Dark's shoulder and clutched the blankets tightly. He also took about half of them and flung them over _his_ mage.

"No, I have not done it yet. But I must say one thing about Chaos... physically, he's in top condition."

"Oh... Yami," Dark sighed as he rested his head in his hand.

"What?" Yami asked both innocently and sincerely.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Dark shook his head back and forth several times while Celtic just stared at the pharaoh, waiting for an answer.

"Umm... yes..."

"What are you going to do about him?" Celtic finally piped up.

"Well, if it makes _you_ happy, someone beat him up a bit, though, I don't know why... As in I don't know their motives Celtic, not that he didn't deserve it."

"And you plan to..." Dark asked again, waiting for Yami to finish the sentence.

"I plan to fix the problem. I spoke with Luster and Gaia, probably while you two were... busy... and after I _spoke_ with Chaos I found that their assumption was most likely true."

"Which was?..." Dark pressed for more information.

"Which was that Chaos was not fully fused. It was my fault... I was so worried about Yugi that I didn't perform the ritual summoning properly, and thus Chaos was created as he is... Celtic, please stop glaring at me that way. It wasn't as if I sent him to do what he did to you..."

Celtic's eyes changed from an icy glare to ones shaky and scared. He held Dark close and wished he could just forget about what had happened to him.

Dark cleared his throat and asked for the third time. "And you plan to do what to fix the problem Yami?"

"Right, I plan to complete the fusion. Chaos seems to be, at the moment, something like Yugi and myself. There are two of them, though he only ever _socializes_ as the more confident, more proud, more-"

"Fucking crazy asshole," Celtic added angrily.

Yami looked at Celtic. "Fine... that one. But there is a second Chaos. Dark knows his personality the best, and then me. You see Celtic... the village Dark came from, long ago, had a high reputation for powerful mages. Dark and Chaos grew up together, and then both become my priests. Finally they became high level mages."

Dark nodded. "He was just as annoying back then, but not quite as persistent and very shy. He wrote poetry all the time-"

"And that is what Luster and Gaia found. Some poems he had written... Luster had later asked Chaos to write a poem to prove he was the same monster that wrote the love poems and such." Yami caught Dark cringe. "Chaos failed the test miserably and therefore, the three of us concluded that he was truly two minds in one body."

"And how do you expect him to turn out?" Celtic asked warily. He didn't want to end up with Chaos as he had always been. "What's your Chaos Theory?"

"My theory is that his true personality will take over, but he will be more confident, and more take-charge... but he will also be much more respectful and understanding."

"So, like what would happen if Master Yugi and you fused?"

"Exactly... wait! I am not as bad as Chaos!"

Celtic giggled and hid under the covers.

"Yami?"

"Yes Dark Magician?"

"Get out of my room."

Yami then disappeared and returned to his soul room.

Hicky: Alright! After reading the poem did everyone go back to hating Mr. Chaos?

Trent: Well, I sure did!

Hicky: That's nice Trent... oh... next chapter will please a certain reviewer, by the name of Shadow Wizard17... yep yep.


	39. Do You Believe in Magic

Seto: Standing over a very scared looking Hicky with a whip in hand Hello everyone.

Hicky: cowers and speed types

Seto: You see, today is a very special day for my lover, Witty Phantom. It's his birthday today (June 4th) and that is why decided to _help_ Hicky along with her updating.

Hicky: Help?! I had to write this whole ting at school!  
  
Seto: Happy Birthday love! I hope you enjoy!... And no, this isn't what I got you. wink

Trent: pissed at Seto for being in the pre-fic, and being the reason that he failed at his job Hicky doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of that stuff.

****

Do You Believe in Magic

The next morning Celtic was still roaming around Dark's room; he had come to be very partial to staying with his mage as much as he could. Their lovely morning, however, was interrupted by spiky-haired, self-absorbed spirit.   
  
Celtic blinked as Yami appeared in the room, again not giving any prior notice.   
  
Yami looked from the blinking elf to Dark. "I need you help," he said, getting a rather untrusting look from the mage. He decided to add more information to his request. "I need your magic so that Chaos can be controlled. I don't think he'll be pleased about this."   
  
Dark nodded and got up from where he sat. He snapped his fingers and was instantly clad in his duelling attire, as it had the strongest magic resistance.   
  
Celtic felt a little worried. He knew that Dark was a powerful mage but he had also lived through a bout of Chaos's power. He grabbed Dark by the wrist and spun him around to face him. "Dark, be careful," he begged before placing a kiss on the spell-caster's cheek.   
  
"Of coarse I will. I have far to much to come back too," Dark whispered before he mimicked Celtic's kiss. He then turned and followed Yami out of his room and toward Chaos's.   
  
deet   
  
Celtic hung out in Dark's room for a few hours and still he had nothing to occupy himself; save for his imagination and his 'Elf-Bop'. But even his many scenarios and perfecting that one dance move couldn't keep him from boredom. Just as he was about to leave for a walk, there was a knock at the door. He looked around the room to see if anyone would answer it; although, he knew he was alone. After a few more rap-a-tap-taps on the door, Celtic went to open it.   
  
When the door was opened he blinked down at the little monster, and big blue eyes blinked back at him. This little guy was blue, all blue; his eyes were blue; his skin was blue; even his costume was predominately blue.   
  
The blue-skinned boy was the first to speak. He cleared his throat and asked, "excuse me, but, is Dark Magician here?"   
  
Celtic, having a very blinky day, blinked again. He leaned back to look into the room, only to return his gaze to the boy and shake his head.   
  
The boy hunched his shoulders in a heavy sigh. "Ooh," he whined.   
  
"This _is_ his room, " Celtic stated, hoping to relieve some of the youngster's distress.   
  
Greyish-purple hair fell back into place as he lifted his head, "Oh?" But he didn't wait for the statement to be repeated. "I'm his cousin," he said proudly.   
  
"His cousin?" Celtic asked.   
  
"That's right. From before we were monsters... well technically he's still my cousin- I'm Mighty Mage!"   
  
"Do you want to come in and wait for him?" Celtic asked, stepping to the side.   
  
"Call me Magi," the little mage said as he strode into the room. "So, this is my cousin's room?" Magi asked innocently as he looked around.   
  
"Yep, but he's out right now."   
  
"So... if this is _his _room, what are _you _doing here?" Magi sat down in a big chair, well, big for him, and kicked his feet back and forth.   
  
"I-I'm his... friend..." Celtic stumbled over his words, not wanting to disturb or corrupt the young mage's mind.   
  
A smirk appeared on Magi's once innocent face, causing him to look rather sinister. "The kind of friend that does the 'naughty naughty' with him aaallllll night long?"   
  
Now Celtic really did have something to blink at. "What?!" was all that he could get out. He was very shocked.   
  
Magi smiled. "You know... get wild in the sack, a little fun under the sheets, a bit of hurt in the lower back the next morning." He wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
Celtic's first impression that this boy was innocent was utterly shattered, stomped on and turned into a fine powder that quickly blew away. He now felt that he was the more innocent party. "You are far to young to be saying such thing," Celtic finally said.   
  
"Moi?" Magi asked pointing to himself while tucking his chin against his chest and fluttering his eyelashes.   
  
"Yes you," Celtic said.   
  
"Oh... nonono. You see, I am thousands of years old. I can say whatever I like."   
  
"Oh nonono," Celtic mimicked. "Your mind is as it was when you were created. And therefore you are too little to be talking about _the sack_."   
  
"I am not!" Magi said, raising his voice. "I was sixteen when I was infused with magic! Only two years younger than you were!"   
  
Celtic blinked yet again. The boy could pull off thirteen, maybe... but sixteen seemed like a stretch. "Sixteen?" Celtic asked sceptically.   
  
"Yes, sixteen. I'm like your opposite. While you, at the age of eighteen, already had a body of a man, and a powerful warrior, I kept a slender, youthful figure."   
  
Celtic didn't believe the young mage, and it didn't help that he had very little memory of the life that Magi was speaking of.   
  
"You see Celtic," Magi began as he got up and made his way over to wear said elf was standing. "I know much more than many young men of sixteen... I know that my cousin made a very good choice in wanting you..." Magi was beginning to sound rather... different, and had now closed the distance between himself and his target.   
  
Celtic stepped back two strides and eyed the young mage cautiously. Suddenly he had a theory about mages... they were all slender in body an completely sex driven.   
  
Magi made up for the distance Celtic had created and was now standing right in front of him. Magi had to admit to himself that he was rather short but that's what he got for missing the growing years. "Like my cousin, I know a good thing when I see it..." Magi trailed off as he placed a hand on Celtic's abs and ran it up his body.   
  
Celtic grabbed Magi's wrist tightly and pulled the mage's hand away from his chest. He looked down into Magi's eyes, but really didn't know what to think. Celtic still couldn't believe that Magi was truly the age had said he was, let alone what he was doing.   
  
Magi caught the scepticism in Celtic's eyes and he was getting rather mad about it. "Maybe you'd understand if you looked as youthful as me!" Magi shouted angrily as he took hold of his staff and pointed it, with great purpose, at the elf.   
  
Although he had spoken no spell, nor had he really planned to carry one out, something was indeed taking place. Once whatever happened, happened, Magi stood quite dumbfounded as he looked at a younger looking Celtic... a much, much younger looking Celtic.   
  
Can you guess what Celtic did? Well, if you guessed blinked, then you're absolutely correct. There Celtic stood, blinking his big bright eyes a number of times, before he resorted to giggling for no apparent reason.   
  
Magi looked at Celtic and then, very angrily, at his staff. "What's your problem?!" He yelled at said staff.   
  
The staff, who, until then, had been shaking slightly, now responded to Magi's cry. " . ... .... . ," is what it said which was the equivalent to a confused blinking.   
  
"Do I look like a three year old to you?!" Magi continued yelling.   
  
The staff shook for a moment before a large sweat drop appeared on it.   
  
Celtic, oblivious to the argument, took this opportunity to run, full tilt, into a chair. Both he and the chair went tumbling down in opposite directions. Celtic looked around and began to giggle once again.   
  
"Great! And you made him as smart as a three year old too!" Magi yelled as he shook his staff violently. His only reply was another set of blinks.   
  
Celtic had now meandered his way over to were Magi was fighting with a seemingly inanimate object. He then proceeded to tug at the robe that hung over the mage's shoulders.   
  
Magi, feeling the tug, stopped shaking his staff for all it was worth, and looked down at a beaming little face. He slammed the heel of his hand into his forehead which made the little elf giggle again. Magi took Celtic, under the arms, and placed him a few meters away only to have him toddle back. The now stressed mage sighed as he picked up Celtic again and moved him further away. He hurried back to where he had been standing, and pulled off a very femme, only-a-spell-caster-would-do, move, in the attempt to turn the elf back into his true self.   
  
Bright light surrounded Celtic and then a 'bang' sound that scared the little elf, who went fleeing back towards Magi. He grabbed on tight to the hanging material and proceeded to wipe his damp eyes and nose on it.   
  
Magi was having trouble deciding whether he should be mad, or scared. He didn't know how to turn Celtic back and that was definitely ticking him off. And secondly, he had turned his cousin's lover into a three year old. He was getting a bit of a migraine and he sat down on the floor. He looked down as Celtic crawled into his lap and began to suck on his thumb contently.   
  
After contemplating what had happened and what had to be done, Magi decided it would just be best to tell Dark what he had done. He was family, and that had to count for something. However, when the door to the room began to open Magi panicked. He stood up fast, causing Celtic to roll out of his lap and onto the floor. Magi scanned the room for anything to hide Celtic under. After the quick scan failed he flung off his robe and dropped it on Celtic, who began to giggle.   
  
"Who are you?" Came a voice for the doorway and Magi turned around fast enough to cause whiplash.   
  
"Dark Magician!" Magi cried, trying to sound excited and not let the 'please don't kill me' tone get out.   
  
Dark cocked his head to the side in slight recognition, but he couldn't put a name to the face.   
  
"Dark! It's Mighty Mage! You're cousin," Magi said as he stretched out his arms as if he expected a hug.   
  
Something seemed to click within Dark's mind, as if Magi were another piece in the puzzle that was his memory. He then looked down to a giggling, moving, pile of cloth, and then, questionably, back at Magi. "And that is?" he asked pointing.   
  
"Ummmmm... Ummmiii Gara... Umi Gara... yeah, a water type monster. A very young water type monster..." Magi said looking down at the mess of cloth that was down bumping against a table leg.   
  
"Umi Gara hmmm? I didn't think you took care of the young ones..." Dark said as he used his magic to spin the hidden monster into a new direction.   
  
"Yeah well-" Magi all but cringed as the little ball picked itself off the floor and wobbled over toward the older of the spell-casters.   
  
"IwuvDauk!" came a high pitched squeal as the little body fell forward, stopping only a couple of inches from the ground, because little arms had grabbed on tightly to an ankle.   
  
Dark grinned at the little one's silliness and looked back at his cousin. "Where's Celtic? Did he let you in?"   
  
Magi stood up as straight as he possibly could, making him seem nervous and worried, and considering the circumstances, that was exactly how he felt. "Yeah," he started, trying to come up with some cover up story that would actually be believable. "He let me in, but then he went for a walk. Guess he trusted me not to mess up anything of yours." 'Except your lover.... I'm so dead...' he thought to himself.   
  
"Well, I hope you haven't been waiting long... but I don't think I'm in any condition to entertain," Dark said as he kneeled down to pry the little hands off of him.   
  
"Oh, that's okay... I need to be getting Umi back for his nap anyway. I'll come see you again though, okay?"   
  
"That would be fine. Well, it was very nice to see you Mighty Mage, and you too Umi Gara... but I need some serious rest and relaxation," Dark smiled as Magi picked up Umi and walked out of his room. He sighed and snapped his fingers as he collapsed into bed.   
  
deet   
  
Once Magi had gone down a flight of stairs he sat down and pulled the robe away from Celtic's face. "What I'm a going to do with you?" he asked the little elf.   
  
"Dummy!" Celtic squealed as he pushed on Magi's nose.   
  
"Yeah, I know... I can't take care of some toddler while I try to find out how to fix this... I need to leave you with someone who can understand the magic behind this problem.... but I don't know the spell-casters of his mansion.   
  
"Elf!" Celtic squealed again.   
  
Magi looked at him curiously. "Don't shout," he said.   
  
"Elf," Celtic said quieter. "Face, bue," he continued as he touched Magi's cheek. "Lallow." He tugged at his hair. He then stuck out his tongue as he made his hands into little cups on his chest.   
  
"A blue-skinned, blond haired, female elf?" Magi asked.   
  
Celtic nodded his head vigorously.   
  
"I should leave you with her?"   
  
Celtic shook his head twice as vigorously, causing slight dizziness. He stopped and giggled, only to do it again, this time for fun.   
  
Magi grabbed the two sides of Celtic's face and held it still, though Celtic still tried to shake. "Any other spell-casters?"   
  
Celtic attempted a nod. "skin, bue.... hair..." he thought for a moment before flailing his arms wildly. "lil coze..." Celtic squirmed out of the rest of Magi's robes and stepped onto the floor. "He like..." Celtic said as he began to try to strut... and a toddler strutting is very funny looking.   
  
Magi looked oddly at the performance Celtic was attempting.   
  
"Ri-too-al monter!" Celtic said, raising his voice.   
  
"Chaos Mage!"   
  
Celtic clapped twice.   
  
"You want me to leave you with him?"   
  
"NO!" Celtic screamed with a smile.   
  
Magi sighed. "Any others?" he asked.   
  
Celtic smiled. "DARK!"   
  
"No," Magi said. "The blue-skinned girl or Chaos?"   
  
Celtic squirmed and pouted for several minutes before raising his hand, with two pudgy little fingers sticking up.   
  
"Chaos?"   
  
Celtic nodded.

Hicky: So it appears that being looked after by his rapist is more appealing than being cared for my Mystical Elf...

Trent: looking for Seto, but he's gone Personally, I agree with him.

Hicky: Okay, fine. I wouldn't want to be looked after by her either... well, review peeps, cause I bet you all wanna know what happens when Chaos babysits Celtic!


	40. The Babysitter

Hicky: Yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it. And I don't actually know that Mighty Mage is Dark's cousin. My crazy imagination came up with that.

Trent: But we heard that Dark Magician Girl is actually Dark's sister, for real, not in this fic. So all you DMG/DM lovers are incest lovers too! AHAHA....

Hicky: It's just what we heard... and plus, in this fic she's related to Dark Sage but not Dark.... And, is anyone wondering whether Chaos is still evil or if he's good now? Well, read and find out...

****

The Babysitter

When Magi went to pick Celtic up again the little elf squirmed until his bum hit the floor. He looked up at Magi and giggled. "Dun know way!" He shrieked.   
  
Magi looked at the teeny-weeny warrior and contemplated what he had just said. Apparently Celtic was as smart as ever... he just couldn't express himself... but then again, did Celtic always run into chairs? He shook his head back and forth to be rid of pointless thoughts. He picked up his robe and placed it in it's proper place.   
  
Celtic puffed out his chest, grabbed a hold of Magi's robe, and then he began to walk off _dragging_ the mage behind him. Once Celtic had made the journey to the elevator, falling and stumbling most of the way, he reached up to press the button. He reached and he reached and he stretched on his tip-toes, but he couldn't hit the button.   
  
Magi sighed and went to press it, only to be slap-attacked by Celtic. Magi frowned, picked up Celtic against his will, and held him in front of the button.   
  
Celtic happily smacked the button four times and then wiggled, indicating he wanted to be put down.   
  
Magi set Celtic back on the floor, only to have him fall on his butt, and then crawl madly into the elevator, as there was just not enough time to stand up first. Magi followed Celtic in and waited for the doors to close.   
  
Celtic got up, grabbed Magi's hand and moved it to the buttons. "You push, you push! TWO!"   
  
The now somewhat annoyed mage pushed the button for the second floor and up they went... well, Celtic fell over again first.   
  
When the doors opened Celtic teetered out and down a hall, not waiting for Magi since he was sure he'd be right behind him. Celtic zigzagged his way down the hall until he found the fancy doors he was looking for, and then fell against them. He turned his face, so that his cheek was pressed against the door, to look down the hall. He pointed at the doors and waited for Magi to get there.   
  
Magi couldn't believe how.... stupid... toddlers were. He was sure he never acted in such a manner. Magi took a breath and knocked on the doors, while Celtic leapt away from them and under his legs, hidden behind the draping fabric. Magi looked down and furrowed his brow at Celtic.   
  
"Yes?" A very weak looking monster asked.   
  
Magi raised his gaze to see the blue skin, the red eyes, and the black hair that belonged to Chaos. "Chaos Mage?" Magi inquired. He was also thinking that maybe he shouldn't leave Celtic with Chaos... he worried that Chaos wouldn't be able to handle a crazy kid.   
  
"Yes," Chaos replied as he leaned against the door frame. "And how can I help you, cutie?"   
  
Magi blushed and looked down at his feet. "I kinda need a favour..."   
  
Chaos cocked a curious eyebrow at the younger mage, considering what _favours_ he usually preformed. "Mmm?"   
  
"It's about Celtic Guardian... he's kinda in a bit of a mess, magic-wise, and I kinda thought you could help, being the great magician that you are..." Magi explained as he continued looking down. He saw Celtic's hand gripping at either side of his robe.   
  
"Celtic and I aren't exactly on good terms-"   
  
"BOO!" Celtic screamed at the top of his little lungs as the leapt out of his hiding place.   
  
This little outburst shocked Chaos to the point of falling backwards. "What the hell is that!?"   
  
Magi stared wide-eyed and then laughed. "That's Celtic."   
  
"That is not Celtic!" Chaos said firmly. But then Celtic toddled over, crawled up into his chest and smacked him in the face. "... I take it back... it's Celtic... What the hell happened?" Chaos picked up Celtic, put him on the floor and got up.   
  
"My staff was being a little stupid and that kinda happened," Magi said as he pointed to Celtic.   
  
"A true mage blames himself for the mishap, and not his staff."   
  
"Well maybe most mages don't have staffs that laugh, blink and sweat drop...."   
  
Chaos looked from Magi to Magi's staff. "It laughs?"   
  
"Well, when it shakes it's laughing... See, I had this pet snake in Ancient Egypt... and now I have a pet staff...."   
  
The mages' conversation was interrupted by Celtic hopping up and down between them.   
  
Magi's eyes bobbed with Celtic's movements, and then looked back at Chaos. "So, will you watch him while I figure out how to fix the obvious problem?"   
  
"You want me to baby-sit?!?"   
  
"Oh good, so you will? Thanks!" And off Magi ran.   
  
Celtic blinked and waved at the running mage. "Bye Dummy!" he called.   
  
Chaos stood looking down the hall, shunned at what the sneaky little mage had just done. He looked down at the waving mini-warrior and thought to himself, 'how easy he would be to destroy... so little, so weak... it would be so easy....'   
  
Celtic turned around and looked up. "Hi Cows!"   
  
"Cows?" Chaos asked.   
  
"Yesh... C...auuu...sss. Cows!"   
  
"Right.... fine.... I guess I'm stuck with you.... come on," Chaos said as he walked back into his room and waited for Celtic to wobble in after him. "Be good."   
  
"Coarse Cows! Coarse," Celtic said as he wandered around.   
  
Chaos went and sat down. He was exhausted from his encounter with Yami and Dark, and he didn't have a clue what it was all about. He felt weak but other than that he didn't feel any different. For all he knew, Dark just wanted to beat to crap out of him, and had gotten Yami to help.   
  
Celtic walked over to a corner of the room where Chaos's staff leaned against the wall. He grab hold of it and pulled it off the wall... it was very light, and considering those fancy, spin moves Chaos always did, it made sense. Celtic held the staff in his hands and swung a leg over it. He then began to trot around the room with a gleeful grin upon his face.   
  
Chaos stared as Celtic used his staff as a hobby-horse, running back and forth, giggling merrily.   
  
Eventually Celtic got bored of the staff and dropped it on the ground. He started walking towards Chaos.   
  
"No," Chaos said and Celtic stopped, looking at the mage confused. "Put it back..."   
  
"What Cows?"   
  
"My staff... put it back where you found it."   
  
Celtic looked behind him, where the staff was lying, and then turned in a full circle to look around the room. "I forgot..."   
  
Chaos pointed over to the corner and Celtic followed with his eyes. Chaos smiled a little as Celtic picked up one end of the staff and dragged it back to its spot. It was funny to see Celtic try to put it back upright, and it fell many times.   
  
Celtic looked at the staff after its sixth fall. He stared hard at it, and then finally perked up with a smile. "Likes been dare."   
  
"It likes being there does it?"   
  
"Yep," Celtic said as he walked over to were Chaos sat. "Cows?"   
  
"Mhmm?"   
  
"I hungy Cows."   
  
"Monsters don't get hungry."   
  
"But I hungy!" Celtic said, making his voice squeak a bit.   
  
Chaos looked at Celtic as he jumped up angrily. "What do you want?"   
  
"Ummmm... pease Cows, I want nana... Can I have nana?" Celtic asked as he swivelled back and forth, clasping his hand in front of him innocently.   
  
Chaos couldn't help but get a few certain thoughts about bananas... but he decided to appease the young elf and pointed down at Celtic's hands... and in them appeared a very yummy looking banana. Chaos leaned down and peeled one side of the banana, then let Celtic eat... or more precisely, make a mess of it.   
  
Celtic ate most of his snack, and wiped his hands on his shirt. "All done!" He said happily as he looked down at the mess all over him. "Cows, I dirty..."   
  
"Yes you are."   
  
Celtic reached out his arms and pouted. "Cows, I need a baff... gimme baff Cows..."   
  
Chaos cocked an eyebrow at Celtic, whose lip had begun to tremble. "Aww, it's okay," Chaos said as he picked Celtic up and sat him in his lap.   
  
Celtic wiped his now runny nose on Chaos's shirt.   
  
Chaos grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and brought it up to clean Celtic's face a bit more. "You want a bath?"   
  
"No," Celtic whimpered. "I _need_ a baff... Cows is dirty, Cows need a baff too."   
  
"I'm fine... let's go then," Chaos said as he got up, holding Celtic against his chest. He walked into the bathroom and set Celtic on the floor.   
  
"Big baff!!!" Celtic declared with huge, sparkly eyes, for the bath was indeed large.   
  
"Uhuh," Chaos replied as he leaned over to turn on the water. He didn't make it too hot, and only filled it a quarter of the way. He picked up Celtic around the waist and held him over the water. "That too warm?"   
  
Celtic splashed at the water with his little hand. "Nope, good... more wata!"   
  
Chaos did as he was asked and added a bit more water to the bath. He lifted the little elf up again. "Is that enough?"   
  
"No," Celtic replied as if Chaos asked a stupid question. "You haff to fill it up!"   
  
Chaos put Celtic back on the tiled floor. "But then the water would be over your head," he said as he made a hand motion above the green-blond head of hair, "and you couldn't breath."   
  
"Cows will hold me up!" Celtic stated. "Cows will make sure I safe. Won't you Cows."   
  
Chaos knelt down and looked Celtic in the eyes. "You trust me to do that?"   
  
"I dun know... yesh I guess... you not like you now... you good Cows. I tust you."   
  
Chaos couldn't help but look rather shocked... he wasn't acting normal, not in either way. He wasn't being a total jerk, because Celtic would have already been gone, and he wasn't being the weak mage that broke down and cried... that's what Yami and Dark had done. They had saved him.   
  
Celtic clapped his still banada covered hands in Chaos's face. "You k Cows?"   
  
Chaos smiled. "Yes."   
  
"Cows fill up the baff?"   
  
"If you want." He turned on the water again and sat down to wait for the jacuzzi tub to fill. "Come over here Celtic."   
  
Celtic shook his head back and forth. "Dat's Mista Gardian to you!"   
  
Chaos grinned. "Come here then, Mr. Guardian."   
  
Celtic squealed happily and hopped into Chaos's lap. He lifted up his arms and let Chaos take his shirt off.   
  
"Wow, super baby," Chaos said as he noticed Celtic was just as toned and muscled as he had always been, if not just a little bit more cubby.   
  
"Not baby Cows! Big boy!" Celtic said hopping back up. "Pants now."   
  
Chaos turned around and kneeled to turn off the water. He spun back to face Celtic who was now facing away from him.   
  
Celtic had gotten his pants half way off and his little mini-boxers were getting pulled down a bit too. With a bit more struggle and a few more little grunts, Celtic managed to get everything down to his ankles... where he found he still had shoes on. He fell onto his backside in defeat.   
  
Chaos chuckled and leaned over to pull off Celtic's shoes and the clothing around his ankles.

"Sankyuu," Celtic said turning around. He took hold of Chaos's shirt and tugged in a random direction. "Now you."

Chaos took off his shirt and threw it up onto the counter. Next he took off his socks and pants and put them on the counter as well.

"You are bery bue," Celtic said as he walked around Chaos.

"And you're very little.... What are you looking at?" Chaos asked looking behind him at Chaos.

"Where da back?" Celtic asked.

"The back?" Chaos thought aloud, and the realised what Celtic met. "It's a thong Celtic, come on, I'm sure somewhere in that magic-messed brain of yours you know what that is."

Celtic blinked. "Baff!" Celtic stretched his arms out and waited.

Chaos picked him up and held him in one arm as he got into the jacuzzi and sat down. Chaos didn't mind when Celtic got banana on him when his hands grabbed around his neck. Chaos got comfortable and held Celtic in front of him.

Celtic splashed at the water and laughed. He splashed again, this time purposefully at Chaos, who turned his face away.

"Oh yeah?" Chaos when lowered Celtic into the water up to his chin, watching Celtic's eyes get bigger and bigger.

"Cows!" Celtic screamed and leapt forward to hold on tightly around Chaos's neck again.

Chaos was a little stunned. He placed his hands on Celtic's back and held him where he was. "It's okay... I'm not going to let anything happen to you..." Chaos made little, soothing, circles on the elf's back.

"Pomis?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Why you change Cows?" Celtic asked looking up.

"I didn't... I just had some help removing my mask... but you don't have to worry about that," Chaos said, seeing the very confused look Celtic was giving him. "Let's clean you up." Chaos reached out to grab a few different bottles. "So, do you want to smell like berries, vanilla, soap or fruits?"

"We alwedy futes.... Nella!"

"Hold on to me, okay?" Chaos told Celtic, and when he was sure Celtic wouldn't fall under the water, he squeezed some of the shower/bath gel onto a soft scrub. He made up a nice lather and then started scrubbing Celtic's skin, and his too. By the time he was done Celtic had fallen asleep against his chest. Chaos got out carefully and pointed up and down his and Celtic's bodies, drying them instantly and also creating thick, black, matching robes. He walked out of the bathroom and over to his bed where he lay Celtic down. He yawned quietly and lay down next to the tiny elf. He wrapped and arm around him and joined Celtic in his nap.

Hicky: Tada! A caring, sweet, gentle bishonen!

Trent: But what will happen next? Luster has to come home doesn't he?  
  
Hicky: Yep! And I'm having so much fun writing this... I love little Celtic!!!!!

Trent: And will Magi every find out what happened?

Hicky: We'll just have to wait and see.


	41. A Caring Chaos

Hicky: Did you all know I wrote all of chapter 39 at school, and most of 40... and now I'm starting 41... I swear, although it's finals time, we're doing $hït-ä!!.

Trent: Hicky you idiot!

Hicky: What? What did I do?

Trent: We decided not to do anymore disclaimers because we already had 37, now 39 chapters of them, and we did them in the last two updates.

Hicky: Oh, right. I forgot... okay, no more disclaimers... ENJOY!!  
  
**A Caring Chaos**

  
  
Luster and Gaia were walking hand in hand down the second floor hall. They talked about this and that and snuck in a few flirty remarks. By the time they had gotten to Luster's room they were all over each other.   
  
Luster pulled away from Gaia's roaming hands. "I have to see if Chaos is in there- Gaia stop!"   
  
Gaia chuckled and complied. He waited while Luster opened the door and peeked in. He walked up behind Luster and wrapped his hands around his waist. "So, is he in there?"   
  
Luster straightened up so his back was right against Gaia chest. "Yes... I think he's sleeping..."   
  
Gaia sighed and rested his chin on Luster's shoulder.   
  
"Oh stop it, we were just messing around in your room. Can't you keep your hands off me for two minutes"   
  
"No," Gaia pouted.   
  
"Well, I'm going to go into my room, and you're going to-"   
  
"Come in and make a lot of _noise_ to wake Chaos up?"   
  
"No, you're going to turn around and held off to do something else."   
  
Gaia sighed again and turned his head to kiss Luster's neck. "Whatever you say." He un-snaked his arms and turned to go, and after hearing the door shut he started off, head hung slightly.   
  
Luster walked over to a chair and sat down. Dark had explained what Yami and he were planning to do, which was the reason he had to leave. He looked over at the sleeping Chaos and wondered if it had worked. He wondered if Chaos would wake up and be alright, or if nothing would change.   
  
Celtic squirmed in his sleep, moving around under Chaos's protective arm. He grabbed onto the mage's hand and held it tightly as he drifted back into a deeper sleep.   
  
Luster hadn't noticed he was staring at the sleeping mage until his gaze shifted to a bit of movement. Luster watched as Chaos's arm moved, and stayed as if it were over something. Luster got up out of the chair and circled around to the opposite side of Chaos's bed. There was Chaos, eyes closed and peaceful; his arm was draped over a little bundle of black. Luster tried to get a better look at what this little bundle was. He leaned to both sides and over the bed, but still he couldn't make it out. He tried one more time, determined to find out what Chaos was holding. His determination earned him a face full of sheets.   
  
The sudden jolt woke Celtic up fast and he spun around to clutch tightly at Chaos's robe. He started to cry and called to make Chaos wake up, "Cows! Cows!"   
  
It only took a second for Chaos to be wide awake. He looked down at Celtic's watery eyes and tear dampened cheeks. He sat up and brought Celtic into his lap. He rested the little warrior's head against his robed body and whispered to him. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, shhhh, what's the matter?"   
  
"Big tump," Celtic whimpered.   
  
"A big thump?" Chaos asked only to have Celtic nod in reply. "What could have caused that?" Chaos asked sweetly as he began a quick servey of the room. His eyes soon met with Luster's, gazing up at him in awe and shock. "Luster, what are you doing?"   
  
"I think I should be asking you that... and what the bloody hell is that?" Luster asked pointing at the little elf.   
  
Chaos smiled down at Celtic. "It's Celtic, Dark's Celtic..."   
  
Luster got up, becoming more shocked by the moment. "Alright... I can't believe this. You have a baby in you lap, who is supposedly Celtic, whom you raped... and not only that... you actually said he was Dark's!"   
  
"Luster calm down, you're hurting his little ears," Chaos said as he ran his thumb over one.   
  
Luster gaped at the scene going on before his eyes. He couldn't believe any of it, from Celtic being a baby to Chaos being nice.   
  
"Look Celtic, Luster's making a stupid face, isn't he?"   
  
Celtic looked up and giggled.   
  
"Oh my gods... it is Celtic."   
  
"Of coarse it is. Why would I lie?" Chaos asked as he started to bounce Celtic on his lap.   
  
"Why did you turn him into a baby?" Luster asked still very stunned.   
  
"N-n-noa-oa-oa-ot ba-a-a-ay-b-b-be-ee-ee," Celtic said as he bounced up and down.   
  
"That's right. You're a big boy, aren't you?"   
  
Celtic giggled in reply.   
  
"Chaos! Why did you do this?"   
  
"I didn't," Chaos said as he stopped bouncing the _baby_ and looked up at Luster. "Someone else did. I'm looking after him until they find a solution."   
  
Celtic looked around confused, and tried to bounce a few times. He then gave up and rested against Chaos again.   
  
"Why isn't Dark looking after him?"   
  
"How should I know... Some little blue mage came to the door and asked me to look after him, Celtic I mean, and so I did."   
  
"A little blue mage?" Luster asked sceptically.   
  
"Yes Luster, a little blue mage. I'm not making this up. Here's living proof," He stated holding Celtic up towards Luster.   
  
"A-hee," Celtic said.   
  
Luster walked to the closest chair and sat down. "It's just a little hard to believe... and there's so many different possibilities and questions... Such as, do you expect the little mage to come back and fix this anytime soon?"   
  
"I don't mind waiting a while," Chaos said as he brought Celtic back and cradled him in his arms.   
  
Luster stared again. "I have another question... where you a women in Ancient Egypt?!"   
  
"Don't be silly," Chaos said as he rocked Celtic back and forth.   
  
"Right, because you don't have any maternal instincts..."   
  
"Well of coarse I have. I was the first born in my family; then my father died. Five years after his death my mother found another man, who gave her three children. And then he left. So, at the age of nine, I began looking after my siblings, and I did so until I was sent away to become a mage at the age of twelve."   
  
Luster blinked after the little history lesson was over. "Wow, that sounds like a very tough life."   
  
"It was, but Dark was there. He helped me through everything," Chaos looked down at Celtic. 'I loved him, but he never felt those feelings for me. He loved you Celtic, and he still does...' Chaos thought quietly in his mind. He held Celtic close to him. He could feel the tears starting to form behind his closed eyes. No one had ever love him, or depended on him. No one had ever cared how he felt; only how he preformed, or how he looked.

Sure his mother had loved him, but she ended up becoming so depressed and introverted that no one knew how she felt. His sisters had loved him because they were his sisters; they had to love him. But no one else. No one had looked deep into his eyes, and said those three little words.   
  
Celtic seemed to feel a bit of Chaos's sorrow and he looked up only to have a tear splash onto his nose. And then he started to cry too.

Hicky: Awwww, it's so sad!

Rae: But you have a little solution! snickers

Leebub: Oh yesh! joins Rae in snickering

Hicky: But who oh who could it be? the three girls snicker

Trent: Why don't you guys (reviewers) take some wild guesses?


	42. Candy, Cures and Contempt

Hicky: Woot Woot! Gods, everyone's saying that now... anyway, this is the real chapter 42...

Trent: Hicky... didn't you start this at about midnight?

Hicky: More like 11:30 - looks at watch 6:45 am... yeah, and I'm not sleepy....

1) Acient- Ancient Elf's name. Pronounced ass-y-ent... I know the spelling in the pronunciation is stupid, but I really like the sound of it better than just Ancient.

2) Out of the Purple- It's a play on 'Out of the Blue' I'm sure you knew. But the sky in the Shadow Realm is purple, not blue, so TADA.

Hicky: I did those at the beginning so that everyone would say Acient's name right when they got to it.

****

Candy, Cures and Contempt

For Celtic's little sake, Chaos stopped his tears and calmed the tiny elf. He looked over to Luster who looked confused, and really, nothing else. Chaos shook his head slowly. He wasn't going to into the details of his even sadder past with the other ritual monster. It was something only he could understand... something he'd have to deal with on his own. That terrible feeling of being unwanted, unloved... that terrible feeling that everyone has to go through once, at least, and thinks that they are the only one.

Luster was getting uncomfortable. He had just been getting used to the prick-like Chaos, and although he truly hated him, he was still use to that. This, however, was very different, and needed many different skills to deal with. Sure Luster was the kind of guy that you could cry on his shoulder and he'd pat your back, but, with Chaos everything was different. The change, not the actual situation, was what Luster was having problems with.

Celtic's mood changed suddenly again. He smiled happily at a thought that ran through his mind. "Cows?" he asked as he looked up. "Can we go tumwhere?"

"Where do you want to go?" Chaos asked, feeling a bit better, just cause he felt needed.

"I been good, wight?" Celtic asked trying to look even cuter than he already did.

"Yes, you're being good," Chaos replied. He watched as Luster got up and left, then looked back to the elf.

"Do good boys get to have tweats and see dare fends?" Celtic asked, trying to flutter his eyelashes and failing miserably.

Chaos chuckled as Celtic open and closed his big, bright eyes. "Who and where?"

"CeeGee!" Celtic screeched, running both names together. "Up, up, up!" He said as he bounced.

"You aren't making any sense... try slower, and without the bouncing."

"Cee...." Celtic said very slowly. "Geeeeeee.... Up dare," he pointed. "Up dare on foor telve."

"Those floors don't belong to Yugi and Yami's duelling deck, nor to their other monsters."

Celtic shook his head before continuing to explain. "Day are Cawd Top Cawds. Day fum Ugi's Gampa's tore."

Chaos didn't strain to hear Celtic's words, as it was actually easier to understand them if you didn't focus on each in turn. "I didn't know you had friends up there."

"Cows. You dun know me at all. We not fends- we waurn't fends. Can we go?"

"Not like that you silly thing. Look what we're wearing."

"Wobes," Celtic said as he looked down at himself. "Not wear wobes out?"

"No.... Do you want to wear your old clothes, or something new?"

"I want tumting... tumting wed... and siny... and poofy," Celtic thought out loud as he made little hand gestures.

Chaos's eyes widened slightly at what Celtic was describing... 'He wants to be this realms littlest pimp,' he thought. A whole little outfit started to form in his mind which included a little cane and a hat with a feather in it. The blue skinned mage smirked as he decided Celtic was now his little dolly.

Celtic sat there, looking at Chaos as the mage pointed at him. Suddenly he was clothed in an interesting assortment of red and black. Celtic blinked as his eyes were covered but the floppy hat falling over his face. He reached up and fixed it, then looked up at Chaos, who was about to burst into laughter at any moment. The little elf squirmed over to the side of the bed and turned onto his stomach before sliding off the edge and dropping to the ground. He half toddled, half trotted over to _one_ of the full length mirrors. Celtic gawked for a moment before striking a pose and giggling happily.

"You like?" Chaos ask between fits of laughter.

"You too!" Celtic squeaked.

"Me? A pimp? I think I make a better bitch."

Celtic tilted his head to the side as if in thought. He tilted his head to the other side before answering. "You wight. You make a good bich."

That was enough to send Chaos into another round of laughing. Chaos didn't worry about saying things that where inappropriate for a youngster to hear, because, Celtic was not a youngster, he only looked like one.

"So, you be da bich den." Celtic started to walk back over where Chaos sat laughing.

"Wear something all slut-y and sexy should I?"

"And showy," Celtic added. "And lallow."

"Yellow? Why yellow?"

"Two weasons. One, lallow dwaws attenson; two, it looks good wit bue, and you are bery bue."

"Well, you are my pimp... I guess I should listen." Chaos thought for a moment before pointing at himself. He scooted off the bed and over to the mirror Celtic had just been using. He cocked an eyebrow at the outfit. 'This, I would never wear in public.' His shirt, if you could call it that, was more think an eight inch wide, fishnet tube top. His pants were yellow, matching his top, and were made of that 'child's raincoat' plastic, with a very large flare at the bottom.

"Make yor hair cuwly... oh oh! And lallow colow gasses."

"You have a scary little mind Celtic. Have you been a pimp before?" Chaos was a little taken back when Celtic actually nodded. He pointed to his hair and then to his face. A sexy wave to long flowing hair, and thin, oval, yellow-tinted glasses resting on his nose and Celtic gave an approved nod. Chaos thought he was done, but Celtic still had more ideas.

"You need soos. Ummm, ones wit weal big bottoms-"

"Platforms? How big?"

Celtic stretched his hands apart about four inches.

Chaos sighed and pointed to his feet. There, he was done.

"Alwight! Time to go," Celtic said as he walked over to the door. "Open pease Cows."

Chaos opened the door and walked outside. The two monsters set off down the hall and to the elevator.

Celtic stopped in front of the doors and looked up at Chaos. "Hit da button bich." He started giggling like mad.

"Gods Celtic. If we weren't monsters, and you were actually little, we'd be getting some odd looks on account of your language.... actually, I think we may get some odd looks anyway." Chaos followed Celtic into the elevator. "You said floor twelve right?" He hit the button after Celtic nodded.

The two stepped out of the elevator and started down the hall. Several monster passed them looking very confused, or shocked, or slightly scared. One, however, sauntered right up to the pair and looked Chaos up and down. "Hi there," he said cooly.

Celtic cleared his throat and stepped between the two tall monsters. "If you wanna tawk to my bich, you go trough me fiwst."

The monster, that was not Chaos, looked down quite surprised. He crouched down onto one knee and looked Celtic in the eye. "Really? You're his-"

"Pimp," Celtic stated. He nodded once and leaned on his cane, only to fall over. "What you want wit my bich?"

"I'd like to know his name maybe."

"His name is Co-"

"Chaos... my name is Chaos Mage."

"Or!" Celtic started rather angrily, since he had been cut off. "Magison of Back Cows!"

"What did you say?" The monster asked Celtic.

"He said, 'Magician of Black Chaos' which is also what I am called."

"I see."

"I wike yor ears," Celtic said as he went to touch one. The monster asking about Chaos had pointed ears, that were obviously elvish, but they were different from his. This elf's ears were a little shorter and the bottom started toward the point closer to his face. Bangs of black, with two thick strands hanging down in front of his pointed ears, framed his face. His eyes were the same amazing blue of Chaos's skin. _{Hicky: Nelara... calm down will you, stop bouncing.}_

"Thank you. I like your ears too."

Chaos crouched down to whisper into Celtic's ear.

Celtic smiled widely. "Cuse me mister. If you would wike fuder infomation wegawding my boy here, I weally must get yor name."

The blue-eyed monster stood up and looked back at Chaos, who had also gotten up. "Acient1," he said as he smiled slightly.

"Cows, can we go now? I wanna see Cee and Gee." Celtic grumpily collapsed to the ground.

"You know," Acient began, "I didn't think there were monsters as young as him."

"A magic mishap," Chaos stated.

"Yours?"

"Of coarse not. I do not make mista- I didn't do this. I'm just taking care of him."

"So, you like taking care of him?"

Celtic decided to re-enter the conversation. "Cows is bery good to me. He gimme a nana when I hungy. He gimme baff when I dirty. He gimme nap when I seepy. Wap awm awound me to make me feel safe. He good."

Chaos looked down at Celtic, only to go wide eyed a moment later.

"And he good in da sack."

Acient looked quickly from Celtic to Chaos.

"He wasn't like that when it happened!" Chaos said quickly, trying to defend himself. He crouched down to Celtic's level before whispering to him fiercely. "Celtic! You do not say that! First of all, you don't say your rapist is good in bed, and secondly you're three right now, and three year olds don't talk about sex!"

Celtic and Acient blinked. "Rapist?" Acient questioned.

When Chaos looked up, confused, Celtic tugged on his ear. "Elves have good heawing," he said.

Chaos blushed in shame. "Yes," he admitted. "I'm not proud of it, and in truth it wasn't really me. I know it doesn't make sense but I have plenty who can testify to my change." Chaos hurriedly tried to fix everything. "A _was_ a bad person. I did terrible things and I didn't feel terrible about any of them. Well, part of me did, but that part didn't really have much power... And I-I... I'm different now..."

Celtic could tell that Chaos didn't want to be thought of as his past self anymore, and he also saw that Acient was looking rather curiously at Chaos. "You see, it must be twue. Why would I, 'is vitum, wike him now if he was't any diffewent? He good now, no wowwy about old tings. All gone, in da pass. Time to move on now. Bight futa ahead."

Both the older monsters looked down at Celtic. Chaos in pure shock over the fact that Celtic was helping him out, and Acient because he was listening intently to what the little elf was saying.

One corner of Acient's mouth curved into a small smirk as he tossed some of his 'slightly longer than shoulder-length' hair behind him. "Well then... you are rather complex aren't you? Not _just_ a pretty face after all..." Acient took a few steps passed Chaos and Celtic. "See you around then... Cows." His smirk grew before he turned fully and strode down the hall.

"Cows."

"Uhuh?"

"He saking his hips for you. He wikes you Cows."

"He thinks I'm good looking... Nothing more."

"You no knot dat Cows. Why you tink dat? Could be more... I tought Dauk was weally hot, but it more den dat now. You can have dat too Cows. Wuv wight? You want wuv, don't you?"

"You're a smart little elf, you know that. Now, where's Cee and Gee's room?" Chaos started down the hall again, looking back and forth. He noticed the insignia on each door and finally found one which he thought may belong to Celtic's friends. "This it?" He asked pointing.

"Yep, dat's it." Celtic walked up and knocked on the door.

The door opened almost immediately, as per usual. "Yo-oly crap!" Gee exclaimed as his eyes saw that not only was the monster at the door not Celtic, but also wearing, well, the aforementioned outfit. Not trying to be rude, but also not being able to pass up the opportunity, Gee leaned back and called over to Cee. "Heh man! I thought you said you weren't gay, and here you go ordering a male hooker!"

Cee looked at his room-mate in utter confusion as he walked over to the door. He looked out at a rather angry looking mage. "Excuse this dolt," Cee said, smacking Gee behind his head. "He doesn't mean to be rude, he's just too much of an idiot to shut his mouth sometimes."

"Heh!" Gee yelped and then retaliated but poking Cee in the ribs rather hard.

"Ow! Stop it!" Cee said annoyed.

Celtic giggled, which drew the attention of the taller elves to his presence.

"Holy crap! That's-"

"Celtic!" Cee and Gee did their trademark 'finish the other's sentence' routine.

"You're the first to do that... most ask _what_ he is, not even who...." Chaos said. "He wanted to come see you guys."

Cee was the first to snap out of the dumbfounded stare that Gee was still in. "Oh, then, come in you two... what happened exactly?"

Gee followed behind Celtic, still staring. "I could just squish him!" He said finally.

Chaos and Cee looked at him oddly.

"He's so cute I could just squish him!" Gee said as he scooped up Celtic and hugged him tightly, although, not too tightly.

"Queer," Cee said, in Gee's direction.

Gee lowered Celtic enough to argue over his head. "Queen," he sent towards Cee.

"Homo," Cee said.

"Fag."

Chaos blinked as the two adult elves exchanged gay terms as insults, which, he wasn't very pleased with. "That's rude," he stated shortly.

Both the elves stopped and looked towards Chaos.

"You shouldn't use those words to insult each other, fore that is obviously what you're doing. Those of us who are gay don't want to hear things like that. Yeah, I'm a fag, and I can say it fine. It isn't an insult, it's just one of the words to describe who I am. But you two, you're using it as slander and it's utterly disgusting."

Gee looked down and saw Celtic nodding in agreement with Chaos's statement. Gee felt bad. He and Cee had been arguing like this for a while now, and Celtic had been around for some of it. Had it bothered him, and he was just to nice to mention it?

Cee fell into the same sort of feelings as Gee and their minds intertwined as they sometimes did. 'He's right,' Cee thought to Gee.

'I know... I didn't think it could hurt other people, but I guess it does,' Gee thought back.

'I still think you're a queer.'

'And I still think you're a homo.'

"I'm not gay!" The twin-like elves yelled at each other.

Celtic squirmed and, when he was put down, he walked over to a confused Chaos. "Day can thought-tawk. Mind to mind," Celtic said.

Chaos looked rather intrigued. He bent down to whisper into Celtic ear. "And what's with the 'I'm not gay' thing?"

"I dun know," Celtic whispered back. "I tink day are. So do wots of udders, but day don't, so you just gotta put up wit dare antics."

"So..." Cee said as he eyed Gee. "What did happen to Celtic?"

"A little blue mage accidentally turned him into a three year old."

"A little blue mage?" Gee asked as he found a comfy chair to sit in.

"Sounds like Magi... with blue eyes and greyish-purple hair.... and he looks about thirteen?"

"Yeah, that's him... how do you know him?"

"Don't," Gee said. "You see, being Card Shop Cards, we don't actually do anything. We don't have to duel and we don't have to worry about a duel. So, we happen to have a lot of time to learn what the gossip of the Shadow Realm is."

"Like?" Chaos questioned.

"Ummm," Gee thought for a moment. "There's one about a ritual mage who's apparently really hot and really good in bed."

Chaos slammed his hand into his forehead and Celtic laughed. "Dat's him!" Celtic squealed, pointing at Chaos.

"And then there is the one about Magi and his whole age thing... no one believes him... well, personally, I believe him, but other than that I don't think anyone does," Cee added the second gossip tid-bit.

"I dunt," Celtic stated.

"Oh oh! What about that one about the monster and the mortal?" Gee said rather enthusiastically.

"I don't believe that one at all! How could a fiend fall in love with a mortal? I mean, really..." Cee crossed one leg over the other. "Come over here Celtic."

Celtic came over to Cee, who picked him up and deposited him in his lap. "Celtic, remember when we all went to the lake?"

Chaos lounged on a couch, listening, while Gee's ears pricked up to hear. Celtic nodded.

"And remember how you said you were our pimp to Blue Berry and Margarine?"

Celtic nodded again and Gee smiled wide. "Oh my gods!" Gee burst out. "Celtic the Pimp-Master-Elf!"

Chaos literally fell off of the couch and onto the floor. He quickly propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Gee, then Cee. "Pimp... Master... Elf?"

"Yeah! That's what we called him! That whole day he was the Pimp-Master-Elf! It was great!" Gee said happily, remembering the day.

"And now he's dressed the part," Cee said looking at Celtic little outfit. "Did you dress him up?" He looked over at Chaos.

"He wanted a shiny, red, poofy shirt... I just did the rest. And he came up with almost all of my outfit."

"So you don't always dress like that?" Gee asked, somewhere in between a smart-ass comment and actually curiosity.

"No, I don't usually wear very bright colors, or shiny plastic. And I don't ever wear glasses, well, today, and today only." Chaos got off of the ground and stretched out on the couch again. He reached his arms behind his head and crossed one leg over the other.

'You're staring at him Gee.'

'No I'm not!' Gee blinked and looked back at Cee and Celtic.

"Can I have candy?" Celtic asked.

"Candy? Won't that-"

"- make you hyper?"

"Maybe," Celtic said as he climbed out of Cee's lap.

"Awwww, lets give him some Cee," Gee said in an odd sort of tone, which would most easily be defined as the 'coochie coochie coo' tone of voice.

Cee sighed and nodded slowly. "But no pixie stix... I worry about what a chibi chibi would be like."

"Probably like me on the stix."

"Which is why I worry my friend, which is why I worry."

"Heh!"

Chaos chuckled from where he lay. He didn't really care about being there. Celtic wanted to come up here, and he wasn't going to leave him alone. He was content to just lie and wait until the little elf was ready to go.

Celtic was given a bit of candy, which he obviously did not deem enough, but he wasn't given anymore. His cheeks adorned a pinkish hue as he happily munched on the sugary treats his elven friends provided. But it didn't take long for the sugar to kick in and soon Celtic was scurrying around the room like a fast penguin. It seemed almost impossible for him to keep upright but he managed somehow.

Cee was walking by the couch as the littlest warrior in the room ran around wildly, right by him, causing a loss of balance. The most mature elf tumbled backwards. He spun, attempting to stop himself, only to remember who was on the couch. Cee yelped, causing Chaos to open his previously shut eyes, as he fell mostly on top of him. His arms were outstretched, on either side of the mage, which stopped him from completely crushing the blue-skinned monster.

Chaos blinked at Cee, who was staring back at him, apology written all over his face, yet he did not move.

'Heh Cee... I may, _may_, have been staring at him... but at least I didn't pounce on him!'

'I didn't pounce, I fell.'

'You wanted to... you're making excuses.'

"I'm not gay you idiot," Cee said, his face turned towards Gee.

"Then... could you get off me?" Chaos asked sounding very calm. "Because, the only time I have straight guys on top of me, is if I'm about to convert them..." Chaos was of coarse kidding, since even he knew you can't convert people from straight to gay, or gay to straight.

Cee, however, did not know that Chaos wasn't serious and therefore quickly slid off the mage and took several steps back.

"He kidding!" Celtic screamed before continuing with his stiff-legged, swaying form of running.

Cee eyed the little elf cautiously, for fear he may hurt himself in his little 'run around the room like a maniac' game.

Chaos laughed from where he lay. "Doesn't matter though," Chaos said when he had finished laughing. "Seeing as you two are a couple of closet cases."

And although both Cee and Gee seemed to know a bunch of gay terms, this was one they didn't know. And neither bothered asking. And their answer to Chaos's, had they asked, would have been a twin shout of 'I'm not gay!' although we all know they are.

After a while longer Celtic finally ran out of steam and simply fell to the plush carpeting and sighed happily. "We go now Cows...." he said, sounding quite tired.

"Alright," Chaos said getting up. He walked over to Celtic and picked him up, cradling the mini-pimp in his arms. "Well guys, Celtic had a great time, and I'm sure he'd say so if he hadn't tired himself out so much. So, on behalf of the little elf, I bid you farewell." Chaos then departed and made his way to the elevator. He kind of hoped to see the black-haired elf again, but he wasn't in the hall. Eventually Chaos got back to his room and put Celtic down on his bed to nap. He pointed to him, replacing the 'Pimp-Master' clothes with cute pyjamas with a Dark Magician print on them.

deet

Dark had awoke from his desperately needed sleep. He had put a lot of effort and energy into helping Yami with Chaos, and he'd be damned if there was no change. He looked to the other side of his bed, but his sweet elf was not there. He looked around the room but still he saw nothing of the warrior. Dark frowned slightly. He thought that Celtic would have surely come back from that walk Mighty Mage had said he had gone on. "Celtic?" he called, hoping to hear a reply from the bathroom or somewhere he couldn't quite see. But there was no 'yes Dark?' from anywhere.

Dark got up and snapped into something a little more appropriate for a little search for his lover. Dark picked up his staff and headed out and down the hall. He descended the three flights of stairs to the first floor and made his way to Celtic's room. Maybe Celtic had come back, and seen him asleep, and not wanting to disturb him, gone to his room. Dark frowned again. He thought Celtic would know he would feel much better having him near. He opened the door to Celtic's room and looked around. No sign of him. "Celtic?" he asked again. "Celtic, are you here?" When again there was no answer Dark hurried out of the mansion and dashed toward the stables. He didn't know exactly why he went there first, but that's where he headed.

Twilight stood munching hay, and not alone either. He lifted his head as Dark strode up, looking none too pleased.

"Have you seen Celtic?"

"No, I'm not aloud to see your elf, remember?" Twilight said a little coldly. Dark wasn't his favorite person.

Twilight's companion nuzzled at his shoulder, wanting to be introduced.

Twilight looked over at him before looking back at Dark. "Dark Magician, this is Dark Zebra; Dark Zebra, Dark Magician."

"A monster from Seto Kaiba's deck, eh Twilight?"

Twilight snorted hot air at the mage, which meant, 'go away now'.

Dark took the hint, and turned to leave, catching a glimpse of a pendant, resembling Twilight's around the Zebra's neck. 'So SMS is making human-form pendants too I see.' Dark decided the next place to look for his elf would be up in Cee and Gee's room. Maybe he had gone to see his best buds.

deet

Chaos sat at a desk, scribbling a few poetic words on a piece of paper when he heard a knock on the door. He set everything down and went to open the door.

Big blue eyes grew even wider and blinked a few times.

Chaos's didn't understand until he remembered he hadn't changed from his outing with Celtic. "Long story kid, come in."

"I'm not a kid!" Magi said as he marched into Chaos's room and plunked down in a chair.

"Right Magi... now how is the solution coming along?"

"First off tell me why you're wearing that, and then tell me how you know my name, I didn't tell you."

"I'm wearing this because Celtic wanted to wear something that I thought was pimpish, so I dressed him up like a little pimp. Then we agreed I'm make a good bitch, so I dressed up like one. And I know your name is Magi because on our little trip we found out about a rumour about you." Chaos sat down and crossed one leg over the other.

"About me?" Magi asked a little flattered, a little worried.

"About your age, and how no one believes you."

"Dammit," Magi said quickly. "They don't. No one does. I'm sixteen! I am, and no one believes me!"

Chaos stammered, "si-sixteen?"

"Yes dammit!" Magi said angrily.

"Calm down, you'll wake Celtic up." Chaos looked over in Celtic's direction, just to see if he had waken already. He hadn't. "Now, about fixing this."

"I know what I did... I cast a passion spell," Magi explained.

"It's odd to think that that," Chaos said, pointing to Celtic, "was the result of a passion spell. Usually when you want something enough to cast such a spell, it doesn't turn out as a three year old... unless maybe you were a mother who got really tired of a crying new-born..."

"Chaos, you're rambling. I wanted Celtic to believe I was the age I say I am. He's my cousin's lover, and I want him to like me, and if he doesn't believe me, how can he like me?"

"Cousin's.... lover.... Celtic and Dark.... Dark's your cousin?" Chaos asked after he had strung the line of connections together.

"Yes," Magi said nodding. "I was born in our village the very same year that you left to become a mage. And then three years after that Dark left. And I had to wait so long, it seemed, before I could go too. And I heard so much about you two... everyone spoke about you as if you were very, very special. Everyone told of how strong your magic was, even though you were both so young... oh, now I'm rambling..."

deet

Dark knocked on Cee and Gee's graffiti-ed door and waited the few milliseconds he needed to before it was opened. "Dark Magician?"

"Is Celtic here?" Dark asked, starting to get annoyed and worried.

"No, he's with Chaos-"

"WHAT?!" Dark turned on his heels and dashed towards said mage's room.

deet

Celtic stirred and rolled over. He looked over at the two mages talking before sitting up. "Dummy!" He exclaimed happily.

Chaos and Magi looked over to see Celtic sitting there with a big smile on his face as he waved. Chaos got up and went to pick up the giddy little elf.

Suddenly the door opened fast and slammed against the wall with a loud 'crash'. "Where is he Chaos?!" Came Dark's voice, low and deep and angry.

"Dark!" Magi said rather shocked... he didn't want Dark to find out, not now that he could actually fix the problem he had made.

Chaos turned around, Celtic in his arms. Now all eyes where on Dark, and Dark stared at Celtic.

"Celtic... oh gods... Chaos, give me Celtic please."

"Of coarse," Chaos said as he walked over to Dark and placed a very happy elf in his arms.

Celtic stretched up and kissed Dark's cheek. "Hi Dauk!"

"I need to sit down..."

Magi quickly got up and offered his cousin his seat. Dark took it.

"What-"

"My fault," Magi said, finally deciding to fess up.

"He cast a passion spell so Celtic would understand how it felt to be older than he looked," Chaos helped the younger mage explain.

"But Magi's sixteen, and he doesn't look that much younger-"

"Thank you!" Magi said exasperated. "Finally, some says it!"

Dark looked confusedly at his cousin. Since he knew how old Magi was he didn't have the same 'you can't be that old' thought going through his head that everyone else had. "Now, back to Celtic if we could... Why were you looking after him Chaos?" Dark said, a tint of anger still in his voice.

"I was asked to," Chaos said simply.

"Magi... You asked _him_ to look after my precious Celtic?!"

"Heh! I asked who the spell-casters here were. There was you, who I wasn't going to tell right then, and there was some blue-skinned elf, and there was Chaos. And Celtic picked Chaos over the girl..." Magi explained the babysitting arrangements.

"Dauk... Cows was bery good. He gamme food, and baff," Dark raised an eyebrow at the slightly older mage. "He gamme baff when I ask-ed for one, an he taked me to see my fends. He taked care of me bery, bery good."

Dark listened to what Celtic had to say, but didn't really believe him.

"Thank you Dark," Chaos said out of the purple2.

"What?" Dark asked rather confused.

"Thank you for what you and Yami did. You two saved me from what I was and what I wasn't. You made me a complete person and I'm grateful to you for that."

Dark stared, and Celtic giggled. "Big tange!" Celtic squealed.

"Now," Magi came back into the conversation. "Since I know what I did, I can reverse it... so, if you put Celtic on the ground, I can fix the little problem I caused.

Dark put Celtic on the ground and Chaos replaced the new PJ's with the clothes Celtic had worn when Magi first brought him to the door.

Magi took up his stance and concentrated very hard on just how much he wanted Celtic to turn back to his normal self. After a flick, a spin, and a twist of his staff, Magi stood stalk still, awaiting a hopefully pleasant result.... and.... he got one.

Celtic blinked as Dark's arms flung around him from behind. He turned in the mage's embrace and smiled. "Wow... suddenly I feel very, very tall," Celtic said before laughing lightly. He then pulled away from Dark and took a few steps toward Chaos. He took the blue hands in his. "Chaos, thank you. You did so much for me. I don't think I'll ever be able to see you the same way I once did. Not only have you changed drastically from what you once were, but I think, to me, you will always be like a caretaker."

Chaos smiled and nodded. He had forgotten the drastic, true, age difference between them. Maybe if he hadn't already been such an asshole in Egypt he could have helped take care of Celtic there. But, he had been, and he couldn't change that now. "I'm glad you know me as I truly am, and I think that taking care of you really brought it out. Thank you Celtic." The two hugged briefly before Celtic turned back to Dark.

Dark wanted to go and be with Celtic, and hear about what happened. And he also wanted to get Magi out of Chaos's room. Although sweet and gentle words had been exchanged between his lover and his enemy it was hard for him to trust the new Chaos. It would take some time. "Come on Magi, let's go."

"But Dark... I wanted to stay for a while... You can't make me go. I'm not a child," Magi said, trying to make his point quick and simple.

Dark sighed heavily and looked to Chaos. 'You hurt him, I kill you,' Dark thought to the older mage before turning and leaving.

Hicky: Anyone remember that little problem Chaos was having?

Rae: About being unwanted and unloved?

Leebub: Well, does anyone see what Hicky's gonna do next chapter?

Trent: Nelara... I wouldn't get too excited just yet... Hicky has decided to do something a bit different and unexpected....


	43. The Pipsqueak Mage

Hicky: Hiya everyone! Oh, I bet you are all thinking I have a little relationship all planned out and I'm going to write all about it in this chapter. Well, those of you who I don't chat to all the time are only half right.

Trent: Yeah shrug so you'll have to read to see what the hell she's talking about.

Hicky: That you will! Oh how I love to make you think one thing and do something different!!!! MWAHAHAHA-

Trent: Or only slightly different.

Hicky: I have a few answers for sandra since I couldn't send her an e-mail.

1) There will be a sequel that starts when Battle City starts, or right before that.

2) How many chapters? I don't know... I never thought I'd have over 40 when I started....  
3) Contempt is suppose to be what it is... it means, like, hate... For Dark toward Chaos.

4) Dark trusting Chaos... well, we'll see. If he does Chaos is not going to turn around and be a jerk again.

5) Chaos and Dark will never get together! Ever! And that goes for all you Dark/Celtic/Chaos wanters out there too. NO!

Trent: Oh, and people. If you don't mind.. could you maybe tell Hick here if you're a girl or a guy... there's a reason, but it's secret.... and you can e-mail her if you want to.... Some of you she does know though.

Hicky: Heh Nelara... like the title????

****

The Pipsqueak Mage

Chaos was still processing Dark's threat when Magi wheeled around on his heels. The older mage looked up. "Why did you want to stay for a while?" He asked as he sat in an armchair.

Magi sauntered over and sat on one arm of Chaos's chair. "I just wanted to, you know, hang out and _stuff_."

"Oh," Chaos said a little startled, catching the defiant change of tone in Magi's voice for that last word.

"So, when are you going to change out of that silly outfit?" Magi inquired, trying to sound polite.

"I, um… now," Chaos said as he quickly replaced the yellow clothes with something black and less tight-fitting.

"Do you remember, before, when I was talking about our village and all the stories about you?" Magi asked. "And of Dark," he added quickly.

"Yes, I remember you mentioning that..."

"Could I... um, tell you more about those things I heard?" Magi asked looking off in a random direction.

"If you'd like too..." Chaos wondered why Magi seemed so nervous. The slight tremble in his voice gave it away immediately.

"Well," Magi began. "I guess I started hearing them when I was still a kid, and by then you were already a man. Everyone talked about you, really, everyone. You were the pride and joy of our village, and the strongest mage since I don't even know when... Sure, Dark was up there too, but still didn't quite measure up to you."

Chaos sat and listened in a bit of astonishment. He hadn't ever traveled back to his village after he had left it, and he never heard any of this.

"And," Magi continued, "it only made me want to be as strong a mage as you. I trained before I even knew if I was going. At twelve, like you and Dark, I was deemed worthy enough to be a mage for the pharaoh. I was so excited... you were my idol, and I thought I'd finally get to meet you."

Chaos blinked, and was quite glad Magi was speaking indirectly to him. The young mages eyes rested on one of the desks instead of on any part of him. He opened his mouth to say something, although not exactly sure what, but closed it when Magi spoke again.

"But by then you weren't in the temple anymore," Magi said, sadness hidden deep in his word. "You had been placed in the palace already, and I couldn't ever go there, as I was forced to stay in the temple and its surrounding area."

Again Chaos was inclined to speak but again he stopped when Magi continued his story.

"But I heard even more stories about you in the temple." At this Chaos winced. He knew about these stories, vaguely. "I found out that my idol was supposedly breathtaking, and elegant, and....."

"Amazing in bed?" Chaos finally spoke, only to gain a nod from Magi, who was now acting much more the age that suited his body.

"Yeah.... that was said quite often... and sometimes with more detail... and I started to... um..." Magi now had a pale blush covering his cheeks. "I kinda... wanted you... in some way."

If Chaos hadn't been sitting down he would have fallen to the ground in shock. Even in his chair he slid out of it a bit and then quickly sat properly again. "You what?!"

Magi, deciding he was truly serious about what was going on in his mind, slid down off the arm of the chair and right into Chaos's lap. "And I still do..." Magi said, not daring to look into Chaos's eyes.

"But Magi..." Chaos's voice had defiantly become quieter. "I'm to old for you, I couldn-"

"No," Magi interrupted. "And... I don't want you to do anything...."

"Mag-"

"No Chaos! Please... just listen to me... I-I know I don't deserve to; I know I shouldn't; I know you probably think I'm just some star stuck child, but... I." Magi couldn't say what he wanted to. It was too hard to actually form the words. He thought, if he didn't ask, he wouldn't be turned down.

Chaos sat looking at the younger mage in his lap. He couldn't help but be touched, and he couldn't help but feel it was wrong. But he dared not voice his concern again, as Magi would probably tell him to 'shut up'. He was, however, rethinking the outfit he was now wearing. By loose, he meant very, very loose, and there were only two buttons at the very bottom, which were tucked into his pants. The shirt, otherwise, hung open on his chest.

Magi took one more long breath before his mind was completely set. He twisted around and focused his eyes on Chaos's blue skin. Slowly, he placed a hand against the older mages chest. When Chaos took in a sharp breath Magi hesitated, but when there was no request for him to stop, he moved his hand up and onto the ritual monster's shoulder; then looked up into his face.

If this is truly what Magi wanted to do, Chaos decided he would not stop him. Though, he did have some limits, many of which he was sure Magi would not cross. He rested both his arms on the arms of the chair and leaned back.

A smile formed momentarily on the young mages lips, but it soon disappeared. If he was going to be so privileged he swore he would do his best to show Chaos how he felt. He moved both his hands up and grasped the top of the chair, before lifting himself up so he could settle himself over the other mage's thighs. As he came down his body was only a few millimeters from Chaos's and he could feel the older mage's eyes on him. His heart was beating faster and he was doing everything he could to breath normally. His hands moved from the chair, once he was comfortable, and ran over Chaos's shoulders; then collarbone; then down his pecs where he rubbed his thumbs over the dark blue nipples.

Chaos tilted his head to the side slightly. He found that Magi didn't seem to look quite as young as he had the first time they had met. His touch was surprisingly mature.

Magi brought his face down and pressed his lips, ever so lightly, to Chaos's collarbone. He pulled away so his lips only touched the older mage's skin like a feather. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he could run his lips to Chaos's neck. Once there he kept his lips gentle, placing ghostly kissing here and there, moving his soft lips over the skin.

"Mmmm," Chaos sighed so quietly that much of it never escaped his throat. He tilted his head back, allowing Magi more skin to roam and telling him that he was doing a spectacular job.

The younger mage brought his head back and moved to the other side of Chaos's neck, cheek brushing against Chaos's jaw as he did. He started with moving his lips over the sensitive skin of the older mage's neck just as lightly as before. But after a few sighs and little moans from said mage, Magi decided to venture into little nips, and flicks of his tongue.

Chaos clutched at the arms of chair. He noticed that Magi's entire body was shuddering slightly. He couldn't believe that this was how Magi felt. It was hard to say exactly how he knew; maybe because they were both mages, he wasn't sure, but he could feel what Magi felt.

Magi had also noticed his body's reaction. He couldn't help but get utterly overwhelmed. The man he had admired and adored for more than five thousand years was moaning at the touches he was placing on his skin. He could barely control his actions and had long since surrendered to the beating of his heart against his chest. It was hard enough to keep himself from cumming in his pants, and it was getting harder.

When Magi started sucking on his neck Chaos got swept away in how skilled the young mage was. He questioned if he would ever find another that had this ability, or was it the emotion behind it? It danced through Chaos's mind; the want, and the loyalty, and the bliss. He could feel it all. It was only when he heard Magi's whimpering cry that he came back to reality and out of his thoughts.

With his head tucked in between Chaos's neck and shoulder, Magi mentally cursed himself for not being able to stop himself from release. He panted heavily as his entire body rested over Chaos's. His arms snaked under the older mage's shirt and around his back.

Chaos, slightly surprised, brought his arms up around Magi. "You know," he said quietly, but Magi cut him off.

"Yes," the young mage panted out. "I know it can't go past this... Nothing more... Thank you..."

"It was my pleasure," Chaos said, both to sound courteous and because it was the plain and simple truth.

After Magi's breathing was once again normal, as was his heart rate he clambered off of Chaos. "I should go... I made rather a mess of myself-"

"I could-"

"No, you needn't. I'm a mage too." With that Magi winked cutely and although only he knew, said mess had magically disappeared. "Now, I'll be taking my leave. Again, thank you." Magi turned and left.

Chaos watched as the door closed before drowning into his thoughts once more. To know someone had held so much admiration for him; to be someone's idol. It seemed to form a few steps out of his inner pit of despair, and Chaos quickly walked up them.

deet

"Dark! Will you please- let go will you!" Celtic wretched his arm out of the grasp of the fuming mage. He had already been dragged from Chaos's room to more than half way to Dark's.

Dark didn't look back but continued to storm towards his room. He was not please with what had happened. He wanted to smack Magi for turning Celtic into a toddler, had he meant to or not. He wanted to give Chaos a piece of his mind, just scream until he was content. And, back to Magi, wanting to plant another one on him for wanting to stay with that.... "ARG!" When he had reached his room he open the door with a furious snap of his fingers and then slammed it behind him.

Celtic stopped, cringing, the door only an inch from his face. He sighed, dropping his head slightly and opened the door. He closed it much more quietly and watched as Dark paced angrily.

"I can't believe that... and he... Chaos!... wanting to... I could just kill him!.... any relation of mine...." He stopped abruptly to thrust his arm at a very innocent chair, which promptly blew up. He snarled at the smoking remains and continued to pace.

"I was... going to sit... there," Celtic said as his eyes followed Dark's movement. When he could take no more of the mage's pointless rambling he marched over and scooped Dark up in his arms. "Stop it!"

Dark, snapping out of his ranting-mode immediately, looked up at Celtic. "I'm not happy," he stated.

"Well, no shit," Celtic said, giving Dark a stern look. "But blowing up chairs and ranting is not going to help that." Celtic walked over to a large chair and sat down, placing the mage on his lap. "Now, you tell me specifically what's bothering you so much."

"You were turned into a three year old!"

"I'm better now," Celtic said bluntly.

"Chaos took care of you!!! Chaos! I can't believe Magi would leave you wi-" Two fingers were held firmly on his lips.

"Yes, Chaos looked after me. As hard as it is for you to believe, he did a wonderful job. He fed me, clothed me, kept me clean and took me to see my friends. He did everything a mother would for their child, and he didn't need too."

Dark's eyes softened a little, but gained rage at the thought of Magi's last words. "And Magi's up there right now!"

"That was Magi's choice. You aren't his mother Dark, you're his cousin. You don't really get to say who he can and can't talk to-"

"You think they're talking?!" Dark asked, attempting to get up again.

Celtic curled over the mage and rested his elbows on his knees, keeping Dark from escaping. "I do not think they are doing what you obviously think they are."

"How can you say that?! It's Chaos!" Dark squirmed.

"And because of what you and Yami did he's a changed monster. He isn't going to ravish anyone that walks up to him... plus, if I had to worry about one of them... it would be Magi." Celtic thought back to the few moments before his had been chibified.

"Magi? Myyyy cousin? I don't think he woul-"

"Dark, you're cousin hit on _me_, I think he'd hit on Chaos if he had the chance."

"He WHAT?!" Dark screamed, forcing Celtic to cover his ears.

"Dark, you're mad, you aren't deaf... please, don't shout," Celtic uncovered one ear and looked down at the mage.

"I'm sorry, I just never knew he was so... Chaos-y."

Celtic shook his head. "He's a person, Dark, not an adjective. Come now, forget about things you have no control over. Focus on the things you do."

Dark smirked and somehow moved so that he was sitting on Celtic's lap and had the warrior's hands held behind his head. "Like you maybe?" Dark asked, leaning down to place a kiss on Celtic's smiling lips.

Hicky: There, done that... it's been bugging me for a while.  
  
Seto: And I wrote the damned Magi/Chaos bit.

Hicky: I couldn't... it was... weird!  
  
Seto: And so you make everyone read it.

Trent: Yeah she does, bucko!


	44. This Place: Mine, and No One Else's

Hicky: Hiya peoples!

Trent: whimpering I'm a terrible block! Terrible! She's so close to finishing a whole fic! cries and eats the cake of forks

Hicky: I don't think- oh never mind. Heh everyone! If you wanna read another DM/CG I read a really cool one! I am very much enjoying it. **Need me, want me, love me** by **Little Yaoi Lemon**.

Trent: Cypress is going to lecture me!!!! moan, groan, cry!

Hicky: Shuddup Trent!

****

This Place: Mine, and No One Else's

A few days and nights had gone by and Dark and Celtic had proven their love to each other a number of times. The purple sky of the Shadow Realm had grown darker as the light shifted from day to night. Dark had pounce upon Celtic for the who-know-how-manyth time and was trying to strip him of his shirt.

Celtic giggled at Dark's, seeming, need to have him again. Since they weren't duelling as often as they had during Duellist Kingdom, Dark seemed to be using much of his energy up in the bedroom. Celtic grabbed onto Dark's shoulders and tossed him off to the side.

Dark growled slightly and made for another pounce. He was thrown back this time by Celtic's shoulder. Dark gave up and pouted. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked in a mocking sadness. He knew Celtic wouldn't do such a rash thing.

"Maybe if you don't stop manhandling me and let me ask you something," Celtic chuckled and sat back down, since he had gotten up before.

Dark looked at him curiously. "You want to be seme?" There was slight genuine curiosity but mostly still a mocking tone in his voice.

"No, I don't," Celtic said bluntly. "What did I say about letting _me _ask _you_ a question?"

"Well ask it then my elf," Dark said crossing his arms loosely over his chest.

"Would you go with me somewhere?" Celtic waited patiently for an answer.

"I would go wherever you lead me." Dark smiled and watched Celtic's face brighten with glee.

"Come on then... follow me."

Instead, Dark draped himself over Celtic's shoulders and walked, pressed up against him. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Celtic grabbed his cloak and head out the door. He walked down the stairs and out the mansion's front doors.

"Why are we outside?" Dark asked, this time truly curious.

Celtic smirked a little. "Well, I can't exactly get us to where I want to go unless we are outside."

Dark's eyes sparkled with excitement. 'What is he planning,' Dark thought as he nibbled on Celtic's earlobe.

Celtic's eyes fluttered shut. "Dark... not the ears.. I-I need to get us there... Dark!"

Dark chuckled and pulled back to rest his chin on Celtic's shoulder. "Lead the way my warrior." And with that Celtic walked down the steps, around the mansion, and began heading down a little path. After about ten minutes Dark stopped giving Celtic little touches and looked around. "The lake?" he asked quietly.

Celtic grinned but said nothing. He continued to walk along the path. This night in the Shadow Realm wasn't all that different from day. It was slightly darker, a twilight over everything due to the large, full moon overhead. The forest on the two sides of the trail was shadowy. Duel Monsters without masters or ones that did not duel scurried through the underbrush. Celtic's hears picked up the sound of wing against air but he was not worried. He was strong and so was Dark. Together they could handle any danger.

Dark tugged on Celtic's arm once they had reached the grassy area surrounding the lake. He smirked, seeing how Celtic had gotten wrapped up in the quiet night sounds. "We're here," he whispered and Celtic started slightly.

The elf looked around, noticing they had in fact made it to their destination. He turned around and looked Dark in the eyes, a smile on his lips. He took one step back, drawing away from the mage but catching his hand as he did. With his chin tucked a little and eyes looking at Dark seductively, the elf lead his mage closer to the water.

Dark raised a inquisitive eyebrow. 'Gods does he look hot,' Dark thought, not even noticing that he was moving. He also did not notice when Celtic stopped moving, or when his hand dropped to his side. His gaze was locked on Celtic's and there was no escape from those beautiful orange eyes.

Celtic slowly lifted his shirt up and over his head; the momentary lose of eye contacted released Dark from the hold Celtic had over him and the mages eyes quickly shifted to his now exposed chest. He slipped out of his shoes and turned around, undoing his pants as he did so.

Dark watched with much enjoyment as Celtic removed his clothing. He was about to reach out when Celtic turned but stopped when the elf looked over his shoulder at him. His eyes darted down as Celtic's had, resting on the back of the warriors pants.

The elf smiled at Dark and let his loose pants fall to the ground. He wiggled out of his boxers and started walking away from the mage.

"What are you doing?" Dark asked, as his eyes trailed up and down Celtic's naked body.

Celtic chuckled. It was obvious wasn't it. "You gonna join me for a swim?" he asked, one foot already in the water.

Dark tilted his head to the side. 'Now that's an idea,' Dark thought as he removed his own clothes and made his way into the first few inches of water. "Celtic it's chilly, how can you be swimming already?" he called to the elf that was already soaked, and getting more so, if that was possible.

"You get used to it, if you just get it!" Celtic called back. He swam around until Dark had walked in so the water was half way up his thighs. When he saw the mage close his eyes for a moment he slipped under the water's surface and swam to where Dark stood before exploding out of the water and knocking him back. "There," Celtic said, quite proud of himself, as he went to sit over Dark's hips. Dark had leapt back far enough to sit up and still be able to get air.

"You're evil," Dark said, his eyes narrowed slightly. He pulled Celtic down for a kiss and grinded his hips against the elf's.

Celtic grinned but tore away, water splashing everywhere.

Dark looked shocked. "What are you getting at?"

"Come on Dark... you still have to follow me..." Celtic swam toward the green cliffs, only to be stopped before he could get there. He felt a hand around his ankle. It pulled hard and he was brought back against a body. "Dark...." Celtic looked innocent and sweet.

"Where are you leading me?" Dark asked quietly, lips moving lightly against the elf's ear.

Celtic shuddered and smiled. "Follow me..." He spun and dove under the water, re-emerging about ten meters away. "Over here Dark!"

Dark blinked as water splashed into his eyes. He dragged the back of his hand across his face and looked to where Celtic was now calling from. He swam over to where Celtic was and waited for him to go swimming off somewhere else.

"I'll be right back," Celtic said and with that he disappeared under the water without another word.

He swam through the entrance to the cave and re-emerged, throwing his head back and forcing his waterlogged hair out of his face. He rested his arms on the floor of the cave and was about to lift himself out of the water when something caught his eye.

Off to the side, near the back of the cave Celtic could see something, thanks to the Siflet's silver glow. It looked to be a blanket, and seemed to be covering something or someone. Everything was completely still for a moment and then the body under the blanket turned and propped itself up on an elbow. "Celtic!"

Celtic, with arms still resting on the soft, cave floor, stared in shock. "Cee!"

"Hi," Cee said, looking down to see if the blanket was sufficiently covering him.

"I thought you said, 'I don't think any girls would believe me into coming in here'..." Celtic said, quoting his friend from before, as he lift himself slightly to see who Cee had brought to _his_ special place.

Cee blushed as a hand moved over his abs, under the blanket. "Yeah, I did say that, but you see-"

"Celtic, you said you were going to be _right_ back. And you go leaving me out there completely naked-"

Celtic turned quickly and narrowly missed elbowing Dark in the face. "Eee! Dark! Well, I just got a little preoccupied..."

"With what?" Dark said looking at Celtic, and still not noticing any of the cave's natural beauty.

Celtic turned and pointed to where his friend was propped up. "Cee's here... I didn't think he would be, he said he wouldn't." With that Celtic glared at his buddy, earning him a cringe.

Dark wrapped his arms around his elf's waist and pulled himself closer. "So," he began looking at Cee, "who's the lucky.... lady?" Dark asked, sill not sure what to make of Mr. I'm-Not-Gay. Celtic had told him the story of what had happened when he was turned into a toddler, which had lead to a few more stories about his two elven friends.

The hand that had been running over Cee's abs moved up his chest and found it's way to his uncovered shoulder. The blush on Cee's face deepened.

"Celtic," Dark whispered, "that hand doesn't look too overly feminine..."

Celtic looked and saw exactly what Dark was getting at. His eyes grew slightly wider as he heard someone chuckling, and he knew that it definitely not a girl.

The blank covering most of Cee and completely hiding the other was pushed down and up sat the mysterious, or maybe not that mysterious, chuckling monster. Gee grinned over at Celtic and Dark and gave a little wave of his hand.

From what they could see, he also was not wearing anything over his torso, and it didn't take a genius to guess that the blanket was doing all the covering for both of the elves. "I knew it!" Celtic shrieked in utter delight.

Cee blushed deeper yet and Gee moved to lazily lay across his room-mate's thighs. "Yeah," Gee said, tilting his face toward his friend and Dark. "I don't know quite when it clicked..."

"When you were on the stix and you kissed me?" Cee offered.

"I did?" Gee asked looking back to Cee. "I never remember what I do when I'm on the stix... eh, it doesn't matter, it just clicked."

"Finally!" Celtic said very happily. "Everyone seemed to know except you two!"

Dark had noticed that the cave was warmer than the water was, and quickly clamber out. He sat, back to the younger elves, and noticed that the ground, though looking very hard, was in fact, pleasantly soft.

Celtic smiled as he watched Dark's eyes travel over the shimmering surfaces of the cave. "Pretty isn't it," Celtic said, and he too began scanning the walls and floor. In the ceiling the hole, of various sizes, shone bright due to the light of the moon and the stars.

"Sorry Celtic," Cee said looking down at Gee. "I knew you wanted to bring Mr. Picture Guy here... and if I knew it was tonight I wouldn't have come..."

Dark twitched and turned his head toward Cee. "Mr.... Picture.... Guy?"

Celtic's eyes went wide and he started to furiously run a finger across his throat, trying to tell Cee to get out of what he had just said. Thankfully Cee saw, but unfortunately his attempt to take it back was pathetic.

"Uhh, I don't know what you're talking about," Cee said, looking away from the mage.

Dark looked back at Celtic, a very expectant look on his face. "They saw?!"

Celtic nodded, lifted himself out of the water and crawled to where Dark sat. He placed an apologetic kiss on the mages lips and drew back, a very cute pout plastered on his face. "It was an accident..."

"But damn man! You can sure draw! Those ones with you and him getting it on! Hot shit!" Obviously Gee had spoken. "Heh!" Cee had slapped his stomach for being an idiot, aka, himself.

Dark nodded and smiled at Celtic. He looked so cute with that pout, even though it was a complete act and Dark knew it. After Gee's comment his smile changed to a smirk and he placed a hand behind Celtic's head to pull him in for a more fire-y kiss.

Both Cee and Gee watched, not ashamed at all. In fact, being new to the whole 'being gay' situation, they thought they could use some pointers... or demonstrations, in this case.

Celtic felt like he was being watched, a feeling he used to get all time and had developed a sixth sense to it. He opened one eye and looked over at his friends, which was somewhat difficult as Dark still held him against his lips. He pulled away. "Dark, they're- don't you care- do you mind that-"

"That Cee and Gee are staring at us? No, not really." Dark moved so his lips were next to Celtic's ear and whispered. "They're new to this... maybe we should... teach them a few things?"

As those words registered in his mind his eyes went wider than they had all night, and then a little grin appeared on his lips. "Think they'd be willing?" Celtic asked, not bothering to lower his voice.

The two younger guardians looked at each other in slight confusion. "Umm, guys," Cee asked, "what are you talking about?"

Celtic rested his chin on Dark's shoulder. He looked at his elven friends, lips still drawn into that little grin. "Have you slept with each other yet?"

Cee blushed again. "No, not yet..."

Gee flicked his wrist as he spoke. "He doesn't think we know _what_ to do-"

"That's because we don't!" Cee said glaring at his room-mate.

Dark had turned around. "Maybe we could be of some help," Dark said coolly as Celtic nodded.

"But Celtic!" Cee said in shock. "You're our friend!"

"Yeah."

"Friends don't... do... that kind of stuff!" Cee stated, the same shock in his voice.

"What about 'friends with benefits'?" Gee asked from where he lay.

Celtic chuckled. "It's not like we'll be doing this another time... it's like an, information seminar.... with a lot of hands on learning."

Dark laughed at what Celtic had said, although, it had been true.

Cee still didn't seem too keen on the idea. "We...?" he asked.

"Any friends of Celtic's are friends of mine," Dark stated smiling. He decided to send Celtic a mental message. 'We are so bad.'

"Gotta live life to the fullest," Celtic said aloud, turning to wink at his lover. He looked back at his friends, and did so for a few moments before asking, "who's the submissive one?"

Dark chuckled, seemingly knowing the answer. "Cee is the uke, it's obvious."

"Uke???" Cee asked, eyes almost spinning in confusion.

"Taking the female role during sex... the bottom... the one that gets fucked... Celtic," Dark said shaking his thumb in Celtic's direction.

"Grrrr," Celtic growled. "You work with Cee then. Show 'im what's to be expected of him."

"Did either of us agree to this?!" Cee's voice had risen.

Gee comforted his room-mate. "You did say you wanted to know before we got into anything... They're offering... Celtic's our friend, he's not going to do anything we don't want him too."

Cee looked around at everybody in half horror. "Does everyone think this is a good idea?"

"Not really, just an idea. It all up to you," Celtic said. He wondered what would happen though, as he and Dark both easily got jealous, and he didn't even know if Cee and Gee were like that too.

"So... I get the mage?" Cee asked slowly.

"More like the mage gets you, uke-boy," Gee said laughing.

"Please say that there are at least boundaries," Cee said as Dark and Celtic came toward him and Gee.

"Coarse," Celtic stated. "Just some foreplay tips, good places to work and that kind of thing."

Dark added, "there will be no taking my either me or Gee, as I think that is meant for actual relationships. And no kissing on the face unless it's your actual partner... and I swear I'm going to have the hardest time with that."

The three guardians looked at each other for a few seconds, trying to figure out what Dark had meant... oh, the. three. guardians... they all looked practically identical.

Gee sat up and when Celtic brought up a finger to coax him over, he went. He only had to move a couple of feet, just giving Cee and Dark enough room. "Kay Gee, now, you get to do whatever you want. I'll give some instructions if I think you need them and you can always look to see what Dark's doing."

Cee didn't seem as stunned anymore. He had wanted to know what was what and he was getting a free tutorial. How could he complain. He blushed and tried to cover himself when Dark pulled off the blanket.

The mage smirked. "We have to make sure your boyfriend can see what I'm doing to you, in case he wants to try it himself later."

Celtic lay down next to Cee and again motioned for Gee to come closer. "First off, it always feels good to be touched by your lover, but, there are key spots that can take it way past good."

"And," Dark added, "there are also a few that are just yours, and you two will probably have to find them on your own." He sat over Cee's thighs and placed a hand on the elf's chest to lightly push him to the cave floor.

Gee, watching Dark, and deciding to follow his lead, straddled Celtic's hips. Gee knew some of the things he could do. It was not as if he hadn't had a few dreams in the past that he couldn't explain until now. How pathetic, not only did everyone seem to know the truth about him and Cee, but even his subconscious knew. Before either Dark or Celtic could say something else Gee leaned down and kissed the side of Celtic's neck.

Cee watched his room-mate, his head turned to the side, and giving Dark a perfect opportunity to do just what Gee was doing, which he did. In a weird sort of way, to Cee, it felt as if he were watching what Gee was doing to him, and it felt good.

After hearing Celtic's sigh due to Gee now sucking on his neck, Dark decided to cause more noise from Cee. He moved down and started to suck on one of Cee's nipples, quickly earning a little yelp.

When Gee heard this he immediately looked over to Dark to see what he was doing. He definitely wanted to hear Cee do that again. He mimicked the mage as best he could, but he had no idea how hard Dark was sucking.

"You don't have to be so gentle," Celtic said quietly.

Gee took Celtic's advice to heart and, instead of sucking any harder, he nipped at Celtic's skin.

'Quick learner isn't he?' Dark thought to Celtic.

'Yeah... He's the seme alright.' "Shall we mention the elves special spot?"

"Here?" Dark asked; then he ran his tongue over the entire length of Cee's ear, closest to the others, causing a long moan to escape said elf's lips.

Gee was about to try the same when Celtic piped up, "No biting! You can nibble right here," he said as he leaned up did just what he said he was going to do to Gee's earlobe. He pulled away a very tiny bit. "You don't even do that anywhere else cause it feels like-" He lightly bite a bit of Gee's ear.

"Ahh-oh-owwwww!" Gee screamed clutching his ear.

Cee looked rather shocked. And looked to Celtic, and then Dark for an answer.

"He's just making sure Gee won't be trying that on you... and I doubt he will now," Dark said.

"Damn straight I won't be trying that!" Cee said glaring at Celtic, who had lay back down and was now smiling. "Think that's funny do ya? Well I know what else hurts." He grinned evilly as he reached down and squeezed Celtic's sack non too gently.

Celtic screamed in pain and would have grab himself if Gee had not been preventing him.

"What are they doing!?" Cee asked, staring at the two of them.

"Fighting, I think," Dark replied. He moved his hand to where Gee's was on Celtic, but applied a much gentler, massaging touch, causing Cee to arch and groan.

Now Gee just wanted to outdo the mage. He didn't think he could, but, he could try. He loosened his grip and started massaging, like Dark was. As he did this he leaned down and took the tip of Celtic's ear into his mouth, sucking gently.

Celtic gave a cry of pleasure. 'Nice combo,' he thought, and Gee heard it.

'Thanks.'

Celtic had forgotten that he had developed a weak link with Gee over the course of their friendship.

"I think it's time they learned the real important stuff," Dark said, releasing Cee, who was now panting heavily.

"Yeah okay," Celtic said. He was still pretty much fine, since he'd had more _experience_ than Cee.

"What now?" Cee and Gee asked in unison.

"Preparation," Dark said.

"Real important unless you really don't care about any pain, but sometimes you just wan'it," Celtic said, causing Dark to raise an eyebrow.

"Any of you bring lube?" Dark asked, gaining three shaking heads as his answer. Dark sighed. "Okay, you can use lube, some use lotions, and, it kinda depends what's around in the heat of the moment."

"So, we'll use saliva then... it's good when you don't got something else... actually, it works pretty good anyways," Celtic said grinning.

"And you two are probably going to want to talk through it a few times first. Just until you can read each other's body language well enough. Gee, listen to Celtic, he should be fine, it's not like this is new to him or anything." Celtic growled. "And Cee, don't be afraid to say something if you want me to stop." Dark put three of his fingers into his mouth and made sure they were coated thoroughly before drawing them out. He placed one near Cee's entrance. "Just try to relax."

Celtic took Gee's hand and brought three of his fingers into his mouth. He wanted to make sure Gee knew how much natural lubricant to use. And when he had achieved that amount, he opened his mouth and let Gee withdraw his hand. "Kneel, between my legs," Celtic said. After Gee did so, the eldest elf spread his legs further apart and instructed Gee step, by step.

Dark had to go slower than Celtic and Gee, since Celtic was quite use to the feelings. Cee on the other hand was new to it, and even two fingers inside him was rather painful. Dark spoke in a soft voice, trying to get the warrior to calm down a bit and try to get used to the feeling. 'Was it like this for you?' Dark thought to Celtic.

'No, but this is his first _first_ time. My first time was in Egypt and I think after five thousand years, you start to get used to the feeling.... Dark. Gee's good at this... why don't you let him finish with Cee. His eyes are closed, he'd never notice...'

'Gee,' Dark thought. 'Would you like to be with Cee now? Celtic says you're doing a good job."

'I would like that very much,' Gee thought, and he withdrew his fingers from Celtic.

'Be very gentle with him,' Dark thought and waited until Gee was right by him before pulling out his two fingers. 'Start with one again, my fingers are more slender than yours are.' They made the switch quickly and it seemed Cee had not noticed.

The two had been speaking to each other in their minds for quiet a while, not that Dark and Celtic had noticed. Gee had been trying to calm Cee at the same time that Dark had, and therefore Cee still told him if it hurt, or if it was getting better.

Dark quickly made his way back to his true lover and kissed him passionately. 'I don't want to speak,' he thought. 'I don't want to disturb those two.'

'Dark,' Celtic interrupted, a smirk appearing on his face. 'I'm not use to being prepped and not having anything happen after that.' Before Dark could say anything Celtic brought both hands to the mage's sides and lifted him so he was kneeling as tall as was possible. The warrior knelt also, but he sat on the backs of his calves. He leaned down further and took Dark into his mouth, intending to coat his lover so that their evening could proceed as, almost, scheduled.

Dark's finger curled into Celtic's hair as the elf's lips and tongue and entire mouth caused pleasure to stream through his body. 'Celtic... I thought you were doing this so I could do something for you?'

Celtic smirked as best me could. 'Just having a bit of fun,' he thought back to his lover.

Deciding he was, one, ready to continue, and two, wanting his elf very much, Dark pushed Celtic down onto the soft cave floor. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Celtic's lips as he entered him in on swift motion.

Celtic bit down, but not too hard, on his lover's lower lip and went back to kissing his beautiful mage until he was ready to continue. When this time came he moved against Dark and bit his lip again.

By this time Gee had finished prepping Cee, but at the request of the room-mate, Gee did not go further. The two of them curled up together and watched the _show_ in front of them, trying to pick up some more 'pointers'. Bad elves!

After Celtic bit his lip the second time, the spell-caster drew out of his lover and waited a few moments, toying with the elf, before thrusting back in with insatiable force.

Celtic threw his head back and groaned. That hurt a bit. "Dark!"

That had been pay back for the lip. Not too hard, my ass. He drew out again, and after getting a look from Celtic he decided to tone it down... slightly.

As their friend and the mage were moving and screaming and moaning, Cee and Gee had taken all they could stand and they were kissing and grinding against each other. They just did whatever was coming naturally, since it wasn't as if you could really control yourself with that kind of lust.

Celtic's fingers tangled themselves in Dark's hair as his eyes closed tight, each of his lover's thrusts driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Dark's head was bowed, chin close to his chest. He knew perfectly well that they were not alone, he hadn't forgotten, but did he care, no. He drove into his elf's tight channel, never weakening, always keeping steady and constant. He moved a hand to Celtic's hard length and started to stroke to the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Celtic arched high off the ground, to the point where he thought his backbone would snap, as he gave in to his body's cry and released all over Dark's hand and both their stomachs.

Not a second later did Dark find his peace as he came, deep inside his lover, panting as heavily as Cee had been earlier. Their breath became one as the mage collapsed onto the warrior. They rose and fell in the same, exact rhythm, both their faces dampened with bliss and sweat. Everything was as it should be.

Speech Bubble: Seme is the opposite of uke, which was defined in the chapter.

Hicky: Bonus points to anyone who can tell me where the title came from. Same place as a few of the lines.... very few, but still.

Trent: It's somewhere in her fic.

Hicky: Also, I'm making a quiz. If you think you're a true LoTC fan ask for it and I'll send it to ya when I'm done.

Trent: Are you that bored?

Hicky: Bored? Bored?!?!? I have no times to be bored... And some of you... taps foot haven't told me who you think is hot... I love your reviews, I honestly do, but I need to know!!! cries

Trent: How can you cheer-

Hicky: Don't tell them!!!! He said nothing!

END of Yu-Gi-Oh: Life of the Cards!!!!!

Now, should I write the prequel, First Life, or the sequel, Yu-Gi-Oh: Life of the Cards II, which is the pre-Battle City/Battle city stuff?

YOUR CHOICE! SO TELL ME!


End file.
